Recuperando el pasado
by Beastboy12325
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura desaparecio hace 12 años, ahora vuelve y quiere recuperar su antigua vida... junto a su hija</html>
1. Chapter 1

La aldea de Konoha, normalmente tranquila, estaba en llamas, se oían gritos alrededor mientras el sonido de una batalla llenaba el ambiente, Sakura corría por una montaña llevando un bultito en sus manos, traía un parche en el ojo, estaba llena de sangre y parte de su traje ninja estaba destrozado, llego a la cima de la montaña, varios ninja la seguían, frente a ella estaban Ino y Temari

-DATE PRISA SAKURA!

Sakura miro a Ino y les puso el paquete en las manos

-Rápido… aquí esta Sora… váyanse ahora… -Sakura-  
>-QUE DICES? TU VIENES! –Ino-<br>-NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! CREES QUE NO SE QUE ESTE ABANICO NO NOS AGUANTARA A TODOS? LARGUENSE!

Ino la miro un poco, por el camino empeso a oírse

-ESTA POR AQUÍ DENSE PRISA!

Sakura volteo, rápidamente

-RAPIDO NO HAY TIEMPO! –Sakura-  
>-Entonces sube tu yo… -Ino-<p>

Se escucho una bofetada, Sakura empesaba a llorar

-TU ESTAS EMBARAZADA Y SHIKAMARU TE ESPERA PUERCA! QUE PASARA SI TE MUERES AQUÍ? QUE PASARA SI NO ESCAPAN? EL SACRIFICIO DE NARUTO HABRA SIDO EN VANO! LARGATE YO LOS DETENDRE!

Ino abraso el bultito sin decir nada, mientras el abanico se elevo, vio que Sakura lloraba

-Gracias… -Ino-  
>-Cuídala… puerca…<p>

10 Anbu aparecieron detrás de Sakura, esta volteo, mientras Danzo se acercaba a ella mirándola, Sakura suspiro hondo, recuperando su actitud serena, Naruto ya no estaba… y a ella le parecía imposible escapar… pero lo intentaría, por su hija

-Buenas noches señora Uzumaki…  
>-Danzo… vaya ustedes tan bien he? Hideyaki… Susumiya…<br>-Capitana…

2 de los Anbu miraron a Sakura, Danzo los miro zon desconfianza, pero sonrió

-Bueno señora, acompañenos y ustedes 5

Viendoa 5 anbu

-Sigan ese abanico…  
>-Lo siento, pero es algo que no puedo permitirles danzo<p>

Sakura se puso en el camino de los Anbu, sonrió un poco y rápidamente movió sus manos en un Jutsu

-RAPIDO MATENLA!

Los 10 Anbu se lanzaron a Sakura…

Temari e Ino iban sobre las nubes, Temari luchaba por mantener el abanico a flote, Sakura tenia razón, con mas peso no lo hubieran logrado… miro a Ino que tenia abrasado el bultito, cuando aun desde esa distancia escucharon un horrible grito de Sakura, Ino abraso mas el bultito, mientras Temari volteaba para que Ino no viera sus lagrimas

-Lo hicieron… la mataron… -Temari-  
>-No… no llores pequeña…<p>

Ino lloraba en silencio, refiriéndose al bultito, abriéndolo revelo una hermosa bebita rubia de ojos verdes como esmeraldas que la miraba, con los ojos cristalinos de lagrimas, como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar

-No estas sola… papi y mami no están pero… estoy yo pequeña… estaré contigo…

Temari desvió la mirada hacia Konoha, aun con lo lejos que estaban aun se veía el resplandor del fuego… al otro día la noticia se esparció en todo el mundo ninja… los Uzumaki, Sakura y Naruto, habían tratado de apoderarse de la aldea y habían asesinado a la Hokague y al clan Hyuga en un intento de golpe de estado… ambos habían muerto…

12 años después…

Gaara estaba en el centro de un campo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, tranquilamente, cuando de la tierra salieron 2 hermosas chicas

-VAMOS!

Las 2 se lanzaron contra Gaara, este no levanto su arena, si no que con los ojos cerrados empeso a esquivar los golpes de ambas chicas, que lo atacaban tan rápido que ni siquiera se veían

Las 2 chicas eran muy fuertes, ambas tenían casi la misma edad, una de ellas era rubia con los ojos verde intenso, traía el pelo largo en dos coletas, la otra tenia el cabello negro y corto, no llegaba a los hombros, ambas mini falda y top, como los e Ino cuando iba a la academia, naranja para la rubia y negro para la pelinegra

-VAMOS GAARA-SAN DEFIENDASE…

En ese momento la chica rubia vio un puño justo frente a ella, la chica salió volando, estrellándose contra un árbol, Gaara giro sobre si mismo y conecto una patada en la boca del estomago de la pelinegra, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, jadeando con fuerza, Gaara suspiro

-Les falta, Sora… Inoue…

Dijo sin mas mirándolas ambas se levantaron, un poco mas recuperadas, Gaara sonrió

-ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA! –Sora-

-Hey otra vez están molestando al Kazekague?...

Ambas chicas voltearon alarmadas, una hermosa mujer las miraba a ambas con los brazos cruzados, tenía el cabello casi hasta las rodillas atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran azul intenso, traía un pequeñísimo traje de kunoichi que constaba solo de un top y una mini falda y mostraba casi por completo su hermoso cuerpo

-Sora… que te dije de ensuciarte hoy?  
>-Lo siento mama…<br>-Y tu la dejas, Inoue? –Ino-  
>-Jejeje… perdón mami…<p>

Gaara miraba a las chicas mientras Ino las regañaba, cuando Shikamaru apareció detrás de el, se veía un poco mas viejo, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma

-Cielos aquí están… que problemática… -Shikamaru-  
>-SHIKAMARU TU DIJISTE QUE IBAS A CUIDARLAS!<p>

Ino se acerco enojada a su marido, este suspiro un poco sacando el cigarro de sus labios, jamás había podido quitarse ese vicio

-Lo siento se me escaparon…  
>-La fiesta es en 2 horas! Mira como se pusieron! Miren como se pusieron ustedes 2!<p>

Las 2 chicas sonrieron un poco nerviosas, mientras Ino se acercaba, hasta Gaara parecía asustado, Shikamaru suspiro

-Es el cumpleaños de Sora… déjalo pasar querida… -Shikamaru-  
>-CLARO QUE NO! Ustedes 2… se vienen con migo a bañar y luego vamos por su ropa nueva<p>

Dijo de repente con una gran sonrisa, las 2 se echaron encima de Ino

-SIIII ROPA NUEVA! –Inoue-  
>-OYE ESA VA A SER PARA MI SOY LA CUMPLEAÑERA! –Sora-<br>-Pero tienes que compartir con migo eres mi hermana mayor!  
>-NO ES…<br>-Ya basta! Les compre ropa nueva a las 2  
>-Si!<p>

Shikamaru rio un poco al ver a las niñas que iban tras Ino, felices, Gaara se acerco

-Que tanto han progresado?  
>-Mucho, están listas ya para las misiones… Sora me sigue sorprendiendo, su cantidad de chakra es tan grande como…<br>-Si…

Shikamaru suspiro, aun con los años echaba mucho de menos a su amigo… Sora no sabia que era adoptada…

Un rato después en el jardín de Gaara

-FELICES 12 AÑOS SORA-CHAN! –Todos menos Gaara-

En el jardín Sora traía un hermoso kimono negro con una luna y estrellas plateadas y apagaba las 12 velitas de un pastel, a su alrededor estaban las personas que mas quería en el mundo, sus padres Ino y Shikamaru, su hermanita menor (por 8 meses) Inoue, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, su maestra Matsuri, sus 2 compañeros de equipo y varios amigos que tenia en la aldea, pero lo que mas le agrado de ver fue…

-SUPER! *_*

Miraba embobada una enorme montaña de regalos, Temari se acerco a Gaara

-Hermano que le regalaste? –Temari-  
>-Por que lo dices? –Gaara-<br>-Por que esa caja es enorme… -Temari-  
>-No es nada…<br>-No me salgas con eso, no recuerdas el ultimo cumpleaños de esta?  
>-No…<p>

Gaara volteo haciéndose el desentendido, Temari rio recordando el ultimo cumpleaños, para ella normalmente era Gaara, pero en situaciones como esa era su "tío" Gaara.

-Ultimo cumpleaños-

-GRACIAS TIO GAARA!

Sora abrazaba un caballo

-Fin del flashback-

-No fue nada de eso esta vez… -Gaara-  
>-Mas te vale…<p>

Sora empesaba a desenvolver su ultimo regalo, el de Gaara, quedados asombrada al verlo

-Esto… es increíble…

Dijo la chica sonriendo mirando un reluciente equipo shinobi, sonrió al verla, era una camisa de malla, armadura para las piernas, estuche y venia un maletín llenos de kunais, sellos e incluso una katana

-Vaya… se ve impresionante Gaara… -Ino-  
>-Se la merecen… la de Inoue se la daré después de la fiesta<p>

Ino sonrió orgullosa, hacia 6 meses ambas chicas habían pasado los exámenes para convertirse en genin con honores en su primer intento y habían terminado a la perfección cada misión que se les había encomendado, pero Gaara siempre evitaba darles un trato especial a las chicas, solo usaba el cumpleaños de Sora como excusa para darles ese regalo, en el cumpleaños de Inoue, Ino estaba segura que tan bien les daría un regalo a cada una.

-Y cuando podre estrenarla?

Sora miro a Gaara, aun no había tenido mas que misiones de rango C y D

-Mañana Sora tendrá una… de rango B… -Gaara-  
>-SII!<p>

Sora y los chicos de su equipo dieron un salto emocionadas, Ino sonrió pero se sentía súbitamente preocupada… normalmente las misiones rango B significaban una cosa, que serian fuera del país…

Después de lo que había sucedido con Konoha, esta había roto relaciones con Suna y se había cerrado al mundo, ahora las naciones a su alrededor normalmente solo contrataban a los shinobi de otras aldeas ninja y solo en misiones de nivel B en adelante aceptaban que se entrara en Konoha, el peligro era encontrarse con ninjas del país al que entraban, un encuentro con shinobi de Konoha normalmente terminaba en combate aunque las naciones no estuvieran en guerra y el país ya no tenia relaciones y alianzas con nadie ni confiaba en gente de ningún lugar, eso hacia que fueran muy peligrosa, Ino había intentado que les asignaran misiones de menor rango siempre pero Gaara consideraba que eran capaces de mas e insistía en tratarlas como un ninja normal o no progresarían…

Ya había amanecido, Sora con su nuevo equipo ninja, estaba junto a sus compañeros y Matsuri, Matsuri era ahora mucho mas alta y traía el cabello hasta los hombros, era experta en armas y traía un gran rollo de pergamino en su espalda y 2 katanas, los chicos al lado de Sora eran un poco mas altos que ella, Takeda traía el pelo negro erizado, era blanco y el mas alto de los 3, tenia un largo manojo de vendas en la espalda ocultando una marioneta que hacia que Sora aun tuviera pesadillas, junto a el estaba Kentaro, era tan solo unos centímetros mas bajo que Takeda, tenia el cabello rojo, era mucho mas fornido que Takeda a pesar de ser mas bajo, se especializaba en Jutsu de tierra, Temari que era la asistente de Gaara estaba tan bien, Gaara miro a Sora de pies a cabeza en cuanto entro satisfecho de que el equipo le hubiera quedado

-Bueno… su misión esta vez será muy delicada… es en Konoha…

Temari volteo a ver a Gaara, pero este la ignoro

-Uno de nuestros espías consiguió información sobre el Hokague, desde que Konoha se aisló luego del golpe de estado no sabemos ni siquiera quien es y cualquier retazo de información es importante, es importante, deben ir a la aldea Hirui a 5 kilómetros de la frontera y se verán con él, lo escoltaran de regreso hasta aquí

-Si Kazekague-sama… -Matsuri-  
>-Sora… -Gaara-<p>

Matsuri y los compañeros de Sora salieron de la habitación, Gaara sonrió levemente

-Te queda bien…  
>-Gracias tío Gaara<p>

Dijo la niña sonrojadnos un poco y salió corriendo de la habitación, Gaara volteo a ver a Temari

-De que te ríes? –Gaara-  
>-De nada… jajaja... no quieres tener una propia? Date prisa o se te ira el avión sabes?<p>

Gaara enrojeció pero lo disimulo volteando a ver por la ventana y Temari sonrió, volviendo a archivar documentos…

Ya había anochecido, Sora bostezaba un poco mientras Matsuri echaba leña a la fogata, le parecía una imprudencia haber encendido una pero la noche era fría y los 3 niños estaban temblando, jamás habían salido del desierto y no estaban acostumbrados al frio, después de unos momentos Matsuri se levanto

-Es hora… vámonos…

Susurro, los 3 chicos se levantaron, bien abrigados con sus capas ninja, Matsuri echo tierra sobre la fogata para apagarla y salieron corriendo hacia la aldea, entraron corriendo sobre los techos, ya era de muy noche, solo había uno o dos guardias vigilando medio dormidos, los 4 shinobi aterrizaron en silencio en el centro de la plaza, un hombre viejo se acerco a ellos, Matsuri llevo una mano a su estuche de kunais y el hombre se detuvo un momento, pero solo para quitarse un poco su capucha y que vieran su rostro, Matsuri asintió y el hombre hizo una seña con su rostro, detrás de el había una puerta y el equipo dudo un poco

-Esta es una antigua prisión de la época anterior a la fundación de Konoha, nadie sabe que esta hay… necesito tomar algo antes…  
>-Es de confianza… sigámoslo –Matsuri-<br>-Si…

Los 3 chicos entraron detrás de su maestra, bajando por un estrecho pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, en una de las paredes de esta habían varios pergaminos enrollados, el hombre los miro

-Hay que llevárnoslos… todo esto es la información que he reunido de Konoha…

El hombre estiro la mano para tomar un pergamino, los 3 niños se acercaron a ayudarlo cuando Matsuri abrió los ojos de repente y saco un gran pergamino de repente

-ACERQUENSE A MI! –Matsuri-

Los 3 chicos se lanzaron hacia ella, cuando toda la habitación estallo, haciendo saltar toda la tierra sobre la habitación, quedo solo un enorme agujero en el suelo y túneles que eran pasillos de la antigua prisión, en el centro había una gran esfera de madera, poco a poco la esfera empeso a resquebrajarse y los 3 chicos cayeron

-CORRAN!

Grito Matsuri rápidamente, cuando un relámpago la ataco, paro con su katana el golpe, el ninja que ahbian ido a recoger era quien lo lanzaba, rápidamente corto el brazo del hombre mientras los habitantes de la ciudad empezaban a llegar

-PERO MAESTRA! –Sora-  
>-Corran rápido! No lo ven? Tienen que avisar a Suna!<p>

Vieron que el hombre recuperaba rápidamente su brazo, que empesaba a formarse de regreso con arena, era un zombi echo con el Edo Tensei… los chicos miraron a Matsuri y rápidamente se dispersaron corriendo entre los pasadizos, sabia que se necesitaba de mucho mas para vencer a su maestra, Sora entro rápidamente en un corredor escuchando pasos detrás, movió las manos rápidamente en un Jutsu y derribo el pasillo detrás de ella mientras huía…

3 zombis cayeron mientras Matsuri peleaba con mas de 20 a la vez, todos los aldeanos estaban muertos, todos habían sido convertido en zombis usando sus propios cadáveres pero desde la guerra ninja todos los jounin sabían formas de derrotarlos, una sombra se acerco mientras la miraba pelear

-Así que la alumna del Kazekague he? Que bien… había estado buscando una excusa para atacar a Suna…  
>-Danzo…<p>

Susurro Matsuri mirándolo, el hombre salto frente a ella preparándose para enfrentarla, desde los pasillos por donde sus alumnos se habían ido seguidos de shinobis de Konoha empezaban a oírse explosiones, Matsuri desenvaino su segunda katana, tenia que acabar con el rápido para ayudarlos…

Sora llego a una amplia habitación, había balcones arriba y celdas alrededor, parecía una arena de combate mas que una habitación y no tenia salidas, empezaron a oírse golpes al otro lado de la roca, mientras la habitación entera empesaba a temblar y pequeñas rocas cayeron del techo

-Oye niña… que esta pasando?

Sora volteo, la voz salía de una de las celdas cuya puerta había caído hacia mucho tiempo, se acerco prendiendo fuego y vio a una mujer

Estaba totalmente sujeta por la roca, sus brazos, pecho, piernas todo estaba sujetos por grilletes de acero y sellos de chakra, solo se veía su rostro de largo pelo rosa, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un sello, todos los sellos se unían a uno grande en el pecho, un poco después tembló de nuevo, los ninja empezaban a abrirse paso a través del camino de roca y pronto estarían en la habitación

-nada… no pasa nada…  
>-Estaré sujeta pero no soy estúpida niña… no tienes salida he?<p>

Otro temblor y la mujer sonrió

-Y se acercan…  
>-Silencio… por que esta aquí?...<br>-Importa? Suéltame… y acabare con ellos a cambio…

Sora miro a la mujer, sonreía y parecía ansiosa por entrar al combate

-No… he…  
>-Ha no quieres salvarte…<br>-No… yo…

La voz de la mujer parecía repentinamente decepcionada, Sora se acerco mas a la mujer sorprendida por la belleza de esta, pero su piel estaba pálida… no sabia cuantos años había estado sin ver la luz así para verse así… ni que hubiera echo para merecerse ese castigo pero aun así, algo en su voz la hacia sentirse tranquila y segura, en ese momento la roca cayo

-MALDITA ALEJATE DE HAY!

El ninja corrió hacia Sora y esta rápidamente estiro la mano hacia el sello principal y lo quito, solo logro ver un relámpago mientras escuchaba un sonido como el de 1000 aves al mismo tiempo, cayo al suelo un poco ciega por el destello, alcanzando a distinguir frente a ella la silueta de una bella mujer

-Bien… ahora ve por tus compañeros y huye de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer…

La mujer desapareció rápidamente, Sora se levanto parpadeando para recuperar la vista y cuando lo hizo quedo sorprendida, mas de 20 ninja de Konoha estaban en el suelo, todos muertos, sintió un escalofrió y se pregunto que era lo que había liberado…

La mujer entro en una amplia habitación, parecía una sala de operaciones, había una cama de piedra con grilletes y varios frascos en una enorme estantería que cubría toda una pared, la mujer tiro a un lado el cadáver de un shinobi que sujetaba del cuello y miro los frascos rápidamente, de repente se detuvo ante uno y sonriendo lo tomo, después saco un fajo de sellos explosivos del cadáver del shinobi y los pego todos sobre los estantes y sacando el contenido del frasco, arranco el sello de sus ojos y reunió chakra en su mano…

Sora enfrentaba a un ninja usando su katana, la armadura de Gaara la había salvado ya una vez, derribo al shinobi de un tajo con su katana y salió corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla, Matsuri ya debía haber acabado con los zombis, sus 2 compañeros la alcanzaron

-Hay que ir por Matsuri-sensei e irnos de aquí ya! –Takeda-

Los 3 salieron del pasillo… y se quedaron quietos, en el suelo estaba su maestra, apenas podía moverse mientras un anciano con un brazo con varios ojos la miraba, casi parecía decepcionado cuando volteo a verlos

-Bueno entonces… solo quedan ustedes…

Dijo tranquilamente mientras sacaba un kunai… en ese momento empezaron a escucharse pasos detrás de el y este volteo súbitamente alarmado

-Danzo Danzo Danzo… sigues molestando a los que son mas débiles que tu?... parece que no has cambiado en nada…  
>-Tu… como… como pudiste escapar?...<p>

Sora vio que el hombre súbitamente parecía asustado y adelantándose tomo a Matsuri y la jalo hacia ellos, ninguno de los 3 era ninja medico, pero pudieron comprobar que al menos estaba fuera de peligro aunque débil, mientras que de las sombras salía la mujer que Sora había liberado, pero ahora veía sus ojos, un ojo color verde esmeralda y al lado, detrás de una larga cicatriz, estaba un ojo rojo con círculos alrededor de la pupila

-COMO ESCAPASTE? ACABENLA!

Los zombis se lanzaron contra ella, pero con un movimiento de su mano, todos se detuvieron, de repente varias luces blancas salieron de ellos se deshicieron en arena mostrando los cadáveres con los que habían sido hechos

-Maldita…

Danzo uso el Izanagui, el genjutsu que hacia realidad en el lo que el deseaba y una larga katana apareció en su mano, se lanzo hacia la mujer y la atravesó justo en el pecho

-Te tengo…

Dijo sonriendo y de repente escupió sangre

-No, yo te tengo…

La mujer sonreía, su mano estaba hundida profundamente en el pecho de danzo

-Como…  
>-No puedes aplicarte un genjutsu cuando ya estas en uno<p>

Levanto un mechón de su cabello para mostrar el ojo

-Y en una batalla de ojos… no te metas con el rinengan…  
>-Maldi…<p>

Los 3 chicos voltearon, para no ver la cabeza del anciano siendo arrancada de una vez, la mujer tiro el cadáver a un lado y se acerco a los chicos

-Aun aquí niña? Creí que te había dicho que te… Matsuri? Eres tu?

Las llamas iluminaron el rostro de la mujer, Matsuri levanto un poco la vista, aun muy débil y vio el rostro de esta

-Sakura… Sakura Uzumaki…

Dijo apunto de desmayarse…


	2. Chapter 2

Los 3 estudiantes miraron a Sakura, asustados, pero ella se acerco y les sonrió a los chicos mirando Takeda saco un kunai

-Aléjese…

Para su sorpresa, Sakura se arrodillo frente a ellos, estiro la mano hacia el chico, hablo con una voz mucho mas suave que la que había usado hasta entonces

-Soy ninja medico y conozco a su maestra desde que era niña… puedo ayudarla… y protegerlos… solo confíen en mi…

Kentaro saco tan bien un kunai mientras Takeda llevaba la mano a su espalda para tomar su marioneta cuando Sora miro a Sakura a los ojos

No sabia que le pasaba, esa mujer acababa de asesinar a mas de 20 personas en segundos, la había sacado de un calabozo y se había limitado a dejarla salir y arriesgar su vida frente a los zombis, la miro a su ojo verde esmeralda, por algún motivo se la imagino a la perfección sin la cicatriz que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, su voz sin saber por que la hacia sentir cálida, segura y feliz… como la hacia sentir su madre cuando era bebe y se subía a su cama si no podía dormir

-Yo confió en ella

Sus 2 compañeros la miraron como si estuviera loca

-La vi hace unos momentos y ese ojo no lo tenia, así que si es ninja medico y me salvo la vida abajo en los túneles… además nos salvo la vida aquí... y nuestra maestra no nos quiso advertir sobre ella solo parecía sorprendida de verla… así que si creo en ella déjenla  
>-Pero –Takeda-<br>-YA OLVIDASTE? SI MATSURI-SENSEI NO ESTA LA CAPITANA SOY YO OBEDECE!

Takeda la miro intimidado por su expresión, Sakura sonrió un poco, esa chica tenia un buen carácter, los chicos dejaron a Matsuri en el suelo y Sakura puso su mano sobre la armadura, su mano brillo en verde lentamente y se acerco a su costado, vieron una profunda herida un poco debajo de la costilla, tan pronto Sakura la toco dejo de sangrar

-Perdió mucha sangre, por eso esta inconsciente… un pulmón dañado, costillas cortadas, pero su vida no esta en peligro… le pondré un sedante, el dolor aun estando inconsciente es muy grande hay que regresar rápido a Suna o podría complicarse

Los chicos asintieron Sakura tomo a Matsuri en sus brazos y la levanto como si no pesara nada, los chicos se pusieron de pie junto a ella y rápidamente empezaron a correr de regreso a Suna, Sakura volteo a ver a Sora, por alguna razón la niña se le hacia familiar

-Y entonces Gaara sigue siendo el Kazekague?

Dijo queriendo saber un poco mas sobre la situación de Suna, cuando volteo a ver a Sora, la chica jadeaba y estaba muy sudada, los otros 2 estaban igual, casi agotados, Sakura miro al cielo, habían corrido toda la noche y ya era atardecer de nuevo, ella no se sentía demasiado cansada, se detuvo sobre un claro, Matsuri seguía profundamente dormida pero Sakura no estaba preocupada le había dado un sedante para que durmiera

-Acamparemos aquí

Los 3 chicos se miraron

-No podrán aguantar el camino hasta Suna, descansaremos aquí y partiremos en unas horas

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, dudaban en seguir adelante, pero el cansancio les gano y rápidamente se fueron a dormir mientras Sakura se sentaba y vigilaba de repente sonrió un poco

-Que responsable eres para ser tan pequeña

Volteo a ver las bolsas de dormir, los ojos de Sora brillaban un poco por el fuego

-Matsuri-sensei dice que yo me tengo que encargar de todo si falta ella, en el equipo soy el único chunin, los otros aunque están al nivel no pasaron el examen

Sakura se movió un poco en el tronco en que se había sentado, Sora entendió la invitación y se sentó en el espacio que había dejado libre

-No te agradecí por haberme soltado… llevaba mas de una década encerrada en ese sello  
>-No lo parece...<br>-Gracias

La mujer le sonrió un poco levantándose para poner un poco mas de leña en la fogata, cuando Sora la pudo ver por completo sorprendiéndose por lo hermosa que era, traía un viejo traje de shinobi que se apretaba mucho a su cuerpo demostrando que este se había desarrollado aun mientras estaba capturada, traía unas botas altas de campaña, una falda hasta las rodillas y un chaleco ninja, era alta, sus piernas se veían fuertes, su vientre aunque sin un solo musculo visible se veía plano y duro, su chaleco estaba abrochado solo a medias y parecía apenas poder ajuntar la presión de sus pechos, que se veían apretados por el escote de una camisa de rejillas, su piel era blanca, su cabello se veía largo hasta la cadera y de color rosa, la única cicatriz que Sora veía era en su ojo, pero aun esta no deformaba su rostro, era un corte largo hacia abajo en el pero tenia apariencia de ser muy vieja y estar ya curada, se había puesto un pedazo de tela sobre el rinengan para cubrirlo, seguía sin entender la razón por la que confiaba en esa mujer…

-Y como es la aldea ahora?  
>-La has visto antes?<br>-Si, montones de veces… conozco a Gaara desde que era un niño sabes?  
>-CONOCIO A KAZEKAGUE-SAMA? Espere… usted es la esposa de Uzumaki Naruto?<br>-Jajajajaja que otra Uzumaki hay?

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de la niña, esta la miraba con los ojos cuadrados, de repente reacciono, "Sakura Uzumaki" y se sorprendió, la historia decía que había pasado con la familia Uzumaki de Konoha, tanto los 2 Uzumaki como su bebe habían muerto durante un fallido golpe de estado.

-Y como era Kazekague-sama en esa época?  
>-Lo que dices suena a que te llevas muy bien con el, que eres?<br>-Sobrina

Dijo Sora orgullosa, Gaara la trataba como tal y sabia que tanto a ella como a su hermana las consideraba así, Sakura le sonrió, viendo su cabello rubio y recordando el carácter rudo de la chica

-Ha ya se quien es tu mama  
>-LA CONOCIO!?<br>-Claro! Aunque… que edad tienes?  
>-13!<p>

Sakura hizo cálculos mentalmente y rio en silencio, pensando: Esa Temari que guardado se lo tenia…

-Y… no sabes que paso con la hija de los Uzumaki?

Dijo Sakura de repente mirando a Sora, esta la miro con una expresión de lastima y Sakura cerro su único ojo

-Así que…  
>-Es lo que nos enseñan… era muy pequeña.. y estaba enferma…<p>

Sakura se sujeto la cabeza con las manos, varias lagrimas salieron de su rostro, Sora se quedo quieta mirando al fuego unos segundos, mientras Sakura lloraba en silencio

Sakura suspiro después de unos minutos, sorprendida de lo mucho que dolía, ya lo había esperado, su pequeña había estado enferma unos días antes de la batalla, era una pequeña gripe que se había complicado poco a poco, durante los años que había estado atrapada había pensado muchas veces que su hija podría haber muerto debido a su enfermedad, pero escucharlo a voz de esa niña la había echo convencerse de lo real

-Sakura-san…  
>-No… no te preocupes…<p>

Sakura se compuso, lentamente, miro a la niña secándose rápidamente su ojo

-Discúlpame… solo…

Suspiro un poco y decidió mejor cambiar de tema.

-Tu, que tipo de kunoichi eres?

Dijo mirando fijamente a la niña esta se sonrojo un poco

-Pues… de ninguno?  
>-De ninguno?<p>

Sakura arqueo una ceja

-Si… se que normalmente al ser chunin un ninja ya tiene alguna especialidad, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu

La chica estaba muy roja, Sakura sonrió al verla tan apenada, cuando ella se graduó como chunin ya era una ninja medico capacitada y se había especializado en taijutsu, aunque Kakashi siempre la había presionado para que estudiara genjutsu

-ES QUE QUIERO APRENDER LO QUE TÍO GAARA HACE!

Sakura miro un segundo a la chica y después, al procesar como se oía lo de "tío Gaara" no pudo evitar reír y decidió picar un poco mas a la chica

-JAJAJAJA APLASTAR A LA GENTE POR QUE LO MIRAN FEO?  
>-TÍO GAARA NO ES ASÍ!<p>

Dijo Sora levantándose

-El es muy gracioso… y muy bueno… LLORO CUANDO LE TIRAMOS SU TV YO Y MI HERMANA A LOS 5 AÑOS!

Sakura trato de hacerse una imagen de Gaara llorando por una tv, pero después sonrió, ya había asumido que la madre de Sora era Temari.

-Entonces tienes una hermana?  
>-Si, un año menor que yo, mama dice que tío Gaara nos consiente demasiado y lo regaña todo el tempo<br>-Jajaja y el no se enoja  
>-No, le tiene miedo<p>

Sakura se sentó hablando con la niña, esta estaba muy animada contándole de su familia, le recordaba a Naruto, siempre sonriente, ansioso de hacer amigos, travieso y confiado, Sakura sonreía por primera vez en casi 13 años, después se levanto mirando a la chica

-Sakura-san?  
>-Haber, dices que aun no tienes especialidades, no?<br>-No… se Ninjutsu de tierra  
>-Lo se bloqueaste el pasillo con Jutsu de tierra<br>-Como supo?  
>-Pase por el, recuerdas? Era evidente… entre las rocas había fisuras no lo hiciste bien, el Ninjutsu no es tu fuerte…<br>-No…  
>-Genjutsu?<br>-Nada

Sora suspiro, se sentía inútil, pero para su sorpresa Sakura sonrió

-Entonces solo te queda el taijutsu  
>-Ha… si… supongo… es lo que mas practico… Matsuri-sensei me enseña a pelear…<br>-Pero tienes una katana y no sabes usarla, verdad?

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida de que Sakura lo supiera, apenas estrenaba la armadura y Matsuri no había tenido tiempo de darle lecciones con la espada, Sakura se puso frente a ella, estirando un poco sus brazos

-Bueno entonces veamos que tan buena eres con el taijutsu y tu espada entonces  
>-Sakura-san… pero es peligroso…<br>-Tranquila así como estas no eres capaz de hacerme daño  
>-Como estoy? Ya vera…<p>

Sora saco su katana pero el peso del arma hizo que vacilara un poco

-Lo vez?  
>-Que cosa?<br>-El arma es muy pesada para ti, que aun eres pequeña, su peso te jala, lo note en los cadáveres que dejaste por el camino… no es una buena idea usar una katana en una batalla real cuando no sabes usarla  
>-Es que quería estrenarla…<p>

Sora se puso colorada y Sakura se tapo la boca ahogando una carcajada, a Sora le pareció que exageraba su reacción

-Ha… que pasa?  
>-Me… me recuerdas mucho a alguien…<br>-Un amigo?  
>-Mmm algo mas… bueno… empecemos atácame con tu espada…<br>-Pero de que servirá?... si no puedo ni levantarla bien, quizás deba esperar a que Matsuri-sensei…  
>-Te ayudara saber cuales son tus defectos o que necesitas mejorar, además, se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer? Ya estuvo que no dormirás y estaremos aun unas 5 horas aquí<br>-Bueno… pero atacare en serio!

Dijo Sora lanzándose contra Sakura, lanzo un corte rápido pero Sakura solo se hizo a un lado, Sora avanzo unos pasos y la katana se hundió en la tierra, Sakura rio un poco mientras Sora trataba de sacarla

-Pero pero… esto sirvió cuando luche anoche…  
>-Si, pero luchaste en un pasillo estrecho donde no había espacio para esquivar<p>

Sakura saco la espada con facilidad y se la dio a Sora, esta la tomo de nuevo y Sakura se puso frente a ella

-Haber, de nuevo

Sora volvió alanzarle el mismo golpe, pero esta vez recordando como la había arrastrado la sujeto con mas fuerza, Sakura esquivo rápidamente la espada

-BIEN ECHO!

Dijo sonriéndole, Sora asintió y apuntando la espada contra Sakura le lanzo una estocada, Sakura esquivaba rápidamente, pero cada golpe que Sora daba la hacia ser mas precisa, Sakura se daba cuenta que la niña aprendía a una velocidad considerable, después de una hora, Sora jadeaba con fuerza tirada en el suelo mientras Sakura miraba la katana sentada en el tronco, no sabia gran cosa de armas, pero era suficiente para saber que era magnifica

-Vaya Gaara debe quererte mucho, esta espada es muy buena  
>-Claro que si, que esperaba?<p>

Sakura rio un poco

-Sakura-san… como pudo destruir a todos esos zombis?...

Sakura miro a la chica, que se sentó en el suelo, le acerco la katana

-Nos conocemos apenas y ya estas preguntándome sobre mis técnicas?  
>-Pues… es solo que… es imposible no? Sellar tantos zombis a la vez…<br>-Jajaja… bueno… mira

Sakura se quito la cinta, sentía que no corría peligro de revelar un par de secretos de su rinengan a ella

-La persona que posee el rinengan posee el control del mas haya…  
>-Es verdad que puede resucitar a los muertos?... mi mama me habla mucho de esa batalla…<br>-No, no puedo… yo no soy la usuaria original del rinengan, aunque me lo implante, no soy capaz de usarlo como su dueño original, pero si puedo hacer que las almas traídas por una invocación crucen de regreso…  
>-Increíble... que mas puede hacer?<p>

Sakura rio un poco al ver la cara de Sora, tenia los ojos muy abiertos

-Aun no lo se… tendré que entrenar… quizás Gaara me acepte en Suna…

Pensó para si misma, no tenia un lugar donde vivir, no podría quedarse en Konoha… quería vengar a Naruto pero con su nivel actual no era capaz y quería seguir con su vida, suspiro un poco y le sonrió a Sora, que no pudo evitar bostezar

-Tu te vas a dormir

Dijo repentinamente estricta, Sora de repente se imagino a Ino enojada

-Jajajajajajaja  
>-Hey de que te estas riendo enana?<br>-Se parece a mi mama…  
>-QUE YO ME PARESCO A TU MAMA?<p>

Sakura la miro sorprendida, ok, tenia su carácter, pero nadie la había comparado jamás con Temari, que era mucho peor

-JAJAJAJAJAJA SIIII IGUAL DE NEUROTICA  
>-NEUROTICA?<p>

Sora trago saliva de repente, se sentía muy en confianza con Sakura, sin saber por que, como si la conociera desde hace años, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que pudo haberla insultado, pero al ver a Sakura, vio que sonreía al ver su cara, parecía mas divertida que molesta y eso hizo que tuviera mas confianza

-Si… bueno… a veces lo es…  
>-Solo a veces?<br>-Si! Mi mama de todos modos es buena persona y la kunoichi mas fuerte de la aldea!

Sakura rio y Sora empeso a hablarle de lo grandiosa que era su familia, aunque sin decir nada que ayudara a Sakura a descubrir que su madre no era Temari, mas de una hora después, Sora dormía tranquilamente apoyada en el árbol, tapada con la capa que Sakura había tomado en la base, Sakura se acerco a la fogata y esa vez si rompió a llorar…

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS! –Sora-  
>-NO HAY TIEMPO ESPEREMOS QUE TU AMIGO HAYA LLEGADO YA!<br>-Kentaro es el mas rápido de los 3 Sakura-san

El equipo corría rápidamente hacia Suna, todos estaban descansados, aunque se veían desarreglados y sucios, el estado de Matsuri se había complicado durante la noche y Sakura había despertado a todos con un grito y habían partido de inmediato a la aldea, aunque tenían que ir despacio por el estado de Matsuri, habían enviado a Kentaro adelante para avisar a los shinobi de la arena, Sakura iba un poco atrás de Sora para que no se creyera que la perseguían y detrás de ella, Takeda llevaba a Matsuri dentro de una enorme marioneta en forma de barril, después de mucha discusión habían decidido que era la forma mas segura para mantenerla inmóvil y viajar rápido, Sakura podía escucharla jadear y sabia que a pesar del sedante sentía dolor, las heridas internas que tenía se habían abierto mas a causa del transporte, Sakura tenia miedo de que aun dentro del barril, al que habían llenado con toda la tela que tenían para hacerlo mas suave, Matsuri se moviera de mas y se provocara una hemorragia que podria matarla antes de que lograran llegar a la aldea, de repente se detuvo

-ya llegaron Takeda detente, mejor que la lleven ellos el resto del camino  
>-He?<p>

Los 2 chicos miraron extrañados a Sakura que miraba el desierto frente a ella, no se veía nada, hasta algunos minutos después aparecieron 2 escuadrones Anbu de la arena, uno de ellos rodeo a Sakura, el otro rápidamente se acerco a Matsuri, Sakura cerro los ojos resignada a que la arrestaran cuando uno de los Anbu se acerco

-FRENTUDA!

Sakura volteo a abrir los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, Ino se quito su mascara y corriendo le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura, esta se quedo mirándola unos segundos

-PUERCA!  
>-PUES QUIEN MAS TE DICE FRENTUDA ESTUPIDA!<p>

Sakura abraso con fuerza a Ino sonriendo, no había pensado que estaría viva, no había pensado en que ninguno de los conocidos estuviera vivo aunque sabia que no tenia sentido, hasta ese momento supo que tanto miedo sentía

-Sakura! VEZ SI ERA Sakura!

Temari se acercaba corriendo, al lado iban Gaara, Kankuro y Shikamaru

-KAZEKAGUE-SAMA!

Los Anbu miraron a Gaara sorprendidos pero este paso al lado de ellos sin notarlo y de repente se detuvo, mirando a Sakura sorprendido sin decir nada

-Bien… infórmenme…

Dijo recuperando la compostura, Ino de repente pareció recordar que había pasado y corrió hacia la marioneta y la abrió, Matsuri estaba pálida y sangraba e Ino empeso a revisarla rápidamente

-Esta viva pero tenemos que llevarla a la aldea, AHORA, necesita cirugía de inmediato!

Gaara asintió

-Kankuro, Temari, quédense con Sakura, todos los demás vayan a la aldea, explíquenle

Dijo simplemente mirando a Kankuro y Temari y rápidamente todos los ninja se fueron hacia la aldea, Sakura volteo a ver a ambos, Kankuro se acerco sonriéndole

-Síguenos

Un rato después, llegaron a la aldea, pero no entraron, entraron en una vieja cabaña cerca de la muralla de la aldea.

-Que pasa? –Sakura-  
>-Una ley, ahora Konoha y Suna son enemigas así que no se puede tener a ningún shinobi de Konoha en la aldea.<br>-No creo que ahorita me acepten en Konoha, creí que podría trabajar para Suna…  
>-Hay un consejo de ancianos, deben aprobarte antes de que puedas unirte a la aldea, no creo que haya problema pero tomara algo de tiempo…<p>

Sakura suspiro sentándose en un viejo sofá de la cabaña, parecía un puesto de vigilancia, estaba limpio y cuidado

-Oí que salvaste a Sora y los demás, Kentaro nos conto todo lo que paso…  
>-Si… oye que calladito te lo tenias, de quien es?<p>

Dijo de repente sonriéndole a Temari, esta la miro sin comprender

-He, de quien es Kentaro? Pues… de una chica como se llama?...  
>-SORA!<br>-Pues… Sora…  
>-Sora es la hija de Ino, nominalmente… -Kankuro-<br>-ESTUPIDO NO DEBIAS DECIRLE AUN!

Sakura los miro

-Ella… no pero… no… espera nominalmente… quiere decir…

Sakura se tapo la boca, mirando a ambos, Temari se acerco

-Sakura… Sora es… Kushina… ella no sabe nada pero… es tu hija…

Sakura volteo a ver a Temari, sin saber que decía… sonrió… sus manos temblaron

-Ella… ella… ella es mi hija… mi hija esta viva… esta… MI HIJA ESTA VIVA!

Temari se acerco y abraso a Sakura, esta se dejo abrasar sintiéndose mas feliz de lo que se había sentido en 13 años…

Ya había pasado 1 día, Sora e Inoue bostezaban, sentadas al lado de la cama mirando a Matsuri, aunque era la maestra del equipo de Sora, para ambas era casi una hermana mayor, era junto con las hermanas, la única que era capaz de hacerle travesuras o burlarse de Gaara… Matsuri estaba dormida, con un respirador en el rostro y vendada, había estado a punto de morir y aun estaba grave, Gaara entro, detrás de ella, Sakura e Ino entraron, Sakura traía los ojos enrojecidos, pero estaba mucho mas repuesta que el día anterior, tenia una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y su ojo brillaba al ver a su hija, Ino a su lado la miraba un poco triste… era su hija, fuera quien fuera su madre ella la había criado… se había dado cuenta de ese egoísta sentimiento tan pronto escucho que Sakura quería encargarse de nuevo de su hija… pero después de mucho discutir Shikamaru había encontrado una solución temporal…

-Mama… Sakura-san…

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar que su hija le decía mama a alguien mas, pero estaba decidida…

-Sakura ha sido aceptada como ninja de la aldea de Suna…  
>-ESO ES GENIAL SAKURA-SAMA!<br>-Sakura, ella es Inoue…  
>-Hola<p>

Sakura le sonrió a Inoue, era la hija de Shikamaru, no se sorprendía de que la gente pensara que eran hermanas, ambas eran muy parecidas, Inoue sonrió tan bien, la noche anterior se la había pasando escuchando la historia de cómo Sakura había salvado la vida de Sora, apenas en unas horas se había convertido en una especie de heroína para su hermana mayor.

-No es todo… Matsuri tardara mucho tiempo en recuperarse, sus heridas son demasiado graves…

Gaara miro un poco triste a Matsuri, si Sakura no la hubiera tratado en el mismo lugar hubiera muerto, pero estaba mal

-Ya hable con el consejo… a partir de ahora Sakura será tu maestra y jefa de equipo…


	3. Chapter 3

Un rato después, Ino y Sakura estaban en silencio, en la oficina de Ino en el hospital, Sakura estaba sentada en una silla tomando de una botella de agua sin decir nada, evitando su mirada, Ino suspiro mirando por la ventana, recordando esa discusión, cuando volvió a la cabaña…

-El día anterior, en las afueras de la aldea-

-ESO JAMAS!

Ino dio un puñetazo a la mesa levantándose

-ES MI HIJA PUERCA! ELLA DEBE CONOCERME! SOY SU MADRE TENGO QUE CUIDARLA TENGO QUE…  
>-YO HE SIDO SU MADRE LOS ULTIMOS 13 AÑOS! DONDE HAS ESTADO TU? PUDRIENDOTE EN UNA PRISION DE KONOHA POR INTENTAR APODERARTE DE ELLA!<p>

Tan pronto dijo eso se tapo la boca sabiendo que se había excedido, Sakura le tiro una bofetada que la tiro al suelo

-SI NARUTO Y YO HICIMOS ESO FUE PARA SALVAR A TU ESTUPIDO CLAN PUERCA NO TE ATREVAS A RECLAMARMELO!

Dijo Sakura con un grito con lagrimas en los ojos, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, mientras Ino salía de la habitación sin mirar atras

-Sakura  
>-Si…<br>-Sora…  
>-Se llama Kushina… por que la puerca no respeto siquiera eso?...<p>

Sakura se dejo caer en el sillón, queria a su hija, queria criarla, educarla y cuidarla como tal

-La buscaban… además su segundo nombre es Kushina, pero le decimos Sora, era mas seguro para ella así.

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura asintió sin decir nada

-Realmente, quiero que ella se quede… me ve como su padre…  
>-Su papa es Naruto, aunque este muerto no cambia que el fue su padre y que se sacrifico por salvarla…<p>

Dijo de nuevo, era su hija y no permitiría que se la quitaran, no después de que ahbia pasado 13 años pensando en ella y preguntándose si estaría bien

-Es verdad…

Sakura volteo a ver a Shikamaru, que como siempre hablaba tranquilamente, parecía frio y metódico como siempre, aunque sus manos temblaban un poco

-Pero ella ha crecido creyendo que es nuestra hija…  
>-No debió haber pasado… debieron contarle que sucedió…<br>-Ibamos hacerlo cuando fuera mas grande y lo suficientemente madura para aceptarlo  
>-Y por que no se lo han dicho aun? Ya es chunin<br>-Puede que sea chunin pero no es tan madura como crees, tiene el carácter de Naruto…

Sakura comprendió, si Naruto hubiera sabido quesus padres podrían estar vivos o tan siquiera que alguien los había matado, fuera la razonq ue fuera, hubiera ido a buscarlos y a averiguar que paso no se conformaría con lo que le dijeran

-pero…  
>-Sea como sea, es tu hija… pero en este momento no creo que sea bueno decírselo, es una niña… deja que pase mas tiempo hasta que este lista para aceptarlo.<br>-Pero… pero…  
>-Nada dice que no podrás visitarla y verla todo lo que quieras –Shikamaru-<br>-NO ES LO MISMO! Cuando lo hare, he? Cuando Ino me permita acercarme, que no este entrenando, que no este con sus amigas… NO QUIERO SER UNA VIEJA RARA QUE LA SIGUE NI SU AMIGA QUIERO SER SU MADRE!

Shikamaru no supo que decir, pero Sakura empesaba a comprender que tenia razón

-Hay otra forma…

Los 2 voltearon, Gaara entraba y traía un pergamino en su mano

-Sakura Uzumaki, fuiste aceptada como shinobi de elite de la aldea de la arena… felicidades

Dijo sonriendo un poco, Sakura le sonrió tan bien a Gaara, que el Kazekague en persona fuera a dar ese mensaje significaba mucho

-Y cual es la otra noticia?  
>-Matsuri… tardara en recuperarse…<p>

Sakura y Shikamaru no entendían como eso ayudaría a Sakura

-Así que necesitara una maestra y líder de escua…

En ese momento Gaara se cayo cuando Sakura le dio un fuerte abraso, mientras Shikamaru, Kankuro y Temari la miraban asombrados…

Sakura suspiro un poco y se levanto, pasando al lado de Ino sin siquiera mirarla, camino hacia la salida del hospital, cuando escucho pasos detrás, sonrió al ver a Sora e Inoue que corrian hacia ella

-SAKURA-SENSEI!  
>-Que ocurre? –Sakura-<br>-Pues… como no conoce la ciudad –Inoue-  
>-Gaara-sama nos encargo que fuéramos sus guías –Sora-<br>-Y que le mostremos su nueva casa –Inoue-

Cada una se puso a un lado de Sakura jalándola, Sakura rio dejándose llevar, agradeciendo el gesto de Gaara

-Oigan tranquilas… que es eso de casa? –Sakura-  
>-Pues, Gaara-sama nos dijo donde había una donde podría quedarse –Sora-<br>-Y esta cerca de la nuestra –Inoue-  
>-En serio? –Sakura-<br>-Si!  
>-Pues vamos a verla –Sakura-<p>

Poco después, habían llegado a una pequeña casa, Sakura la miro sonriendo, la reconocía, era la casa donde Gaara y sus hermanos habían vivido hasta ser adultos, se acercaron y Sora saco unas llaves de un sobre grande de papel y la abrió, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, Sakura encendió las luces mientras las 3 entraban, faltaban varios muebles que Sakura supuso que se los habían llevado Gaara y sus hermanos al irse de casa, tenia unas sillas, una mesa, una cama, lo mas básico para vivir hasta que hiciera alguna misión.

-Bueno tendré que ponerme a limpiar

Suspiro, Inoue y Sora caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta pero de repente sintieron que las sujetaban, Sakura abraso a una de cada lado sonriéndoles

-Me ayudaran? GRACIAS! –Sakura-  
>-Te matare por esto cuando lleguemos a casa hermana…<p>

Dijo Inoue mirando a Sora, esta sonrió, un poco apenada, mientras Sakura le quitaba el sobre

-Y por que no me diste esto antes he? –Sakura-  
>-Ha pues…<p>

Sakura abrió el sobre, las niñas se acercaron a ver y Sakura comprendió que solo andaban de curiosas, saco varios documentos, Sakura leyó sin creer las escrituras de la casa, Gaara realmente se la había regalado, dentro tan bien había un cheque

-CIELOS! –Sora-  
>-Vaya… -Sakura-<br>-Si sale de compras yo voy…

Dijeron las 3 mirando la cantidad del cheque, Sakura no sabia que decir hasta que encontró un sobre mas pequeño y lo abrió, era una carta y las niñas esa vez tuvieron el tacto suficiente para no ver, la cata era breve como Sakura lo esperaba de Gaara

"Naruto tomo este dinero y me lo dio cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse peligrosas por si necesitabas huir a la aldea"

-Ese baka… increíble que haya pensado en eso…

Susurro Sakura con ternura, después sintió algo mas y lo miro, era una foto vieja, en ella estaba Sakura en una cama de hospital, a su lado estaba Naruto abrasándola y en medio de ellos estaba una pequeña bebe rubia, Sakura sintió de repente un salto en su corazón y sus manos temblaron un poco

-Pasa algo Sakura-san? Quienes son ellos?

Inoue se había acercado y miraba la foto

-Mi esposo… y mi hija…  
>-Ha…<p>

Las 2 se quedaron calladas, la historia decía que Naruto Uzumaki había muerto en la aldea y que su bebe había muerto de una enfermedad poco después, Sakura suspiro y les sonrió, pero mirando fijamente a Sora, la recuperaría cuando fuera pero mientras tanto…

-Bueno con esto me completo muebles… ropa… QUE TAL SI VAMOS DE COMPRAS Y ME AYUDAN A ESCOGER!  
>-SIII!<p>

Las 2 dieron un salto de alegría...

Ino estaba en el hospital, revisando a Matsuri, cuando Gaara entro, Matsuri ya había despertado y le sonrió

-Hey… Gaara-sensei… tengo que estar medio muerta para que me mire así?

Gaara rápidamente desvió su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado, había estado mu preocupado por su alumna, Ino mientras tanto acababa de revisarla

-Como esta? –Gaara-  
>-Pues, esta bastante bien… no te quedaran cicatrices –Ino-<br>-Gracias…  
>-Fue Sakura la que te atendió, no yo<p>

Dijo Ino sin mirarla, el día anterior tan pronto habían recibido la autorización para que Sakura entrara en la aldea esta había ido a ayudar en la operación de Matsuri.

-Sakura… que paso con ella? –Matsuri-  
>-Te reemplazara como maestra de Sora<br>-Buena idea… por cuanto tiempo no podre hacer misiones?  
>-Unos meses…<br>-Rayos…

Matsuri cerro los ojos, sonando fastidiada

-Donde se encargara?  
>-Ya me ocupe de eso… -Gaara-<br>-Bien… entonces debo irme a preparar el baño, ropa limpia y un regaño –Ino-  
>-He? Por que? –Matsuri-<br>-Inoue y Sora se llevaron a Snuppy… recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez, verdad?

-Flashback-

-VAMOS VAMOS SNUPPY!

Sora, mas chica, le gritaba al caballo mientras Inoue sujeta a su espalda le pegaba para que fuera mas rápido, el caballo llevaba detrás una carreta con niños chiquitos gritando aterrados, todos los niños estaban disfrazados de monstruitos y la carreta estaba decorada

-VAMOS A LLEGAR AL DESFILE NO SE PREOCUPEN! –Sora-  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Niños-<p>

-Fin del flashback-

-Ha… rayos… -Matsuri-  
>-Están con Sakura, no les pasara nada… -Gaara-<br>-Cual era su misión? –Ino-  
>-Ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que fuera por este día, primera vez que les pongo una misión de rango c y no me quieren matar –Gaara-<br>-Si… bueno pero yo te matare si se portan mal haciéndolo…

Dijo Ino con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos, Matsuri rio, mas al comprobar que pese a que Gaara estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Ino fríamente, inconscientemente… temblaba un poco…

-Vaya no sabia que tenían un caballo –Sakura-  
>-Tío Gaara nos lo regalo de cumpleaños hace unos años<br>-Jajajajajaja tío Gaara?  
>-SORA!<p>

Inoue le dio un coscorrón, se supone que no debían de hablar de eso

-Jajaja pues si que ha cambiado mucho…  
>-Bueno y que cosas me enseñara Sakura-sensei? –Sora-<br>-Pues, un poco de esto y de aquello…  
>-Me enseñara a hacer eso?<p>

Dijo Sora mirando a Sakura, esta traía su brazo sobre su espalda jalando una soga, detrás había una carreta llena de muebles que habían comprado, la otra soga la tiraba el caballo, pero Sakura jalaba tan fuerte como el y ni siquiera parecía cansada

-Claro, es solo control de chakra básico, su mama tan bien puede hacerlo saben?  
>-En serio? –Inoue-<br>-Si, ella es ninja medico igual que yo… bueno pues, llegamos

Sakura y el caballo arrastraron la carreta dentro del portón de la casa y lo cerraron, las niñas corrieron hacia esta

-Esperen a donde van? –Sakura-  
>-Pues, a sacar todo<br>-nada de eso…

Sakura se acerco y saco escobas y trapeadores

-primero a limpiar y ustedes me ayudaran, entendido?  
>-QUE? POR QUE? –Las 2-<br>-Por que es su misión, no?  
>-Inoue, tenias que decirle que nuestra misión era ayudarle, verdad? –Sora-<br>-Que podía yo hacer? Es persuasiva  
>-YA BASTA!<p>

Las 2 se pusieron firmes, intimidadas

-Vamos ayúdenme a limpiar y les mostrare una sorpresa que les compre?  
>-EN SERIO? GRACIAS SAKURA-SENSEI! –las 2-<p>

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Ino se dirigía a casa de Sakura

-vaya no te hicieron esforzarte mucho?

Le sonrió al caballo que comía tranquilamente el césped del patio, que estaba recién arreglado, el caballo se acerco a Ino acariciándola con la cabeza e Ino rio acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, aunque se había enojado muchísimo con el regalo de Gaara al principio, le había tomado cariño

-Bueno vamos a ver como están…

Ino toco la puerta y unos segundos después Sakura la abrió

-Ino…  
>-Hola… Sakura<p>

Ino desvió la mirada, noto que Sakura apretaba el puño, no la podía culpar por odiarla

-Vengo por las niñas  
>-están en la sala<br>-MAMA VEN A VER! –Inoue-

Ino camino detrás de Sakura, el pasillo estaba oscuro, pero al entrar a la sala

-PUES QUE PASO AQUÍ?

La sala estaña reluciendo de limpio, todos los muebles eran nuevos, Inoue y Sora estaban en unos mullidos sillones tomando te y viendo una enorme tv, ambas tenían kimonos nuevos

-Y eso? –Ino-  
>-Te gustan mama? –Inoue-<br>-Sakura-sensei nos los dio de recompensa por la misión y mira! Regalo de cumpleaños!

Sora le mostro a Ino un brazalete, Ino se quedo sorprendida por el valor de la joya, aunque era pequeño, era totalmente de oro y tenia incrustado

-Bueno no todos los días se cumplen 13 años

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, tan bien traía un traje nuevo, pero era un traje ninja, echo a su medida, Ino adivino que Sakura no había resistido comprarle un regalo a su hija por su cumpleaños y no podía culparla, las 2 niñas dejaron sus tés y caminaron a la entrada con Ino, Sakura los siguió

-Bueno entonces hora de irnos –Ino-  
>-Mañana a las 10 en mi casa –Sakura-<br>-claro Sakura-sensei… por que no en el campo de entrenamiento?  
>-Por que no se donde esta!<p>

Las 2 niñas rieron mientras Ino tomaba las riendas de Snuppy y lo jalaba hacia el portón

-gracias por cuidarlas Sakura

Sakura ya había entrado a la casa y cerrado de un portazo…

Sakura estaba en su sala, frente al fuego, mirando la foto de su familia, ahora en un fino marco dorado, mientras suspiraba un poco acaricio el rostro de Naruto en la foto

-Se parece mucho a ti… si estuvieras aquí no dejarías de molestarme con eso…

Suspiro un poco cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, dejo la foto en la mesa y salió, Gaara y 2 shinobi estaban en la puerta

-Ya pensaba que no vendrían –Sakura-

Cerro la puerta con llave y los 4 desaparecieron, corriendo rápidamente entre los arboles de la aldea, salieron de ella alejándose un poco hasta que la muralla se había perdido de vista en la noche, después se detuvieron

-Lista, Sakura-san?

Dijo uno de los hombres, era viejo, traía una espesa barba y se veía duro y serio, el otro hombre detrás de el era mucho mas joven y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura, traía el cabello largo y tenia una gran cicatriz en la frente.

-Si, aunque no se para que me probaran? –Sakura-  
>-Es una regla de nuestra aldea, cada jounin, mas si va a cuidar de un grupo de genin, debe ser aprobado por mi para el cargo, los genin son el futuro de la aldea, debe ser de confianza y capacitada para cuidarlos y enseñarles, la palabra de Kazekague-sama es suficiente para que le tenga confianza, pero debo ver yo mismo cual es su poder.<p>

Sakura asintió ya le habían dado ese pequeño discurso

-Bueno entonces empecemos, Sakura-san

El hombre mas joven se adelanto pero Gaara puso una mano frente a el

-No… yo seré quien la enfrente…  
>-Kazekague-sama… seguro? –Hombre-<br>-Si, Motoi… quédate atrás y observa bien… tu tan bien Yuske…

Gaara y Sakura se alejaron un poco, Sakura suspiro empezando a quitar el vendaje que cubría su ojo

-Usaras tu rinengan?  
>-Si, aun no lo domino bien y no creo tener muchas oportunidades de probarlo frente a alguien mas fuerte que yo…<p>

Sakura miro a Gaara, con el rinengan lo veía mas lento, como si leyera sus movimientos, sabia que el rinengan podía enfocarse mas sobre los objetos que el sharingan pero no le daba la habilidad de copiarlos.

-Donde lo conseguiste? –Gaara-  
>-Después de la guerra y que Naruto mato a Madara, Konoha encontró el rinengan en su laboratorio, pero como Tsunade ya no confiaba en Danzo me encargo a mi estudiarlo, junto con todo lo que encontraron en el laboratorio<br>-Lo ocultaste?  
>-Fue fácil… solo lo puse en un frasco, lo puse entre los sharingan con una etiqueta que decía sharingan… fue idea de Naruto<p>

Gaara sonrió levemente, mientras Sakura reía, no le sorprendía que los Anbu no hubieran revisado, se esperaría que lo ocultaran rodeado de sellos y trampas

-Entonces puedes usar los poderes de Pein…  
>-Claro que no, tengo muchísimo menos chakra que un Uzumaki…<br>-Pein perdió todo su cuerpo y su salud para dominar el rinengan, eso fue por la cantidad masiva de chakra que exigía despertarlo pero tu lo hiciste sin sufrir problemas con tu cuerpo  
>-No es así… cuando me atraparon hace 13 años, pensé que me matarían pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron, no se por que… en vez de matarme me sellaron en una prisión, estuve totalmente inmóvil esos 13 años y aproveche para prepararme… los 13 años que estuve atrapada los use para reunir energía natural, Naruto me enseño como y la guarde con la técnica de mi maestra, cuando active el rinengan, use ese chakra… me 8 de 10 partes del chakra que reuní durante 13 años para despertarlo, ni siquiera puedo usar sus 6 técnicas como lo hacia el, estoy lejos de compararme… aunque gracias a el puedo ver lo que hay frente a mi y usar el chidori…<br>-Bueno… entonces comencemos…  
>-Si…<p>

Sakura cerro su ojo real quedándose con el rinengan, no sabia muy bien como usar el rinengan, pero sabia mas o menos como controlarlo por sus investigaciones, Sakura se mordió un dedo

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Puso su dedo en el suelo… y no paso nada, Gaara la miro entrecerrando un poco los ojos, el examen era para que Sakura mostrara sus poderes, Sakura sonrió

-vaya… ahí esta

Gaara la miro extrañado, cuando de repente el suelo tembló, Gaara salto rápidamente mientras un gigantesco perro salía de debajo de la tierra lanzando una mordida, el perro aulló, tan grande como un edificio y se lanzo hacia Gaara, lanzando otra mordida, Gaara empeso a correr esquivando los ataques mientras Sakura se mordía el dedo y volvía a hacer la técnica, pero esa vez no paso nada

-Solo puedo traer uno a la vez… -Sakura-

Gaara luchaba rápidamente contra el perro, que esquivaba sus ataques con arena, cuando este fallo un golpe, la arena salió del suelo sujetándolo y aplastándolo fácilmente, Gaara corrió hacia Sakura que solo sonrió, volteo detrás de el, el perro se había dividido, ahora eran 2 que lo seguían de cerca, Gaara rápidamente hizo una lanza de arena y se la lanzo hacia Sakura, mientras los perros estaban apunto de matarlo, Sakura vio la lanza de arena cuando ya iba muy cerca, demasiado como para esquivarla, rápidamente puso las manos frente a ella, un agujero de unos 3 metros a su alrededor se formo en la arena mientras la lanza era destruida, al mismo tiempo los perros desaparecieron, Sakura apoyo una rodilla en el suelo jadeando con fuerza, su shinra-tensei había sido muchísimo mas débil que el de Pein y había acabado casi por completo con su chakra, pero era poderoso, Gaara no espero y la arena se lanzo contra Sakura

-Rayos!

Dio un salto rápidamente y esquivo los ataques, corriendo hacia Gaara, pero mas lento que de costumbre, había perdido demasiado chakra con su técnica y no usaría el chakra natural que le quedaba, se lanzo contra Gaara, este rápidamente creo un fuerte escudo de arena, pero Sakura lo hizo pedazos como si fuera papel, Gaara esquivo rápidamente el puñetazo sabiendo que su armadura secundaria de arena no le serviría para nada, pero Sakura detuvo el puño de repente

-Haber que tal me funciona esto…

Movió rápidamente la mano y sujeto la de Gaara, de repente Gaara empeso a sentirse débil, muy débil, Sakura empeso a absorber el chakra de su cuerpo a una gran velocidad, Gaara hizo subir una columna de arena entre ambos y se separaron, ahora Gaara jadeaba y Sakura estaba estaba mas recuperada, no era tan fuerte como para absorber un Ninjutsu de golpe, pero si tocaba a un enemigo podía robarle su chakra, era el tercero de los poderes que había obtenido.

-Bien… cuantos quedan que pruebes? –Gaara-  
>-Ninguno, ya use el poder que queda, no puedo revivir a los muertos, pero puedo liberar las almas selladas de estos, tan poco puedo matar a alguien y saber todo lo que el sabia pero si puedo saber si una persona miente o no si la estoy tocando, sin hacerle daño, es todo…<br>-Si… son mucho mas débiles que los de Pein, como dijiste  
>-Si… hasta cuando acaba esto? –Sakura-<br>-Hasta que Motoi este satisfecho con tus habilidades…  
>-Increíble que te mangoneen así… -Sakura-<br>-No lo hace, el fue uno de mis maestros cuando pase a ser genin y me ayudo para ser nombrado Kazekague, el iba a serlo primero, toda la aldea confía en el  
>-Ok… y el otro?<br>-Yuske es un ninja de elite, su clan posee la habilidad de regenerarse, por eso es perfecto como oponente para estas pruebas, es un ninja de elite pro lo que es poco probable que lo hieran y si eso ocurre, estará en poco peligro de morir debido a su clan  
>-Ok… bueno hay otra cosa nueva que te puedo enseñar tan bien, no tiene caso usar mis técnicas de siempre, ya las vieron en la guerra, pero tengo esto…<p>

Sakura empeso a mover las manos rápidamente, Gaara abrió levemente los ojos cuando un trueno empeso a recorrer la mano de Sakura

-Naruto y yo podemos usarlo, una vez Kakashi-sensei nos enseño, pero solo Sasuke podía usarlo por que se necesita una visión mas detallada para usarlo, la velocidad a la que haces que te mueva es demasiado para el ojo humano común…  
>-Bien…<p>

Gaara empeso a juntar arena a su alrededor, empezando a formar su defensa mas poderosa mientras Sakura, tan rápida como un relámpago, se lanzo hacia el, Gaara reunió toda su arena y la lanzo contra Sakura mientras esta se preparaba para asestar el golpe…

-Increíble… -Motoi-  
>-Si…<p>

Yuske miraba aterrado, de haber sido el probablemente hubiera muerto, mientras un resplandor cubría todo el lugar…

Al otro día

-Bueno aquí es?  
>-Si Sakura-sensei…<p>

Sakura le sonreía a los chicos, que la miraban curiosos, parecía un poco cansada, su traje de ninja era una falda militar verde y un chaleco de jounin, el chaleco se abría mostrando parte de sus pechos cubiertos por una camisa de rejilla, dejando su vientre al descubierto, con un piercing en su ombligo, que era la joya para reunir chakra, pero tenia los hombros vendados, parte de su vientre tan bien lo estaba e incluso tenia una bandita en la mejilla, pero no les había dicho sobre el examen con Gaara, aunque había pasado el examen y por la expresión de los 2 ninja, con honores.

-Bueno, chicos, entonces empecemos –Sakura-  
>-Pero que vamos a hacer Sakura-sensei? Por que nos pidió traer todo el equipo ninja?<br>-Bueno, ya son chunin, pero aun así debo ponerles una pequeña prueba, Gaara me dijo que aun siendo chunin los equipos permanecen, pero si quieren entrenar conmigo deberán pasar una pequeña prueba

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, mostrándoles 2 pequeños cascabeles…


	4. Chapter 4

Kentaro, Takeda y Sora se quedaron viendo a Sakura

-LA PRUEBA DE LOS CASCABELES? ESO LO VIMOS CUANDO NOS GRADUAMOS PARA SER GENIN! –Sora-  
>-Así que lo vieron<p>

Dijo Sakura y de repente su ojos brillo un poco, los chicos se miraron extrañados, pero Sakura recordaba…

Flashback.

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Temari y Kankuro se encontraban en una amplia sala, todos reían excepto Gaara y Naruto que parecía muy avergonzado

-No tenias por que contárselos…

Dijo Naruto un poco enojado, a su lado estaba Sakura, muerta de risa y recargada sobre su hombro, apenas se habían hacia una semana, Gaara y sus hermanos habían ido a la boda pero al otro día se regresarían

-PERO ES QUE TE VEZ TAAAAAN LINDO! Es cierto si aquí la tengo!  
>-NO SE LAS MUESTRES Sakura-CHAN!<p>

Sakura saco una tarjetita de su bolso y en ese momento Naruto se echo sobre ella tratando de quitársela, con la otra mano Sakura lanzo la verdadera credencial de Naruto que cayo en medio de la sala, todos, hasta Gaara, se acercaron rápidamente a verla y estallaron en carcajadas al ver la foto de Naruto con la cara totalmente pintada.

-NO PUEDE SER ESTE ERES TU? JAJAJAJA –Temari-  
>-Si! –Sakura-<br>-No puedo creer que se las mostraras Sakura-chan… nadie mas que yo sabia de esa foto, ni siquiera tu hasta que te la mostré…  
>-Yo si –Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-<br>-QUE?

Naruto los miro a los 3

-Soy tu instructor por supuesto que la he visto –Kakashi-  
>-Cuando aprobamos la prueba de los cascabeles, Kakashi-sensei nos la mostro a Sasuke y a mi –Sakura-<br>-Nos hemos estado riendo de ti desde los 13 años dobe

Todos los demás rieron, Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada enfadado con Sakura, esta le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla mientras todos aun reían, pero Naruto no se contento, Sakura le sonrió con picardía y le susurro algo al oído y Naruto se puso un poco rojo, pero sonrió reconciliándose con ella, hasta que Temari hablo

-Y… que es la prueba de los cascabeles? –Temari-  
>-Pues, es un examen que nos puso Kakashi-sensei para ver si funcionaríamos bien como equipo y como shinobi…<br>-Dinos como fue

Dijo rápidamente Gaara, durante años la aldea de la arena había sido creada a base de entrenar a genin por separado y esperar que se manejaran bien juntos, sin jounin a cargo, sin maestros, por esa razón incluso hermanos como Temari, Kankuro y Gaara tenían estilos de combate tan diferentes, pero era algo que Gaara intentaba cambiar, quería empezar a juntar a los genin en equipos de 3 como en Konoha pero había tenido muchos problemas para decidir que equipos estaban listos y que no para graduarse y tener un jounin a cargo ya que aunque los genin de la aldea eran buenos, aun así no trabajaban bien como equipo y era difícil enseñarles a hacerlo

-Pues… -Naruto-

-Fin del flashback-

Sakura suspiro con nostalgia y los chicos se miraron entre ellos, de repente sora vio un enorme dolor en los ojos de su nueva sensei, pero unos segundos después ya no estaba

-Aun así la haremos, ustedes estarán bajo mis ordenes hasta que los 3 sean jounin, así es el sistema de equipos en este país, como podre darles ordenes y responder por sus vidas si no se sus habilidades?  
>-Entonces podría pelear con nosotros –Takeda-<br>-Si y los mataría en 5 minutos aunque no quisiera, este es el método mas seguro

Sakura les sonrió para calmarlos, pero realmente si peleaba con ellos acabaría matándolos

-Entonces solo debemos quitarle ese cascabel? –Kentaro-  
>-Si, pero no solo eso, deben hacerlo después de 1 hora y antes de 2 y yo tan bien puedo eliminarlos a ustedes del juego<p>

Los 3 voltearon a verlo y Sakura sonrió y les lanzo los cascabeles a ellos, había 4 para cada uno y uno para Sakura

-Deben conocerme a mi tan bien, si les quito los 4 cascabeles habrán perdido, si me quitan mi cascabel, ganan…  
>-Y por que hay limite de 2 horas? –Sora-<br>-Lo dice para que demos nuestro máximo aunque estemos agotados y no dudemos en mostrarle todo lo que tenemos para quitárselos rápido –Takeda-  
>-En verdad? –Kentaro-<br>-Pues… no, la verdad a es que en 2 pasan mi programa favorito y tengo que ver 12 años de capítulos para ponerme al corriente

Sakura sonrió rascándose la nuca y los 3 chicos cayeron al suelo estilo anime, Sakura sonrió calzándose sus guantes y apretando los puños

-Bueno, empezamos?

Los chicos se alejaron de ella empezando a rodearla, Sakura se preparo, Sora, que era la primera se puso un poco mas cerca de Sakura, de frente, Takeda se puso atrás y Kentaro se coloco un poco a la izquierda de Sakura que parecía querer salir de su campo de visión, Sakura sonrió, al menos se tomaban lo de atacarla en serio, cuando Sora movió las manos rápidamente

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!  
>-QUE? –Sakura-<p>

5 clones aparecieron frente a Sora y se lanzaron contra Sakura, esta los miro boquiabierta

-QUIEN RAYOS TE ENSEÑO ESA TECNICA? –Sakura-  
>-Mis papas ahora defiéndete! –clones-<br>-Ino…

Sakura tardo aun unos segundos en reaccionar, no solo eran los clones, la forma en que Sora los controlaba y la posición de estos mostraba que tan bien conocía sus movimientos y técnicas de batalla, seguramente Shikamaru se lo habia enseñado

-Mi niña… usa las técnicas de su padre…

Pensó emocionada, cuando una voz en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar

-Y TE VA A PARTIR LA CARA! –Inner-

Sakura abrió su ojo, el puño de una de los clones estaba a 5 centímetros de su rostro, Sakura reacciono rápidamente y tomando el brazo del clon, lo mando volando golpeándolo contra los otros con gran facilidad, los 5 clones explotaron, cuando detrás de Sakura salió Kentaro

-Tornado del desierto

Poniendo las manos en la arena del suelo, una gran nube de arena apareció alrededor de Sakura, creándose rápidamente un tornado a su alrededor, Sakura se sorprendió del control que tenia ese chico, no era técnica de viento, era control de la arena parecido al que tenia Gaara, aunque en un nivel mucho menor

-No les servirá de mucho

Sakura preparo sus manos en un jutsu, cuando la cortina de arena desapareció

-Bueno, no son tan novatos como pensé

Dijo para si misma, el campo de entrenamiento estaba totalmente vacio, Sakura sonrió mirando a su alrededor, parecía que intentarían mantenerse alejados de ella durante la primera hora del entrenamiento para atacarla en la segunda, miro a su alrededor, el campo era un pequeño oasis, con arena, algunas palmeras dispersas y una laguna, pero sin sitios para esconderse, Sakura suspiro

-Bueno Gaara no se molestara…

Un temblor se sintió por toda la aldea, aunque no fue fuerte la gente se puso algo nerviosa mirando hacia los campos de entrenamiento de donde parecía que había sido mas fuerte…

-Hola chicos –Sakura-

Los 3 chicos voltearon hacia arriba, aterrados y con los ojos como platos, estaban en un agujero de mas de 5 metros de profundidad, Sakura estaba sentada cómodamente en la orilla de este apenas aguantándose la risa por su cara

-Bueno mejor escapan…

Sin levantarse golpeo una de las paredes del agujero, este tembló y de inmediato empezó a desmoronarse yendo hacia los chicos

-salgamos de aquí! –Sora-

Los 3 saltaron para escapar cuando Sakura aprecio frente a Sora, lanzando una patada hacia ella, Sora abrió mucho los ojos, en el aire no podía esquivarla, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la sujetaba y la jalaba hacia atrás

-Como?

Sakura vio que Sora le sacaba la lengua burlándose mientras retrocedía rápidamente, detrás de ella estaba Takeda jalándola con hilos de chakra, a su lado estaba una marioneta grande, con el estomago en forma de barril, cuando Sora estuvo fuera de su alcance, la arena de repente se lanzo hacia Sakura que estaba aterrizando dentro del agujero

-Nada mal… se lo están tomando en serio

Pensó Sakura al ver a Kentaro que usaba un jutsu para que la arena la atacara, la arena rodeo a Sakura y la aplasto, Takeda y Sora se acercaron a ver, mientras Kentaro salía de entre la arena en el fondo del agujero

-Lo… lo hicimos… -Takeda-  
>-Sakura-sensei…<br>-BU!

Sakura apareció detrás de ellos dándoles un grito, ambos chicos dieron un salto y cayeron al fondo del poso mientras Sakura reía, quizás fuera un entrenamiento pero le divertía bromear un poco con su hija, cuando vio el reloj de su muñeca

-Auch… -Takeda-  
>-Sakura-sensei esta loca… -Sora-<br>-Si, hasta se parece a ti –Kentaro-  
>-CALLA… donde estas?<br>-Aquí…

Sora volteo a la piedra donde estaba sentada… era Kentaro

-PERVERTIDO

Sakura cerro los ojos al oír la bofetada y rio, los 3 voltearon a verla

-Como hizo eso Sakura-sensei? –Sora-  
>-Hay una leyenda que dice que Naruto Uzumaki y su padre Namikaze Minato eran capaces de teletransportarse, quizás su esposa tan bien puede<br>-Claro que no, soy una Uzumaki pero solo de nombre, no se los kekegenkai de la familia  
>-Entonces? Es imposible que alguien escape de esa esfera de arena<br>-No escapo, atraparon a un clon  
>-Un clon?<p>

Los 3 se miraron sorprendidos, Sakura rio

-Acaso creen que siendo la esposa del mas grande maestro de jutsu de clones de la historia no aprendería nada? Cree el clon cuando estuve encerrada en su tornado de arena, no podía verlos pero ustedes tan poco a mi y luego solo retrocedí, deben tener la mente mas abierta, cualquier ninja que me conociera pensaría que se hacer clones solo por las personas con las que entreno, pero ni siquiera pensaron en esa posibilidad, no me escondí basto con que vieran a su alrededor y hubieran visto a la verdadera Sakura

Los chicos se sintieron culpables, cuando peleaban con Matsuri eran capaces entre los 3 de darle pelea, pero Sakura sin duda era mucho mas poderosa que Matsuri

-Bueno, termino la hora, ahora si va enserio

Sakura se puso seria moviendo las manos rápidamente en un jutsu

-Jutsu… -Sakura-  
>-CORRAN! –Sora-<p>

Los 3 saltaron rápidamente por la entrada del agujero sabiendo que Sakura no podría seguirlos a los 3 al mismo tiempo, al menos no sin crear mas clones, Takeda se puso frente y su marioneta salió hacia Sakura abriendo su boca y lanzando una lluvia de agujas cuando Sakura termino su jutsu

-DRAGON DE ROCA!

El dragón salió directamente hacia la marioneta

-Como? –Takeda-  
>-Olvidas que vi esa marioneta cuando metimos a Matsuri dentro?<p>

El dragón bloqueo todas las agujas y mordió con fuerza la marioneta destrozándola, y lanzándose contra Takeda cuando un escudo de arena lo protegió ayudándolo a salvarse del dragón, Sora corrió hacia Sakura y esta suspiro viendo que traía la katana desenvainada

-Que te dije sobre usar esa katana?

Sora se lanzo hacia ella y esta vez le lanzo una estocada, Sakura la esquivo rápidamente sorprendía, cuando Sora se volteo y le lanzo otro golpe, Sakura lo detuvo con el dorso de metal de su guante

-Entrene toda la noche! –Sora-  
>-VAMOS POR ELLA!<p>

Takeda y Kentaro se lanzaron contra ella, Sakura vio como Takeda mordía su dedo e invocaba otra marioneta, esa tenia 2 alas como de murciélago, la cara de un demonio, con cuernos, pero en vez de torso y piernas tenia solo una cola echa de varios fragmentos de bambú como una serpiente, Sakura lo miro extrañada cuando de los brazos de la creatura salieron agujas hacia ella, mientras que Kentaro movió la arena, Sakura sintió los pies presos en ella

-LA TENEMOS!

Sora salto hacia atrás para esquivar las agujas cuando Sakura la tomo

-NO SEAN DESCUIDADOS NIÑOS O PASARA ESTO?

Inmovilizando las manos de Sora en su espalda la puso como escudo, aunque lista para quitarla si seguían de frente

-RAYOS! –Sora-

Kentaro hizo un escudo de arena y la protegió de las agujas, Takeda sujeto a su marioneta tomo un kunai dispuesto a golpearla, mientras Kentaro corría hacia Sakura, Sakura saco sus pies fácilmente de la arena y tomando a Sora la lanzo hacia Kentaro, sujeto el kunai de Takeda y volteándolo rápidamente lo detuvo y lo lanzo lejos, luego se lanzo hacia Kentaro sacando un kunai y piso la espalda de Sora, que estaba sobre el aplastándola contra Kentaro inmovilizándolo a ambos, acerco su kunai al cuello de Kentaro

-Jamás se distraigan en un combate ni lancen ataques sin tener un plan, Sora se distrajo por que no sabia que lanzarían esas agujas, de haber sabido que las lanzarías las hubiera esquivado

Sakura se quito y los chicos se levantaron, Takeda se acerco tan bien, sorprendido de lo cerca que había estado de matar a Sora solo por una lección, Kentaro tan bien miraba a Sakura sorprendido de que la hubiera arriesgado así, cuando Sora sonrió

-Gracias por la lección Sakura-sensei… pudo haberse liberado sin problemas en cambio creo que así aprendimos…

Dijo a propósito para que la oyeran sus 2 compañeros y estos de repente entendieron, Sakura se había liberado de la trampa sin problemas… en una batalla real los hubiera matado a los 3, Sakura asintió sin verlos, pero comprendía por que la única chunin era su hija, empezaba a sentirse orgullosa de ella

-Bueno pues… vámonos ya –Sakura-  
>-Si… falta media hora pero ya me canse –Sora-<p>

Los otros 2 asintieron levantándose cuando Sakura los miro y parecía enfadada

-Te cansaste? Y eso que? Ustedes no se van de aquí por que estén cansados y mas les vale, a ninguno de los 3, salirme con una tontería como esa en nuestros entrenamientos escucharon? –Sakura-  
>-Entonces por que nos vamos? –Kentaro-<p>

Sakura sonrió y les mostro los 12 cascabeles, los chicos rápidamente se llevaron la mano a la cintura, ninguno lo tenían, habían olvidado por completo la prueba estando enfrascados en la pelea

-Jamás olviden el objetivo de una misión, Sora pudiste haberme quitado mi cascabel cuando te sujete y no lo hiciste… pero ya conozco sus técnicas podremos empezar mañana a la misma hora –Sakura-  
>-Si Sakura-sensei<p>

Los 3 se pusieron firmes mirándola con un creciente respeto

-Ha y tan bien les quite esto, gracias por invitarme a comer, rellenen el agujero antes de irse si?

Dijo haciendo saltar el monedero de Sora, Takeda y Kentaro

-ESPERE SAKURA-SENSEI!

Sakura volteo para ver que cara habían puesto

-DEME MI MONEDERO!

Se puso como los ojos como platos al ver que Sora corría hacia ella furiosa levantando una nubecita de polvo detrás de ella

-Espera era una bro…  
>-DEMELA!<p>

Al ver la mirada de Sora Sakura se quedo perpleja

-Ese carácter no lo heredo de mi…

Dentro d esu cabeza se volvió a escuchar

-CLARO QUE LO HIZO! CUANDO VISTE A Naruto ENOJADO?

Reacciono a tiempo para hacerse a un lado y esquivar a Sora, pero esta volteo y lanzo de nuevo su mano para quitarle el monedero, Sakura de nuevo lo esquivo rápidamente sorprendida por la velocidad de Sora, traía de nuevo su katana en la espalda lo que le agregaba peso pero aun así tenia una gran velocidad y no parecía cansada, parecía que tenia tanto chakra como Naruto y pensó en ver hasta donde podía llegar

-No te lo doy intenta quitármelo  
>-Sakura-SENSEI…<p>

Sora la miro furiosa, sus ojos brillaron un poco y Sakura vio que sus coletas se elevaban suavemente, sonrió y salió corriendo, Sora salió corriendo detrás de ella, Takeda y Kentaro se quedaron viendo sin interferir

-Vaya, solo con Inoue se enoja así… -Kentaro-  
>-Si, mejor vayámonos antes de que Sakura-sensei quiera entrenar mas con nosotros<br>-Bueno y como tapamos esto?

Los 2 se quedaron viendo el agujero…

Sakura y Sora corrían sobre los techos de la aldea peleando rápidamente entre ellas, Sakura sonreía viendo las reacciones de Sora, bajaba su nivel pero aun así Sora la atacaba cada vez mas rápido, lanzando golpes que Sakura apenas podía esquivar, pero esa vez estaba centrada en quitarle el monedero que Sakura había sujetado a su muñeca con los hilos de los cascabeles, sonreía, finalmente vio la casa que buscaba, la suya, y salto al jardín, el jardín tenia la hierba alta y descuidada ya que no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlo y un pequeño estanque.

Sakura aterrizo y Sora se lanzo hacia ella estirando la mano para alcanzar el monedero, Sakura, a una velocidad mucho mayor que la que había mostrado hasta ese momento giro tomando la mano de Sora empujándola hacia atrás, con su otra mano saco un kunai

-PON TODO TU CHAKRA EN TUS PIERNAS Y CORRE AHORA! –Sakura-

Sora solo tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, Sakura era muy rápida, pero la obedeció, de repente sintió como si no pesara nada y salió despedida hacia adelante a una gran velocidad, hacia la pared, rápidamente reacciono parando el golpe con su pie, sorprendida vio que hacia una grita en la pared de la casa

-QUE RAYOS?  
>-REACCIONA!<p>

Sakura lanzo el kunai hacia ella, Sora se quito apoyando el pie contra la pared, pero aun concentraba chakra en sus piernas y salió prácticamente despedida hacia atrás, trastabillo un poco pero se quedo de pie jadeando, miro sorprendida el kunai que Sakura había lanzado, estaba clavado en la pared hasta el mango

-VAMOS AHORA A TUS BRAZOS LO MEJOR QUE PUEDAS!

Sakura se lanzo contra ella lanzándole un puñetazo, Sora movió el brazo y este reacciono con mucha mas velocidad de la que había visto hasta ahora, sujetando el puño de Sakura, logro detenerlo, miro asombrada eso

-NO DEJES DE FIJARTE EN TU OPONENTE!

Sakura le lanzo otro golpe con la otra mano, Sora se movió rápido hacia atrás, Sakura la golpeo con la otra mano del mismo modo y Sora la detuvo de nuevo, Sakura volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento con la otra mano y Sora de nuevo esquivo, Sakura le sonrió y empezó a golpearla una y otra vez de la misma manera, Sora esquivaba rápidamente, Sakura poco a poco iba acelerando los golpes pero Sora se iba adaptando poco a poco

-BIEN!

Sakura le lanzo a Sora una patada y Sora esquivo hacia atrás, Sakura volvió a lanzarle un golpe y Sora se movió a un lado, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y siguió, sin parar, finalmente, Sora se quedo quieta, jadeando, sus brazos le dolían, ya no tenia energía, Sakura seguía sin siquiera sudar

-Bueno el entrenamiento se acabo puedes dejar de acumular chakra en tus piernas excepto…

Sora se hundió de golpe, estaban sobre la laguna del jardín

-El necesario para mantenerte en la superficie  
>-AYUUDAA<p>

Sakura se inclino y le dio la mano a Sora jalándola con fuerza hacia arriba, Sora saco la cabeza del agua con los ojos bien abiertos agarrando todo el aire que podía, Sakura la jalo y la dejo en la orilla

-Mmm… no estuvo mal

Sonrió mirando a Sora, la chica si que había progresado

Un poco después, Sora entraba en la sala de Sakura algo sonrojada, traia una bata pegada al cuerpo, que le había prestado Sakura, su pelo estaba húmedo, su ropa y armadura estaban fuera y con el sol de la aldea se secarían rápido.

-Jajajajaja por que esa cara?  
>-Por nada…<p>

Sora paso sus manos frente a su pecho muy colorada lanzándole miradas a Sakura y esta lanzo una carcajada adivinando la razón, ella tan bien traía una bata, que delineaba su cuerpo y se abría en un escote, apenas ocultando sus pezones, no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Tsunade, la bata se abría un poco en sus piernas mostrándolas tan bien, Sakura tomo un traguito de sake mientras Sora muy colorada se sentaba en un sillón, frente a ella estaba una mesita pequeña con un vaso que humeaba

-ha… y la comida?  
>-Es esa… no conoces el ramen? Solo eso pude hacer mientras te bañabas… soy mala cocinera<br>-Pues… gracias Sakura-sensei…

Sora tomo el vaso, un poco nerviosa, por supuesto que conocía el ramen pero su madre decía que eso solo las haría engordar a ella y a su hermana y por miedo a eso no lo tomaba, a veces envidiaba a su hermana, aunque era mas alta que ella su hermana estaba mucho mas desarrollada y ella hacia todo lo posible para que no le ganara.

Provo un bocado y de repente volteo a ver a Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

-ESTO SABE RIQUISIMO!  
>-Ha… gracias… jejeje…<p>

Sakura rio, una gotita de sudor apareció en su nuca, mientras Sora tomaba el ramen como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sakura solo dio un trago mas a su botellita de sake terminándola y lanzándola hacia atrás la tiro al bote de basura, Sora de repente suspiro un poco

-Por que me entreno solo a mi Sakura-sensei?  
>-he?<br>-Usted planeaba desde el principio enseñarme lo que aprendí hoy, no es verdad?... por cierto, que fue lo que aprendí?

Sakura sonrió un poco, mirando al techo

-Yo no planee entrenarte a ti nomas, tu pasaste la prueba para que te entrenara, Kentaro y Takeda no  
>-Cual fue la prueba?<br>-Tu sabes por que eres chunin y ellos genin?  
>-Pues… no lo se… Gaara-san jamás nos lo dijo…<br>-Por que eres la única que lo merece, Takeda y Kentaro no, aun son niños, genin, no serian capaces de tomar una decisión en un equipo, no tienen iniciativa para nada y eso debe cambiar si quieren progresar  
>-Como supo…<br>-Por que ellos no me persiguieron y tu si

Sakura le puso su monedero frente a ella, Sora sonrió

-Tu valoras mas lo que tienes y eres capas de pelear por ello  
>-Solo era un monedero… no mecería el esfuer…<br>-Solo es un pergamino, solo es un cliente, solo es tu compañero…  
>-No es tan serio…<br>-Es el mundo shinobi, no creo tener que decirte que ocurrirá si no te lo tomas enserio

Sakura señalo el parche de su ojo y Sora se puso pálida

-Si… era hermosa antes de ese corte… Sakura-sensei…  
>-COMO SABES?<p>

De repente Sakura pareció muy alterada, Sora se puso colorada, no sabia por que, pero se imaginaba perfectamente a Sakura sin la cicatriz… casi como un recuerdo

-Pues… aprendí a ver atreves de los disfraces es fácil imaginarlo  
>-Si… supongo que tienes razón<p>

Sakura pareció deprimida después de eso, tomo otra botella y le dio un trago profundo, pero después sonrió de nuevo

-Dime que haces con el dinero de tus misiones?  
>-El dinero de mis misiones? Pues… usarlo<br>-Como?

De repente Sora pareció molesta

-Mi mama me obliga! Desde el día en que nos volvimos genin nos dijo que lo que quisiéramos gastar, saldría de nuestras misiones, llevo desde los 10 años sin dulces, ni juguetes, ni ropa de moda, a menos que tenga dinero para comprarla! De todas las familias shinobi que conozco solo a mi y a ella nos obligan a esto, pero hasta mis tíos dicen que esta bien!  
>-Y lo esta<p>

Sora abrió y cerro la boca de repente como si no creyera que acababa de decir, Sakura sonrió

-Debes aprender a valorar lo que quieres, tu aprendiste a que ese dinero que tome era valioso, ellos no, mientras tu peleaste y me perseguiste por toda la ciudad por que para ti era importante, para ellos no, por que su familia los mantiene, no valoran lo que tienen, es desechable por lo que no vale la pena intentarlo…  
>-Y eso me hace ser mejor shinobi?<p>

Sakura sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la chica como lo hacia el tercero cuando de niña decía alguna respuesta inteligente

-Tu eres chunin ellos no

Sora sonrió, Sakura rio un poco

-Y… que fue lo que hice hoy?...  
>-Mmm… que te han enseñado tus padres de técnicas?<br>-Pues… no mucho…

Sora suspiro un poco

-Mi hermana puede usar el kague-no-jutsu… yo… no he despertado los kekegenkai…

La voz de Sora sonaba deprimida y Sakura se sentó a su lado, se notaba que la afectaba mucho, Sakura no sabia que decirle, era imposible que Sora pudiera usar esas técnicas pues no era hija de Ino y Shikamaru

-No… y por… por eso tienes otras habilidades sabes?

Dijo rápidamente, Sora volteo a verla

-Lo que te enseñe hoy es una técnica básica de ninjutsu medico, los ninja medico podemos curar por que controlamos tan bien nuestro chakra que podemos afectar una célula en particular y hacer que siga nuestras ordenes, para eso se usa un control de chakra enorme…  
>-Eso es lo que hizo hoy?<br>-Con el suelo? Si, lo golpee  
>-Pero… pero es imposible golpear la arena y agujerarla<br>-Tu lo viste…  
>-pero aun así…<p>

Sakura sonrió y tomando el vaso de Te del que Sora bebía, lo puso frente a ella y estirando su dedo índice, lo acerco al te, rápidamente dio un golpecito al te y Sora abrió los ojos asombrada en el agua había un agujero, unos segundos después regreso a la normalidad

-Ser ninja es hacer lo imposible…

Sora asintió, Sakura se fue a tomar su ropa, cuando volvió sonrió un poco recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, Sora tenia los ojos cerrados y la mano abierta, su mano brillaba suavemente donde se esforzaba en reunir chakra, tomándolo lentamente, se acerco y toco la mesa, se vio un enorme golpe y la mesa se partió en 2, haciendo un agujero en el suelo

-QUE?

Sora volteo a su alrededor y se puso blanca al oír la risa de Sakura, pero esta no estaba molesta

-así es como se hace… pero se practica afuera sabes?  
>-Lo siento… no se como paso eso?<br>-Es sencillo… tienes mucho chakra  
>-Mucho?<br>-Si! Aun mas que yo, sabes?  
>-DE VERDAD?<p>

Sakura sonrió eso ya lo sabia, le habían echo pruebas cuando nació, Sora había heredado algo del clan Uzumaki, una inmensa cantidad de chakra, Neji dijo que al nacer tenia aun mas chakra que todos los ex genin juntos con excepción de Naruto

-Si, y eso es por lo de tus kekegenkai  
>-EN SERIO?<p>

Hasta hay era verdad, Sakura trago saliva, no quería mentirle pero si hacia que fuera mas feliz…

-Si, tu eres la mescla de 2 clanes con kekegenkai… así que puedes o no desarrollar los kekegenkai de tu familia pero aunque no aun así desarrollaras el mismo chakra que ellos, tus padres tienen mas chakra que un ninja normal y eso hace que puedan usar sus kekegenkai desde pequeños, un ninja normal igual de fuerte que tu papa, podría morir de agotamiento usando el kague-no-jutsu… pero tu papa no por que tiene mas chakra que un ninja normal e inconscientemente usa ese chakra para usar ese jutsu…  
>-Entonces eso significa que jamás podre usar el kekegenkai de mi familia…<br>-Si… pero a cambio, podrás aprender a pelear de otra manera… cuantos clones eres capas de hacer?

Sora sonrió orgullosa

-50, mi hermana se queda agotada con 7… por eso dejo de entrenar con ellos pero mi papa no me permitió dejarlo  
>-Pues ya sabes por que, por tu cantidad de chakra puedes hacer mas, aprovecharemos eso para entrenar, tan bien te enseñare a usar la espada<br>-sabe usarla?

Sakura se quedo callada y de repente rio

-No pero echando a perder se aprende no?...  
>-No me anima mucho que a la que me echara a perder será a mi…<br>-Jeje…

Sora sonrió

-Y a Takeda y Kentaro?  
>-De su entrenamiento ya me encargare… no te preocupes<p>

La expresión de Sakura le dio un poco de miedo a Sora, pero después de lo que le explico supo que Sakura tenia razón en cuanto a ellos

-Bien mejor vístete  
>-Por que?<br>-Vienen por ti

Sora vio por la ventana que Ino entraba en el portón y rápidamente tomo su armadura y fue al baño a cambiarse, mientras Sakura se acercaba a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Ino

-Sakura…  
>-Espera esta cambiándose<p>

Dijo sin mas y entro a la habitación dejando a Ino en la puerta, esta se acerco a la sala y vio que Sakura tomaba toda una botella de sake de un solo trago, Ino volteo a verla, había visto demasiadas veces a Tsunade como para saber que Sakura estaba tomada, aunque se portaba perfectamente lucida, solo le faltaba el cabello rubio y la joya en la frente para ser la Hokague

-Sakura

Sakura la ignoro y empezó a recoger los pedazos de la mesa, Ino se pregunto que había sucedido

-Sakura…

Sakura siguió sin verla, ni hablarle, Ino apretó los puños, que iba a hacer? No era capas de regresarle a la niña así nada mas…  
>Sakura había sido mal herida durante la pelea con Sasori hacia años, se suponía que la vieja Chiyo la había curado pero la espada había atravesado su matriz, hasta después de casarse Sakura se había revisado, las posibilidades de que Naruto y ella tuvieran hijos eran de casi 0, Ino recordaba el día en que supo que estaba embarazada, había llorado de alegría y había abrazado a Ino, había sido un embarazo que casi le había costado la vida a Sakura y mas de 1 vez estuvieron apunto de interrumpirlo por el bien de esta pero se negaba, Sakura había arriesgado su vida por su hija desde antes de que esta naciera y se había convertido en la mayor alegría de ella y de Naruto.<p>

Pero tan bien de Ino y Shikamaru, la habían criado junto con Inoue como su hija y la amaban como tal, habían visto sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra había sido "oblematico", había gritado y saltado de alegría al saber que tenia una hermanita… pero comprendía a Sakura y lo que pasaba, no quería estar peleada mas tiempo con ella

-Mama?

Ino volteo, Sora le sonreía, trayendo su armadura que se había puesto para entrenar

-Bueno supongo que ya se van, Sora, tu entraras mañana a las 3 de la tarde, no necesitas llegar a las 10 como hoy entendido?  
>-por que Sakura-sensei?<br>-Por que tengo un par de cositas que hablar con Kentaro y Takeda y no necesitas oírlas

Sora por un momento sintió un poco de lastima por sus compañeros… solo un poco

-Bueno nos vemos mañana

Sakura se levanto empujando prácticamente a Ino hacia la puerta y de nuevo la cerro a espaldas de su ex amiga, Ino suspiro y de repente se detuvo, Sora volteo a verla, podía ser una gran shinobi pero seguía siendo ingenua en muchos aspectos

-Cielos olvide mis llaves… adelántate con tu papa si?  
>-Segura?<br>-claro además quiero hablar un poco con Sakura, somos amigas desde chicas recuerdas?  
>-Ok mama<p>

Sora se fue a su casa.

Sakura termino de cerrar el agujero con un jutsu de tierra y pensó en ir a comprar una mesa nueva cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, estaba segura que dejo la llave, fue a ver

-PUERCA LARGA…

Sintió de repente mucho dolor en su rostro, Ino le había doblado la cara de una bofetada, antes de que reaccionara Ino la había tomado de la bata y la miraba furiosa

-AHORA ESCUCHAME BIEN FRENTUDA NO ME ECHARAS DE ESTA CASA, TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR!


	5. Chapter 5

Ino miraba furiosa a Sakura y de repente, mucho mas rápido de lo que Ino hubiera creído posible, Sakura la tenia contra la pared

-No te atrevas a toca...

Ino la miro a los ojos y sonrió

-te lo merecías frentuda...

Sakura le lanzo un puñetazo e Ino cerro los ojos, pero cuando los abrió el puño estaba a un centímetro de su rostro, sin tocarlo

-Tu tan bien te lo mereces...

A pesar de todo Sakura la soltó, Ino la miro y se levanto

-Lárgate...  
>-NADA DE ESO! TE DIJE QUE ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!<br>-QUE TE VOY A ESCUCHAR PUERCA! YA HAS DICHO TODO LO QUE QUERÍAS YA ME HAS...

Sakura apretó el puño con fuerza, ella no le había quitado a su hija... y al menos no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar como lo había echo Ino al insinuar que lo que había pasado esa noche era culpa de la ambición de Naruto...

-Lo se... lo... lo siento por decir eso...

Sakura la miro a los ojos, Ino parecía triste

-Pero tu hubieras echo algo diferente?...

Sakura la soltó suspirando... sin saber que decirle, camino hacia la sala y tomo su octava botella de sake de un solo trago, sentándose en el sillón, Ino se sentó frente a ella

-La he cuidado y criado lo mejor que he podido...  
>-Si... lo se...<p>

Sakura desvió la mirada y mordió su labio, sabia como se sentía Ino, al igual que ella, después de haber cuidado a la niña desde que supo de su existencia, de hacer planes para su futuro, de quererla, de ver como iba creciendo, para ambas alguien de repente se las había quitado... no había sido culpa de nadie y para ambas la persona que se las había quitado lo hacia buscando lo mejor para la niña, pero aun así a Sakura le costaba trabajo dejar de estar enojada con ella y sabia que a Ino tan bien.

-Ella... se siente extraña... ajena a su familia... por que no es capas de usar los kekegenkai...  
>-Lo se.. Inoue puede usar tan bien el mío, lo despertó hace poco... no le hemos dicho nada aun...<p>

Sakura vio que Ino apretaba los puños, impotente

-Pero... que puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor? Ella tiene una gran herencia como shinobi pero... yo no puedo dársela... tus técnicas y las de Naruto... no las conozco...  
>-Excepto el kague bunshin...<p>

Ino levanto la mirada y vio que Sakura sonreía

-Sabes? Tiene mas habilidad para ellos que la que tenia su padre a su edad –Sakura-  
>-Si pero a ella no parece importarle...<br>-Le he explicado... en parte... por que no puede usar tu kekegenkai y el de Shikamaru... se ha quedado satisfecha por ahora y mientras tanto hare que empiece a aprender mis técnicas y las de Naruto con entrenamientos... creo que dejara de sentirse desplazada...  
>-Gracias...<br>-Lo hago por ella tu no me importas puerca

A pesar de las palabras, Ino sonrió al notar que esa vez no había hostilidad en la voz de Sakura

-Aun así...  
>-Ya no importa... la... la has cuidado bien... pero...<br>-Pero?  
>-Pero...<br>-Pero...  
>-PERO QUE ES ESA ROPA DE ZORRA QUE TRAÍA CUANDO ME VINO A VISITAR! QUE CLASE DE EJEMPLOS LE DAS!?<p>

Ino se puso roja, normalmente mientras estaban en la aldea, Inoue y Sora usaban shorts pegados al cuerpo y unos tops tan ajustados que casi parecían pintados, solo una línea de tela, pero aun así no podía dejarse reclamar por Sakura

-OYE NO ME RECLAMES! YO NO SE DE DONDE SACARON LA IDEA DE VESTIRSE ASÍ!  
>-SOLO MÍRATE!<p>

Sakura la miraba con los brazos cruzados e Ino se puso roja, traía un ajustadísimo y pegado top y unos shorts igual de pegados, Ino se puso roja

-Ja, si tan siquiera tuvieras un buen cuerpo que enseñar –Sakura-  
>-QUE DIJISTE FRENTUDA?<p>

Ino se levanto, Sakura reía con suficiencia

-Pues si... tas muy descuidada  
>-No es verdad!<p>

Ino se vio a si misma y luego escucho como Sakura reía, Ino la miro fijamente, su piel era suave y estaba pálida notándose que no había recibido la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, pero esa palidez no la había perder belleza, su cabello brillaba y su cuerpo era perfecto, sin un solo gramo de grasa pero con músculos perfectamente desarrollados, no tenia ni una sola arruga, mancha o imperfección, Sakura le sonrió burlona

-Es sello me permitía crecer y solo me daba lo necesario para nutrir mi cuerpo y mantenerme con vida, pero aproveche para desarrollarlo supliendo el chakra que no me daba con energía natural y como sabia que partes desarrollar

Riendo apretó sus pechos y sonrió sensualmente.

-MALDITA...

Ino apretó los puños, si algo no soportaba era que Sakura fuera mas hermosa que ella, Sakura rio un poco y tomo un trago, mientras Ino se levantaba para irse, quizás la situación era muy incómoda como para decir que se habían perdonado pero era una tregua temporal

-Tu deja eso tan bien... –Ino-  
>-Cállate puerca...<br>-Recuerda que tienes que cuidarla he?

Sakura sonrió un poco al escuchar eso

-Es mi hija, no le daré malos ejemplos como OTRAS puerca  
>-Pues tu dices, pero recuerdas de niñas como nos sentíamos al ver a Tsunade-sensei borracha?... para ti<p>

Ino tiro un cuaderno sobre el sillón y salió de la casa, Sakura la acompaño hasta la puerta y cerro con llave, se tambaleaba un poco, tomo otro frasquito de sake de la caja que había comprado al llegar a la aldea y abrió el cuaderno distraída

-Puerca...

Su voz se quebró un poco... empezando a hojearlo, era un álbum de fotos... en todas ellas salía Sora... de bebe... en sus cumpleaños... obras de teatro de la escuela... una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sakura... la botella de sake se estrello con fuerza en la pared opuesta de la sala y Sakura se levanto para irse a dormir... llevando el álbum apretado fuertemente contra su pecho...

En una aldea lejana, destruida, un hombre cubierto con una gran capa y usando un ancho sombrero rojo esperaba, 1 shinobi y un gigantesco perro negro aparecieron de repente

-Kobu, que has encontrado?  
>-Hokague-sama... Danzo-sama esta muerto, señor...<br>-Muerto? Que ha ocurrido?  
>-Fue Sakura Uzumaki, señor<p>

El Hokague volteo a ver al shinobi

-Sakura? Es imposible, ella esta muerta...  
>-No hay margen de error señor, ella me atendió en mis tiempos de genin hace 12 años... recuerdo su aroma perfectamente y Scar tan bien... pero sin embargo al salir de la aldea el rastro se pierde, seguramente ella lo cubrió de alguna forma, tan bien sabemos que al menos 1 persona la acompañaba pero su rastro tan bien desaparece al salir de la aldea, esa persona fue herida y hay una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo pero de nadie que conozca<p>

El inmenso perro gruño asintiendo, el Hokague quedo en silencio

-Danzo... parece que hasta el final siguió con sus estúpidas conspiraciones... vámonos Kobu, mantente alerta es posible que nos ataquen...  
>-El rastro tiene días Hokague-sama...<br>-Lo se, pero los Anbu de raíz ya han de saber que la conspiración de Danzo fue descubierta y que el ha muerto y saben que paso daré ahora... en este momento Kobu ordeno la ejecución de todos los miembros de raíz de Konoha... y seguramente nos encontraremos a alguno en el camino... una vez lleguemos a Konoha le avisaras a los otros guardianes del fuego de mi orden...  
>-Si Hokague-sama...<br>-Tan bien... pase lo que pase el no debe saber que Sakura escapo con vida  
>-Hokague-sama a estas alturas...<br>-Es un riesgo que no correré... recuerda que hace años estuvieron a punto de destruirnos... no voy a correr ningún riesgo con el  
>-Si, Hokague-sama<p>

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezando, cuando escucho risas

-Mira que cara tienes dormilona  
>-Mama...<p>

Bostezo mientras Ino le ponía ropa doblada sobre la cama, Sora miro el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, Sakura le había dicho que no necesitaba ir a entrenar hasta las 3, pero tenia la costumbre de levantarse a esas horas

-A tu hermana no le hizo mucha gracia que te quedaras dormida hasta a tarde y a ella no... casi te despierta  
>-Si...<br>-Ultima vez que se quedan hasta las 12 viendo tele  
>-QUE? COMO LO SU...<p>

Sora se puso roja al ver que Ino se ponía seria, ¡se había delatado sola! Se volvió a acostar en la cama, pero Ino la levanto

-HA NO! TU TE LEVANTAS Y TE VISTES!  
>-QUE? POR QUE?!<br>-Por que si, de pie

Sora se levanto protestando mientras Ino la apuraba

-Y te espero en el jardín!  
>-he?<p>

Sora miro como Ino salía y tomo la ropa que Ino le había dado para cambiarse, era el traje que había usado para las misiones mientras aun era genin, salió, Ino la esperaba en el jardín ajustándose su traje ninja, era como el que había usado durante la guerra, Ino era una interrogadora y rara vez salía a misiones fuera de la aldea a pesar de ser ninja de elite y solo se ponía su traje para entrenar con las niñas o con Shikamaru.

-Bueno, lista? –Ino-  
>-ha... aquí no puedo usar mi katana nueva...<br>-Lo se... solo quiero saber cuanto has progresado en el entrenamiento desde ayer –Ino-  
>-Desde ayer?!<br>-Si, desde ayer... que tu y Sakura no hicieron nada en todo el día?  
>-Si pero... solo me dio una lección...<br>-Y que lección te dio?

Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y Sora la miro sin saber que decir... cuando de repente sonrió

-Sabes que mama? Sakura-sensei me dijo por que no tenia kekegenkai!  
>-En verdad?<p>

Ino rio un poco mirando como su hija sonreía emocionada e interiormente le dio las gracias a Sakura, quizás fue una mentira, pero eso la hacia feliz... aun no sabia como reaccionaria Sora cuando le dijeran la verdad, pero era algo que venia pensando desde hacia años

-Si! Y tan bien me enseño a utilizarlo!

Ino pestañeo, de repente Sora estaba frente a ella, lanzándole un golpe

-Que rayos?

Ino esquivo el golpe con facilidad a pesar de la gran velocidad de este, Sora se tambaleo un poco jalada por su propia fuerza hacia adelante, pero ya acostumbrada a esto, salto hacia adelante justo para esquivar el golpe de Ino, Ino vio como Sora salía despedida hacia la pared y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, cuando Sora giro en el aire y se detuvo en la pared de la casa e impulsándose de golpe salió despedida hacia Ino

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS MAMA!

Lanzo un golpe hacia Ino, pero esta giro rápidamente tomando su mano la tiro hacia ella y en unos segundos Sora estaba en el suelo con su mano fuertemente sujeta a la espalda

-jajaja que decías? Que me estaba distrayendo?

Ino la soltó riéndose, mientras Sora se levantaba

-PERO COMO?

Ino le dio un coscorrón

-Olvidas que soy jounin? Necesitas mas que eso para sorprenderme... pero no ha estado mal...

Ino miro su reloj y sonrió

-Bueno basta con la practica por hoy  
>-QUE? ESO ES TODO?<br>-Claro, tu maestra es la frentuda no yo, solo quería saber que tan bien hacia su trabajo y ya me lo mostraste...  
>-De acuerdo...<p>

Sora entro a la casa, sacudiendo la tierra de su traje, era una copia del traje que usaba Ino durante su época de genin, solo que naranja y en lugar de vendas, mostrando su piel desnuda, Ino la miro un poco y suspiro

-Maldita frentuda y dice que así se ve mal...

Decía herida un poco en su amor propio, cuando vio que Sora la miraba fijamente

-Mama  
>-Que pasa?<br>-Tu y Sakura-sensei se odian?  
>-he... por que lo dices?<br>-Por que Sakura-sensei gruñe o aprieta los puños cuando te ve, rompe lo que tiene en las manos, te ha echado 2 veces de su casa cerrándote la puerta en la cara y en cambio tu no has dejado de decirle borracha, frentuda, maldita, desde que llego a la aldea  
>-ha... no te preocupes no nos odiamos al contrario ella es mi mejor amiga n.n ahora ve con tu padre dijo que te necesitaría y a las 2 vas con tu hermana que se venga a comer esta en el campo de entrenamiento 3<br>-De acuerdo...

Sora salió de la casa mientras Ino pensaba que a pesar de todo, eso que le dijo a su hija seguía siendo verdad...

Sora salió corriendo por la aldea hasta llegar al palacio del Kazekague, el guardia la saludo con la mano cuando entro y rápidamente subió por el palacio, hasta que sintió que alguien la levantaba

-Hey por que tanta prisa?  
>-TÍO KANKURO DÉJAME!<p>

Kankuro reía levantando a Sora con sus hilos de chakra como si fuera una marioneta, Kankuro la bajo

-Y que hacías aquí?  
>-Mi papa me llamo...<br>-Ha estas haciendo mandados que linda...  
>-Si... NO ME LLAMES COMO A UNA NIÑA!<p>

Kankuro soltó una carcajada mientras Sora le reclamaba poniéndose roja, Kankuro siempre la trataba como una niña pequeña y enojona y normalmente sacaba esa parte de ella a flote.

-Anda te están esperando  
>-Sip... como sigue Matsuri-sensei?<br>-Solo se que se encuentra bien, Sakura la reviso esta mañana  
>-Sakura-sensei se encargara de su seguimiento?<br>-Si, ella misma se ofreció...  
>-Ha... y es buena?<p>

Kankuro asintió

-Cuando apenas tenia 16 años Sakura ya era una de las mejores ninja medico que conocía, me salvo la vida haciendo en minutos un antídoto que ni los mejores médicos de la aldea pudieron obtener... tan bien salvo a mucha gente durante la guerra, peleando y curando...  
>-Vaya<p>

Kankuro le sonrió un poco, no tenia nada de malo que admirara a su madre, aunque no la viera como tal

-Bueno Shikamaru debe esta esperándote, anda, ve  
>-Si<p>

De repente sintió que le pegaban con una carpeta en la cabeza, suavemente

-Si que la estoy esperando  
>-PAPA!<p>

Se alejo un poco, Shikamaru suspiro encendiendo un cigarro, Ino le tenia prohibido fumar en la casa así que se desquitaba todo lo que podía en las horas de oficina

-Bueno para que me llamaste?

Shikamaru camino a su oficina y Sora lo siguió, en la arena, Shikamaru tenia el trabajo de coordinar todas las misiones y escoger a cada ninja para los equipos, un trabajo que normalmente ocupaba un equipo entero pero que Shikamaru podía hacer solo en unos minutos.

-Bueno, esto es para ti...  
>-QUE?<p>

Sora miro sorprendida un grueso fajo de papeles

-Que no recuerdas? Desde el momento en que Matsuri se quedo incapacitada tu pasaste a ser la capitana de tu escuadrón y como capitana debes hacer el informe de la misión  
>-Pero es mucho...<p>

Repelando, Sora apoyo la cabeza en la mesa del escritorio y le puso ojos de perrito a Shikamaru... pero este no reacciono

-Que problemático... –Sora-

Finalmente tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir...

Inoue caminaba por los campos de entrenamientos mientras hablaba con 2 chicas, un poco mayores que ella, una tenia el cabello rubio, atado en una coleta hasta sus tobillos y era la mas alta de las 3, muy delgada, no paraba de hablar animadamente con Inoue, la otra tenia el cabello muy corto, moreno y era un poco mas baja sonreía mirándolas desde atrás en silencio pareciendo mucho mas madura que sus 2 amigas.

-Entonces esta bien he? –Chica morena-  
>-Si Akane... pero según Gaara-sensei no podrá pelear en un buen tiempo...<br>-Que mal por Matsuri-san... recuerdas cuando nos ayudo a amordazar a Kankuro-san y echarlo a las aguas termales? –Chica rubia-  
>-SII! Apuesto a que algo tuviste que ver Kagome...<p>

La chica desvió la mirada

-Bueno... este... no tuvo nada que ver que le dijera que la espiaba a ella...

Las 2 chicas rieron mientras Kagome ponía una mirada de falsa inocencia cuando vieron un gran tornado de arena venir de un capo de entrenamiento cercano

-Vaya... parece que están trabajando ahí –Kagome-  
>-Debe ser Sakura-sensei y el equipo de mi hermana<br>-La nueva kunoichi? –Kagome-  
>-Si, vamos a conocerla?<br>-De acuerdo, vamos Akane!

Kagome tomo a Akane y la jalo con ellas hacia el campo de entrenamiento, al llegar, ambas se quedaron mirando extrañadas mientras Takeda y Kentaro peleaban entre ellos, pero era diferente, ninguno de los 2 usaba ni ninjutsu ni sus marionetas solo se enfrentaban entre ellos

-VAMOS TAKEDA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Takeda volteo y recibió un puñetazo en el rostro cayendo, las chicas miraron hacia donde venia la voz

-Sakura-sensei!

Inoue sonrió, Sakura la saludo con la mano mientras estaba sentado al lado de Takeda

-ES SOLO UN GOLPE NO LLORES!

Le dijo sonando tan estricta que las chicas se pararon en seco, puso a Takeda de pie

-Bien, de nuevo –Sakura-  
>-DE NUEVO? –los 2-<br>-Si, les dije que 9 peleas no? Llevan 3 que ha ganado Takeda y 4 Kentaro, aun falta así que adelante

Inoue sonrió mirando a los compañeros de su hermana pero para su sorpresa en vez de replicar los 2 chicos, poniéndose un poco sonrojados por la presencia de las chicas, empezaron a pelear rápidamente, Sakura sonrió y se acerco con Inoue hacia sus 2 amigas.

-Sakura-sensei, ellas son Kagome y Akane, son mis compañeras de equipo, Akane es chunin como yo Kagome es la única genin  
>-NO TENIAS POR QUE DECIR ESO!<p>

Dijo la rubia poniéndose colorada y Sakura rio

-Por que los hace pelear así Sakura-san?

Akane miraba a los 2 chicos pelear con atención, Sakura aprovecho el momento para verlas bien, tenían alrededor de 15 años, pero a diferencia de Sora, Inoue tan bien parecía de esa edad, era mas alta y su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado que el de Sora a pesar de ser menor, Sakura sonrió un poco imaginándose lo que debía desesperar eso a su hija, en su tiempo se había desesperado lo mismo mientras Ino le presumía

-Por que entrenamos esta mañana y descubrí que esos 2 no saben nada de taijutsu, tuve un enfrentamiento ayer y solo Sora sabia que hacer cuando el oponente estaba cerca, ellos 2 aunque tienen técnicas impresionantes solo funcionan a distancia y cuando están de frente no saben que hacer  
>-Lo sabemos les gane a los 2 en los exámenes chunin<p>

Kagome saco pecho orgullosa

-Si y luego te gano Sora y te hizo llorar –Akane-

Kagome dejo escapar todo el aire, deprimida y Sakura rio un poco, de repente su gesto pareció tan feroz que a las chicas les dio miedo y volteo gritándole a sus alumnos

-USTEDES 2 MAS LES VALE NO IRSE DE AQUÍ HASTA LAS 2, ENTENDIDO? –Sakura-

Los 2 chicos se detuvieron unos segundos como teniendo un escalofrió y siguieron con su entrenamiento, Sakura volteo a ver a las chicas con una sonrisa angelical, Jiraya tenia razón... era casi una segunda Tsunade

-Bueno tengo hasta las 3 libre, por que no vamos a la aldea?  
>-CLARO!<p>

Las 3 chicas siguieron a Sakura hacia la aldea, esta sonreía, no le hacia daño hacer nuevas amistades, le agradaba Inoue y además, podía sacar algún chisme sobre su hija, cuando vieron una nubecita de humo, Inoue rio un poco

-Vaya mi hermana tiene prisa...  
>-Si, por que será? –Akane-<br>-Haber...

Las 3 chicas voltearon hacia Sakura, pero ella ya no estaba

-A QUE HORAS? –Akane-

Sakura estaba justo enfrente del lugar donde pasaría Sora, esta se detuvo frente a ella

-Hola sensei  
>-Hola...<p>

Las 3 chicas se acercaron, sorprendidas de la suavidad que tomo la voz de Sakura cuando hablaba a Sora

-Y a donde vas con tanta prisa?

Sora se puso como tomate

-Este... yo... estoy haciendo un encargo, mi papa me pidió que le diera esto a todos los instructores, es verdad aquí tiene el suyo

Sakura tomo el papel y lo miro asintiendo

-Y lo siento me voy, solo me falta buscar a Taichi-sama!

Sora salió corriendo mientras le decía adiós con la mano, Sakura pensaba quien rayos era Taichi cuando escucho la risa de las chicas

-De que se ríen ustedes?  
>-de la cara que pone Sora por ir a ver a Taichi-sensei!<br>-Quien es el?

Akane sonriendo se acerco un poco mientras Inoue y Kagome no paraban de reír

-Es nuestro sensei, apenas tiene 16 años y ya es jounin de elite, dicen que es el mayor prodigio de la aldea desde Kazekague-sama –Akane-  
>-Ha...<br>-Y ES EL NOVIO DE SORA JAJAJAJA!

Kagome no pudo aguantar la carcajada, mientras Inoue asentía

-O ESO QUIERE ELLA!

Akane rio un poco como acostumbrada a las tonterías de esas 2

-Le gusta, pero cada vez que la ve solo se pone a balbucear completamente roja, aun es muy timida... pero al menos tiene buenos gustos Taichi-san es muy... sucede algo Sakura-sama?

Sakura apretaba los puños... acaso habían dicho que Sora... su niñita... TENIA NOVIO!


	6. Chapter 6

-NOVIO?...  
>-Si... novio... pasa algo Sakura-sensei?<p>

Inoue la miro sorprendida, Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Este... ha... no nada... vámonos... ha... hay algún lugar por aquí para comer?

Las 3 chicas voltearon hacia la aldea

-Por haya

Acabo diciendo Akane después de unos momentos, antes de que Kagome le dijera que fueran a donde ella quería.

-Bien que tal si yo invito he?  
>-En verdad? Gracias Sakura-sensei!<p>

Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kagome e Inoue, Akane solo asintió sonriendo un poco y las 3 siguieron a Sakura hacia la aldea, sin que ellas miraran, la verdadera Sakura salió de la tierra, se había cambiado cuando las chicas voltearon hacia la aldea y corrió en la misma dirección que había tomado Sora, aunque la chica era muy rápida, para Sakura era fácil seguirla por los rastros que dejaba en la arena, un poco mas adelante vio un pequeño bosquecillo, cada campo de entrenamiento tenia una pequeña cantidad de bosque para que los ninja entrenaran en otro entorno, en el estaba un chico hablando con Sora

-Kuchiyose-nojutsu

Susurro Sakura, en silencio, en el suelo apareció un pequeño camaleón, con los ojos del rinengan y rápidamente subió por el brazo de Sakura, en un instante, Sakura desapareció, oculta por el camuflaje del camaleón, sonrió mientras entraba en silencio al bosque, oculta entre los arboles destapo su rinengan, había probado la invocación en su casa y tan bien había entrenado para poder leer los labios con el rinengan como Kakashi lo había con el sharingan, pero estaba nerviosa

-Haber-... Sakura contrólate... no esta mal lo que haces verdad?... solo estas viendo como es ese maldito roba cu... no no no... no es malo... tu tan bien estuviste enamorada a su edad recuerdas?... Y resulto ser un... pero no tiene porque ser como yo... Ino la ha cuidado bien aunque le ha enseñado ha a ser una zo... rayos maldita puerca no voy a perdonarla por esto... que harías tu Naruto?

Sakura se imagino a Naruto riendo como villano diabólico de caricatura y colgando de cabeza a un chico con el letrero "Novio de Sora" de la frente sobre el vacio, estando en el monumento a los Hokages

-Bueno... primero veré como es... si es bueno para ella... si la toma enserio... ... ... y después lo mato... si eso será lo mejor...

Se acerco y asomo su cabeza sobre una rama, estaba lejos pero con el rinengan los veía como si estuvieran a solo unos pocos metros

-Vaya... al menos no escoge mal...

Dijo Sakura sonrojándose... el chico con el que hablaba Sora parecía de 20 años, le sonreía un poco, era delgado, con el cabello corto castaño y traía lentes redondos sin marco, justo el tipo de chico que Sakura habría pensado para su hija cuando esta creciera, suspiro un poco y se puso a ver que defecto le hallaba hasta que vio a Sora, esta estaba coloradísima mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras, Sakura rio, por sus labios supo que apenas habían empezado a salir, luego vio los labios del chico para ver que contestaba... y casi se cayo del árbol de pura impresión, el chico estaba muy colorado y tan bien hablaba nervioso, aunque controlándose mas que Sora tan bien se portaba como niño de kínder avergonzado.

-Y se supone que es jounin...

Pensó Sakura, en silencio mientras los 2 se levantaban, se fijo en los labios de Sora

-"Ya debo irme Taichi-san..."  
>-"Esta bien Sora-chan"<p>

Dijo el chico muy colorado, Sakura gruño un poquito, Sora se puso coloradísima

-"Te veré esta noche sip?"  
>-"Claro, teníamos una cita no?" –Chico-<br>-"Si... pues entonces... nos vemos..."

Sora se puso de puntitas para besarlo y en ese instante

-HOLA!

De la pura impresión cayo de boca a la arena, el chico volteo sorprendido y Sakura, entre los arboles, tan bien volteo, Temari se acercaba sonriendo

-TÍA QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Sora-  
>-QUE QUE HAGO?<p>

Temari se acerco y le dio un pequeño coscorrón a Sora

-LA REUNIÓN EMPEZÓ HACE 10 MINUTOS! VINE A BUSCAR A TAICHI!  
>-LA REUNIÓN! –Taichi-<br>-Reunión? –Sakura-

Sakura pensó y recordó el mensaje que le dio Sora y lo leyó

-Hoy habrá una reunión del consejo de jounin se les pide a todos los jounin instructores que estén a la 1 de la tarde en el salón de juntas Etc. Etc. Etc.

-MIERDA!

Sakura se fue corriendo a todo lo que podían sus piernas hacia el palacio del Kazekage, unos minutos después abrió la puerta jadeando y se puso totalmente roja, Gaara volteo a verla y frente a el había mas de 40 jounin, todos mirándola fijamente, Sakura trago saliva reuniéndose con el grupo y sorprendida vio que Taichi ya estaba entre ellos, Gaara suspiro, como si cosas así pasaran a diario y con una seña le dijo a Sakura que se acercara

-Ella es Uzumaki Sakura...

Varios ninja empezaron a hablar entre ellos y Sakura enrojeció, de repente cayo en al cuenta de que esa reunión parecía estar echa para hablar sobre ella, Sakura enrojeció un poco al ver la reacción de los jounin, reconoció a Toriko, el maestro de Gaara, Natsumi, la otra alumna de Gaara, Yuske el jounin que la había probado, al lado de Gaara estaba Motoi que asintió levemente con la cabeza al verla, en un pequeño saludo, al lado de Gaara estaba una mujer mayor pero sin llegar a ser vieja, tenia el cabello largo, que empezaba a blanquear, tenia una expresión fría y severa aunque un poco salvaje, parecía una Inuzuka, Sakura enrojeció un poco al sentir como esta la miraba de arriba abajo y Sakura de repente supo que pasaba, todas las kunoichi de la arena traían su armadura sobre los chalecos ninja, Sakura se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que la miraba así debido a su uniforme ninja, gruño un poco, enfadada y finalmente entendiendo por que Ino se enojaba tanto cuando la molestaba con eso, pero Gaara ignoro lo que sucedía.

-Como les decía, ella será la nueva maestra del equipo de Sora, Takeda y Kentaro debido a la lesión de Matsuri, Sakura, en la aldea, los jounin a cargo de los equipos tienen mas responsabilidades que las que tenían en Konoha, tienen que organizar los exámenes chunin, escoger los equipos que deben llevar cada uno a sus misiones y tan bien escoger, de entre un grupo de misiones, cuales son las que son apropiadas para sus equipos  
>-Como? Tan bien eso?<p>

Pregunto Sakura sorprendida, en Konoha, eso era trabajo del Hokage, pero de pronto entendió que la medida era lógica, quien mas conocía a su equipo y por ende, sabia que podían o no podían hacer, era el maestro de estos.

-Tan bien, los jounin tienen un entrenamiento especial a parte del entrenamiento que hacen a diario, su equipo es prácticamente su única responsabilidad, por lo que están centrados en protegerlos, siempre  
>-Que habilidades son esas? –Sakura-<p>

Gaara paso a ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado, esta sonrió mostrando unos largos colmillos

-Son ninjutsu de protección y barreras, taijutsu, genjutsu, pero vistos desde el ángulo de proteger o detener a un enemigo, tan bien ninjutsu medico –Mujer-  
>-Sakura es la mejor ninja medico de la historia de Konoha, supero a la quinta Hokage, eso no será necesario<p>

La mujer asintió aunque no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, Sakura conocía ese tipo de ninja, recelosas y "de la vieja escuela" tal como los consejeros de Konoha, Gaara miro a Sakura

-Haruka Akirame es la coordinadora de los ninja a cargo del equipo, deberás responder ante ella –Gaara-

Sakura asintió, Gaara entonces le hizo una seña y Sakura se reunió con los demás jounin, Yuske la saludo y Sakura le sonrió un poco, mientras volteaba a ver a Gaara

-Este año estuvieron los exámenes chunin con los cuales tenemos a 5 chunin nuevos, las hermanas Nara, Akane Tenryu y Gooro Fuyita, del equipo 10, de ellos Sora y Gooro completaron ya su primera misión

Sakura volteo a ver a Gaara y noto el fastidio de los jounin

2 horas después...

Sakura esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras Gaara hablaba con un tono tranquilo y pausado, se había sentado en una silla que otro ninja le cedió, pero cada vez tenia mas sueño

-SEÑORA UZUMAKI!  
>-QUE?<p>

Sakura dio un respingo levantándose rápidamente, sintiendo que se ponía roja de vergüenza, pero la habitación estaba vacía, salvo por Haruka que la miraba con los brazos cruzados, furiosa, por unos momentos Sakura sintió estar de nuevo en el entrenamiento con Tsunade...

-Lo lamento...  
>-Sígame<p>

Haruka empezó a caminar afuera de la habitación, Sakura se levanto y la siguió nerviosa, cuando de repente se detuvo, mordiéndose un dedo

-Que ocurre?  
>-A las 3 tenia que reunirme con Sora, es la 1 pero por si a caso esto la mantendrá ocupada...<p>

Invoco a un ave verde con el pico en espiral, pero mucho mas pequeña que la que Pein uso durante el ataque a Konoha, el ave salió volando y salió por una ventana, Sakura volteo a ver a Haruka y por un momento vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de esta, pero después volvió a aparecer molesta

-Tengo que hablar con usted, señora Uzumaki

Sakura asintió mientras entraban en una gran habitación, todas las paredes estaban llenas de archiveros y documentos, Sakura sabia que ese lugar seria donde guardaban los expedientes de todos los ninja de la aldea, finalmente la mujer le mostro uno

-Lo que quería hablarle era de la señorita Nara  
>-Que ocurre con ella?<p>

La mujer sonrió un poco, complacida, mostrándole los reportes que había sobre ella en otras misiones, Matsuri era tan bien un Anbu del equipo de asesinos de la aldea por lo que había tenido que encargarse de varias misiones sola y los chicos habían echo misiones con otros jounin como instructores, todos anotaban la gran capacidad que tenia Sora para aprender ninjutsu y técnicas nuevas y tan bien la gran cantidad de chakra que tenia, aunque era de tipo viento, había demostrado poder usar técnicas de los 5 elementos, a un nivel muy superior al de los otros niños, Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa al leer eso por miedo a que descubrieran quien era Sora en realidad, normalmente un ninja podía dominar 2 elementos y hacer Jutsu de cualquiera de ellos solo con saber los sellos, pero de ser los elementos que no dominaba, no podía hacer mas que los mas básicos, pero Sora había demostrado poder utilizarlos a un nivel mucho mayor, como si su chakra fuera de cada uno de los elementos que usaba, mientras hablaban abandonaron la habitación y llegaron a otra gran habitación, totalmente vacía

-Creo que teniendo un entrenamiento apropiado de distintos elementos podría graduarse como jounin en un par de años  
>-De verdad lo cree?<br>-Si, hable con Matsuri sobre esto y había acordado comenzar a entrenar a Sora con su katana, como Sora es de tipo viento, comenzar por combinar el tipo viento con el acero de esta  
>-Si... bueno se usar el tipo viento... o al menos lo básico para que aprenda<p>

Sakura sonrió un poco, sonrojándose, recordando las tardes que había pasado entrenando con Naruto, cada uno para obtener el titulo de jounin

-Pero... no tengo ideas de cómo usar espada...

Sakura volteo a ver a la mujer, pero ya no estaba, de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda

-AAAAAAAAAAAA QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

Sakura retrocedió sobando su hombro, adolorido, si hubiera sido un ataque real estaría muerta, las luces se encendieron, Haruka reía

-VAMOS QUE NO OÍSTE A GAARA-SAMA? MI DEBER ES AYUDAR A LOS INSTRUCTORES EN TODO ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE TUS CLASES COMIENZAN Y TIENES PROHIBIDO QUITARTE EL PARCHE DE ESE OJO NIÑA!

Tiro una boken frente a Sakura y antes de que esta tuviera el tiempo de tomarla Haruka la ataco

Afuera del edificio, Gaara tomaba tranquilamente el te, mientras hablaba con Shikamaru, cuando se escucho

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJA TOMAR LA MALDITA ESPADA!

Todos los ninja que había en el edificio voltearon a ver la voz que salía del dojo y suspiraron negando con la cabeza

-Vaya ya empezó... –Shikamaru-  
>-Eso parece... –Gaara-<br>-Que clase le esta dando?  
>-No se... pero no importa, todo los maestros novatos acaban gritando igual...<p>

Sora esperaba a Sakura sentada en la arena, mientras Ino la miraba, Sora bostezo un poco y de repente abrió los ojos aterrada y miro hacia arriba, Sakura estaba de pie tras ella y la miraba furiosa

-ha... estoy en problemas verdad?

Dijo Sora nerviosa, con carita inocente, no había echo ninguno de los ejercicios que Sakura le había mandado

-Tu que crees...

Dijo Sakura, aunque apenas podía suprimir la sonrisa al ver la cara de inocencia que ponía Sora, Ino que miraba a ambas sonrió un poco, ese era el mismo tono que usaba con ella cuando se enfadaba

-BUENO VAMOS LEVÁNTATE!  
>-SIII<p>

Sora se puso firmes rápido, muy nerviosa, Sakura suspiro un poco y sonrió

-Te prometí empezar a enseñarte técnicas avanzadas aprovechando la cantidad de chakra que tienes... tienes chakra de tipo viento como tu... como el maestro de tus padres lo tenia  
>-He? De verdad el señor Azuma tenia chakra de tipo viento?<p>

Sora volteo a ver a Ino y esta asintió

-Si, pero la puerca es una fracasada en ninjutsu y nunca aprendió ninguno  
>-CÁLLATE FRENTUDA!<br>-OBLI...  
>-YAAAAAAAAAAAA<p>

Las 2 mujeres voltearon a ver a Sora que se puso colorada, había reaccionado así solo por que tuvo el presentimiento de que no debía darles cuerda

-Bueno, por suerte MI marido si aprendió algunas cosas de Azuma...

Sora tubo la impresión de que había un significado oculto en esas palabras, volteo a ver a Ino y esta estaba furiosa y estuvo a punto de caerse.  
>Ino gruño un poco, Shikamaru jamás había aprendido ninguna técnica de viento de Azuma, pero Naruto había aprendido las técnicas que usaban chakra para cubrir las armas como lo hacia este y después de muerto, a través de Konohamaru había aprendido muchas mas técnicas de viento.<p>

-Naruto tan bien tenia chakra de tipo viento y me enseño cuando estaba estudiando para ser jounin, aunque acabe dominando la tierra y el agua, no se mucho pero puedo enseñarte a dominar suficiente el elemento para que puedas estudiar por ti mismas técnicas mas avanzadas... y tan bien le sacaremos provecho a la cantidad masiva de chakra que tienes  
>-Provecho? Como?<br>-Has 100 clones de sombra para empezar  
>-QUE? 100 CLONES! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!<br>-Tu me dijiste que hacías 50 clones fácilmente no, si es así entonces 100 deben costarte trabajo pero no son imposibles  
>-Pero... pero...<br>-Vamos, no te pediría nada que no sepa que puedas hacer... cierra los ojos y concentra tu chakra... no pienses que no puedes hacerlo...

Sora asintió concentrándose

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Detrás de ella, de golpe, aparecieron los 100 clones, Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintiendo que perdía una enorme cantidad de chakra de golpe, pestañeo un poco y se miro las manos... no se sentía débil aunque sabia que había perdido muchísimo chakra

-MUY BIEN SORA! –Sakura-  
>-De... de verdad lo hice?<p>

Volteo a ver a los 100 colones, todos ellos parecían tan sorprendidos como ella, Sakura sonrió

-Si, de verdad lo hiciste n.n... ahora todas saquen un kunai

Todos los clones sacaron uno, mientras Ino se acercaba a mirar, sabia que planeaba hacer Sakura, pero jamás había visto ese entrenamiento

-Bueno ahora, debes tomar tu kunai y hacer que tu chakra lo cubra  
>-Como hago eso?<p>

Sakura tomo la mano de Sora y puso el kunai sobre ella, tomo la otra mano y la puso suavemente en la empuñadura

-Concéntrate, reúne tu chakra, como hiciste ahora con los Bunshin

Sora asintió cerrando los ojos, Sakura vio como poco a poco la hoja comenzaba a brillar

-Esto... esto es muy difícil...  
>-Si, por eso todas se van a poner a hacerlo<br>-QUE? –Los 100 clones-

Sakura tomo el kunai y enviando un poco de chakra hizo que brillara fuertemente, aunque en realidad estaba cubriéndolo con el chakra de un bisturí, ella no era capas de hacer lo que le pedía a Sora ya que no tenia chakra de viento

-Así es como debe quedar... bueno son las 4... solo entrenaremos 1 hora hoy entendido? ASÍ QUE SERA BUENO QUE EMPIECEN AHORA!

Sora asintió y sus 100 clones tan bien, mientras Sakura caminaba hacia Ino, que tan pronto vio que Sora estaba distraída se echo a reír

-VEO QUE YA TE TOPASTE CON HARUKA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
>-Si... HAY... maldita vieja esta... loca... auch...<p>

Decía Sakura caminando con muchos problemas y haciendo gestos, Ino rio sentándose en un tronco y Sakura se sentó a su lado

-Y que amable te has vuelto frentuda  
>-Por que?<br>-Tiene una cita a las 7, jajaja hasta le estas dando tiempo de arreglarse  
>-Cállate...<p>

Dijo Sakura poniéndose muy roja y de repente volteo

-TU! Sabias que MI niñita tenia novio!  
>-Shhh te va a oír<p>

Sakura volteo, una de las clones de Sora había volteado, pero Sakura estaba segura que estaba demasiado lejos para oírlos

-Tu me tendrás que aclarar algunas cosas entendido?  
>-Aja...<p>

Ino reía mientras Sakura gruñía un poco y veían a Sora entrenar, Ino suspiro un poco mirando el rostro de esta, se notaba la concentración y el esfuerzo pero tan bien una sonrisa y una confianza que no había visto en mucho tiempo en ella, hacer que ella aprovechara sus fortalezas y decirle que esas fortalezas eran debido a que no tenia kekegenkai la había animado muchísimo...

45 minutos después, Sakura se levanto, mirando a Sora

-Muy bien termino el entrenamiento  
>-he? Por que?<p>

Dijeron las 100 clones y la Sora real mirándola, Sakura sonrió un poco

-Por que necesitaras los siguientes 15 minutos para ponerte de pie, deshaz los clones  
>-Como? De acuerdo...<p>

Sora deshizo los clones y de repente se sintió agotada, mientras de golpe los conocimientos de los 100 clones entraban en ella, Sakura la sujeto suavemente sonriendo y la ayudo a sentarse

-Por esta razón ese entrenamiento se limita a una hora y solo lo harás cuando estés con tu madre o con migo y tan bien, solo una vez por semana... esta bien?  
>-Claro<p>

Dijo Ino acercando y arrodillándose frente a Sora revisándola, Sora supo de repente por que su madre había insistido en ir, había querido aprobar ese entrenamiento antes de que Sakura siguiera adelante con el, después de unos minutos Sora se puso de pie jadeando y Sakura le aventó el kunai, Sora lo miro y concentro su chakra, el kunai resplandeció rápidamente cubriendo el filo de este y Sakura asintió complacida

-Muy bien entonces vámonos ya –Ino-  
>-Por que tanta prisa? –Sakura-<br>-Por que esta enana tiene 1 hora para arreglarse para una cita  
>-ES VERDAD! Espera... COMO SUPISTE QUE TENGO UNA CITA MAMA?<br>-En una aldea ninja crees que puedes tener secretos? Anda, sígueme... Sakura vienes?  
>-A donde?<br>-SOLO VEN! SORA TRÁELA!

Ino la señalo y Sora riendo la tomo de la mano jalándola

-Maldita puerca... sabe que a mi hija no le diré que no... a donde me llevara... –pensamiento de Sakura-  
>-AQUÍ!<p>

Unos momentos después Sakura veía un enorme estanque termal, estaban en los únicos baños termales de la aldea

-Wow... bueno vamos

Dijo Sakura súbitamente animada, no se había metido a unas aguas termales en 13 años, se quito la bata rápidamente y se sentó en el estanque suspirando un poco mientras Ino se sentaba frente a ella, Sora las miraba

-Rayos... CUANTO TENGO QUE ESPERAR PARA PONERME ASÍ?

Ino volteo a ver a Sakura y Sakura a Ino y luego ambas a Sora y se echaron a reír

-NO ES GRACIOSO MAMA! Sakura-SENSEI!  
>-Ya ya tranquila, además la frentuda estaba tan plana como tu a tu edad –Ino-<br>-Si y mírame ahora le gano a la cerda –Sakura-  
>-Ya quisieras –Ino-<p>

Sakura rio un poco mientras Sora se metía en el estanque suspirando un poco, mirando el agua, prácticamente contando los minutos

-Jajajaja tranquila tienes tiempo para cambiarte e irte, traje tu ropa recuerdas? Y aun falta, relájate  
>-Si...<p>

Sora trago saliva y Sakura se recargo en una roca, Sakura apenas resistía decirle algo e Ino reía, hasta que finalmente el reloj sonó

-DEBO CAMBIARME!

Sora paso entre ambas mujeres como una centella, las 2 la escucharon vestirse rápidamente y unos segundos después abrió la puerta, traía un hermoso kimono negro

-MAMA Sakura-SENSEI NOS VEMOS!

Se inclino 2 veces y se fue corriendo, tan pronto corrió Ino se echo a reír con fuerza

-CÁLLATE! COMO ES ESO QUE TIENE NOVIO PUERCA!  
>-Pues... jajaja lo siento no hubo como evitarlo<br>-COMO QUE NO HUBO COMO EVITARLO DEBISTE MATARLO DEBISTE CASTRARLO DEBISTE ENVIARLA A UN CONVENTO LO QUE FUERA

Dijo Sakura mientras ahorcaba a Ino al estilo homero Simpson, pero Ino se soltó

-Ya ya no es para tanto...

Dijo Ino tosiendo, pero aun divertida por la expresión de Sakura

-Es un buen chico, jounin, buena familia, es serio... es tan bien uno de los mejores rastreadores de la aldea  
>-TIENE 16 A... ra... rastreador?...<br>-Si, por que?

Sakura se puso colorada rápidamente, eso significa que sabia que los había estado espiando!

-No... por nada...

Sakura se apoyo sin fuerzas sobre una roca, apoyando su rostro en ella

-Rayos apenas tiene 13... se supone que debería caer y hacerse raspones y venir llorando... que la iba a llevar a dormir y vería si no esta el coco y que aun no saldría con chicos...  
>-Vamos no estas exagerando? Así era a los 6 pero ahora...<br>-Por tu culpa!

Sakura volteo a verla con un destello asesino en sus ojos que hizo que por un instante tuviera miedo, suspiro un poco, se sentía igual que Sakura, pero a ella se le hacia mas fácil aceptarlo, Sakura aunque tenia el cuerpo de una mujer de 30, seguía teniendo la madurez de una muchacha de 20 años.

-No es tan sencillo... pero Sora si que sufrió para que la dejara tener novio... y mas para que Gaara la dejara, le rompió las piernas al ultimo genin que lo hizo  
>-BIEN ECHO!<br>-Ha... ok... bueno... pero aun así, es mejor que este con un chico que apruebe y que tenga la madurez para no hacerle nada y respetarla a que salga a escondidas por cualquiera por no confiar en mi  
>-Aja... vamos no puede ser tan inmadura<br>-Las 2 lo fuimos y teníamos 18, recuerdas?

Sakura sonrió un poco, recordándolo, el padre de Ino no aprobaba a Shikamaru, la madre de Sakura no quería a Naruto y se cubrieron entre las 2... y habían acabado casándose casi a escondidas por ello

-Si tienes razón... pero aun así...  
>-Si... tu rinengan puede leer los labios a cuanto?<br>-50 metros

Sakura saco el calculo, era la distancia que había usado para espiarlos a medio día

-Bien! El no podrá detectarnos a esa distancia entre mucha gente vamos...

Sakura pensó unos segundos, después se imagino a Sora haciendo las cosas que ella hacia con Naruto en sus citas secretas (aunque era 5 años mayor que Sora cuando salían)

-VAMOS!

Las 2 sonrieron y corrieron a la entrada... y chocaron con el aire

-QUE RAYOS! –Sakura-  
>-AKANE SAL DE HAY MOCOSA!<p>

Sobre el techo del baño apareció Akane, saludándolos, por detrás de la barrera, ningún sonido salía por lo que no había escuchado que Sora era hija de Sakura (Aclaración mía)

Akane decía unas palabras y Sakura rápidamente quito el parche de su ojo

-"Lo siento Sora me pago para que Ino-san no la espiara hoy la barrera se quitara en 5 horas, adiós"

Con una cortes inclinación la kunoichi desapareció, mientras Ino golpeaba la pared

-ESA MOCOSA! YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!

Le grito Ino a Akane, pero esta ya había escapado...

El Hokage estaba en una oscura caverna, mirando una pelea, un ninja cayo atravesado con 5 lanzas, el suelo brillaba, encharcado de sangre y mas de 60 ninjas estaban regados por todos lados, 12 sombras aparecieron frente a el y Kobu se levanto

-Estoy seguro que son todos, Hokage-sama  
>-Bien... entonces debemos pensar que ocurrirá ahora con Sakura Uzumaki<br>-ASÍ QUE ES CIERTO QUE ESTABA VIVA!

Dijo de repente otro de los encapuchados, se adelanto revelando a Hinnata, pero esta había cambiado, toda la pureza que había tenido su expresión había desaparecido,

-Nee-san, cállate  
>-ES QUE ESA IMBÉCIL DEBE MORIR! TU ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA MUERTA! EL NO DEBE SABER QUE ESTA VIVA!<br>-No lo sabrá... no lo sabrán ninguno de los 2...

Dijo tranquilamente el Hokage

-Están controlados gracias a eso, pero esto los pondrá intranquilos... debemos encargarnos del asesinato lo mas rápido posible  
>-PUES VAMOS LOS 12 A MATARLO! AHORA!<p>

Grito Hinnata golpeando el suelo con fuerza, como una niña caprichosa exigiendo su juguete, otro de los ninja se acerco y la tomo con cuidado de su mano

-Nee-san, tranquila... esa traidora morirá... pero sabes bien que no es posible atacarla dentro de la aldea de Suna... debemos esperar a que salga en alguna misión...  
>-Bien... solo Hinnata y Hanabi se quedaran, los demás vayan y vigilen la aldea... quiero a Sakura muerta tan pronto ponga un pie fuera<p>

9 de las 12 sombras desaparecieron, Hinnata miro al Hokage y salió corriendo dando un portazo, el Hokage la miro

-Hokage-sama... ella...  
>-Ella no dirá nada... tiene todo que perder... pero Hanabi<br>-Si, Hokage-sama  
>-Si vez peligro en ella mátala<br>-Como ordene...

Hanabi desapareció, el Hokage y Kobu salieron del escondite pisando los cadáveres de los que habían sido los ninja de raíz y salieron a la superficie, sellando para siempre ese lugar

-Maldito Danzo... debes intervenir en mis planes hasta el final...

Dijo el Hokage quitando su sombrero, la luz de la luna mostro el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha...


	7. Chapter 7

Sora llegaba ya a casa, acompañada de Taichi, esta se detuvo en la puerta

-Bueno este... ya llegamos...

Dijo Sora un poco colorada, estaba en la puerta, pero no sabía que esperarse... de su madre puesto que eran las 11 y debía llegar a las 10

-Ha... si...

-HERMANITA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sora dio un brinco al escuchar a Inoue detrás, Inoue sonrió un poco

-Taichi-sensei buenas noches

-Bu... buenas noches Inoue-chan...

-MALDITA YA VERAS CUANDO BAJE DE AQUÍ!

Los 2 miraron sobre ellos, Sora estaba parada de cabeza en la rama de un árbol

-Yo? Pero si yo vengo a salvar a mi sensei hermanita, tío Gaara vino y se quedo a cenar con nosotros

-QUE?

Sora abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Taichi parecía bastante asustado, Sora aterrizo frente a el

-Ha... este...

-TU CÓRRELE NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

Taichi pensó unos segundos, después de todo era un jounin de elite... pero era... Gaara... y salió corriendo...

Sora entro a su casa muy nerviosa y escucho voces que venían de la sala

-QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR!

Escucho, no el grito clásico de su madre, si no tan bien el grito de Sakura y se puso roja, en la sala estaban Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Sakura y Shikamaru, todos tenían tasas de te en las manos

-Ha... yo...

Sora se puso colorada, Ino la miraba enfadada con los brazos cruzados, había sido muy clara al respecto cuando había aceptado que Sora tuviera novio, pero por alguna razón Sakura tan bien parecía furiosa

-A donde fuiste?

Dijo Gaara tranquilamente tomando un trago de su te, rápidamente todos parecieron nerviosos

-He dicho... a donde fuiste?

Sora trago saliva al notar los ojos de Gaara fijos en ella sobre la taza, pero Ino sonrió un poco

-Fue a pasear con esas 2 amigas suyas... ha... Akane y Kagome, esta estaba castigada y no la deje ir... y ahora Sora tan bien esta castigada

Dijo un poco severa, mientras Inoue se había puesto roja, pero no dijo nada, no estaba castigada pero sabia cuando su mama quería cubrir a su hermana... y mejor que le debiera un favor

-Si mama... este...

Sora se puso roja, cuando su estomago lanzo un gruñido, Sakura rio un poco y se levanto

-Ven te preparare algo

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, pero Sora asintió siguiéndola, Ino trago saliva pensando: Cielos frentuda... no es demasiado castigo?

Sora vio que Sakura parecía ya conocer la casa pues camino directamente a la cocina, luego de salir de esa barrera habían ido a casa de Ino.

-Ha... Sakura-sensei disculpe lo de la barrera jeje?

-La barrera? Por que?

-Pues... cuanto estuvieron...

-No tarde ni 5 minutos en romperla

Sora se puso muy colorada y Sakura rio un poco, encendiendo la estufa

-Bueno haber...

Sakura tomo varias cosas de la alacena... es verdad que cuando ocurrió lo de la aldea tenia mas de 1 año de casada, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, era capas de acabar uno de sus platillos

-Como te fue en tu cita he?

Sora de repente se puso colorada, Sakura sonrió un poco dándole la espalda pero poniendo mucha atención a todo lo que su hija decía

-Promete no decirle a mi mama?

-Prometido

Sora sonrió un poco, sin preocuparse de todo lo que Sakura echaba en la olla, ella e Inoue habían aprendido a cocinar desde la academia (Programa impuesto con Gaara luego de toda una infancia de probar la comida de Temari) y no creía que Sakura no supiera cocinar bien

-Fuimos a pasear... platicamos... me llevo al cine...

Sora sonreía mucho al hablar y Sakura sonreía un poco

-Me beso...

A Sakura se le cayo el salero entero en la olla

-Ok... ha...

-Pasa algo Sakura-sensei?

-nada nada...

Sakura intentaba atrapar el salero dentro de lo que estaba haciendo, nerviosa, y finalmente lo saco

-Bueno y pues...

-Ya no necesito saber mas...

Dijo rápidamente Sakura, poniéndole un plato enfrente.

En la sala, Inoue sonreía un poco

-Mama creo que tan bien iré a la cocina, tengo hambre...

Dijo un poco nerviosa, se había quedado entrenando en los campo de entrenamiento y no había llegado a la cena

-No te preocupes te preparo algo en un rato –Ino-

-Ha... no puedo comer de lo que Sakura-sama esta haciendo?

Por el pasillo se oyó a Sora gritando

-WACALA!

Todos veían la puerta del pasillo

-Ha... mejor me espero... –Inoue-

Un rato después, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y Sakura salían de la casa

-Vamos Sakura no fue tan malo...

-Naruto no podía comer mi comida y ahora mi hija tan poco puede...

Decía Sakura triste y en cuclillas con una nubecita sobre ella, todos la miraron nerviosos y finalmente se fueron, desde el segundo piso, Sora e Inoue los veían marcharse

-Sakura-sama si que es rara... –Inoue-

-Si...

Inoue miro a Sora que por alguna razón sonreía al verla

-HEY TU QUE HACES HE? MAS TE VALE NO ENGAÑAR A MI SENSEI!

Sora de repente entendió lo que su hermana quiso decir

-NO ME SALGAS CON ESO! PERVERTIDA! HENTAI!

Decía pegándole a Inoue con la almohada, furiosa, finalmente se canso

-No se por que pero me siento muy tranquila cuando hablo con Sakura-sensei...

-Si... se te nota... te bajas?

-Me volverás a llamar lesbiana?

-No... prometido...

Sora se bajo de la espalda de su hermana, que estaba bien amarrada al suelo

-Por que se habría enojado de que llegara tarde? –Sora-

-Ha, por que dijo que tu entrenamiento mañana empezaba a las 6 de la mañana

-QUE?

Sora miro el reloj, ya eran las 12, tendría menos de 7 horas de sueño

-Bueno... supongo que podre decirle que... ha... que iré mas tarde...

-Dijo que no te dejaría

-Te dejaron de recadera?

-Sip, mama y ella

-Bueno entonces haber si me despierto

Sora camino hacia su armario para sacar una pijama y empezar a cambiarse para dormir

-Si no vas se enojara

-Que tan terrible puede ser Sakura-sensei enojadAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inoue se acerco a ver por que había gritado su hermana y se quedo helada

-Pues... creo que muy terrible no?

-Mmm mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Akane estaba amordazada y con cinta adhesiva sobre la boca y bien colgada en uno de los ganchos de la ropa del closet... de cabeza... intentando zafarse... llevaba hay desde que Sakura había roto la barrera y la habían atrapado...

Hinata entro en su casa, nerviosa, Hanabi que no se había separado de su espalda en ningún momento entro encendiendo las luces, una mujer se acerco en silencio, era una de las sirvientas de la mansión, una Hyuga

-Que ha pasado?

-Nada, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama... solo venia a recibirlas, como fue su misión?

Hanabi sonrió un poco

-Lleva ropa a mi habitación

-Si, Hanabi-sama, el baño esta listo

Hanabi asintió acompañándola, Hinata camino hacia una habitación y entro, era una sala muy grande y elegante, de repente una sombra se acerco hacia ella

-Que ha pasado?...

Hinata volteo a verla y toda la compostura de su rostro se quebró, mientras se sonrojaba mucho y sonreía de forma estúpida

-Mi... mi amor...

-He dicho que que ha pasado?...

Hinata se puso roja, pensando rápidamente, Sasuke tenia razón, no podían decírselo o perdería todo lo que había conseguido esos 13 años...

-No... nada...

-Hinata, dímelo

El hombre la miro a los ojos y Hinata se puso colorada, sonriendo, se pego a el

-no... no es nada...

De repente Hinata sintió como era estrellada contra la pared cuando una mano, tan poderosa como el acero, empezó a apretar su cuello, Hinata movió las piernas rápidamente, tratando de zafarse y de agarrar aire

-Dímelo... algo debió pasar para que Uchiha te llamara y no a mi...

Aligero un poco la presión

-Sakura... esa... esa perr...

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE ESTÚPIDA!

Hinata sintió un puño en la boca del estomago y se doblo de dolor cayendo al suelo jadeando, pero el hombre empezó a alterarse tomando su corazón, se tambaleo hacia atrás, empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor, sabia que significaba... podría...

-ENCONTRAMOS SU CADÁVER...

Dijo rápidamente Hinata, arrastrándose hacia el, lo ayudo a sentarse

-Solo... solo su cadáver... solo eso...

El hombre jadeaba fuerte, miro a Hinata

-Danzo traiciono Konoha como habíamos anticipado y era algo por lo que no quería molestarte... fue solo pedazos de carne podrida lo encontramos es todo... esta muerta... y jamas podrá hacerte nada amor mío... jamas... aaaaa...

Hinata lanzo un gemido, cuando el hombre empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, le sonrió, el hombre solo la miraba con deseo, sin el mejor rastro de cariño o de ternura en su mirada, pero Hinata sonrió emocionada

-SI ME PERDONAS!

-Vamos a la recamara

Hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre y se levanto corriendo a la recamara empezando a sacarse su ropa, el hombre alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de esta antes de que desapareciera tras la pared y se levanto, cuando sintió otra pulsación fuerte en el corazón

-Si... esta muerta... muerta muerta muerta muerta MUERTA!

Decía cada vez mas feliz, mientras recuperaba el aliento, sonrió acercándose a la recamara de Hinata y entro, Hinata lo miraba y solo con eso ya estaba agitada, el hombre sonrió al ver el perfecto cuerpo de esa mujer, estaba totalmente loca, pero era hermosa, rica y fue capas de matar a sus propios padres a una orden suya... le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma

-Ven ven amor... te voy a quitar el recuerdo de esa horrible mujer... ven... ven con tu verdadera esposa...

Le decía jalándolo de la mano, ansiosa, el hombre paso frente a una ventana y tal como había pasado con Sasuke, la luna ilumino un rostro... el de Naruto Uzumaki...

Sakura se agitaba en la cama, jadeando, mientras apretaba los puños...

La aldea estaba en llamas, se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, mientras Naruto corría trayendo a un bebe

-CORRE SAKURA-CHAN!

-NARUTO QUE PASA!

-FALLAMOS! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!... CUIDADO!

Grito Naruto rápidamente, cuando se escucho el sonido como de un millar de aves, Naruto se volteo pero no tenia tiempo de esquivar el ataque y este se dirigía por completo a su bebe

-NARUTO

Sakura lo tiro a un lado y cayo al suelo gritando sujetando su rostro, mientras manaba sangre de una profunda herida que acababa de destrozar su ojo, Naruto la vio y luego vio a Sasuke frente a el

-El siguiente eres tu... dobe...

Naruto se arrodillo al lado de Sakura que sobreponiéndose al dolor se levanto rápidamente, aunque jadeaba

-Toma a la bebe Sakura-chan... corran...

-NO CREAS QUE...

-RÁPIDO!

-AMATERATSU!

Naruto se puso frente a Sakura y lanzo un grito de dolor mientras las llamas empezaron a cubrirlo

-CORRE!

Sakura, llorando salió corriendo sin voltear atrás, sabia que ni siquiera Naruto seria capas de sobrevivir al fuego negro...

-SAKURA-SENSEI!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura se levanto y su frente choco con la de Sora, esta cayo, Sakura jadeo, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, miro a Sora que la veía con los ojos bien abiertos y vio el reloj, era la hora a la que la había citado

-Vaya...

-Ha...

Sakura pestañeo un poco y se puso roja, no estaba acostumbrada al calor de Suna, por lo que para estar fresca solo dormía con una tanga...

Sakura bajo totalmente vestida y vio que Sora la miraba con lagrimitas en los ojos y la cabeza llena de chichones, Sakura rio y le hablo, su voz tomo el tono suave y cariñoso que siempre adoptaba inconscientemente al hablar con ella

-Vamos... agradece que solo te pegue, si hubieras sido chico estarías muerta

-Pero por que...

-Pues por que no se entra a la casa de una persona forzando la puerta...

Sora se puso roja y rio un poco nerviosa, Sakura le acaricio la cabeza y esta sonrió de nuevo alejándose un poco, pero sonrojada

-No me trate como niña Sakura-sensei...

-No te portes como una Kushina-chan

-Como me dijo?...

Sakura se puso colorada

-ha... este... Kushina... no es tu segundo nombre?...

-Si pero rara vez me dicen así... donde lo escucho?

-Esta en tu registro como shinobi tuve que leerlo para ser tu instructora

-ha...

Sora sonrió un poco

-Bueno empezamos el entrenamiento

-Claro

-Bien! A que campo iremos

-Afuera al jardín

-QUE?

Sakura camino hacia su jardín, Sora vio que era la única parte de la casa que estaba sin arreglar, el jardín era muy grande, pasaba un pequeño arrollo y tenia un estanque de peces dorados, pero el arrollo estaba seco, el estanque tan bien y las hierbas crecían casi hasta la cintura de Sakura, excepto las partes que habían pisoteado la primera vez que fueron

-Que hare aquí?

-Tu entrenamiento para jounin, quiero que limpies y arregles todo

-TODO?

-Si, todo... sin herramientas, sin clones, sin tus manos, solo chakra y lo que halles tirado

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Para ser jounin debes dominar al menos 2 elementos, pero me han dicho que puedes usar Jutsu de los 5 elementos, este ejercicio me mostrara que elemento dominas mejor inconscientemente y te ayudara a entender mejor sus características, sabes como moldear chakra, ayer te lo enseñe, pero te enseñe el chakra de viento, úsalo para cortar las hierbas, luego intenta hacer reaccionar el agua con tu chakra, ese es el elemento agua, arregla las paredes intentando usar de nuevo tu chakra, la roca, del trueno y el fuego nos encargaremos cuando acabes

-pero...

-Te dije que no te enseñaría nada que no supieras hacer, no es verdad?

-Si...

-Pues adelante

Sakura saco una silla y una mesita portátil y sonrió al ver como Sora dejaba al lado su equipo ninja y su armadura y empezaba a reunir chakra en su mano para hacer la cuchilla de viento, moviéndola sobre las hierbas iba cortándola rápidamente, pero jadeaba

-Si te cansas entonces no sirve en una pelea, hazla corta

-Pero así tardare mas

-Y eso que? Tendrás mas control, hazlo

Sora rezongo un poco pero acorto el poder de la cuchilla, se puso de espaldas a Sakura, que comía tranquilamente su desayuno viéndola entrenar, en un momento en que Sakura pensó que no se voltearía destapo el rinengan y cerro su ojo natural, ahora solo veía con el rinengan... el chakra dentro de Sora parecía estar quemándola, emanaba de todos sus poros, Sakura veía como en el chakra se mesclaban distintos colores y supo que era por que Sora tenia chakra de los 5 tipos de ninjutsu, suspiro un poco, era como Nagato Uzumaki... Sakura había descubierto ese rasgo de algunos Uzumaki durante sus investigaciones pero eso solo hacia que pensara que el día en que le dirían la verdad no estaba lejos, aunque físicamente se parecía a su hermana, las diferencias entre los Nara y ella pronto serian mas y mas evidentes... ansiaba con todo su corazón poder decirle la verdad y que Sora la reconociera como su madre, pero sabia que cuando ese día llegara el corazón de la niña se rompería... sonrió un poco

-te dije que podías usar lo que encontraras tirado, mira hay ahí un palo

Sora lo miro, era una rama medio carcomida que seguramente se habría caído de uno de los arboles que estaban en el jardín, la tomo

-Concéntrate... Kushina... concéntrate...

Sora asintió, sonriendo un poco... normalmente no le gustaba que le dijeran Kushina, se sentía extraña, pero le gustaba que Sakura lo dijera, el chakra viajo a través de la rama y lo rodeo como una navaja, Sora sintió como casi no le costaba esfuerzo

-Bueno... haber...

Moviéndola rápidamente empezó a cortar la hierba rápidamente, mientras Sakura la miraba sonriendo, finalmente Sora termino tirando la rama a un lado

-CASI NO ME COSTO TRABAJO!

-Jajaja eso es por que ese palo no se comparaba con un kunai

-he? Y por que no?

-Por que yo te dije que reunieras tu chakra en un kunai, para hacerlo tenias que concentrar el chakra con la suficiente fuerza como para cortar a una persona, en este solo basta para la hierba

-Entonces...

-Aun así fue un gran trabajo

Sakura se acerco a la pared, había varios agujeros y grietas por el tiempo

-Esto no nos sirve para una practica necesitas algo mas grafico... bueno de todos modos la casa es mia

Sakura golpeo la pared con fuerza, creando un gran boquete, del tamaño de un balón

-QUE HACE? –Sora-

-Dándote tu siguiente lección, ven

Kushina se acerco, Sakura se quito su guante y puso su mano desnuda sobre la roca

-El chakra de tierra, es diferente al chakra de viento... el viento gira y viaja rápidamente y ese movimiento es lo que corta, pero la tierra puede alterar su estructura puede ser ligera y fuerte a la vez, si logras que reaccione con tu chakra podras...

-Pelear como Gaara-san?

Dijo Sora mirando a Sakura, esta asintió un poco

-Gaara es el shinobi de estilo tierra mas talentoso de la historia ninja, su habilidad no tiene comparación, pero yo tan bien soy del tipo tierra y puedo hacer cosas como esta

Sakura reunió chakra en su mano y Sora, boquiabierta, vio como el hueco empezaba a llenarse lentamente, grano por grano, el cemento se ponía en su lugar y se fundía de nuevo donde estaba

-Lo estoy haciendo lentamente para que lo veas, la fortaleza del chakra de viento es que puedes hacer que rodee la superficie de un objeto y al girar rápidamente, cortar lo que sea, la fortaleza del chakra de tierra es que puedes separar y unir las partículas de la tierra entre si, lo que hace Gaara es separarlas y unirlas con una maestría tal que puede crear la ilusión de que su arena es una creatura viva.

-Pero... yo no soy de chakra tierra usted me dijo que soy de chakra viento

-Mmm pues si pero veamos si eres capas de hacer algo mas de todos modos, esto no lo haremos con clones, concéntrate aquí

Sakura puso su dedo sobre una pequeñísima fisura, Sora se acerco, concentrando su chakra en su mano, cerro sus ojos y detrás de ella, Sakura destapo su rinengan y de nuevo reviso el chakra de Sora con este, Sora concentrada sintió de repente la roca, a la perfección, sentía cada grano de arena dentro de esta...

-Sientes la roca?

-Si... Sakura-sensei... la siento...

-Bien, en ese caso, ordénale con tu chakra a unirse, de la forma en que con el chakra le ordenabas reunirse alrededor del filo del arma

Sora sudaba un poco, aplicando todo su chakra, Sakura suspiro un poco, entre orgullosa y triste, al ver como la grieta empezaba a cerrarse, cuando de repente volteo al cielo, un halcón entro en el jardín y se poso en su brazo, tenia un papelito dentro, tan pronto Sakura lo tomo el halcón se fue volando, Sakura leyó el mensaje

-Basta con esto...

-Pasa algo?

Dijo Sora sorprendida pro el tono de voz estricto de Sakura

-Si... descansa un rato, iré por los demás y en media hora debemos ir a la oficina del Kazekage, tendremos nuestra primera misión como equipo


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura esperaba en la oficina de Gaara, caminando de un extremo a otro de la habitación, Gaara miraba al vacio, pensativo

-RAYOS COMO AGUANTAS ESTO?!

Dijo Sakura de repente, mirando a Gaara, este la miro imperturbable

-Es parte de la vida de un shinobi...

-Si pero en la ultima misión de no ser por mi la hubieran matado!

-Y ahora iras tu tan bien con ella

Sakura trato saliva y negó con la cabeza, siguiendo su caminata de lado a lado de la habitación, la misión que tendrían seria de clase A, Sakura no estaba cómoda con eso, no conocía la forma de pelear de Sora y tan poco había tenido tiempo para entrenarla adecuadamente, pero no había creído que tendrían una misión tan pronto, apenas unos días después de que había regresado a la aldea, pero no podía replicar, Kentaro y Takeda llegaron y unos minutos después llego Sora acompañada de Ino, Sakura sonrió un poco, se notaba que aunque Ino confiaba en ella iba para al menos saber a que misión irían, Gaara asintió suavemente con la cabeza indicándole que podía sentarse, después suspiro un poco y le dio un pergamino a Sakura, esta lo miro confundida y sonrió, Gaara odiaba hablar de mas así que tomo el pergamino y leyó la misión a los chicos

-El señor feudal de nuestra nación acaba de dar una generosa donación a la capital de este país, se trata del diamante llamado Ungetsu, será guardada y exhibida a partir de la próxima semana en el museo de la capital de la nación... vale mas de 400 millones...

Dijo Sakura con un hilito de voz, volteo a ver a Takeda y Kentaro, sin duda seria muy peligroso para ese par

-Nuestra misión, iremos a la capital, será fácil 1 día de camino, ahí Kentaro y Takeda se quedaran ayudando con la preparación de seguridad del museo para cuidar el diamante, Sora y yo iremos a la frontera, donde se encuentra el tesoro de la familia del señor feudal y lo recogeremos y regresaremos al museo, para entregarlo

-Por que solo Sora y usted Sakura-sensei?

Dijo Takeda molesto, Gaara lo miro y eso fue suficiente para que el chico perdiera el color y se sentara, intimidado

-Por que tu y Kentaro son mejores para planear trampas, las marionetas, Jutsu de tierra, todo eso es importante para crear un buen sistema de seguridad y prevenir robos, pero en cambio no pueden llevarnos el paso a mi y a Sora y en un combate son un punto débil... aun

Se apresuro a agregar Sakura al ver la cara abatida de los chicos

-Así que nada de que discutir, partimos enseguida, esta misión durara 2 semanas así que mas les vale que vengan preparados... vámonos

-Si vamo...

Se escucharon vidrios quebrándose, los chicos voltearon, Sakura HABÍA SALTADO POR LA VENTANA! Ino se echo a reír y todos voltearon a verla

-LO SIENTO JAJAJAJA ES QUE HACIA MUCHO QUE NO VEÍA ESO!

Decía Ino con nostalgia, en los últimos días de su vida, Naruto había sido propuesto como el próximo Hokage, pero debía demostrar su valía en misiones, tanto se había emocionado por eso que al igual que el Raikage, atravesaba las paredes para no perder tiempo... y Sakura siempre, invariablemente, salía tras el para golpearlo... ahora que hiciera eso ella tan bien por una misión... sonrió al ver que los chicos, nerviosos, pasaron al lado de Gaara y se iban detrás de Sakura, solo Sora se detuvo un segundo para decirle adiós a Ino y desapareció tan bien.

-Bueno... Gaara...

Gaara volteo a ver a Ino, sabia que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre y no Kazekage-sama, es que se pondría seria

-Por que los enviaste precisamente a ellos, si no están preparados? Sakura no conoce el país, Takeda y Kentaro no tienen el grado y Sora no tiene la fuerza...

-La pidieron...

Ino miro extrañada a Gaara, este sonaba nervioso

-No pude decir que no... la noticia se filtro, el mismo señor feudal pidió específicamente que mandara a "Rinengan" Sakura para ver de que es capaz...

Ino trago saliva, aunque por un segundo tuvo que aguantarse la risa sobre el apodo que Gaara había mencionado, el asunto era serio, apenas hacia unos días que Sakura había llegado a la aldea y era shinobi en activo y ya toda la nación parecía saberlo, incluyendo que poseía el rinengan, eso solo traería sospechas de Konoha si la información salía de la frontera

-Ten cuidado Sakura...

Gaara pareció leerle la mente

-Sakura ya sacrifico su vida una vez por protegerla, sabes que lo hará de nuevo sin dudarlo...

-Si... pero tan bien eso me asusta...

Gaara asintió levantándose, tenia mucho que hacer, sonrió levísimamente, parecía que Ino finalmente la había perdonado...

Sakura, sora, Kentaro y Takeda corrían por el desierto rápidamente, Sora iba a la cabeza, ya que Sakura aun no conocía bien el país, Sakura sonrió al ver correr a los chicos, era la ninja mas experimentada de los 4, pero en el desierto, era la menos sigilosa, al correr los chicos ni siquiera dejaban huellas en la arena

-Iremos todo el camino así?

Dijo acercándose a Takeda y Kentaro, estos la miraron extrañados pero Sakura les sonrió y ambos sonrojados, le correspondieron la sonrisa tímidamente, Sakura rio para sus adentros por su reacción, pensando que quisas había sido demasiado severa con ellos hasta que... vio hacia donde se dirigían sus miradas...

-Sakura-sensei no se paso?...

-Siguen vivos?...

-Creo que si...

-Entonces no

-Ok... póngaselo

Sora le paso una capa a Sakura y esta se puso aun mas colorada, tapando el escote de su top con los brazos, miro un momento a Sora que apenas se aguantaba la risa y a regañadientes se puso la capa, muy sonrojada

-Konoha debe ser un lugar genial... –Takeda-

-Si... ojala las chicas normales usaran ropa así en Suna...

-OYE YO USO ROPA ASÍ! –Sora-

-Dijimos normales –Los 2-

2 minutos después

-Y decías que yo me pase Kushina...

Sakura miraba a los 2 con la cara enterrada en la arena, Sora suspiro un poco cuando Sakura levanto la vista, moviendo un poco la nariz, olfateando el viento

-Mejor vamos a descansar un poco, síganme

-Pero usted no conoce el lugar?

-Conosco lo suficiente

Los 3 se le quedaron viendo a Sakura extrañados pero empezaron a seguirla, un poco despee llegaban a un pequeño oasis

-COMO SUPO QUE ESTO ESTABA AQUÍ?

Takeda miro a Sakura boquiabierto, detas de el, los otros 2 estaban igual de asombrados, Sakura rio un poco

-No esta en el mapa? Haber... Kushina préstame el mapa

-Claro...

Sora saco un mapa y se lo paso a Sakura, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a que su maestra le hablara pro su segundo nombre y por alguna razón le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera

-Bueno... si tienen razón no aparece... entonces no sirve

Sakura aplasto el mapa con tanta fuerza que el papel quedo echo polvo justo frente a los ojos de los chicos

-POR QUE HIZO ESO AHORA COMO VAMOS A LLEGAR? –Takeda-

-Ha... no sabían llegar? No que conocen el país?

Kushina iba a abrir la boca, cuando vio la mano de Sakura, esta disimuladamente le decía "no" con el dedo, finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió, adivinando las intenciones de Sakura

-Claro que lo conocemos Sakura-sensei pero sin el mapa...

-Ha entonces no conocen el lugar...

Los 2 se miraron y Sakura suspiro un poco levantándose

-Por que encontré este oasis?

-No lo encontró salió corriendo hacia un lugar sin decir nada y aquí estaba –Kentaro-

-No es verdad, Sakura-sensei giro un par de veces mientras corría, ella estaba buscándolo, no es así? –Sora-

-Si... haber como lo hice?

Los 2 chicos se miraron extrañados, concentrándose... y de repente Takeda miro a Sakura abriendo los ojos sorprendido

-usted olio el agua?... –Takeda-

-Bien!

-Como puede oler el agua? –Kentaro-

-Por que este lugar es un desierto, el olor de la arena mojada se nota aunque no sea ninja rastreador... pero ustedes no lo notaron por que estaban muy ocupados siguiéndome y mirándome las... solo siguiéndome

Takeda y Kentaro se miraron, Sakura desde que los conocía solo se había limitado a decirles en que fallaban y empezaban a sentirse hartos de eso

-Así que durante el viaje les pondré un pequeño entrenamiento

Sakura se mordió un dedo e hizo una invocación, los 2 vieron un pequeño camaleoncito, del tamaño de la mano de Sakura, esta extendió la mano y el camaleón se subió al hombro de Takeda

-Wow eso es una invocación?

Sora y Kentaro se acercaron al ver al animalito, Sakura sonrió

-Si... este... se llama león

El camaleón los miro a ambos extrañados, Kentaro lo miro un poco intimidado

-y para que nos lo da?

-Pues, león les dará un entrenamiento especial, miren su habilidad

El camaleón salto a la arena... y desapareció antes de llegar al suelo, los 3 chicos se levantaron

-Donde es... AUCH! QUIEN ME TOCO EL TRASERO! –Sora-

-Ha... auch...

Takeda se llevo la mano a la oreja

-Que pasa Sakura-sensei por que se ri... AUCH...

Kentaro cayo al suelo y empezó a sobar el tobillo, Sakura rio y los 3 la miraban sin entender, cuando de repente Sakura levanto la mano sujetando nada y de repente la lengua de león apareció en su mano, Sakura volteo a ver al camaleoncito que la miraba desde el suelo

-Para esto, será su entrenamiento

Sakura soltó la lengua y el camaleón subió al hombro de Takeda

-León ira con ustedes y mientras no estemos los atacara, como y donde lo decidirá el... este entrenamiento hará que empiecen a estar alertas y a fijarse a su alrededor

Los 2 chicos asintieron, mientras se levantaban, vieron alrededor, solo se veía arena por donde miraban

-Y ahora como llegaremos Sakura-sensei? –Takeda-

-Pongan atención a su alrededor, que ven?

-Arena –Los 3-

Sakura se golpeo en la frente, el camaleón tan bien

-Miren bien el viento y como se mueve la arena, ustedes nacieron en este país, deberían notarlo mas fácilmente que yo

Los 3 miraron sin comprender, a su alrededor, se noto una pequeña brisa que hizo mover un poco la capa de los 3, cuando de repente Kentaro abrió los ojos

-POR HAYA! –Kentaro-

-GRAN TRABAJO! –Sakura-

Los 2 miraron hacia donde señalaba este, solo veían la arena siendo movida por el viento a lo lejos... pero fijándose bien en la arena veían como esta cambiaba de dirección o se detenía... como si chocara con algo

-ESA ES LA CIUDAD? –Sora-

-Es verdad... casi la pasamos... –Takeda-

-Bueno ya escucharon hora de seguir

-SI!

Los 4 salieron corriendo directamente a la ciudad, Takeda y Kentaro miraban a Sakura con mas respeto, esos días Sakura se había limitado a ponerles dificilísimos ejercicios sin un objetivo en concreto diciéndoles solamente que eran muy débiles, pero finalmente estaban viendo que realmente sabia lo que hacia, poco tiempo después llegaron a la ciudad, un guardia estaba afuera

-QUIETOS QUIENES SON USTEDES?!

Sakura se detuvo y los 3 chicos se quedaron un poco detrás, Sakura mostro un pergamino firmado por Gaara

-Somos los shinobi que fueron enviados de Suna para la misión

El guardia reviso el pergamino rápidamente y sonrió aliviado

-Le agradezco mucho que hayan llegado tan rápido, Sakura-sama...

-Que ha pasado? Esta herido...

El guardia se puso rojo y reviso debajo de su armadura

-Como... –guardia-

Takeda miro a Sakura sorprendida y de repente recordando lo que Sakura decía, puso atención al hombre, concentrando todos sus sentidos... y un pequeño y tenue olor llego pero indudablemente era sangre, además de notar una pequeña rigidez en los movimientos del guardia

-Soy ninja medico, ahora díganos que ha sucedido?

-No soy yo quien debe hablar con ustedes, síganme por favor

Sakura asintió, Takeda y Kentaro no notaron como el camaleón de Sakura desaparecía, listo para cumplir el encargo que Sakura le había echo, siguieron al guarida por una gran ciudad, muy bien custodiada, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio... Sakura vio como parte del edificio estaba destruida y se notaba el olor a sangre y a la pólvora de los sellos explosivos, un hombre pequeño y anciano estaba esperándolos y Sakura solo con verlo supo que no era un shinobi

-vaya usted debe ser Sakura-sama... yo soy Unezuke, el encargado de este museo...

-Que paso aquí?... –Sora-

-Los atacaron, no es así?

El anciano asintió

-Vinieron en la noche, teníamos un grupo de guardias en los alrededores como siempre pero fue un ataque sin intenciones de ser sigilosos, no hubo muertos pero tenemos a algunos en estado critico, un ala entera del museo se derrumbo y los objetos en el... pero aun así no fue tan grave como pensábamos

-Por que cree que hicieron eso? –Sakura-

-La noticia de que el diamante Ungetsu estaba en el museo fue dada desde ayer... aunque toda la ciudad sabia que la seguridad aun no estaba completa

-Vaya vaya así que la noticia falsa de que el diamante ya estaba aquí se "filtro" en la ciudad

-Este... síganme... por favor...

El anciano empezó a caminar hacia el interior del museo, tan pronto le dio la espalda, Sakura volteo rápidamente y les susurro

-Mientras mas viejitos mas trucos saben nunca se fíen de ellos

Los 3 niños rieron mientras entraban en el edificio, era muy grande, tanto que apenas alcanzaban a ver el techo y los corredores eran amplios y bien iluminados, el museo estaba formado por varias alas diferentes, Sakura en cada ala destapaba rápidamente su rinengan y volvía a taparlo impresionada por la seguridad del lugar, a pesar de que parecían estar desprotegidos, las paredes del museo estaban echas de rocas y metales intercalaos, que hacia que no pudieran ser atravesadas por ninjutsu de roca, no tenían ventanas si no luz artificial y cada obra estaba protegida por poderosos sellos, que evitaban que fueran afectadas por fuego o explosiones... que eran causadas por poderosos sellos explosivos que estaban en las bases de los estantes y que explotaban tan pronto alguien traspasaba los limites...

-Como fue que se dañaron esas obras?

-En el techo del ala que fue atacada no había estructura de metal, el museo es antiguo y esta fue agregada cuando adaptamos sellos explosivos para protegernos

-Entiendo...

Sakura se puso seria cuando llegaron a una enorme ala, había herramientas y materiales por todos lados, no tenia techo y apenas empezaban a montar una estructura metálica alrededor

-Hay un genjutsu puesto en el museo así que por afuera no se vea que están construyendo

Les dijo Sakura, Takeda y Kentaro asintieron sorprendidos pero Sora miraba alrededor curiosa, ya se había dado cuenta de eso

-Entonces, Kentaro, Takeda, ustedes se quedaran aquí... Unezuke-sama, ellos 2 se encargaran de ayudar en la construcción del ala y reforzaran la seguridad del museo, mientras las obras de esta ala y la reparación de la que fue atacada terminan, Sora, tu y yo iremos por el diamante

-Tengan cuidad, la treta de que el diamante ya estaba aquí no hubiera funcionado si ellos no supieran de esto, los anuncios oficiales son que esta ala es solo remodelación y no una exhibición nueva

-Lo sabemos... y ustedes 2 recuerden su entrenamiento

-SI Sakura-SENSEI!

-Bien nos iremos de inmediato, no necesita acompañarnos Ungetsu-sama... vamos Kushina

-Suerte

Les susurro Sora a sus compañeros y se fueron, cuando iban de salida, Sakura de repente se detuvo, Sora siguió caminando, ya que Sakura no parecía alarmada

-Cuida a esos 2... y ya veras por haberle lamido el trasero a mi hija cuando volvamos a casa!

El camaleón por unos segundos se hizo visible y trago saliva antes de volver a desaparecer.

-Bueno Kushina... tu sabes donde es nuestro destino, estudiaste la misión no es verdad?

-Si Sakura-sensei...

-por donde es la ruta mas larga y accidentada

Sora pensó unos instantes

-Siguiendo la frontera, hay una cadena de montañas, no muy elevadas, por hay es el camino mas difícil y largo... tomaremos ese?

-Si

-es un viaje de 5 días Sakura-sensei...

-Lo se, pero es un viaje durante el cual no nos detectaran, no podemos dejar que sepan que vamos por el diamante si podemos evitarlo, ya que podrían tendernos una emboscada antes de llegar o preparar una a la llegada de la ciudad y matarnos cuando volvamos

-Y no será lo mismo cuando regresemos?

Sakura sonrió satisfecha de que su hija hiciera tantas preguntas

-no, confía en mi cuando vayamos de regreso no nos tardaremos mas que un par de horas... vamos tu ve primero

-SI!

Sora desvió un poco de chakra en sus piernas y salió corriendo, Sakura se quedo mirándola unos segundos

-vaya... maldita puerca le das clases tan bien en casa verdad?

Dijo al ver como Sora había dominado ya esa técnica y después de unos segundos salió corriendo tras ella, Sora no parecía titubear ni dudar mientras corrían por el desierto, aunque Sakura notaba pequeñas marcas en el terreno que permitirían a alguien que supiera a donde ir marcar el camino, lentamente el paisaje empezó a cambiar, mientras avanzaba el día, rocas aisladas empezaron a aparecer y finalmente Sakura se vio en la orilla de un risco, Sora salto rápidamente hacia la pared y empezó a correr en vertical para subirlo, Sakura la siguió, finalmente llegaron a la cima, a mas de 500 metros arriba, Sora siguió corriendo y después de unos minutos Sakura sonrió al ver que esta se detenía

-jajaja te extralimitaste un poco no?

Sora jadeaba con fuerza, sujeta a una roca, gruesas gotas de sudor caían de su rostro y sus piernas temblaban un poco, Sakura rio un poco, perfectamente descansada

-Co... como puede estar así?... uso la misma técnica que yo

-Claro que no, solo te seguí

-QUE?

Sora la miro con los ojos como platos, Sakura sonrió un poco

-Necesito un cuerpo muy fuerte para que este resista la fuerza bruta que uso al pelear, así que cuando estudiaba para los exámenes chunin realice un entrenamiento muy loco con un ninja llamado Gai

Sakura tembló un poco, la segunda vez que hizo el examen chunin lo hizo al lado de Lee y Neji, Ten-ten había decidido que aun era muy débil para intentarlo

-Bueno... pronto será de noche, nos quedaremos aquí... donde te quedas cuando te vienes?

-QUE?

-Vamos no soy idiota se nota que conoces este lugar

Sora se puso colorada

-No... no le diga a mi mama... pero cuando nos convertimos en genin, Gaara-sama pago una misión falsa y nos trajo aquí a entrenar 2 semanas... para... que estuviéramos mejor preparadas...

Sakura rio un poco, se notaba que Gaara era muy sobre protector con ellas, Sora se levanto mirando alrededor y empezó a caminar a una formación de rocas, Saura vio que 3 grandes rocas formaban una cueva y entro tras ella, el lugar era amplio y estaba protegido del sol, pero no era mas que un par de rocas, Sora se sentó cansada en una de estas y Sakura se sentó en frente, poco a poco empezaba a atardecer, Sakura volteo a ver a Sora

-Puedes dormirte, yo vigilare en la noche

-QUE? NO! VAMOS A TURNARNOS! Yo ya soy chunin es parte de mi deber!

-Y yo tu maestra y digo que no puedes, estas muy cansada

-No es cierto!

-Ha no

-NO!

-Bien Kushina, entonces nos quedaremos las 2 despiertas pero si te duermes...

Sakura tomo una linterna y apunto la luz hacia arriba desde su barbilla como le hacia Yamato cuando era chica y quería asustarla

-O te castigare! Wajajajajaja!

Sora se puso roja... pero no podía negarse a ese reto y asintió, decidida a quedarse de guardia, Sakura sonrió un poco al verla...

Varios shinobi se movían entre las sombras, mas de 50, en una pequeña masa, cuando una sombra apareció frente a ellos, los ninja se detuvieron todos al mismo tiempo y uno se acerco a la sombra

-No importa, eso nos ha beneficiado... ese maldito de Ungetsu contrato un equipo de shinobi para custodiar el diamante de regreso aquí... una de ellas es Uzumaki Sakura...

Los shinobi empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

-No... no estaba muerta?

-No... pero no se preocupen, son 50, pueden con ella...

Los shinobi asintieron, Sakura era una shinobi legendaria por su actuación durante la cuarta guerra ninja, durante la cual había sido ascendida a jounin y después como parte del equipo que finalmente había asesinado a Madara, el equipo 7, Kakashi, Sasuke, ella y Naruto... luego de que Sasuke volviera con ellos

-Ha estado desaparecida 13 años... no sabemos que tan fuerte sea ahora... nuestro precio subirá por eso –shinobi-

-No se preocupen, no solo obtendrán mejor paga, tan bien obtendrán 2 tesoros... el rinengan y a una de las niñas que se rumora serán las herederas de las técnicas del Kazekage Gaara, Nara Sora...

Los shinobi sonrieron, era bien conocida a pesar de la precaución con la que se portaba, el cariño que Gaara le profesaba a las 2 niñas y la confianza que le tenia a sus padres que eran su gente de mas confianza después de sus 2 hermanos, la cantidad que sabían que estaría dispuesto a pagar por ellas... o que estarían dispuestas otras naciones a pagar por diseccionarla y averiguar algo de las técnicas de Gaara valía tanto como el mismo diamante

-LO HAREMOS!

-Deberán rastrearlas

-No es problema, mis hombres conocen cada centímetro de la ruta, hemos operado aquí por mucho tiempo...

-Bien confió en ustedes

El hombre desapareció, el shinobi volteo a ver a sus hombres, 40 de ellos eran chunin, 10 incluyéndolo eran jounin, 7 de la elite, podrían reducir a una mujer y a una niña, de eso estaban seguros...

Sakura sonreía un poco, mientras se quitaba su capa y con cuidado, la ponía sobre Sora, recostándola en el suelo y tapándola con esta

-Mmm... castigo no mama...

Sakura trago saliva al escucharla, sus manos temblaron un poco, hasta que Sora dijo

-Fue Inoue... no fui yo mami fue ella...

La sonrisa de su rostro se apago un poco, hablo con la voz un poco quebrada

-Ya veras el castigo por quedarte dormida cuando lleguemos a la ciudad...

Sonrió un poco, aunque una lagrima cayo al suelo, Sakura se levanto en silencio y salió de la cueva, tembló un poco al sentir una ráfaga de viento helado sobre su piel, se tapo un poco con los brazos mirando la luna

-Soy una estúpida... verdad Naruto?... solo fíjate... creí que me decía mama a mi...

De repente volteo lanzando una afilada aguja contra una roca, corrió hacia el lugar, la aguja senbon estaba metida profundamente en la roca, Sakura se acerco rápidamente y miro la aguja, después destapo su rinengan... no había ni un solo rastro de nada sospechoso

-Debí imaginarlo...

Pero un poco alejado, un hombre miraba un pergamino en blanco, cuando de repente aparecieron varias palabras en el

-La encontré...


	9. Chapter 9

-ESQUIVA!

-ALTOOOOO! YA YA YA ME RINDO ME RINDO!

-AQUÍ NO SIRVE RENDIRSE!

-Y SI ME CANSO!

-TE MUERES!

-NOOOO

Sora corría como loca entre las rocas del camino, con Sakura detrás, Sakura traía el regazo lleno de piedritas

-ESQUIVA ESQUIVA ESQUIVA ESQUIVA ESQUIVA

-HAY PARE Sakura-SENSEI PARE PARE!

Sora saltaba por todos lados, escondiéndose entre las rocas, esquivando las piedritas, que Sakura lanzaba tan rápido como una bala

-VAMOS KUSHINA CONCÉNTRATE! MIRA HACIA DONDE VIENEN Y MUÉVETE RÁPIDO, USA TU INSTINTO!

-HAAAA CUANTAS VAN!

-SOLO FALTAN 100!

-QUE?

Sora se asomo sobre una piedra y rápido se agacho, una de las piedritas paso zumbando sobre su cabeza, adolorida se froto el brazo donde tenia un gran moretón, las piedritas no podían matar, pero si que dolían, se asomo sobre la roca...

Sora despertó levantándose, le dolía la cabeza, Sakura estaba a su lado, mirándola preocupada

-Estas bien?

-ha... me dolió...

Sora se dejo caer al suelo, adolorida, Sakura le sonrió un poco dándole unas pastillas

-Prueba

Sora se tomo la pastilla, empezando a sentirse mejor, sobre ella Sakura había construido una carpa con su capa, sonrió

-Ha que me pego?

-Que crees?

Sakura se sentó a su lado, aliviada de que estuviera bien, aunque el golpe no fue fuerte

-Como rayos se puede esquivar eso?

-Pues entrenando, mi maestra solía entrenarme así, pero con pelotas de baseball en vez de piedritas pequeñas

Sora trago saliva al imaginarse eso

-Y de que me servirá?

-De mucho si lo dominas, es para aprender a esquivar golpes

-Le enseñara a Takeda y Kentaro esto?

Sakura se quedo en silencio unos segundos

-A Takeda si, a Kentaro no

-que? Por que, que tiene el?

Sakura la miro y sonrió

-Por que habría de tener algo?

-Es que,... el entrenamiento que me da es diferente al de ellos... ahora que a Takeda lo entrene mas...

-Kushina, yo no tengo consentidos, si te entreno a ti diferente es por que tienes las aptitudes para llevar ese entrenamiento y ellos no, igual tomo eso en cuenta para el entrenamiento de ellos

-Y por que a mi y a Takeda nos enseñaran a esquivar?

-Por que lo necesitan, tu estilo es casi puro taijutsu, o técnicas de corto alcance, tienes que saber a no ser alcanzada antes de alcanzar a tu enemigo, Takeda en cambio usa marionetas, el usuario de marionetas tiene un enorme punto débil y es su marioneta misma, si el enemigo logra alejarse de esta y acercarse a el, esta perdido al menos que sepa como enfrentarse a su oponente en lo que la marioneta se acerca

Sora asintió pensativa, Sakura tenia razón

-Y.. me seguirá entrenando así?

-Si, los 5 días de viaje

Sakura sonrió un poco, habían acordado entrenar 5 horas diarias antes de seguir, llevaban 2

-Tranquila me asegurare de no matarte

-Si usted lo dice

Sakura rio un poco y se sentó bajo la improvisada carpa, Sora se incorporo, ya no sentía dolor

-Bueno pues por hoy será suficiente eso...

-Y seguiremos con el entrenamiento?

-Si... quiero que veas esto...

Sora se acerco, Sakura traía un libro de plantas, Sora la miro curiosa

-Para que son?

-Que Ino no te ha enseñado medicina?

-ha... eso es medicina?

-Pues que te ha enseñado la puerca?

-Jutsu médicos...

-Y?

-Ha... y?...

-Si, y...?

-... ... ...

-No sabes nada de plantas medicinales no es verdad?

-Ha... jejeje...

Sora rio un poco rascándose la nuca, Sakura suspiro

-Muy bien... este es un libro de plantas que hay en todo el mundo ninja

-Lo se, algunas de esas las he visto en los invernaderos de la aldea...

-Si, esta sección es la de esta aldea... esta será tu tarea por la misión

-HE? Tarea?

-Claro, no que no querías que te tratara especial? Takeda y Kentaro tienen una tarea, tu tan bien

-Ha... -_-

Sakura rio un poco, dándole el libro

-Algunas plantas tienen una pequeña x roja en la esquina de la hoja

Sora asintió, dándole vueltas a las paginas, algunas plantas le parecían muy familiares

-Todas crecen por esta zona, son 15 plantas

-Y?

-Pues, es tu tarea, tienes que conseguirlas

-QUE?

Sora miro a Sakura y esta asintió sonriendo

-Cuando eres shinobi, es imposible estar preparado por completo... tu eres la doctora de tu equipo, debes saber eso... por eso es básico para un niña medico conocer de donde sacar medicinas, siempre te encontraras con un veneno, una infección o una enfermedad para la cual no tienes remedio a la mano, un ninja medico debe saber como conseguir esos elementos de la naturaleza.

-Pero si es desconocido o no estoy preparada no es por que es raro? Entonces serian de otras zonas y las plantas de aquí no me ayudarían

-Mmm... los ninja enemigos, son de otro planeta? O animales? O que son?

-QUE? CLARO QUE NO! Son personas como... yo...

-Sip, es peligroso viajar con venenos, así que al igual que lo hacemos nosotros, ellos tienen entrenamientos como este para poder fabricarlos sobre la marcha, así antídotos de la región funcionan, por que son venenos de esta región

Sora sonrió al comprender que Sakura tenia razón

-Pero, no se supone que un shinobi puede ser inmune después de un tiempo?

-Eso es imposible

-Como?

-Algunos shinobi, como yo, se inyectan venenos y drogas para generar inmunidad, pero no es seguro, siempre hay nuevos venenos y además es imposible tener una muestra de todos... antes de ser capturada seguramente ningún veneno de la arena, Konoha o amakegure me afectaría... ahora para mi seria mas peligroso que cualquier otro

-Por que?

-Por que mi sistema ya tiene muestras de este, pero en estos años mi inmunidad ha bajado, cualquier dosis, por mas pequeña que fuera, me afectaría mucho mas por los rastros de veneno en mi cuerpo

-Sakura-sensei...

Sakura rio y acaricio la cabeza de la chica

-Pero tranquila, no me envenenaran tan fácil... bueno la primera planta que debes aprender a reconocer es esta

Dijo empezando a enseñarle en el libro, Sora se sentó a su lado interesada...

Takeda y Kentaro jadeaban en el suelo, mirando la construcción, ya era medio día

-Muy bien chicos tienen 20 minutos de descanso

Dijo un hombre alto y barbudo, sonriéndoles, los 2 se levantaron

-AUCH!

-He, te pasa algo?

El hombre volteo a ver a Takeda, este se sobaba el brazo

-No... no es nada, Zetsu-sama...

-Bien... bueno iré por los almuerzos, descansen chicos

-Gracias Zetsu-sama –Los 2-

Los 2 sonrieron, tan pronto Zetsu volteo los 2 lanzaron un grito de sorpresa, volteo a verlos

-No pasa nada no pasa nada...

-ha... bien...

Zetsu salió de la habitación pensando que pasaba con esos chicos, hacían bien su trabajo y ayudaban mucho, pero de repente se ponían raros

Tan pronto Zetsu salió, Takeda suspiro un poco y Kentaro miro alrededor

-Bueno vas a estar con eso hoy tan bien?

Sobre el techo, de cabeza, apareció el camaleoncito riendo

-YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPEMOS LAGARTIJA!

-ha? Que lagartija?

Los 2 chicos se pusieron rojos, el hombre se encogió de hombros murmurando algo como: "shinobi" los 2 chicos se sentaron avergonzados, todo el día de ayer, en el hotel y ahora desde que llegaron león había estado cumpliendo fielmente su misión de torturarlos, aunque los chicos estaban alerta a cada movimiento, no podían evitar ser golpeados, habían logrado detenerlo algunas veces cuando estaban por dormir o en la habitación del hotel donde se quedaban, pero en medio del trabajo era muy difícil

-AUCH! YA QUÉDATE QUIETOOO!

Kentaro lanzo una herramienta hacia donde había venido león (Sakura les había prohibido herirlo de verdad) pero solo lo vieron reír unos segundos y desaparecer después, los 2 suspiraron, cansados, mientras comenzaban a comer su almuerzo... voltearon y vieron que ya no estaban

-LEÓN! –Los 2-

-Como le estará yendo a Sora?...

Ya era el atardecer, con Sakura y Sora...

-WACALA!

Sora escupía con fuerza en el piso lavándose la boca con las 2 manos, jadeo con fuerza

-Este... yo cocino a la próxima si Sakura... sensei?

-No le gusto...

Sakura estaba en cuclillas, mirando a la roca, deprimida

-Vamos Sakura-sensei no es para tanto...

-A Kushina no le gusta mi comida...

-Ha... es que mire...

Sora acerco un poco a su nariz, Sakura se puso verde

-Ok entendí el punto...

Sora rio un poco, sentándose a su lado, Sakura suspiro

-vamos no era ninja medico? No puede ser muy diferente de cocinar...

-Lo es...

-Ha... pero bueno tuvo años de practica con su marido no?

-La única vez que estuvo a punto de morir fue después de probar mi ramen...

Sora apenas pudo aguantarse la risa, Sakura se levanto suspirando

-ha... aun quedan provisiones?

-Si por que?

Se escucha el gruñido de 2 estómagos

-Ok yo cocino...

Sakura sonrió y ambas se echaron a reír...

Con Takeda y Kentaro

Kentaro se alejaba lentamente de la pared, una de sus marionetas levantaba una enorme viga, con cuidado sobre la pared, mientras que Takeda levantaba una columna de piedra con cuidado debajo de esta para hacer que la soportara, de repente Kentaro abrió los ojos, sorprendido

-YA PARA CON ESO! –Kentaro-

-CUIDADO!

Kentaro volteo la marioneta empezaba a dejar caer la viga

-No no no no no vamos concéntrate concéntrate

Se decía así mismo, tratando de evitar el desastre, suspiro al ver que la marioneta lograba poner la viga

-COMO SE LE OCURRE A Sakura-SENSEI DEJARNOS CON EL! –Takeda-

-Pues...

Takeda volteo a ver a Kentaro

-Pues que?

-Si esto hubiera sido una misión tan poco podríamos estarnos concentrando en el y en la misión al mismo tiempo... todo seria igual pero...

-Pero si nos sorprendían así podríamos morir...

Los 2 chicos se miraron en silencio...

Sakura y Sora estaban en el suelo, las 2 concentradísimas... Sora en un montón de hierbas y Sakura... en una frutas y algunos ingredientes mas...

-Bueno... Sakura-sensei esto no es algo no se... muy sucio para una medicina?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, levantándose a verla, se acerco y sonriendo se sentó a su lado, Sora intentaba aplastar algunas hierbas de las que había recolectado sobre las rocas, Sakura negó con la cabeza y abraso a Sora con cuidado, tomando sus brazos

-Es así, mas suave...

Dijo guiando sus manos con cuidado, Sora asintió sonriendo sin saber por que se sentía muy cómoda al estar así con su maestra

-pero...

-Una medicina es verdad que debe estar limpia, pero lo que te enseño es en caso de una emergencia o durante un combate, en esos casos, no hay mas remedio que usar lo que haya y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que puedas... es mejor que el shinobi enferme un poco pero que sobreviva a que muera envenenado...

-Si... supongo...

-Pon atención que por eso te di libre el día de hoy

-Libre? Aja...

-hey estas quejándote mocosa!

Sakura empezó a jalar sus orejas desde atrás

-NO Sakura-SENSEI! Auch... duele! OK OK PERDÓN Y GRACIAS POR DARME EL DÍA LIBRE SENSEI!

-así esta mejor

Sakura la soltó, riendo un poco, se había propuesto repentinamente a enseñarle un poco de antídotos durante el camino, no solo por que era algo que Sora tendría que aprender eso tarde o temprano ya que estaba designada como futura ninja medico de su equipo si no por que en la zona en la que viajaban crecían plantas que no se encontraban en ningún otro lugar de Suna, debido a las montañas y tenían que aprovechar, así que habían dejado el viaje de lado por ese día para concentrarse en las lecciones de su hija... y las lecciones que Sora le daba a Sakura de cocina

-Sakura-sensei...

-Si...

-Para ser maestra es mala alumna

-Por que?

-Mire...

Sakura volteo a ver a donde señalaba y vio una ollita borbotear y echar agua

-NOOO!

Sakura se levanto tirando a Sora y rápidamente corrió a apagar el fuego, pero no logro hacer nada

-Ya se arruino...

-Si... esto tan bien...

Sakura volteo a verla, tenia la cara verde por la medicina que estaba haciendo... lentamente fue sonriendo... un poco mas... un poco mas...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-NO SE RÍA SENSEI!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO NO PUEDOO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ PARECES EL MONSTRUO DEL PANTANO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-YA VERA!

Sora la miro y le mostro sus manos, verdes de medicina

-NO TE ATREVAS!

-SIIIIII

Sora se lanzo contra ella, moviendo sus manos, Sakura intento meter mano para que no la tocara...y no lo logro

-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MOCOSA!

Con Takeda y Kentaro

Los 2 entraban agotados a su habitación del hotel, cuando de repente Kentaro levanto la mano rápidamente

-TE TENGO!

Atrapo la lengua de león, el camaleoncito se hizo visible

-JAJAJA VA LA QUINTA VEZ!

Soltó la lengua y este asintió, desapareciendo, los chicos habían reflexionado como protegerse y habían empezado a turnarse para vigilar, mientras uno trabajaba el otro lo cubría lo mejor que podía y así poco a poco habían ido atrapándolo aunque la mayoría de veces seguían recibiendo los impactos

-Bueno... creo que podemos ir a dormir?

El camaleoncito asintió, subiendo a la cama y acurrucándose cerrando los ojos, los 2 chicos lo miraron... y rieron

-VAMOS POR EL!

Se lanzaron dispuestos a desquitarse...

5 minutos después el dueño del hotel

-Ok que paso aquí?

Decía mirando a los 2 genin que se hospedaban estaban colgados de cabeza, al techo, envueltos en sabanas...

Al otro día, Sakura se levanto en silencio, con Sora a su lado

-Vamos... todo mundo se equivoca...

Sakura estaba verde, con grandes ojeras y sudaba un poco... había apostado con Sora que si hacia mal la cena ella debería comerla TODA... y la hizo mal...

Sora rio un poco, mientras las 2 se levantaban para seguir el camino

-No quiere desayunar-..

-No...

Sora rio un poco mas, a pesar del teatrito, Sakura se levanto con energías y tomo la mochila, ambas empezaron acorrer rápidamente por entre las rocas, apunto de bajar la montaña

-CUIDADO!

Sakura se puso frente a Sora y la cargo saltando, debajo de done estaba Sora se escucho una enorme explosión, fragmentos de roca empezaron a volar por todo el lugar, Sora miro sorprendida como una gran brecha en la montaña desaparecía, ese era un paso delgado y abajo a mas de 50 metros, se veía un bosque, el único del país entero

-QUIENES SON USTEDES!

Sakura miraba al cielo, donde 5 shinobi aparecieron, Sora vio que poco a poco eran rodeadas de shinobi, mas de 30, listos para pelear

-Vaya parece que de verdad es Uzumaki Sakura.. quien lo diría

Dijo uno de los ninja acercándose, Sakura trago saliva nerviosa, definitivamente ese era un jounin lo supo solo por la forma en que se movía, había mas como el hay

-Sora...

-Estoy lista para pelear sensei...

-Nada de eso

-QUE?

-Estos no son oponentes comunes y son demasiados... solo quédate junto a mi entendido?

-Pero sensei...

-Pero nada, concéntrate solo en no separarte mas de un metro de mi hasta que yo te diga, yo me ocupare de lo demás...

-QUE? POR QUE?

Sakura destapo su rinengan mientras los ninja se lanzaron hacia ella

-SHINRA-TENSEI!

De repente Sora vio como un enorme boquete se abría en la montaña y se escuchaba una explosión como un trueno, los ninja salieron volando

-AHORA ALEJATE!

Sora salió huyendo rápidamente, viendo como los chunin salían volando pero parecía que quedaban varios en pie

-Ese... ese maldito no nos dijo que podía hacer eso...

Dijo uno de los ninjas jadeando con fuerza, apenas se había logrado sujetar con su katana

-MÁTENLA!

Varios ninja salieron contra Sakura, esta se detuvo

-SHINRA-TENSEI!

De nuevo los hizo volar a todos, aunque cada vez estaba mas agotada, golpeo la base de la montaña creando un enorme temblor, los ninja saltaron rápidamente para esquivarlo, Sakura con el rinengan se aseguro de que ninguno seguía a Sora que ya estaba a una buena distancia, los ninja se lanzaron contra ella y Sakura empezó a enfrentar a los que quedaban con taijutsu, eran 5 y estaba segura de que eran jounin pero los demás habían muerto ya, Sakura jadeaba con fuerza, usar 2 veces esa técnica la había cansado mucho pero era la única forma de hacer que no quedaran ninjas para perseguir a Sora, los 5 se pusieron a su alrededor moviendo sus manos

-KATON JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, recibiendo todos los ataques, los ninjas miraron atentamente la llama y al disiparse, Sakura ya no estaba

-TOMEN ESTO!

Los 5 voltearon a ver al cielo, Sakura golpeo con fuerza la roca entre 2 de ellos, lanzando todo su chakra de golpe...

Sora miraba boquiabierta la batalla, jamas se había imaginado que su maestra fuera tan fuerte pero acababa de aniquilar a todo ese enorme grupo en tan solo unos segundos y ahora peleaba contra 5 jounin... de repente vio que algo andaba mal

Sakura jadeaba en el suelo, mirando los cadáveres de los 2 jounin que quedaban cuando vio que sus pies empesaban a hundirse en la tierra

-QUE?

-Sakura-SENSEI SOLO 4 DE ELLOS LANZARON BOLA DE FUEGO!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendía, los 5 habían usado sellos

-Jajajaja estas perdida estúpida! Ya no puedes usar tu shinra Tensei ni tan poco puedes escapar

-Nuestros sirvientes hicieron bien su trabajo distrayéndote y forzándote a usarlo

-Hora de morir

Sakura solo pensó unos segundos en la forma tan baja que esos 3 shinobi habían usado como carnada a su propia gente, usándolos como cebo y ocultándoles la información sobre ella para obligarla a usar esa técnica, cuando vio que los 3 lanzaban 3 paraguas al cielo

-Adiós..

Los 3 paraguas se abrieron lanzando una lluvia de agujas hacia Sakura, pero esta sonrió

-Lo siento... yo tan bien tengo una sorpresa mas...

Sakura sonrió y en su frente apareció una pequeña gema... en ese momento se sintió un enorme temblor, que destrozo todo lo que había alrededor

-SHINRA-TENSEI!

La onda expansiva atrapo a los shinobi en el aire mandándolos a volar, destrozando todas las agujas, destrozando todo lo que había alrededor...

-Lo logro Sakura-sensei...

-Kushi...chan...

Sora se acerco alarmada por el tono de su maestra, Sakura estaba de pie, jadeando, sus pies estaban libres... se acerco mas y vio con horror que tenia una aguja senbon clavada en el centro del pecho, sin mas, Sakura cayo, por el abismo recién creado, al bosque...


	10. Chapter 10

-Sakura-SENSEI!

Sora miro a Sakura caer, aterrada, no sabia que hacer, había mas de 50 metros antes de llegar al suelo... miro un segundo el abismo... y se lanzo de cabeza tras Sakura

Sora vio varias rocas que caían junto a ella y rápidamente fue apoyándose de roca en roca, lanzándose hacia abajo, si no no alcanzaría a Sakura, vio que bajo ella estaba un enorme lago, la fuente de todos los ríos, manantiales y oasis de Suna, la orilla estaba muy cerca, pero no importaba, Sora sabia que a esa velocidad un golpe en el agua seria tan letal como un golpe contra roca solida, siguió impulsándose lo mas rápido que podía y vio a Sakura, sus ojos estaban cerrados

-Sakura-SENSEI DESPIERTE!

Sakura no respondía, Sora estaba apunto de golpearse tan bien, no podía controlar su caída, un trozo de roca se acerco a ella y Sora impulsándose con ella, se lanzo hacia Sakura atrapándola y movió rápidamente las manso en un Jutsu de viento, soplo a gran velocidad hacia un lado antes de llegar al agua, lanzo a Sakura con fuerza a su lado, librada del impacto directo contra el agua, Sakura cayo en el agua, girando un poco contra la superficie como una piedra y finalmente se hundió, Sora reunió todo su chakra en los brazos rápidamente y se cubrió con ellas la cabeza, el chakra rompió la superficie del agua permitiéndole sumergirse sin ningún daño, unos segundos después, salía de la superficie del agua, arrastrando el cuerpo de Sakura, aun inconsciente, cayo en la orilla jadeando y después volteo a ver a Sakura

-Sakura-sensei...

Miro el rostro de Sakura y rápidamente retiro la mano, Sakura estaba ardiendo y empezaba a respirar agitada

-Sakura-sensei que le pasa?

Sora miro la aguja, aun enterrada en el pecho de Sakura, la saco lentamente y miro sorprendida que no había penetrado gran cosa, la herida ni siquiera sangro, pero Sakura estaba terriblemente mal, eso solo significaba veneno

-Sakura-sensei... no...

Desesperada empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de Sakura algo que la ayudara, cuando Sakura tosió un poco abriendo un poco los ojos

-En mi bolsillo... jeringa... etiqueta azul...

Sora busco rápidamente y saco la jeringa, inyecto rápidamente el contenido en el brazo de Sakura, esta cerro los ojos

-Ya esta Sakura-sensei, estará bien?

Sakura jadeo un poco, Sora vio que empezaba a ponerse peor rápidamente

-Sakura-SENSEI!

Sora la miro, Sakura cerro los ojos, pero hablaba rápidamente, con gran esfuerzo

-No... lo se... el veneno... lo que te dije... es posible que muere... ponte a salvo...

-Que? No la voy a dejar aquí!

-QUE TE PONGAS A SALVO KUSHINA!

Sora se puso pálida ante el grito de Sakura, pero de repente Sakura cayo inconsciente, el rinengan había estado descubierto todo ese tiempo y le estaba robando el chakra rápidamente, Sora se acerco y tomo el parche de Sakura, tenia un sello dentro que evitaba que el rinengan le robara chakra y se activara solo cuando Sakura quitaba el parche, después sin saber que hacer, vio alrededor hasta que distinguió una pequeña cueva, tomo a Sakura y empezó a jalarla hacia ella, mientras Sakura cada vez respiraba mas agitada, su rostro estaba rojo por el calor y la fiebre, Sora la puso en el suelo, sacándole el saco y la capa empapados, vio que Sakura temblaba un poco y solo con verla notaba como la fiebre subía, Sora no sabia que hacer, se saco la armadura empapada, su chaqueta y su capa, se acerco a la entrada de la cueva y después, gruño un poco y salió de ahí con cuidado, era probable que hubiera mas shinobi por los alrededores, volteo a ver a Sakura y moviendo las manos en un Jutsu tapo la entrada con una roca, camino en silencio por el lago y borro las huellas de lo que había pasado y empezó a cortar ramas, apilándolas en un haz, lo mas rápidamente que podía, sin dejar de estar alerta alrededor, después entro rápido a la caverna

-Aquí estoy Sakura-sensei... Sakura-sensei?

Se acerco, Sakura no se movía

-Sakura-sensei!

Tiro todo a un lado y se acerco, sin saber por que estaba tan aterrada, pero Sakura solo estaba dormida, la fiebre no había subido pero tan poco había bajado, Sora sintió como un inmenso peso se le quitaba de encima

-Kushina...

Sora se acerco, pensando que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento

-Kushi-chan... mi pequeña... mi bebe...

Kushina la miro fijamente

-Su bebe?

-Mi Kushi-chan... no... a salvo... a salvo...

-Sakura-sensei?

En ese momento Sora la toco y recordó lo que debía hacer, la piel de Sakura estaba helada por la ropa mojada, la suya tan bien, así que encendió una fogata dentro de la cueva y acerco a Sakura un poco al fuego, mirándola mientras se calentaba, sabia que a pesar de la fiebre ese calor le haría bien... se levanto de repente al escuchar rumores afuera y con cuidado salió de la cueva cubriendo la entrada al salir, camino sin hacer ruido entre las hierbas

-BUSQUEN POR AQUÍ!

Alrededor de 5 shinobi estaban rodeando y revisando el lago, Sora aguardo totalmente inmóvil entre los arbustos mientras un chunin pasaba a menos de un metro de ella, vio que otro shinobi salía del agua

-Están las rocas del desfiladero pero no hay ningún cadáver

-Debieron salir deben estar cerca

-Y se fueron volando y no dejaron huellas verdad? Los derrotaron y escaparon así de simple hay que informar al capitán

Sora vio que el shinobi que parecía ser el líder dudaba un poco pero después asentía

-Después de todo es Sakura Uzumaki... debió pasar eso, informémosle y adelantémonos a la ruta, podríamos volver a encontrarlas

-Si

Los 6 desaparecieron pero aun así, Sora se quedo mas de 20 minutos inmóvil, esperando que fuera una trampa, cuando estuvo segura que no negó con la cabeza y volteo para volver a la cueva, cuando su mirada tropezó con un pequeño tallo...

-Tome sensei... le hará sentir mejor...

Le decía a Sakura que seguía inconsciente mientras abría su boca y con cuidado vertía un poco de la hierba que acababa de preparar disuelta en agua, Sakura bebió un poco inconscientemente y Sora volvió a recostarla, el tallo era una de las hierbas que Sakura le había encargado buscar, no era ningún antídoto, solo una medicina para la fiebre, pero era mejor que nada, se acerco a la fogata preparándose para esperar... sin saber por que Sakura había dicho todo eso a ella y sin saber por que... esas palabras le parecían muy familiares...

No sabia de donde venía esa voz, era solo un recuerdo, Sora solo veía oscuridad, pero escuchaba unas voces muy conocidas, aunque al mismo tiempo no las recordaba

-Ya baka vas a despertar a Kushi-chan

-Jajaja no me regañes... se ve preciosa...

-Si pero esta dormida... no puedes dejar de verla 5 minutos?

La voz de la mujer se había dulcificado al decir eso, Sora notaba el cariño que transmitía esa voz

-Jajaja n me regañes mi amor... solo...

La voz del hombre se detuvo un poco, Sora sintió una caricia en su mejilla y abrió lentamente los ojos

-Ya la despertaste N...

Alcanzo a ver 2 figuras borrosas, hasta el momento en que abrió los ojos se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar un rumor en la cueva.

-No te duermas... tu eres quien vigila no?

Sora volteo hacia donde estaba la voz, Sakura aun en el suelo, la miraba, aunque se notaba que aun estaba muy cansada como para moverse parecía recuperada

-Sakura-SENSEI!

Grito de alegría acercándose a ella y de repente se quedo quieta totalmente roja al ver la expresión enorme de felicidad en el rostro de Sakura... y se sorprendió así misma recordando su tono, finalmente se había dado cuenta de cuanto había estado preocupada por su sensei pero no lo comprendía, era normal que se preocupara por ella pero no dejaba de ser una extraña que apenas había conocido hacia unos días, sentía que era extraño que se preocupara tanto por ella pero algo le decía que estaba bien que lo hiciera

-Bueno... donde estamos?

Le dijo Sakura con voz muy débil, Sora agito la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y sonrió sentándose a su lado, Sakura se incorporo lo suficiente para recargarse en una pared y miro su reloj, habían pasado 24 horas desde que había caído por ese risco, Sora le conto todo a Sakura, sin presumir de nada como si fuera un informe y cada vez el orgullo que Sakura sentía hacia su hija crecía mas y mas

-Me has salvado la vida...

-No es cierto... si usted no me hubiera protegido hubiera ganado...

-Mmm?

Sakura la miro interrogante y Sora sonrió

-Usted me dijo en voz alta que no me alejara más de 1 metro de usted... ese es un radio seguro para el shinra-Tensei no? Su punto débil... ese jounin uso esa información, cuando lanzo las agujas con esa sombrilla la primera aguja ya había sido lanzada, pero no la noto por las demás, para cuando usted uso el shinra-Tensei la aguja ya estaba a menos de 1 metro de usted... si no lo hubiera dicho no hubieran sabido de ese punto débil... aunque yo estaría muerta

-Buen trabajo...

Sora volteo a verla, Sakura sonreía

-Has averiguado bien lo que paso y me has dicho un punto débil que desconocía... buen trabajo

-QUE? Casi muere por mi culpa y me esta diciendo que lo hice bien?

Sora volteo a mirarla como si creyera que estuviera loca, pero Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la miraba, de repente lanzo algo hacia ella, era una aguja senbon, pero Sakura tenia tan pocas fuerzas que la aguja apenas podía alcanzar a Sora y esta la esquivo como si nada pasara y volteo a ver a Sakura

-Somos shinobi... siempre estamos apunto de morir, siempre, cada minuto de nuestra vida...

-No es...

-Esa aguja tiene un veneno que te mataría con solo rosarte

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada

-Para ti fue un juego de niños hacerte a un lado, pero estuviste apunto de morir... cada vez que practicas un Jutsu corres el riesgo de que salga mal, cada vez que aterrizas sobre la rama de un árbol corres el riesgo de que se rompa y caer, cada vez que esquivas un kunai corres el riesgo de no ver el que viene a un lado, nuestra vida esta en peligro siempre y la única posibilidad de llegar a viejos que tenemos es aprender de nuestros errores... si tenemos la suerte de sobrevivir a ellos, hoy gracias a ti sobreviví, lo que me ha pasado no volverá a pasarme jamas... por eso te digo que buen trabajo

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y riendo un poco, Sora la miro extrañada y rio

-Jajajaja siempre me enseña lecciones tratando de matarme, es una maestra muy sádica

Ambas rieron un poco mientras Sora se sentaba en el suelo mirando la aguja, simplemente la tiro al fuego

-Algún día me va a acabar matando de verdad...

-Si, cuando falles alguna

-QUE?

Sora volteo a ver a Sakura con los ojos como platos y Sakura sonrió

-Que? Así aprendí yo

-Usted aprendió arriesgando su vida?

-Si...

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia, recordando sus batallas, con Chiyo, en los exámenes chunin, contra Zabuza... y con Tsunade y tuvo un escalofrió, volteo y vio que Sora la miraba fijamente

-Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Si... es que yo... ha...

-Vamos pregúntame lo que quieras

La franqueza y la sonrisa de Sakura le dieron ánimos a Sora

-Quería saber... quien es Kushi-chan?... yo... yo no se si se refiera a mi...

-Kushi-chan...

Sakura suspiro un poco, era el momento perfecto para decírselo... luego recordó lo feliz que Sora parecía con su familia en cambio que ella era aun una desconocida para ella

-Es el nombre de mi hija... así le decía cuando estaba en la cuna...

-Kushina?... su hija se llamaba así?

Sakura sonrió un poco

-Tu madre fue mi mejor amiga... es posible que por eso...

-Ella murió?

Sakura abrió y cerro la boca, por un segundo no sabia que responder...

-No... no debe responder lo siento!

Dijo Sora rápidamente arrepentida de haber dicho algo así, se imaginaba lo doloroso que serian los recuerdos que traían a su sensei, notaba en su rostro que trataba de evitar llorar

-Sakura-sensei...

-No te preocupes...

La voz de Sakura sonó quebrada

-Ella... ella tendría tu misma edad...

Sora la miro

-Pero murió durante la huida... estaba muy enferma... yo solo...

Sakura se tapo el rostro con su mano, suspiro un poco

-Sakura-sensei... yo lo...

-Olvídalo...

Sakura dio un gran suspiro y sonrió un poco, sacando una jeringa de su estuche, Sora vio que era como la que le había inyectado hacia horas

-No... no esta bien ya?

-Claro que no, tengo veneno en mi sistema

Dijo Sakura como si nada y después sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sora

-Esto no es un antídoto... no debes administrar antídotos si no sabes cual es el veneno, pero si puedes hacer algo para retrasar sus efectos...

-Ha... entonces usted...

-Descuida...

Sakura saco un pergamino de su estuche de kunai, se mordió un dedo y lo puso sobre este, un segundo después había aparecido un completo juego de química en el

-Siempre trae eso encima?!

-Si, no se sabe cuando puede ser útil...

-Útil para que?

-Para averiguar que veneno me dieron y que antídoto funcionara para mi...

-Entonces averiguara todo eso con la aguja senbon que le saque?... ha... aquí esta...

Sora saco la aguja de su capa, estaba metida en un frasco, recoger muestras de venenos de los enemigos si tenia oportunidad era parte del deber de cualquier chunin, Sakura le sonrió

-No... no lo haré yo... lo harás tu

-QUE?

-Que tu averiguaras que antídoto es y lo harás...

-PERO POR QUE?

-Por que estoy muy débil y aun no puedo moverme bien, esos instrumentos son delicados y requieren mucho cuidado y precisión... y el antídoto tan bien

-Pero si fallo...

-Entonces moriré...

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió

-Te diré que hacer, así que adelante

-Pero... pero... pero...

-Pero nada... serás ninja medico no? Averiguar que veneno se ha utilizado y encontrar un antídoto es una habilidad básica en el campo de batalla... esto te pasara muchas veces y la siguiente vez que lo hagas no estaré yo para guiarte así que será mejor que aprendas esta vez...

-Yo...

Sora trago saliva pero tomo uno de los tubos de ensayo, su mano temblaba muchísimo

-No te preocupes Kushina... confió en ti...

Sora sin saber por que sonrió un poco, calmándose y sintiéndose confiada al notar el tono en la voz de Sakura

-Si...

-Bien esto debes hacer primero...

Sakura con mucho trabajo se sentó a su lado y empezó a decirle instrucciones a Sora mientras esta empezaba a trabajar...

Kentaro y Takeda miraban interesadísimos algo en el centro de su habitación

-Y... que hacemos con el?

-No se... lo metemos hay?

Dijo Takeda, señalando a una marioneta en forma de barril, el barril se abrió y salieron cuchillos dentro

-Que dices león?

León trago saliva, estaba dentro de una pequeña jaulita, finalmente lo habían atrapado, estaba tan bien sorprendido de lo rápido que habían aprendido a estar alertas...

-Bueno pues... quizás deberíamos enterrarlo vivo, Gaara-sama dijo que si entrenaba mi Jutsu de presión de tierra me enseñaría el ataúd del desierto...

León empezó a sudar mientras los 2 chicos se acercaron sacando sus kunai... total Sakura les había dicho que si lo mataban revivía... en ese momento ambos voltearon rápidamente, de repente 2 chunin salieron contra ellos y antes de que los chicos pudieran reaccionar, tenían cada uno un kunai clavado en el pecho

-Vaya que sencillo fue... –Ninja-

-Si que sencillo fue

Los 2 ninja voltearon cuando uno de ellos sintió una aguja en su cuello, la aguja salía de la boca del cadáver de Kentaro, el genjutsu desapareció y revelo la marioneta que en realidad era, el otro chunin fue sujetado por el cadáver de Takeda, que tmb. Era una marioneta y lo sujeto para que no gritara, frene a ellos aparecieron Takeda y Kentaro sonriendo, en el hombro de Takeda estaba León, sonriendo satisfecho

-Vaya... el entrenamiento de Sakura-sensei es increíble...

-Si, tan pronto estos 2 empezaron a seguirnos nos dimos cuenta! Y son chunin!

Dijo Takeda, asombrado, se habían acostumbrado tanto a siempre estar preparados para un ataque del camaleón de Sakura, que habían notado cuando esos chunin habían empezado a seguirlos tan pronto salieron del hotel esa mañana para ir al museo, no sabían por que, pero habían conseguido actuar como si nada pasara, tan bien acostumbrados a eso los días que habían pasado esquivando a león

-Bueno... entonces, por donde empezamos?

Takeda sonrió, mientras la marioneta jalaba al chunin que seguía con vida hasta dentro del cuerpo en forma de barril, era la misma en el que habían transportado a Matsuri , de las paredes de este empezaron a salir cuchillos lentamente

-Ahora... por que nos seguías?...

El día había comenzado, Sora caminaba por el lago, con Sakura detrás, Sakura caminaba lentamente, se notaba que hacia grandes esfuerzos por hacerlo y se sujetaba de un bastón que Sora le había dado

-Vamos Kushina...

-AQUÍ ESTA Sakura-SENSEI!

Sora le mostro una hierba, Sakura sonrió satisfecha

-Esa es...

-SIII! YA ERA HORA!

-No olvides tomar un poco mas para las muestras

-Si si si ya lo se

Sakura rio un poco, mientras Sora tomaba y pulverizaba la pequeña raíz que le había mostrado y la agregaba a un tubo de ensayo, mientras miraba atentamente un libro, finalmente sonrió satisfecha

-Esta listo...

-Veamos...

Sora se detuvo un poco, Sakura ya no estaba de pie apoyada en el bastón, estaba sentada y aunque sonreía, Sora sabia que no se hubiera sentado solo por que si, realmente estaba muy débil y la veía empeorar rápidamente

-Vamos... dámelo...

-Pero... y si no esta bien echo... si no funciona...

-En una batalla real, no sabrás si esta bien echo hasta que lo administres y veas el resultado

-PERO SI ESTA MAL ECHO PUEDE MORIR!

Sakura se encogió de hombros

-Lo mismo me pasara si una vez me hieren en batalla y debes atenderme, como ahora... dámelo Kushina...

Sora se lo dio, pensó que Sakura lo revisaría o tan siquiera lo vería antes de tomarlo, pero esta solo lo tomo de un trago, Sora la miro, aprensiva

-Un paciente no te dirá si resulto o no... deberás aprender a averiguarlo por ti misma...

-... ... ...

-Jajajaja pero tranquila esta bien echo... estaré bien... Kushina?

Sora la miro en silencio sin decir nada, su pelo tapaba un poco sus ojos

-Kushina...

-ESTA LOCA SENSEI!

Grito furiosa pateando la tierra, Sakura la miro, veía pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos y se echo a reir, Sora la miro y se enfado mas y mas

-YA CÁLLESE SENSEI!

-Ok ok ok...

Sakura rio un poco levantándose, Sora aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se había perdido por completo la infancia de su hija... aun quedaba un poco, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, apartando un poco su cabello, Sora se callo de inmediato, mirándola, Sakura le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña

-Me salvaste la vida... de nuevo...

Sora asintió, sin saber que decir, calmándose, Sakura suspiro un poco

-Entonces, es hora de irnos...

Sakura se sujeto fuerte a Sora y destapo su rinengan, Sora noto como Sakura apretaba su hombro, Sakura parecio leer su pensamiento

-Aunque me hayas administrado un antídoto mi cuerpo no esta bien, tardare un poco en curarme, aunque ya no empeorare, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí tenemos una misión que cumplir...

-Si pero como llegaremos?

-Bueno... esperaba hacer esto hasta que viniéramos de regreso...

Sakura hizo unos sellos y frente a ellos apareció una gigantesca ave, sus ojos eran rinengan y tenia el pico totalmente retorcido

-Pero bueno... hora de irnos... –Sakura-

-Si...

Sora se acerco al ave, cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose detrás de ellas, ambas kunoichi voltearon sorprendidas

-QUIEN ESTA HAY? –Sora-

Sakura se quedo en silencio, pero asustada, en su estado no podría proteger a Sora de ningún oponente... cuando abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió

-SAIII!

Dijo con un grito de alegría, mientras su antiguo amigo salía de los arbustos, sonriéndole

-No tengo mucho tiempo, soy un clon... traigo un mensaje para ti...


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura le sonrió a Sai y camino hacia el

-Sakura-sensei...

Sakura volteo a ver a Sora y por un momento se sorprendió al notar la desconfianza en sus ojos, pero después súbitamente recordó, quizá Sai fuera un gran amigo de años atrás, pero en ese momento era un ninja de una aldea enemiga y Sakura estaba yendo con él a hablar en privado, en secreto

-no te preocupes, lo conozco Sora, permanece junto al ave ella te protegerá si atacan

-Pero...

-Hablaremos cuando él se vaya Sora...

Sora asintió, extrañada de que Sakura le hablara con su primer nombre, Sakura y Sai se alejaron aunque Sora noto que no lo hacían tanto como para salir de su rango de visión

Sakura miro a Sai unos minutos

-Te has vuelto más viejo

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sai se puso un poco rojo, Sakura lo miraba, estaba más pálido y se veía más maduro, aunque no tenía ni una sola arruga ni imperfección en su rostro que seguía igual de impasible su mirada se veía más apagada, era ahora más alto que Saura y muy delgado, traía un uniforme como el que siempre había usado

-Tú no has cambiado en nada...

-Ha...

Un segundo después Sai estaba en el suelo

-NADA!? NADA? TODO LO QUE HICE EN ESTOS MALDITOS 13 AÑOS FUE MANIPULAR MI CHACRA PARA DESARROLLAR MI CUERPO Y SER MAS BONITA Y DICES QUE SIGO IGUAL!

Sakura lo miro furiosa y Sai se levantó, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que este sonreía

-Hacia mucho que no me tocaba... aunque un poco más fuerte y hubieras destruido el clon

-Por eso no te di más fuerte...

Sakura sonreía tan bien, mientras Sai se levantaba, le sonrió a Sakura y por alguna razón Sakura supo que era la primera vez que sonreía desde hacía 13 años

-Choji, Hinata, Shino y Yamato siguen con vida

Sakura sonrió de repente, aunque con ganas de echarse a saltar de alegría, no sabía cuántos de sus amigos seguían vivos

-Y tan bien... creo que esperas esto

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció y tomo el pergamino que le tendía Sai

-Así que en verdad...

-Si...

Sakura asintió un poco triste, Sai la miro

-Los Anbu de raíz fueron asesinados, así que no hay nadie que se encargue de asesinatos y búsqueda de fugitivos ni de contraespionaje en la aldea por el momento, estaré oculto

-Puedes ir a Suna, con esta información no creo que Gaara...

-Tengo otras misiones

-Entiendo

Sai asintió y volteo a ver a Sora, después a Sakura, se notaba una pequeña sorpresa en su rostro pero lo suficiente para que Sakura la percibiera

-Es... preciosa verdad?

-Y grande...

-Han pasado 13 años Sai...

Sai asintió sonriendo, el parecido entre ella y Sakura era asombroso, sobretodo en sus ojos, Sai sonrió, mirando a Sakura

-Dale esto...

Le paso a Sakura un pergamino, Sakura lo miro, los conocía, era un pergamino de invocación para una de las bestias de Sai, una vez le había dado uno a Naruto como regalo de cumpleaños, Naruto lo abrió luego de que todos se fueron y este exploto en la sala... Sakura casi lo mata...

-Sai más te vale que no sea peligroso...

-No lo es... es como el que le puse en su cuna cuando tenía 2 meses

Sakura arqueo una ceja

-Le... pusiste... un león de tinta... en la cuna... a Kushi-chan?...

Sai retrocedió un paso, nervioso, Sakura suspiro, se guardaría ese regaño para cuando Sora no estuviera viendo

-Bueno entonces debo irme

-Si... ten cuidado

-Claro

Sai suspiro un poco y desapareció al disolverse el clon, lejos de ahí, en una caverna, el verdadero Sai abrió los ojos sonriendo, pero después suspiro un poco... el pergamino no decía nada sobre Naruto... no ahora... no hasta que supiera que había hecho que su amigo cambiara tanto... si es que en verdad era el...

Sakura suspiro un poco y camino hacia Sora, esta se veía un poco nerviosa, cuando Sakura le tendió ambos pergaminos

-Esto es para que lo entregues cuando la misión termine

-QUE?

-Sí, es mejor que lo guardes tu... yo estoy muy débil y podrían robármelos

Sakura se tambaleo un poco, Sora se acercó rápido pero Sakura le sonrió apoyándose en ella

-Estoy bien... pero invocar a este chico

Miro al inmenso pájaro

-Usa demasiado chacra... normalmente puedo invocar solo a uno pero como la otra invocación es león, que es diminuto, no creí que me afectara... bueno hora de irnos

El ave se inclinó bajando su ala con cuidado, Sora miro a Sakura preocupada, mientras la ayudaba a subir al lomo de esta, tan pronto subieron, lentamente el ave avanzo y se elevo

-Bien...

Sakura suspiro recostándose sobre el pecho del ave, rio un poco al ver a Sora

-Me envenenaron, caí de un risco, casi me ahogue y no he comido nada desde ayer en el desayuno... es natural que este cansada

Sora enrojeció un poco, había comido lo que tenía de provisiones mientras Sakura estaba dormida, hasta después no supo que las de Sakura se habían empapado y estaban inservibles, Sakura enrojeció sintiéndose culpable, estaba muy despierta cuando la niña había comido todo, sabía que no había más pero no había tenido corazón para quitarle algo, Sakura se recostó en el lomo del ave, suspirando un poco

-Tardaremos unas 6 horas en llegar... si me quedo dormida intenta que no me caiga

-He?

-Reuniré chacra... si no me desmayare al llegar

Sakura cerró los ojos, suspirando un poco

-Necesito estar inmóvil...

-Ok...

Sakura suspiro cerrando los ojos, quedándose inmóvil, Naruto le había enseñado esa técnica antes de morir por si algún día la necesitaba y había tenido 13 años para perfeccionarla, Sora la miro

-Sakura-sensei

Sakura estaba totalmente inmóvil

-Este... Sakura-sensei...

Sakura estaba totalmente concentrada, inmóvil, absorbiendo toda la energía natural que podía

-He... Sakura-sensei?

-...

-Sakura...

-Que sucede?

Dijo finalmente Sakura

-Puedo bajar al baño?...

...

-ERA BROMA ERA BROMA ERA BROMA!

Decía Sora asustada al ver la mirada de su maestra, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír

-Que sucede?

-Que está haciendo?

-Te lo dije... juntando chacra...

Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo, se sentía fatal y estaba agotada, necesitaba reunir el chacra que pudiera... Sora la miro y cerró los ojos con cuidado, había recibido un poco de clase de rastreo de Matsuri pensando en que podría convertirse en ninja sensor pero no tenía cualidades para ello, pero aun así era capaz de sentir el chacra de alguien que estuviera cerca, abrió los ojos sorprendida, la cantidad de chacra de Sakura era bajísima, casi 0, pero una especie de energía rara estaba empezando a acumularse en la joya que Sakura lucia en su vientre

-Como hace eso... Sakura-sensei... su joya...

Sakura suspiro... pero sonrió al ver la curiosidad de su hija

-Es... se llama energía natural

-Energía natural?

-Es la energía de la naturaleza que nos rodea... está en todo a nuestro alrededor... yo puedo reunirla y convertirla en chacra pero me toma tiempo... se debe estar totalmente inmóvil para hacerlo si no es peligroso...

-Y la joya de...

Sakura la miro sorprendida de que hubiera notado eso

-Es para almacenar... es una técnica de mi maestra, con esta joya puedes reunir chacra durante años y usarlo de golpe en un a emergencia

-EN VERDAD?

Sakura asintió y de nuevo se quedó en silencio pensando que la curiosidad de Sora ya estaba saciada, pero de repente sintió unos ojos mirándola y suspiro abriendo los ojos de nuevo

-Que sucede?

Dijo volteando a verla, Sora se puso roja

-Este... me enseñaría algún día?

-A... reunir energía natural?

El tono extrañado de Sakura hizo comprender a Sora de repente lo que pedía... esa era una técnica que su esposo le había enseñado para protegerla y la técnica de la joya, Tsunade se la había enseñado por que Sakura era su sucesora ya que ella no había tenido hijos, eran técnicas familiares, secretas y muy poderosas que no debían caer en manos de cualquiera, aunque fuera su estudiante

-Claro, te enseñare

-QUEEE?

Sora casi se cae del pájaro de la impresión, Sakura se aguantaba la risa ante la mirada asombrada de Sora

-Pero pero pero pero pero...

-Kushina... mi esposo está muerto...

Sora se puso seria de repente al escucharlo...

-Y... yo no puedo tener más hijos...

-Vamos sensei, usted es joven y bonita y no intenta hacer que me crea que solo casada se pueden tener ya conozco el proceso... hasta yo me asusto porque puedo tener

-Jajaja no es eso es... QUE QUE?'

Sakura se levantó tan rápido y grito tan fuerte que el pájaro casi se cae del susto

-ESTOY BROMEANDO ESTOY BROMEANDO!

Dijo rápidamente Sora sorprendida por la reacción de su maestra, Sakura suspiro sentándose

-No es eso...

-Entonces?

-Una vieja herida de guerra... no tengo cicatrices pero dentro de mí... estaba muy dañada, mi pequeña Kushi-chan fue un milagro y no volveré a tener otro así jamás...

-Ha...

Sora se sentó sobre el lomo del ave sin saber que decir

-Además tan poco quiero...

-Por qué?

-Por qué no sería lo mismo... es una parte de mí y otra parte... era el...

La mirada de Sakura se perdió unos momentos y sonrió con nostalgia

-He oído muchas historias de Uzumaki Naruto... como era él?

Sakura pensó unos segundos y sonrió

-Era un idiota, se la pasaba gritando y asiendo escándalo, era adicto al ramen y hacia tantas cosas... SIEMPRE ME DABAN GANAS DE MATARLO!

Grito de repente Sakura, Sora dio un salto y casi se cae del pájaro, Sakura volteo a verla

-ha... que te pasa?

-NADA!

Dijo la chica asustada intentando subirse al cuerpo del ave, Sakura rio y se inclinó para ayudarla a subir con cuidado

-Vaya... sí que da miedo cuando se enoja Sakura-sensei...

-Si... Jajaja eso mismo decía el

Sakura se recostó de nuevo, viendo al cielo, de repente volteo a ver a Sora sonriéndole con ternura, cada vez se sentía más cansada

-Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho al?

-HE? Yo pro qué?

Sakura enrojeció, se le había salido

-Ha... Tu cabello se parece... tu rostro...

-Si como no, jamás ha visto la marca de mis mejilla verdad?

-Marcas?

Sakura de repente se puso seria, Sora le sonrió

-Si... tengo unas rayas muy raras en la cara... no me gustan

-No tienes ningún henge no jutsu activado...

-No, solo maquillaje, mi mama dice que no debo cubrírmelas pero... no se no me gustan

-Comprendo...

Sakura se puso más seria, Sora la miro nerviosa

-Ha... Por qué me ve así?

-...

-Sakura-sensei?

-...

-Ha... Tengo algo en la cara?

-... ... zzzz...

-He?

Sora se acercó y se sorprendió, Sakura se había quedado profundamente dormida, Sora sonrió

-Bueno... pareciera que la niña soy yo... por qué me habría dicho que tuviera cuidado?

Sakura empezó a rodar lentamente hacia la orilla

-HAAA NO NO NO NO NO!

Dijo sujetando a Sakura y jalándola hacia arriba... Sakura seguía profundamente dormida... Sora suspiro, no podría distraerse en las 5 horas que duraría el viaje...

Varios ninja estaban regados por el desierto, todos muertos, Sai estaba en silencio mientras frente a él había un ninja con la badana rasgada

-Así que... recapacitaste?

Decía Sai tranquilamente, el ninja lo miraba jadeando

-Maldito... ya te lo dije... solo queremos el diamante... oímos de él y...

Se vio el destello de una espada y el ninja grito de dolor, miro a Sai jadeando

-Sabían que ruta tomarían, quien iría a recibir el diamante, que debían obtener como contraseña para que se lo entregaran...

Sai levanto lentamente su espada de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo, el ninja lo miro sudando, ese hombre había asesinado a todos los del grupo en tan solo unos minutos

-Es... espera te diré todo...

El hombre hablo, Sai escuchaba todo en silencio y suspiro cuando el ninja termino de hablar

-Qué alivio... no es el...

-he?

Lo último que vio el ninja fue el filo de la hoja de Sai ir hacia él, Sai levanto la hoja en silencio y saco un pergamino, escribiendo rápidamente en él, un ave salió volando del pergamino salió volando en dirección a Konoha

-No era el...

Suspiro Sai y siguió con su misión, la que le había asignado desde hacía 10 años... cuando encontró a Sakura sellada y accedió a no liberarla...

Sora dormía tranquilamente... y de repente sintió que la sacudían lentamente

-Hey... despierta ya hemos llegado...

Sora suspiro, apoyándose más contra algo suave y cálido, por alguna razón se sentía agosto y en paz...

-K... Kushi... chan... despierta...

Escucho una voz temblar, como si le costara trabajo decir eso y levanto la mirada, bostezando... abrió mucho los ojos, estaba acurrucada sobre las piernas de Sakura, tapada con la manta de esta

-HAAAAAAA Sakura-SENSEI!

-Jajajajaja que buena vigilante eres Kushina

-Pero... pero...

-Tranquila no dormiste mucho... no fue justo para ti que me hubiera quedado así, tu velaste toda la noche anterior porque estaba herida...

-Si...

-Bueno... pues no te preocupes... llegamos

Sakura miraba hacia la derecha y Sora se levantó, avergonzada de haberse quedado dormida, a lo lejos se veía una enorme fortaleza, con varios guardias alrededor

-Un castillo? Por qué?...

-Es el tesoro del país del viento... que esperabas? Todas las joyas de la familia del señor feudal están hay además de todo su dinero y tesoros...

-Wow...

Sora miraba la fortaleza con un creciente respeto mientras el ave comenzaba a bajar lentamente, a poco más de medio kilómetro del castillo, ninguna de las 2 se sorprendió al verse rodeadas de Shinobi unos segundos después de aterrizar, mientras el pájaro desaparecía

-Somos de Suna, hemos venido por la misión –Sakura-

Un ninja se acercó, solo por su movimiento Sakura supo que era un Jounin y saco un pergamino que le mostro al Shinobi, este se mordió y puso una gota de su sangre sobre el pergamino y este se abrió

-Bien, pueden seguirnos...

Sora y Sakura los siguieron en silencio, hacia el castillo, Sora estaba impresionada por la seguridad, había más de 50 soldados solo en la puerta apuntándolas con arcos, mientras otros 30 ninja las rodeaban a ambas, pero Sakura no se veía sorprendida por eso, parecía que el descanso le había echo mucho bien pues ya se movía normalmente, llegaron a una habitación donde revisaron su equipaje, después de eso un hombre se acercó, traía una túnica verde esmeralda y sonreía amablemente, apoyándose en un bastón, era apenas un poco más alto que Sora y estaba totalmente calvo

-Bienvenidas, Sakura-sama

Sakura se inclinó un poco... y después de unos segundos puso la mano en la cabeza de Sora y la obligo a inclinarse tan bien

-Gracias... ha...

-Mi nombre es Uesugi y soy el guardián de este castillo...

-Mucho gusto Uesugi-sama... veníamos por lo del...

-Lo sé, me llego una carta del señor feudal explicando que se lo entregara pero como vera es una joya muy valiosa...

-Lo sabemos... pero por eso me escogió a mí para llevarla

-ha no no pongo en duda su capacidad señora Uzumaki...

Sora apenas aguanto la risa mientras Sakura apretaba los puños, le dijo "señora"?

-Pero hay medidas de seguridad muy estrictas en torno al diamante, esperaremos a que llegue el mayordomo del señor con una confirmación de la carta antes de liberarlo

-Tardara mucho?

-No, lo esperamos mañana o pasado... mientras tanto pueden relajarse

El hombre abrió una habitación y Sakura y Sora se vieron ante una enorme y lujosa sala, que daba a un jardín, a los lados habían 3 puertas

-Cada puerta lleva a una de sus habitaciones, por supuesto todas tienen el servicio completo, la tercera puerta va hacia un estanque de aguas termales, privado donde nadie las molestara, tienen permiso para ir a cualquier parte del primer y segundo piso y de entrenar en el jardín

-Bien, se lo agradecemos Uesugi-sama

El anciano se inclinó con una sonrisa

-Bien deben estar cansadas, hemos puesto ropa apropiada en sus habitaciones, traerán la comida en una hora...

-Gracias

El anciano salió, tan pronto cerro la puerta Sakura y Sora suspiraron, se miraron y se sonrieron un poco

-Como aguanta tanta diplomacia y tramites?

-Es parte de ser ninja... la parte aburrida, acostúmbrate si tienes éxito como Shinobi te tocara seguido

-Sí, mi papa dice que los nobles son complicados

Sakura rio un poco, Sora bostezo y de un movimiento dejo caer su armadura, quedándose solo con el traje de Shinobi que llevaba debajo

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir... guárdeme algo no sensei?

-Ha... A dormir...

5 segundos después Sora caía de cabeza en el estanque termal con ropa y todo

-HAAAAA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMAA

Empezó a correr de un lado para el otro sobre el agua gritando, mientras Sakura la miraba severa

-NO TE IRAS A DORMIR ASÍ OÍSTE!

Después de unos segundos Sora jadeaba, totalmente colorada por el agua caliente, Sakura se reía mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente

-QUE RAYOS HACE Sakura-SENSEI?

-No te dejare ir a dormir sin bañarte Kushina

Sakura la miro a los ojos y Sora por un segundo se imaginó a su madre enojada

-Ha de acuerdo...

Dijo fastidiada, estaba agotada y literalmente cayéndose de sueño, Sakura pareció complacida por haberla convencido, se desnudó y se sumergió lentamente en el agua frente a Sora

-Mmm... No es mejor irse a dormir limpia y relajada?...

-Aja...

-Vamos, no tienes novio? Debes esforzarte en verte hermosa y femenina siempre o no te va a querer...

-Usted siempre se veía hermosa y femenina para él?

-Ha... Claro... siempre...

Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa recordando los golpes, los regaños, que le ganaba a las vencidas... la vez que dijo que el henge no jutsu yaoi de Konohamaru era una obra maestra...

-Siempre... por supuesto que sí...

-Aja...

Sora la miro arqueando una ceja, Sakura rio aún más nerviosa, cuando Sora se levantó aun cubierta con su toalla

-Ha Sakura-sensei... quería mostrarle algo

-He? qué cosa?

-Pues mi mama me dio unas clases para concentrar chacra en mi cuerpo y mire lo que puedo hacer... ponga atención...

-Claro...

Sakura la miro fijamente... y Sora envió de golpe mucho chacra a su pierna y de una patada le echo un montón de agua caliente en la cara

-QUEMA QUEMA QUEMAAAA AAAAAAAAA QUEMAA!

Sakura se echó agua helada mientras Sora reía con fuerza

-YA VERAS MALDITA IRRES...

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y entraron varios Shinobi

-ESCUCHAMOS RUI... ha...

-HA PERVERTIDOOSSS!

Sora se tapó rápido con la toalla... hasta que vio que ninguno la miraba todos miraban embobados a Sakura que se ponía más y más roja

-LARGO!

Todos los Shinobi salieron volando... pero no fue Sakura

-Vaya... y eso por qué fue? Tenía que hacerlo yo –Sakura-

-Por nada!

Dijo enojada entrando a su habitación, Sakura rio un poco al ver como su hija hacia berrinches, entrando tras ella, poniéndose una bata blanca, noto un delicioso aroma y se acercó a la sala

-MIRE TODO LO QUE NOS DEJARON Sakura-SENSEI!

-Vaya...

Sakura se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde estaba puesto un elegante banquete, aunque solo eran 2 parecía comida para 5 personas

-A COMER!

Sora estiro la mano para servir comida mientras Sakura se sentaba tranquilamente, mirando por la mesa a ver si había una botellita de sake... encontró una y la destapo satisfecha, mientras Sora tragaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, Sakura parecía estar pensativa y de repente sonrió

-Kushina...

-OMFIFFFF SHENMMM SHEI,,,MMMMMM

Sakura volteo a ver a Sora, sus mejillas estaban tan infladas que parecían globos de tanta comida

-Traga antes de hablar!

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, Sora trago todo de la pura impresión y tomo un vaso de agua

-Entendido?

-Si mama

Dijo Sora queriendo sonar fastidiada... Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla, tragando saliva

-Le pasa algo?

-Haa... este... me atragante con el sake...

Dijo rápidamente, aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraña por como la había llamado su hija se repetía una y otra vez que eso no tenía nada de raro ni especial... apenas pudiéndoselo creer

-Ha... Bueno que quería decirme? –Sora-

-Te iba a pedir un favor

-Si?

-Tú has sido parte del equipo de Matsuri cuánto tiempo?

-Mmm... Casi 4 años, me gradué como Genin a los 9

"Esa es mi niña" Pensó Sakura satisfecha

-Entonces aprendiste algunas de sus habilidades no es así?

-Habilidades?... pues unas pocas... una vez use el jutsu de marioneta de Takeda para atacar a mi hermana con una Barbie... mi mama se enojó tanto que no pude sentarme en un mes

Rio al recordar la cara de terror de su hermana, Sakura saco un pergamino enrollado, parecía ser viejísimo

-Bien... por qué me entere de algo cuando llegue a la aldea y necesito tu ayuda para aprovecharlo

-De algo?

-Si... veras cuando regresemos planeo hacer un viaje de entrenamiento con los 3... Hay que empezar a entrenar seriamente antes de la siguiente misión, así que... pensaba que podría usar estas...

Sakura se mordió un dedo y extendió el pergamino frente a Sora, al desaparecer el humo de la invocación Sora abrió los ojos asombrada

-Son...

-Si tú me ayudas a arreglarlas le daremos una buena sorpresa

-POR SUPUESTO! SE COMO HACERLO!

-Muy bien... y en ese viaje de entrenamiento empezare a enseñarte el modo senin

-SIII YA QUIERO QUE SEA!

Sakura rio, empezando a comer, mientras Sora la bombardeaba con preguntas sobre que entrenamiento planeaba darle a ella y a sus compañeros, sin poder evitar pensar lo mucho que el carácter de Sora se parecía al de Naruto...

Hanabi sentía caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, mientras suspiraba totalmente relajada, había crecido mucho en esos años y tenía la belleza típica de las mujeres del clan Hyuga... su cabello era muy corto a diferencia de el de su hermana, su piel blanca y suave, sus pechos grandes y muy delgada, pero a diferencia de las demás mujeres del clan, había desafío en sus ojos, debido a haber crecido sin padre, ver su clan perseguido como traidores, ver a sus tíos y tías asesinados, a sus primos destrozados y deshonrados por los de la rama inferior que estaban tomando su merecida venganza y debido a que debió crecer antes para soportar ese dolor y para conquistar la jefatura del clan de nuevo para su hermana, debido a eso jamás se dejaba pisotear por nadie, era cruel y despiadada y no le importaba asesinar por proteger lo que más quería, por eso era conocida como la más letal asesina a las órdenes del Hokage.

Pensó en ese título sonriendo con tristeza mientras casi podía escuchar los gemidos de su hermana en la lejanía de la mansión, miro hacia esa dirección con asco mientras se vestía con un kimono y salía, al caminar hacia su reamara el Byakugan apareció en sus ojos, solo una pequeña vena alrededor de cada uno casi imperceptible, sin sellos y sin activación, una habilidad que solo ella sabía usar, miro hacia su habitación y de repente todo rasgo duro de su rostro desapareció mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría y sonreía como una niña, una anciana Hyuga, una de las pocas supervivientes de la rama principal y que había criado a Hanabi y Hinata desde niñas le sonrió acercándole un bultito, Hanabi corrió rápidamente a abrasarlo

-ha pequeño... como estas me extrañaste?... ven aquí...

Hanabi abraso al bultito, mientras la anciana reía un poco

-Estaba triste porque creía que ya no vendría a verlo Hanabi-sama...

-Jajaja no podía...

Vio a la anciana y su semblante se puso serio por unos segundos, Hanabi enrojeció, lo que la hizo parecerse a la niña traviesa y prepotente que había sido y que solo esa anciana podía controlar.

-Ese maldito de Kaitou no deja de usar veneno en los entrenamientos, tenía que asegurarme de que no hubiera rastros de el en mi cuerpo antes de abrasarlo...

-Lo se lo sé... no actúes como si quisieras disculparte con migo

Hanabi se puso colorada y la anciana rio

-Después de todo, lo cuidas más que su propia madre...

-Si... mi Nee-san... no sé qué le suceda... no tiene ojos más que para su marido... pero... es increíble a que a ninguno de los 2 les intereses...

Miro al bultito y sonrió, quitándole la mantita que cubría su rostro, un pequeño bebe, de apenas 3 meses de edad la miraba parpadeando, tenía abundante cabello rubio, unas marcas de zorro en la mejilla y el Byakugan, por medio del Byakugan Hanabi pudo ver que estaba perfectamente, tal como lo había dejado esa mañana al irse de misión aunque como siempre se sorprendida de la inmensa cantidad de chacra que tenía el pequeño

-Pero no te preocupes Hiashi... aunque tu papa y mi Nee... tu mama no te cuiden siempre estaré yo para protegerte...


	12. Chapter 12

Sora roncaba fuertemente, mientras tenía las piernas y manos abiertas sobre la cama, su colcha estaba tirada al lado del colchón, cuando escucho un fuerte temblor

-HE?

Se despertó, totalmente despeinada, cuando escucho otra explosión, definitivamente era un sello explosivo, se levantó rápidamente, paso al lado del desayuno ignorando una cartita que estaba doblada al lado de este y salió sujetando su bata con una mano

-Sakura-SENSEI QUE SUCEDE?

Grito abriendo la puerta del jardín, de repente se puso roja, Sakura estaba en medio del enorme jardín del palacio, a su alrededor habían 20 ninjas, todos eran el mismo, solo clones... y todos voltearon a ver a Sora al mismo tiempo

-Vaya... –Jounin-

-QUE COSTUMBRE TIENES DE SALIR ASÍ KUSHINA? VETE Y CÁMBIATE!

Sora se puso colorada y cerró la puerta rápidamente, los clones desaparecieron y el Jounin rio, era un chico de no más de 25 años, de cabello negro largo y piel muy pálida y ojos de color azul intenso, Sakura le hallaba un enorme parecido con Neji pero en carácter parecía todo lo contrario, Sakura se había puesto a buscar con quien entrenar esa mañana y lo había conocido, era miembro temporal del cuerpo de guardia del castillo y Jounin de elite.

-No sea tan estricta con ella, Sakura-sama, apenas es una niña...

-Si pero es mujer Hiei-san... mejor que aprenda a esconder lo que tiene ahora a que luego ande como su madre

-Si...

Dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos y Sakura se golpeó la frente con la mano, de repente volteo a verla

-Y tan poco le pone muy buen ejemplo usted...

Sakura se puso colorada al notar la mirada de lujuria del chico en su cuerpo, cuando este de repente lanzo un kunai hacia ella, Sakura puso su mano frente a el

-Shinra-tensei!

El kunai fue golpeado en el aire y exploto, la explosión hizo que Sakura saliera despedida hacia atrás, se detuvo cuando este apareció detrás de ella

-ACÁ VAN 5 MAS! SEGURA QUE QUIERE SEGUIR CON ESTO?

-ACABEMOS LOS 100!

Dijo Sakura usando el Shinra tensei para hacer explotar los kunai de nuevo, estaba decidida a conocer sus nuevas habilidades a fondo, no podría permitir un fallo como el de esa misión nunca mas

-BIEN AQUÍ VAMOS!

Sakura sonrió cerrando su ojo sano, mientras los kunai iban hacia ella...

Sora intentaba leer, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, por sus risas y la conversación Sora supo que Hiei aún estaba con ella pero que se quedaba alejado de la entrada, Sakura volteo a verla y de nuevo adopto la expresión que Sora hallaba aterradoramente parecida a la de su madre enojada.

-QUE TRAES PUESTO? VAMOS A VER AL MAYORDOMO DEL SEÑOR FEUDAL!

-FUE LO QUE DIJO QUE ME PUSIERA!

-PERO NO ASÍ MOCOSA!

Le dijo súbitamente estricta, Sora se puso roja, traía un sostén y una camisa de rejillas y falda, pero como su ropa interior era blanca se notaba perfectamente debajo de la rejilla, aun estaba a medio arreglar pero había hallado algo interesante en la tele y se había olvidado

-MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!

Dijo Sora levantándose y apuntándola con el dedo, Sakura enrojeció, traía un ajustado top rosa y el short negro que usaba bajo la falda en las misiones, gruño un poco secándose el sudor de su rostro con la toalla que traía sobre los hombros

-Cállate yo no pienso ir así frente al mayordomo del señor feudal

-Pero ya lo hizo -¿?-

-Pero ya lo...

Sakura se puso roja, quedándose quieta, Sora tan bien y ambas voltearon, detrás de Sakura estaba un hombre, tenía aproximadamente 40 años pero era aún más bajo que Sora, traía un elegante traje negro y estaba perfectamente arreglado y peinado

-La señora uzu...

-PERVERTIDO!

En el jardín donde ocurrió el entrenamiento habían 2 trabajadores rellenando los ojos de las explosiones mientras , se escuchó el grito y 2 fuertes golpes, Hiei rio un poco

-Le dijimos que no entrara sin tocar...

-Esperemos que lord Kazekage no nos vuelva a mandar a esas mujeres por una misión –Trabajador 1-

-Vamos podría ser peor, recuerda cuando nos envió a su hermana y tuvimos un tornado con todo y vaca?...

En la habitación, el hombre las miro, firmes, con expresión digna... y 2 enormes chichones en la cabeza

-Lo lamento por interrumpir pero vi la puerta abierta y...

Sakura suspiro, mientras se ponía su chaleco de Jounin y lo cerraba y Sora se ponía el pecho de la armadura, aunque se notaba que ambas agarraban lo primero que tenían a la mano

-Descuide... trae la carta?

-Ya se la he dado al guardián del castillo, en unas horas les darán el diamante para que regresen a la ciudad

-Horas?! –Sora-

-Está bien muchas gracias

Sakura se inclinó levemente, el hombre asintió y cerró la puerta, las 2 suspiraron

-Aun estaremos mucho aquí?

-Conociendo los trámites... saldremos al atardecer

-QUE?

Sora la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, Sakura rio

-Si, se llama burocracia... se lo que se siente una vez hubo tanto papeleo para atender un nacimiento en Konoha que el bebe había salido cuando tuvimos permiso de actuar por que empezó labor en la plaza y no había forma de trasladar a la mujer

-Y se espero todo ese tiempo?

-CLARO QUE NO! La atendí hay mismo, Naruto recibió al bebe y grito como niña y Sasuke salió corriendo y a media cuadra vomito y se desmayo

Sora rio con fuerza dejándose caer en el sillón, Sakura iba a dar un paso hacia ella y de repente pareció pensárselo, volteo y cerró la puerta con seguro, haciendo que sora riera aún mas

-Vamos hay que estas prevenidas o a este paso todos los del castillo habrán visto todo

-Ya lo hicieron te acuerdas de anoche...

En un segundo Sora estaba contra un rinconcito de la habitación

-Y a mí no... Solo a usted...

-Vamos tienes 13 años, me preocuparía si alguno te hubiera visto aquí no crees

-NO E JUTOOO MI HERMANA TAN BIEN ES MAS BONITA QUE YO

Decía con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura rio

-Vamos... yo estaba como tu a tu edad y mírame ahora

-Si pero usted dijo que había usado sus técnicas para desarrollar su cuerpo esos 13 años...

-Ha... bueno...

Sora suspiro y Sakura rio un poco

-Hagamos un trato

-Cuál?

-Te enseñare a hacerlo cuando crea que no afectara tu crecimiento, si te desarrollas poco

-EN VERDAD?

Sakura asintió sonriendo, la técnica que había desarrollado no era dañina

-A cambio

-A cambio que?

Dijo Sora un poco nerviosa de que Sakura le pidiera algún entrenamiento brutal

-Estarás así, sin maquillaje, todo el tiempo

-Así?

Sora volteo a ver un espejo sin comprender y se puso roja, traía el cabello suelto que le llegaba a las rodillas, totalmente despeinado, pero lo que la hizo enrojecer era su rostro, había salido tan rápido de su habitación que no había tenido tiempo de maquillarse y en su rostro aparecían 3 marcas en cada mejilla, como las de un zorro

-Estas...

-Te vez bien así, esas marcas no son feas

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, aunque sorprendida, su hija sin duda había sacado sus ojos pero con esas marcas en su rostro el parecido con Naruto era increíble

-Mi mama dice... que no debería cubrirlas... pero no se...

-Inténtalo y veras, cuando era chica yo cubría esta gigantesca cosa porque me avergonzaba

Dijo Sakura sonriendo señalando su frente, Sora la miro

-Si pero como está ahora nadie le ve la cara

Sakura se puso colorada

-Y si que sabe mostrarlos, ya hasta admiradores y novio tiene, Sakura-sensei... al menos tiene buenos gustos...

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MOCOSA! HIEI SOLO...

Sakura se cayó al ver que Sora reía, solo le estaba tomando el pelo

-YA VERAS!

-HE? NO NO NO!

Sakura se lanzó contra ella, sora se movió rápidamente del sillón y corrió hacia su recamara, al llegar a la puerta le enseño la lengua y recibió un cojín del sillón en la cara

-Y AUN QUEDAN MAS!

-HAAA NO NO NO ME RETRACTO!

Entre risas Sakura empezó a perseguirla por toda la habitación...

Takeda y Kentaro estaban frente a Unezuke

-Ha... Unezuke-sama... aún no está terminado para que nos llamó?

-Tenía que darles una noticia chicos, Sakura-san y Sora fueron atacadas mientras iban por el diamante

-QUE?

Los 2 miraron a Unezuke sorprendidos

-Y debido al resultado del ataque es por lo que los he mandado llamar...

Sakura y Sora caminaron hacia uno de los salones principales, donde los esperaba el mayordomo del señor feudal

-Bien Sakura-sama... tome esto...

El mayordomo se acercó y le dio a Sakura una caja de acero

-En ella viene sellado el diamante, Sakura-san, la única forma de abrirlo es con la sangre de de Unezuke, aplicada al sello

-Dele al señor feudal nuestros saludos y agradecimiento por permitirme quedarme en la aldea

Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y el hombre se sonrojo un poco, pero no dijeron nada más mientras Sakura tomaba la caja y la guardaba en su mochila

-Bien, y no se preocupen por ser atacados durante el viaje

Dijo el hombre sonriendo, de repente Sakura se alteró un poco volteando a verlo

-Por que?

-Ha... pues recibimos un mensaje de Unezuke-sama... encontraron muertos al resto de los miembros del grupo que los ataco

-COMO?

Sakura de repente pareció asustada y sin decir nada salió corriendo

-HE QUE PASA? –Sora-

Sora solo se volteo y se inclinó frente al mayordomo y enviando chakra a sus piernas salió corriendo tras Sakura lo más rápido que podía, el mayordomo se quedó mirándolos unos segundos

-ha... que dije?...

Tan pronto estuvo afuera, Sakura se mordió un dedo

-Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!

De una nube de humo, salió el gigantesco pájaro de 3 patas, rápidamente subieron a su espalda, tan pronto Sora estuvo en esta, el pájaro elevo el vuelo tan rápido que Sora estuvo a punto de caer, al llegar a varios metros de altura enfilo hacia la ciudad como una bala

-Sakura-SENSEI QUE SUCEDE?!

Grito Sora, sujetándose apenas, Sakura se acercó y tomo su mano y después su cintura acercándola a ella, la presión del aire era muy fuerte y podía arrastrarla si no se sujetaba fuerte

-QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA KUSHINA? PIENSA! PIENSA EN LO QUE NOS DIJO EL GUARDIÁN! –Sakura-

-El mensaje que nos envió Unezuke-sama dijo que habían encontrado a ninja del grupo que nos ata... COMO SUPO QUE NOS ATACARON? Y QUE ESOS NINJA ERAN DE ESE GRUPO?

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo, mientras el ave iba a toda velocidad, esperaba que Takeda y Kentaro estuvieran bien, Sora se sujetó a ella, asustada, cuando después de un rato vio un punto

-YA LLEGAMOS?

-Claro, crees que es solo un pajarito?

Sakura sonrió, era una de las habilidades del ave de Pein, ninguna invocación era más rápida en el aire, solo se había atrevido a viajar sobre ella después de haber entrenado duramente en la aldea, como las invocaciones de Pein era lo que menos chakra usaba de los poderes del rinengan, era lo que más practicaba y ya conocía las habilidades del ave, el perro y el camaleón.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Se mordió un dedo y puso la gota de sangre en su mano, de la bolita de humo salió León, que apenas se sujetó a la mano de Sakura para no salir volando, Sakura lo examino y vio un papelito atado a su cuello, sonrió al verlo.

-Gran trabajo chicos...

El ave aterrizo limpiamente frente a la ciudad, Sora bajo tambaleándose, habían hecho el viaje de 10 horas en tan solo una, Sakura confirmo que estuviera bien y le sonrió deshaciendo la invocación del ave, león tan bien desapareció, cuando un ninja se acercó a ellos

-Sakura-sama

-Si aquí lo traigo

Dijo simplemente Sakura, mostrándole la caja, el ninja la miro serio

-Solo usted puede venir, la niña se queda

-Qué? A donde Sakura-sensei?

-Vamos a intercambiar, ellos tienen a Takeda y Kentaro...

Sora trago saliva, súbitamente asustada, Sakura se veía seria

-Ten cuidado, escuchaste?

-Ha... si... pero...

Sakura camino detrás del shinobi, Sora la miro sorprendida

-Pero... la misión?...

Sakura desapareció junto con el shinobi, león se volvió visible y suspiro acercándose a ella, era apenas una niña y eso se notaba por su inexperiencia, cuando sintió algo más atrás, volteo y abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonriendo...

Sakura camino hasta una caverna, oculta entre la arena, entro en silencio llevando la mano al parche de su ojo

-Nada del rinengan

Dijo el shinobi, picando su espalda con una lanza, Sakura le sonrió levantándole las manos

-Ok ok... tranquilo

Dijo mientras llegaban a un gran espacio en la caverna, Sakura se detuvo, había 10 shinobi hay, 2 de ellos tenían sujetos a Takeda y Kentaro, esta sonrió deteniéndose

-Unezuke-sama...

Dijo en silencio, el anciano director del museo, se acercó sonriéndole a Sakura

-Lo siento señora Uzumaki, sabe cuánto vale esa piedra... los chicos estarán bien

-Sakura-sensei

Dijo Takeda asustado, el ninja que lo detenía era un Chunin, Sakura se quedó quieta

-Lo sé, tranquilo aquí esta

Sakura se quitó su mochila y muy despacio, para que vieran que no planeaba hacer nada, tomo la caja de acero con ambas manos, parecía ser muy pesada

-Como me llevare a los chicos?

-Dejara la caja aquí y los soltaremos en la noche –Unezuke-

-Ok... como garantizaran que volverán bien?

-Servirá llevarnos algo que puede rastrear?

Sakura sonrió, se notaba la experiencia del hombre, levanto las manos y se alejó lentamente

-Bien... bien... solo me alejare de la caja... de acuerdo

-NOS DEJARA AQUÍ Sakura-SENSEI?

Takeda intento moverse, pero el shinobi lo sujeto con fuerza

-Tranquilos, está todo bien...

Sakura se alejó de la caja hacia la derecha del shinobi que la seguía, otro se acercó a ella, sin dejar ningún lugar para moverse, Sakura sonrió

-AHORA!

Grito, el shinobi que estaba a punto de tomar la caja, lanzo la lanza directamente hacia uno de los shinobi, a una gran velocidad atravesándolo en un segundo

-QUE SUCEDE? –Unezuke-

-QUE CREES?

Dijo "Sakura" y en ese momento, ella y el ninja que la había rodeado y el shinobi que acababa de arrojar la lanza explotaron en una nube de humo, junto con Takeda, Kentaro y los ninja que los sujetaban

-SEPÁRENSE!

Grito Unezuke asustado, Takeda y Kentaro se habían convertido en los cadáveres de los ninja que había mandado a espiarlos en la noche, los ninja que los sujetaban se transformaron en las marionetas de Takeda, "Sakura" se convirtió en Sora y el ninja que había usado la lanza se convirtió en Sakura

-MÁTENLOS!

Grito Unezuke asustado, Sakura miro a sus estudiantes

-TODOS ACÉRQUENSE A MI!

Kentaro, Takeda y Sora corrieron hacia Sakura, tan pronto se acercaron Sakura puso las manos frente a ella

-Shinra TENSEI!

Grito, mientras la joya que tenía en su vientre brillaba con fuerza liberando todo el chakra que había quedado de sus 13 años sellada, Takeda, Kentaro y Sora se abrasaron al cuerpo de Sakura sorprendidos y asustados por el poder de la técnica mientras la caverna entera volaba en pedazos, finalmente la técnica termino, Sakura jadeaba con fuerza, pero había sido la única manera de proteger a los niños, los ladrones eran al menos Chunin y ellos eran apenas Genin, Sakura sonrió mirándolos

-Bueno... está todo bien... Kentaro solo por que te asustaste lo dejo pasar pero deja de agarrar hay

Kentaro se alejó como si Sakura quemara, pero con una gran sonrisa, Sakura le sonrió tambaleándose un poco, Sora la sujeto ayudándola

-Busquen... el cadáver de Unezuke... Kentaro encárgate tu

-Si...

Kentaro salió corriendo, Takeda miraba en silencio la arena, Sakura suspiro al verlo

-Estaban... bien... deberían estarlo... búscalas... Kushina ayúdalo

-He y usted?

-Sabes que me recupero rápido... anda...

Sakura se sentó en la arena, jadeando, Sora la dejo y corrió a ayudar a Takeda a buscar las marionetas que habían sido sepultadas por el derrumbe, mientras Kentaro hacia señas con la mano indicándole a Sakura que había encontrado el cuerpo, Sakura suspiro un poco, cuando León apareció en su rodilla

-Gran trabajo, pero creo que tengo que ponerme a entrenar...

Suspiro un poco y se dejo caer en la arena.

3 días después, Gaara miraba el informe, Sakura con los 3 chicos estaba en su oficina, los 3 miraban a Sakura, esta volteo sonriéndoles, los 3 tenían algunas vendas de heridas que se habían hecho con el Shinra tensei y Takeda más que nada se veía muy abatido, ninguna de sus 3 amadas marionetas habían escapado de la batalla.

-Bien chicos denle el informe a Kazekage-sama

-He?

Los 3 miraron sorprendidos a Sakura, esta se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a Gaara

-Debido a un problema, estuve muy débil como para encargarme de la ultima parte d ela misión así que están mas enterados que yo sobre eso

-Que fue lo que sucedió?

Dijo Gaara simplemente volteando a ver a los chicos, estos se pusieron colorados, incluso Sora, pero avanzo, aunque sabia que frente a el tenia al Kazekage de la aldea, no a su tio Gaara

-Unezuke-sama estaba tras el diamante todo el tiempo... no lo planeo así solamente vio su oportunidad cuando el señor feudal ordeno llevarlo al museo.

-Pudo robarlo estando en el museo, el era el jefe –Gaara-

-Ha... si... pero... pero... –Sora-

-No habría podido, Takeda y yo escuchamos hablar a los constructores y encargados mientras trabajábamos hay, Unezuke-sama tenia ya 50 años trabajando en ese museo y pronto se jubilaría, en poco mas de un mes después de recibirlo, que se robaran el diamante justo antes de que el se fuera era demasiado sospechoso, era más seguro fingir que un grupo de bandidos estaban en los alrededores y había matado al equipo ninja responsable. –Kentaro-

-Y es por eso que nos encontraron en la ruta que tomamos, Sakura-sensei me dijo que tomara la más larga y accidentada para evitar que nos siguieran, pero Unezuke-sama había visto hacia qué dirección partimos corriendo y sabia a dónde íbamos, adivinar por donde pasaríamos no era algo difícil después de eso. –Sora-

-Entonces nos empezó a vigilar intentando tomarnos desprevenidos, pero lo sabíamos, una noche matamos a los Chunin que nos vigilaban, pero seguimos usando sus cadáveres, me volvía invisible con la invocación de Sakura-sensei y los controlaba como herramientas y así sus compañeros creían que nos seguían vigilando, no podían acercarse suficiente para saber que habían muerto –Takeda-

-Chunin?

Dijo Gaara mirando a los 2 chicos, estos se pusieron colorados por el tono de Gaara, más interesado de lo habitual, Gaara volteo a ver a Sakura

-En los últimos exámenes para ascender de rango, ellos 2 fracasaron por que fueron sorprendidos por sus oponentes... los tomaron por sorpresa, a ambos

-Lo se leí el reporte

Takeda y Kentaro voltearon con Sakura rápidamente, sorprendidos, Sakura realmente había planeado su entrenamiento con León después de todo, iban a replicarle cuando recordaron que estaban frente a Gaara

-Bu... bueno... después de eso Unezuke-sama nos mandó llamar... nos capturaron, pero seguía controlando los cadáveres de ambos shinobi e hice que se ofrecieran a vigilarnos con la excusa de que ya conocían nuestras habilidades, así nos intercambiamos con ellos, fue uno de los cadáveres el que fue a recoger a Sakura-sensei, yo iba tras de el invisible gracias a León... cuando Sakura nos confirmó que nadie más nos veía planeamos como atrapar a Unezuke-sama y los shinobi que quedaban

-Bien...

Gaara se levantó viéndolos, Sakura trago saliva nerviosa, pero Gaara no la miraba a ella, miraba a los 3

-Recibirán las recompensas de los shinobi que formaban parte de la banda junto con la paga de la misión, pueden retirarse... y buen trabajo

Los 3 sonrieron y se inclinaron saliendo emocionados de la oficina, Sakura espero a que salieran y cerró la puerta

-Que más sucedió?

-Vi a Sai... uno de los Anbu de raíz de Konoha

Gaara asintió, mientras Sakura sacaba el pergamino que le había dado Sai y se lo tendía a Gaara, él lo abrió y lo leyó por unos segundos y después volteo a ver a Sakura

-Entonces el...

-Si... quien creería que le debería la vida a ese...

Sakura apretó el puño con mucha fuerza, Gaara la comprendía...

-Bien Sakura... pero no podemos hacer nada aun, ya sabemos que Sai está de nuestra parte pero no sabemos cuántos más sobrevivieron, ni tan poco sabemos realmente la situación de la aldea, debemos esperar para reunir más información.

-Bien... quería pedirte un favor, no le pongas misiones a mi equipo por un par de semanas... de acuerdo?

-Bien... tendré que ver esto con el consejo... tan bien... por cierto, Shikamaru e Ino salieron en una misión volveran en una semana, Inoue en otra y vuelve a medio dia, Sora se quedara contigo mientras tanto, Inoue tan bien mientras sus padres vuelven.

-De acuerdo... gracias

Sakura salió de la habitación, afuera, Sora, Takeda y Kentaro hablaban emocionados mirando unos cheques, les acababan de pagar, Sakura tomo el suyo y lo miro abriendo los ojos sorprendida y sonrió

-VIERON CUANTO ES? –Sora-

-SIII PODRE COMPRARME UNA ARMADURA COMO LA TUYA SORA!

-Y YO MARIONETAS NUEVAS!

-SIII A FESTEJAR HASTA LA PRÓXIMA MISIÓN! -Sora-

-Bien chicos, se lo merecen

-Todo gracias a usted Sakura-sensei

Dijo Kentaro feliz, era la primera vez que completaba una misión con un rango tan alto y había vencido a unos Chunin, Sakura les sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Bueno pues hora de ir a casa... Sora, tu padres salieron

-Si, tía Temari me dijo, me quedo con usted

-Si, adelántate, Takeda quiero hablar contigo, Kentaro ya puedes irte

Kentaro y Sora salieron de la oficina, Sakura tomo a Takeda del hombro dirigiéndolo hacia el balcón

-Bueno... que ocurre Sakura-sensei?

-Pues... que crees que pase con tus marionetas?

-No se podrán reparar... ya las vimos en la aldea... están destruidas, pero no son gran cosa, con el dinero de la paga poder comprar unas mejores

-Ha... Comprendo... pues te lo prohíbo

-QUE?

Takeda volteo a ver a Sakura, esta asintió

-He dicho que te prohíbo comprarte marionetas nuevas, si lo haces te expulsare del equipo

-Pe... Pero por qué?...

-Porque no servirá de nada si no puedes usarlas bien, primero veremos eso, así que te tengo un entrenamiento

-Otro?

-Sí, otro... y luego habrá otro y luego otro, mientras seas shinobi, así que acostúmbrate

Takeda asintió un poco intimidado por la expresión de Sakura, esta abrió su mochila

-Compre estas en la juguetería de la aldea... serán tu entrenamiento

Sakura saco unas cajitas de muñecos y las puso frente a Takeda

-QUE? ENTRENAR CON MUÑECAS? ESO ES LO MAS BÁSICO! ASÍ ME ENSEÑARON EN LA ACADEMIA!

-Y puedes controlar 2 al mismo tiempo no?

-Ha... si...

-Perfecto, cuando puedas controlar 5 al mismo tiempo, podrás comprarte nuevas marionetas

-5? SABES QUE TAN DIFÍCIL ES?

-Kankuro lo hace

Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero es kan...

-Otro lo hace, con eso es suficiente, si otro puede hacerlo no es imposible

Takeda suspiro, Sakura le dio palmaditas en la espalda

-No te preocupes, siempre te queda dedicarte a titiritero si no lo logras

-Que cruel es Sakura-sensei

-Aun no sabes cuanto

Sakura le sonrió, consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa a Takeda, después simplemente salto por el balcón, abajo escucho el grito de Sora cuando su maestra casi le cae encima y sonrió volteando a ver los muñecos, tomo uno de ellos, una muñeca Barbie y en ese momento escucho unas risas, un equipo de Kunoichi que pasaban por la ventana lo veían y reían

-ESPEREN ESTO NO ES MÍO!

Un rato después, Sakura y Sora entraban riéndose a carcajadas a la casa, Sakura traía comida de un restaurante, ya que aún no sabía cocinar

-Y ME DICE CRUEL A MI! TU FUISTE LA QUE ESCOGIÓ ESAS MUÑECAS!

-Es su culpa!

-Por qué mía?

-USTED ME DIJO QUE LOS COMPRARA! ME PONE TENTACIONES!

Sakura rio mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa de la salita

-Sakura-sensei...

-Dime

-Cómo puede obtener una invocación como las suyas?

-Ha... no se puede, es imposible

-Cómo? No es cierto, he oído que su esposo invocaba sapos y Sasuke Uchiha invoca serpientes

-Serpientes, sapos, no un perro gigante que se divide cuando lo matas, aves que pueden romper la barrera del sonido o camaleones que se vuelven invisibles a ellos y a los ninja que tocan, solo pueden ser invocadas por medio del rinengan, para una invocación normal se debe firmar un contrato con alguna creatura...

-Ha... entiendo...

-Quieres una?

Sora se puso roja

-Pues es que las suyas son geniales... creí que... ayudarían muchísimo en un combate... no?

-Mmm... Depende de tu invocación y como sepas usarla... pero si...

-Y como se invocan?

-Pues firman un contrato y cuando quieres llámala, te haces un corte en el dedo, haces los sellos de mano y la llamas

-Ha... Algo así?

Dijo Sora casi esperanzada, se mordió a yema del dedo, hizo los sellos y los puso sobre el suelo, nada paso

-Jajajajaja Kushina necesitas tener un trato con... QUE RAYOS?

-HAAA QUE ES ESTO?

Sora se lanzó hacia atrás, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y moverse, Sakura se acercó mientras todo el lugar se movía, debajo aparecieron unas escaleras, Sakura y Sora lo miraron

-Que es esto?... –Sora-

-No lo se...

Se acercaron a las escaleras, parecían llevar hacia un sótano

-Eso... no estaba aquí an... mi amor...

Sora volteo a ver a Sakura sorprendida del tono con el que había hablado, Sakura se veía muy alterada, tapando su boca con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba un símbolo en la roca

-Sakura-sensei...

-Este... es un símbolo Uzumaki... él lo hizo...

-Lo hizo? Naruto Uzumaki estuvo aquí?

Sora se acercó a verlo, extrañada por como reaccionaba Sakura, miro un pequeño sello

-Este...

-Va... vamos abajo... –Sakura-

-Está bien Sakura-sensei?

Sakura asintió bajando por las escaleras con Sora detrás, llegaron a una enorme habitación subterránea, estaba incluso debajo del estanque de la casa y parecía abarcar todo el terreno de esta, las luces se encendieron al verla, había estantes llenos de frascos, instrumental médico, libros, varios pergaminos, armas, era un completo almacén de equipo ninja, Sakura suspiro mirando todo eso, mientras Sora curioseaba, cuando Sakura vio que en medio de la mesa, llena de polvo, hacia un paquete, lo abrió y trago saliva, era un álbum de fotos, lo abrió con mano temblorosa, Sora se acercó a ver, en la primera foto se veía Sakura con traje de novia, abrasada a un hombre muy alto y fornido, que la sujetaba de la cintura, con una enorme sonrisa hacia la cámara y marcas en el rostro

-Ese es Naruto Uzumaki verdad?

-Si...

Sora volteo a ver a Sakura, su voz se notaba quebrada, se alejó un poco al ver que Sakura empezaba a llorar, sonrió un poco con tristeza al verla así y en silencio salió de la habitación.

Sakura dejó caer el álbum con manos temblorosas cuando noto un papel debajo de la foto, lo saco y lo abrió, era una carta:

"Mi amor, si estás leyendo esto significa que no he podido cumplir mi promesa, no fui capaz de protegerte a ti, ni a nuestra hija, ni a Konoha... ni a nadie... lo lamento... pero al escribir esto sé que cada vez el peligro se hace mayor y no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es mi culpa... no tengo lo que se necesita para ser Hokage y para hacer lo que he estado haciendo estos meses...

He hablado con Gaara... estarás a salvo en esta casa, he dejado con él lo necesario para que te cuides y cuides a nuestra bebe, aquí encontraras todo lo necesario para vivir tranquilos y que puedas cuidarla.

Perdóname, perdóname por dejarte la carga sola de cuidar a nuestra bebe... perdona por dejarte sola... perdóname por fallar... tú y nuestra hija siempre fueron lo más importante para mí, siempre

Te amo, Sakura-chan"

Sakura se echó a llorar con fuerza, abrasando al carta de Naruto

-Baka... baka baka baka baka baka baka! No fallaste oíste? NO LO HICISTE ESTAMOS BIEN!

Grito horrorizada por el remordimiento que se leía en esa carta, se sentía culpable, en Konoha antes de irse había estado a punto de estallar una verdadera guerra, con la llegada de nuevos y poderosos clanes de parte de aldeas ninja o países devastados por Madara, el equilibrio de poder de la aldea se había roto, nuevos clanes intentaban obtener influencia y desplazar a los clanes que habían protegido a Konoha durante generaciones.

Los nuevos clanes no solo habían traído ninjas, habían traído odio, odio por que no siempre habían sido amigos de Konoha, odio porque eran enemigos que se habían matado durante décadas y ahora se veían obligados a vivir juntos, odio porque creían tener derecho a desplazar a los demás y tomar su lugar o derecho a considerarlos inferiores y solamente destruirlos, Naruto y Sasuke habían intentado evitar una guerra, había intentado lograr que esos clanes encontraran una forma de lograr la paz, pero había algo que aumentaba las disputas, jamás lograron saber que era lo que alimentaba las rencillas entre los clanes, mientras empezaban a atacarse, pero el peligro fue cada vez mayor mientras pasaba el tiempo, Sasuke no tenía familia, pero Sakura poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta que tanto ella como Sora estaban en peligro debido a los esfuerzo de Naruto, eso la hacía enfurecerse cada vez más con Naruto, siempre el chico bueno que quería arreglar todo, siempre la victima de todas las humillaciones y el odio, todo por su complejo de querer salvar a la gente, de evitar el odio... de ser el héroe.

Los últimos meses, Sakura y el habían peleado mucho, Sakura cada vez tenía más miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a ella o a su hija, cada vez Naruto se ganaba la enemistad de viejas momias que gobernaban los clanes y que solamente querían obtener más poder a base de hacer pelear a los demás, Naruto tenía el poder para someterlos por la fuerza, tenía el apoyo, incluso el de Tsunade, para destruir los clanes que causaban problemas pero prefería buscar la paz, aunque significara un riesgo para el... pero tan bien lo era para su esposa y su hija, Sakura había llegado a gritarle que no le importaban, que ni ella ni su familia parecía importarle más que shinobi que actuaban más como animales marcando y defendiendo su territorio que como humanos... menos de un mes antes del incidente en Konoha, Sakura le había dado los papeles del divorcio... pero esa carta y lo que había hecho Naruto mostraban todo el dolor y la desesperación que sentía por haberlas puesto en esa situación.

En los 13 años que Sakura había estado encerrada había pensado y reflexionado y solamente había encontrado dolor y remordimientos, Naruto siempre había intentado hacer lo correcto y lo mejor, para que Kushina al crecer no tuviera que hacerlo en medio de una guerra civil o viendo como gente de la misma aldea se mataban por el apellido que tenían... cada vez le dolían más los gritos, los reclamos, los días sin hablarle, cuando en el fondo ella misma estaba aterrada aunque lo hacía por ellas... todo ese dolor salió esa noche, Sora arriba, la escucho llorar con fuerza, sin poder creer todo el dolor y desesperación que transmitía ese llanto, cuando se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala, Sakura seguía llorando...

Sora estaba profundamente dormida, cuando sintió que la movían suavemente

-Despierta...

Abrió los ojos con cuidado y se levantó bostezando sorprendiéndose de estar en la sala cuando recordó, se había quedado dormida sentada en el sillón de la sala, esperando a su maestra, no sabía por qué, pero había algo que le había dolido muchísimo al verla sufrir así, estaba cubierta por una colcha lo que mostraba que Sakura la había visto hace un rato, Sakura le sonreía pero su mirada estaba apagada, triste y sus ojos estaban muy rojos, se veía pálida y cansada y Sora supo que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Sa... Sakura-sensei...

-Discúlpame, te preocupe...

-No... No es así... yo... ha...

Sora trago saliva totalmente colorada y decidió cambiar el tema

-Ha... Este... esa habitación

-En los últimos días hubo mucho peligro en Konoha para nosotras... yo y mi hija, así que el construyo ese lugar como un efugio, si algo pasaba debía venir aquí, el sello se activa con la sangre

Dijo Sakura de pasada aunque ella misma comprendía la verdad, el sello solo se activaba con su sangre o la de su hija, Sora

-Comprendo... y eso?

Señalo un cuaderno que Sakura tenía en la mano, Sakura lo miro

-Instrucciones...

-Instrucciones?

-Si... él sabía que yo tenía un rinengan oculto... lo escribió por si me lo implantaba... el averiguo muchas de las técnicas y poderes del rinengan por unas notas que una amiga suya, Konan, le dio...

-Ha...

-Bueno date prisa y arréglate

-He? Claro mi mama dejo ro...

-No hay tiempo, solo arregla la ropa que traes puesta

Sora miro por la ventana de la sala que daba hacia el portón del jardín y vio entrar a Takeda y Kentaro, rápidamente se puso el chaleco Jounin mientras Sakura abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar, Sora vio que era temprano, apenas las 6:30 de la mañana, Takeda y Kentaro parecían pensar que era demasiado temprano tan bien por que entraron bostezando

-Hola chicos

-Que pasa sakuraaaaaaaa... sensei

Dijo Kentaro con un enorme bostezo, mientras Takeda tallaba sus ojos

-Bueno solo quería avisarles que vayan a su casa, cojan ropa, su equipo ninja, no traigan comida, en cuanto Inoue llegue salimos

-he? Hay otra misión tan pronto? Y con mi hermana?–Sora-

-No, me los llevo una semana a entrenar

Dijo Sakura sonriéndoles, los 3 se miraron, recordando el entrenamiento que Sakura les solía dar y les dio un escalofrió, mientras Sakura suspiraba un poco, pensando:

-Nuestra hija esta bien mi amor...y fuerte... no desperdiciare lo que me dejaste para cuidarla, lo prometo...


	13. Chapter 13

-A ENTRENAR?!

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, sorprendidos, Sakura los miro fijamente... y después rio un poco

-Tranquilos estoy bromeando!

Los chicos la miraron nerviosos mientras Sakura reía un poco, nerviosa

-Bueno... este... no del todo...

Sakura los miro poniéndose seria

-Hablare con Gaara, pero nos iremos una semana, recibirán entrenamiento pero en realidad será un premio por cómo se portaron en la misión... iremos a la playa!

-A la playa!

Los 3 miraron a Sakura emocionados, Suna estaba muy lejos del mar y ni siquiera conocían a alguien que hubiera ido alguna vez

-Sip, solo viene Inoue y nos vamos... pero les advierto iremos tan bien a entrenar, así que empaquen su equipo ninja... tan bien trajes de baño y cambios de ropa para una semana

-CLARO Sakura-SAN!

Takeda y Kentaro, por primera vez emocionados por ir a entrenar con Sakura, salieron de la casa hablando rápidamente, animados, Sora volteo a ver a Sakura

-De verdad iremos?

-Sip... ha... tienes traje de baño... que llevar?

-Claro, en las vacaciones de la academia mis papas siempre nos llevan a un lago cercano, no es el océano pero se acerca

-Bien entonces vamos a casa por tus cosas y por tu hermana

-Mi hermana?

-Si... no recuerdas? Llego ayer a medio día pero... no vino, creo que pensó que Gaara no me avisaría que se iba a quedar con nosotras.

Inoue miraba la tv en su casa, solo con pijama, mientras chupaba una paleta, recostada en el sofá, despeinada y con los pies sobre la mesita del centro disfrutando estar sola en casa cuando de repente sintió un escalofrió

-Ha... Estoy en problemas?

Dijo mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisita inocente, detrás de ella estaban Sakura y Sora, Sakura se sorprendió del inmenso parecido entre ambas, las 2 tenían los ojos azules, su piel era blanca y suave, heredada de sus respectivas madres y eran casi igual de altas, la diferencia era su cabello que Sora llevaba en2 coletas y era rubio mientras que el de Inoue era de color negro y corto, pero a pesar de que Inoue era casi un año menor, parecía la mayor, su cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

-Pues tu qué crees... que dices Kushina le decimos a su madre?

-Si... o mejor aún... a TÍO GAARA!

-QUE?

Inoue se levantó rápidamente, pareciendo aterrada

-No... a tío Gaara... no... no te atreverás...

-O si verdad Sakura-sensei?

-No... Creo que mejor ella viene con nosotros al entrenamiento

-Que?

Sora volteo a ver a Sakura sorprendida y un poquito desilusionada, sabía que iría con ellos pero quería picarla un poquito mas

-Si... pero ella no ira como premio... le enseñare que hay cosas peores que lo que le puede hacer tío Gaara...

Sakura puso una cara maniaca e Inoue trago saliva cuando...

-NOSOTRAS TAN BIEN VAMOS!

-HAAAA

Sora y Kushina saltaron y miraron hacia atrás, Akane y Kagome miraban a Sakura con ojitos de perrito, ambas traían pijamas por lo que parecía que habían tenido una pijama da aprovechando que Ino y Shikamaru no estaban

-Bueno... este... no se...

-Vamos por favor Sakura-sensei

Sakura trago saliva al ver el rostro emocionado de Kushina, suspiro un poco sonriendo

-De acuerdo puedes invitar a tus...

-ENTONCES TAN BIEN INVITARE A TAICHI-SAN

-QUE? ESPE...

-NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO Sakura-SENSEI!

Sora ya había salido por la ventana, Sakura volteo para ir tras ella... y se detuvo un poco suspirando, molesta, no le hacia mucha gracia llevar a su hija adolecente y a su novio a la playa pero ya se encargaría de vigilarlo...

-Bueno ustedes 3... QUE ESPERAN PARA PONERSE A LIMPIAR!

Grito furiosa y las 3 chicas se pusieron firmes, la casa estaba llena de basura, bolsas de fritos, refrescos y la caja abierta de una pizza, las 3 suspiraron un poco, se vistieron y después empezaron a limpiar cuando de repente, Inoue se detuvo

-Esperen... quiero preguntarle algo muy serio Sakura-sama... algo de vida o muerte...

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, habría notado la forma en que se portaba con Sora?...

-TIENE TRAJE DE BAÑO?

Sakura pestañeo un poco descolocada por la pregunta

-Ha... no... este...

-Sabe qué significa eso? A COMPRAR!

-SIIII

-QUE?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Akane la sujeto de un brazo y Kagome de otro mientras Inoue abría la puerta y la llevaban a rastras hacia el centro de la aldea...

Horas después, Sakura, fastidiada caminaba hacia el centro de la aldea, con Akane, Kagome e Inoue detrás

-Vaya no puedo creer que nos diga descaradas Sakura-sensei... –Inoue-

-YA SILENCIO!

-Por que? –Inoue-

-Si hasta le ofrecieron dinero para modelar hay...

Sakura se puso aún mas roja, no había podido resistirse a probarse un par de trajes, lo que no contaba es con que el dueño de la tienda fuera un viejo pervertido ni que tiraría la cortina mostrando los atrevidos bikinis que Sakura solo se probaba para ver que tal le quedaban ahora... Sakura lo había dejado con la cabeza clavada en una pared

-Si... bueno ya que... al menos conseguí lo que quería...

-Sakura-SENSEI YA NOS VAMOS!

-Si chic... que hace usted aquí?

Takeda, Kentaro, Taichi y Sora estaban reunidos frente a la casa de Sakura con mochilas en el suelo mirándose emocionados, a su lado, con su propia mochila, estaba Haruka, la supervisora de los jefes de escuadrón

-Pues iré con ustedes a sus "vacaciones"

-QUE?

Sakura volteo a ver a Sora, enfadada, esta se puso colorada

-Lo siento Sakura-sensei, estaba entrenando con Taichi cuando lo invite y lo escucho gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen

-SILENCIO!

Sora se puso firmes, Haruka era una buena persona, pero era salvaje, violenta y autoritaria, no tenía paciencia ni piedad en sus entrenamientos, Sora e Inoue la conocían bien por que 10 años atrás, cuando era maestra de la academia, había empezado a hacerla de niñera para ellas a petición de Gaara, algo que había dejado de ser apenas el año pasado

-Bueno... pero... no es que no sea bienvenida pero...

-Pero nada, Sakura-san, Taichi-san aun esta en capacitación para ser jefe de un equipo de elite, como maestros ustedes son los responsables de estos escuadrones, si creen que pueden darse el lujo de darles vacaciones y que se diviertan, adelante, pero la responsable de ustedes soy yo y no puedo permitir que desperdicien una semana

-No pensaba hacerlo los chicos entre...

-SILENCIO!

Sakura se puso firme, nerviosa e intimidada, Haruka sonrió satisfecha

-Así que esta semana, entrenare a Taichi-san, con taijutsu, pero no le tomare mucho tiempo

-Hai

Los 2 se pusieron firmes, Sakura supo que Taichi estaba tan intimidado como ella

-Bien entonces, a donde iremos?

Haruka tomo su mochila, tranquilamente, Sakura suspiro, no tenía remedio

-Bien... sujétense a mí... de un brazo

Dijo repentinamente estricta al ver la cara de Takeda y Kentaro, eran un par de libidinosos, Akane, Kagome, Inoue y Sora se miraron entre ellos sin comprender

-Tranquilos viajaremos por medio de una invocación, solo sujétense...

Todos se aferraron a los brazos de Sakura, de repente, se vieron en una nube de humo, este se dispersó rápidamente

-INCREÍBLE!

Los chicos voltearon a ver el lugar boquiabiertos, estaban en una enorme y hermosa playa, las olas chocaban contra la orilla haciendo brillar la arena, el sol estaba fuerte y hacía mucho calor, a lo lejos se veía una jungla y en el centro de la isla se levantaba una montaña, una nube de humo saliendo de la punta revelaba que era un volcán, Sakura sonrió un poco, mientras miraba una vieja y desvencijada cabaña un poco apartada y camino hacia ese lugar, todos la siguieron, la puerta estaba cerrada pero de un empujón Sakura la hizo pedazos entrando, desactivo una trampa explosiva y finalmente todos entraron, el lugar estaba polvoriento pero era confortable, tenía unos cómodos sillones, una cocina completa y 3 recamaras, Sakura se detuvo en la amplia sala

-Bien... yo me encargare de limpiar, ustedes salgan y diviértanse, usted tan bien Haruka-sama

Dijo tranquilamente, el diario de Nagato mencionaba ese lugar, hay era la base de akatsuki... o más bien, el escondite de Konan y Nagato, hay era donde aprendió a usar los cadáveres para sus fines, donde se recuperó de sus heridas y donde aprendió los poderes de sus invocaciones, solo se podía llegar con una invocación inversa de una de las bestias del rinengan, en ese caso había sido León el que la había invocado y se había ocultado rápidamente, para hacer un encargo de Sakura, pero ese lugar tenía tan bien la información y los informes de Nagato sobre sus técnicas, algo que solo Sakura debía ver, Haruka pareció entender y salió de la casa, Sakura suspiro un poco y apretó un paquetito contra su pecho, el diario de Nagato... el ultimo regalo que le había dado Naruto, salió y vio que todos aún estaban afuera

-Bueno... una cosa antes de que se alejen, esta isla está habitada

Todos la miraron extrañados

-Pero no por cualquier creatura... está habitada por las bestias que puedo invocar con el rinengan, esta es su isla... ellas no les harán daño, mientras no les hagan daño ustedes primero así que no las provoquen, pueden ir a cualquier parte de la isla, si se pierden díganle a cualquiera de ellas que los regrese conmigo y los traerán, los animales normales de la isla se pueden comer al igual que los peces, si quieren cazar o pescar pueden hacerlo pero recuerden, pase lo que pase no molesten a las invocaciones, si están en peligro lancen un sello explosivo al cielo...

Todos asintieron, Sakura sonrió y entro para empezar a buscar los apuntes de Nagato...

-Entonces... Danzo es un traidor?

Sasuke asintió en silencio, frente a el estaban 12 shinobi, líderes de los que ahora eran los 12 clanes principales de la aldea, los Hyuga, los Akimichi, los Abúrame y los Inuzuka eran los únicos de su época de Konoha que permanecían de los tiempos de Tsunade, todos los demás eran nuevos clanes, que se habían fusionado con Konoha después de la guerra gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto, en el lugar de los Hyuga, estaba el mismo Naruto, aburrido, detrás de el sumisa y en silencio estaba Hinata, sin ver nada, cabizbaja y seria, a su lado estaba Hanabi, mirando de frente, desafiante y alerta, ambas hermanas parecían totalmente contrarias como siempre

-Siempre supimos que lo era, solamente que no había pruebas, se ha llevado a cabo la ejecución de todos los miembros de Raíz...

-Bien, pero que haremos sin ellos? Raíz podría ser peligrosa pero desde siempre fueron los guardianes de la aldea, sin ellos...

El líder del clan Akimichi, Choji, se quedó en silencio pero los viejos clanes entendieron lo que quería decir, Sasuke lo miro fijamente unos segundos

-Ya he dado mis órdenes, los 12 guardianes, mi guardia personal, se hará cargo de todo mientras reformamos raíz con nuevos elementos de sus clanes...

-Pero los secretos de raíz no deberían... –Shino-

-Es la decisión esto solo era un informe

Shino Abúrame se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke, un poco enfadado, pero finalmente se levantó, el tono de Sasuke era terminante, la reunión había acabado, todos salieron lentamente de la habitación, excepto Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, Hinata fue tras su hermana y tan pronto Hanabi salió, Hinata cerró la puerta en su espalda, Hanabi suspiro un poco, no valía la pena intentar ni siquiera espiar con el Byakugan la habitación era el salón de reuniones del clan Hyuga, protegido por sellos y barreras poderosas que hacía imposible cualquier tipo de espionaje...

Hinata cerró la puerta, un segundo era una mujer hermosa, seria y tímida, pero en su rostro se reflejaba bondad, tan pronto volteo todo eso había desaparecido al verse sola frente a Sasuke y Naruto

-Aa... Sasuke-sama... querido...

Dijo mirando sonrojada a Sasuke y a Naruto consecutivamente, Sasuke la miro con desprecio pero eso solo hizo que la mujer se sonrojara aún mas acercándose a el, ansiosa y temblando como si deseara algo con todo su ser pero no se atreviese a pedirlo, Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata antes de que Hinata siquiera pudiera acercarse a una silla fue golpeada por el Tsukyomi y cayó al suelo

Sasuke estaba en un espacio en negro, donde no había nada, ajeno al tiempo, al espacio y a la misma realidad, el mundo que el Tsukyomi creaba para el portador del Mangekyo, frente a el estaba Hinata en el suelo, esta solo lo miro y se levantó un poco, apenas la cabeza, quedando en el suelo frente a el, mirando hacia abajo, sumisa, atemorizada pero sin lograr evitar un sonrojo, siempre era traída a ese lugar, el único donde no era posible que nadie los escuchara ni se enterara de nada de lo que sucedía

-Infórmame...

-Si Sasuke-sama... el... esta calmado...

-Calmado? De que se enteró?

-Se enteró de que fuimos llamadas a raíz y de que encontramos a Sakura... pero logre mentirle Sasuke-sama, logre engañarlo diciéndole que solo encontramos un cadáver putrefacto...

Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Y ESO LO CALMO SEÑOR! GRACIAS A ESO YA NO HA TENIDO NINGÚN ATAQUE SEÑOR! NI SIQUIERA CUANDO MI HERMANA MENCIONO A LA RATA EN LA MAÑANA POR ERROR!

Sasuke volvió a verla con interés, Hinata parecía feliz, más de lo que había parecido en toda su vida, Sasuke de nuevo se felicitó por su elección, desde hace tiempo había estado buscando a alguien para encargarse de Naruto, no era algo fácil, casi nadie que tuviera un vínculo o una amistad con el era vulnerable, Hinata no había sido fácil de controlar, en el tiempo antes del golpe de estado había sido una gran Kunoichi, a pesar de su timidez y bondad, pero estaba cerca de Naruto y Sakura, aunque estaba enamorada de Naruto había aceptado que este amara a otra persona, los había ayudado en la guerra y después como futura líder del clan Hyuga había apoyado y respaldado a Naruto cuando este intentaba mantener la paz en la aldea, a pesar de que su propio clan se oponía a que otros clanes se instalaran en Konoha, pero después de muchos días de atacarla física y mentalmente y de que demostrara un valor y tenacidad mayor al que Sasuke había creído posible su mente había cedido, ahora no era más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, su voluntad había desaparecido hace mucho, pero era una ninja poderosa y aun más valioso para Sasuke, era la única capaz de mantener bajo control a Naruto, retorciendo el amor que Hinata siempre había sentido por él había creado una carcelera perfecta para este, Sasuke volteo a verla.

-Bien... hiciste un gran trabajo

Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió como si le hubiera dado una gran recompensa, aunque Hinata le hablaba a Sasuke, ella miraba solo la imagen de Naruto en ese lugar, parte del Genjutsu, de repente este desapareció, Hinata se levantó lentamente y volteo a ver a Naruto, con deseo, mientras Sasuke salía del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le había dicho eran grandes noticias, si Naruto al fin se había calmado entonces solo necesitaba asesinar a Sakura sin que este se diera cuenta, no sería algo fácil, aun antes del golpe de estado Sakura era conocida como la Kunoichi más poderosa de la historia de la aldea, logrando superar incluso a Tsunade tanto en ninjutsu medico como en combate, aun si en esos 13 años no hubiera aumentado su poder sería una dura oponente, pero lo había hecho, obteniendo el rinengan.

Sasuke llego a la entrada de la mansión, cuando escucho unos quejaditos y se acercó a una carriola, hay mirándolo estaba el mayor peligro para el, lo único que podría hacer que Naruto se perturbara, ya había sucedido cuando Hinata intento abortarlo ella sabía que no debía tener un bebe, pero Naruto se había enterado y había empezado a descontrolarse, finalmente Hinata había conseguido calmando teniendo al bebe y manteniéndolo dentro de la casa aunque Naruto jamás lo veía, ni la misma Hinata le prestaba atención, aun así era peligroso

-Hokage-sama ya se iba?

Sasuke volteo, Hanabi estaba detrás de el, a pesar de que traía un elegante y delicado kimono azul, estaba un poco maquillada y se movía tranquilamente y con delicadeza Sasuke pudo notar peligro en su mirada, traía el Byakugan activado, pero el de Hinata era diferente, podía activarlo casi sin usar chakra ni decir la palabra y su rostro apenas se alteraba

-Disculpe si mi sobrino le causó molestia ya lo iba a acostar

Sin que Sasuke hiciera nada Hanabi, sin desactivar el Byakugan, tomo al bebe con cuidado y lo cargo, aunque le daba la espalda a Sasuke este notaba la mirada de Hanabi con el Byakugan

-Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama...

Sasuke gruño, a diferencia de su hermana, Hanabi protegía a ese bebe como a nadie, jamás lo dejaba solo o sin protección, era totalmente imposible acercarse o hacerle daño gracias a ella... y gracias a ella él bebe seguía con vida, por un segundo Sasuke llevo imperceptiblemente la mano a su katana y Hanabi se detuvo un poco, pero después Sasuke alejo la mano como si nada y esta entro a otra habitación saliendo de la vista...

Sakura termino de enrollar unos pergaminos, en silencio, guardándolos en un estante, se encontraba en una enorme habitación, tenía 2 camas y una de ellas estaba conectada con instrumental médico, además de una silla de ruedas y varias medicinas viejas y caducas en estantes alrededor, en un armario cercano Sakura había encontrado los análisis e investigaciones que habían ayudado a Nagato a controlar su rinengan, miro las camas triste, Konan no era ninja médico, Nagato no sabía lo que hacía, sin esperanzas y a punto de morir ellos 2 habían seguido adelante por lo que creían correcto, hasta el final, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar a Naruto, tan increíble como ellos... y que tan poco seguía con ella, suspirando cerro el armario y este desaparecio, era un Genjutsu poderoso y había descubierto que solo podía ver el lugar con el rinengan, se propuso cerrar bien la habitación y no permitir que los chicos entraran con alguna excusa, esos documentos debían permanecer en secreto, escucho risas afuera y sonrió, en la playa, los chicos jugaban con un cachorro, era un bebe de la raza de perros ninja que Sakura podía invocar, pero fuera de los combates se comportaba como un perro común y corriente, Sakura se acerco lentamente y bajo su mano, el perrito salió corriendo hacia ella y noto como todos la miraban

-QUE? –Sakura-

-Y USTED NOS DICE DESCARADAS! –Sora e Inoue-

Sakura enrojeció, traía un pequeñísimo bikini rojo, que apenas eran 2 hilos y una pequeña tela que aguantaba sus grandes pechos y una tanga, aunque traía una toalla en la cintura para evitar que se viera los hilos de esta sobresalían un poco, Sakura miro a Inoue y a Sora sin expresión... y un segundo después las tenia a las 2 en el suelo llenas de chichones

-CREEN QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA DE QUIEN SACO EL TRAJE QUE COMPRE DE MI MOCHILA Y METERÍA ESTE?

-Go... men... –Sora-

-Hermana... tu maestra esta loca... –Inoue-

Sakura sonrió y volteo a ver a los demás

-Bueno... solo tenemos un problema... la comida...

-Mi hermana y yo cocinamos

-Si si Sakura-sama no se preocupe no tiene que molestarse con eso

Inoue y Sora la rodearon rápidamente, nerviosísimas, todos las miraban extrañados pero en realidad ellas 2 eran las únicas que habían probado las "delicias" que preparaba Sakura, esta suspiro un poco deprimida

-No es por eso... es que no hay nada...

-NADA? –Sora e Inoue-

-No trajo nada Sakura-sama? –Kagome-

-Pues traje... PERO USTEDES DEBÍAN VIGILARLA!

Sakura enojada señalo detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y se quedaron con los ojos como platos

-ESPERA VUELVE!

El perrito huía con un enorme pedazo de carne en el hocico, dejando todas las demás provisiones desparramadas por el suelo

-Ha rayos... nos quedamos sin nada...

Haruka volteo a ver a Sakura con una ligera sonrisa, Sakura no se veía enfadada en lo más mínimo por lo que había pasado

-iré por... –Taichi-

-TU!

Taichi se puso firmes cuando Haruka le grito, nerviosísimo, todos los demás tan bien solo por la costumbre, Sakura trago saliva al ver la expresión fiera de Haruka, tan feroz que solo su maestra Tsunade le había dado tanto miedo como ella

-TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR TU NO VIENES A DIVERTIRTE JOVENCITO! –Haruka-

-Pero... pero...

-PERO NADA!

Taichi se volvió a poner firmes, aterrado, todos retrocedieron un paso, Sora dudo un poco y por un segundo parecía que apoyaría a su novio pero después tan bien retrocedió mientras Haruka lo jalaba de la oreja

-LECCIÓN DE TAIJUTSU! AHORA! Volveremos antes de que oscurezca Sakura-san... CAMINA!

Todos se quedaron mirando nerviosísimos como Haruka se llevaba a Taichi de una oreja, mientras solo se oía

-AYUDA! –Taichi-

-Ha... alguno de ustedes se esperaba que hiciera algo así? –Sakura-

-Si –Todos-

Sakura rio un poco nerviosa

-Bueno... pues pensaba que este día podríamos divertirnos, el entrenamiento empezará mañana... pero no se preocupen

Se apresuró a decir al ver las caras que ponían Sora, Takeda y Kentaro

-Solo serán 2 horas diarias y el resto del día lo tendrán libre, no se preocupen... mientras yo iré a casar y veré que puedo conseguir

-Bueno a divertirse! –Inoue-

-SIIII!

Todos corrieron hacia la playa menos Sora, Sakura la miro unos segundos

-Que sucede? –Sakura-

-Bueno... este... la acompaño?

-Ha? Segura?

-Si, segura

Sora se puso un poco roja, si se habían preocupado por vigilar la comida, pero ella se había ofrecido a ello y se había descuidado.

-Bueno vamos

Sora empezó a seguir a Sakura, que entro en un bosque que terminaba en la playa, Sakura no parecía preocupada por hacer ruido por lo que Sora pensó que no importaba hablar mucho, sonrió al ver una joya en el dedo de Sakura

-Ese es nuevo...

Sakura se detuvo y sora se acercó, la joya que Sakura tenía era un anillo, la piedra preciosa en este era de color rosa había sido tallada hasta obtener la forma de una flor de Sakura, Sora volteo a ver a Sakura, esta suspiro un poco con nostalgia mirándolo

-No... no lo es... con este Naruto me propuso matrimonio hace años...

-DE VERDAD?... debió quererla mucho...

Dijo con un hilito de voz viendo la joya, aunque Sora no había visto jamás ninguna excepto la pulsera que Sakura le había regalado de cumpleaños, se imaginaba cuanto debió haber costado

-Si... siempre me amo... jamás dude eso...

Sora asintió en silencio sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda, tenía mucha curiosidad por la vida de Sakura, no sabía por que, pero no tenía motivo para estar sacando un tema que para Sakura sin duda era muy doloroso, pero Sakura rio

-Sabes? Cuando me entere de cuanto costo... le pegue...

-QUE?

-Si... jajaja lo mande a volar de un puñetazo...

-Por que?...

-Por que... Naruto tenía problemas de dinero en ese tiempo... la guerra apenas había terminado y los ninja no habían tenido misiones por un buen tiempo, la aldea había sido destruida y había muchos muertos... no tenían dinero para pagarnos nuestro sueldo o por las misiones que hacíamos... pero todos comprendíamos lo que sucedía y nos conformábamos con comida, comenzamos a reconstruir nuestro país... cuando tan bien se dio a conocer oficialmente el origen de Naruto... el fue el hijo de Namikaze Minato, el que fue el cuarto Hokage

-NADIE LO SABIA?

-No... casi nadie... casi me da un infarto cuando me entere... Naruto y yo llevábamos de novios desde la mitad de la guerra...

-Y por que tenía problemas?

-Por su herencia... Minato no fue Hokage mucho tiempo, así que no había logrado reunir una gran fortuna en dinero pero si tenía una casa... una mansión bastante antigua que había sido al parecer regalo de Jiraiya-sama cuando se había convertido en Hokage... pero esta estaba casi en ruinas, había sido afectada cuando Pein ataco y como nadie vivía hay no se molestaron en repararla en la reconstrucción de la aldea, en ese estado a la intemperie más de 2 años que duró la guerra la habían afectado mucho, pero Naruto quería reconstruirla, cuando empezaron a pagarnos de nuevo el se la pasaba en misiones para reunir dinero y arreglarla... y después...

-Después...

-ESE BAKA VA Y SE GASTA TODO LO AHORRADO EN ESTE ANILLO!

Sora pego un salto por el inesperado grito enfadado de Sakura, esta al parecer no se percató aun perdida en sus pensamientos, se había quitado el anillo y lo miraba pensativa y con una sonrisa

-Yo... le hubiera dicho que si... aunque solo me hubiera puesto un hilo en el dedo... no me importaba... lo amaba... pero ese Baka... siempre me trato mucho mejor de lo que merecía...

Sora sonrió al ver lo feliz que parecía

-Pero como lo obtuvo?... Apenas se lo veo...

-Estaba en el sobre junto con el álbum de fotos...

-Pero entonces lo dejo hay Naruto-san?... cómo? Cuando usted... cuando fue capturada... ya estaba muerto no es verdad?...

Sakura volteo a verla y Sora se tapó la boca, aterrada por lo que había dicho, por nada del mundo querría hacer sentir mal a Sakura

-Si... pero... yo no lo tenía... lo tenía el... Naruto era quien tenía este anillo yo ya no lo usaba...

Sora escucho como la voz de Sakura se quebraba un poco y desvió la mirada, avergonzada por haber sacado ese tema, Sakura trago saliva llorando en silencio, Naruto lo tenía... lo recordaba bien...

-FLASH BACK-

-Me preocupan... Naruto...

-Déjalos Sakura-chan, no ocurrirá nada...

-Pero...

Sakura miro por la ventana de su casa, asustada, había sido vigilada por un shinobi a quien no conocía todo el día, Naruto se acerco y la beso suavemente, su cuello y su mejilla, para calmarla

-Jamás dejare que les hagan daño, Sakura-chan... ni a ti ni a Kushina... jamás...

-En verdad?

Ella volteo a verla, suplicante, aterrada

-Lo prometo Sakura-chan... a las 2...

Naruto bajo la mano acariciando suavemente el vientre de su esposa, de 7 meses...

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

-IDIOTA!

Naruto, totalmente pálido, aterrado, miraba como Sakura le gritaba, estaban en su jardín delantero, dentro del portón de la casa, sudaba y jadeaba con fuerza, mientras Sora de apenas 1 mes, en una pequeña carriola, lloraba con mucha fuerza, aunque la carriola y la bebe estaban intactas Sakura estaba cubierta de sudor, lodo y sangre, tenía parte de la ropa desgarrada, un corte sobre el ojo y un profundo corte en un brazo que colgaba inerte, a su alrededor estaban 30 ninjas, todos muertos.

-Sa... Sakura-chan...

-YA VEZ LO QUE HAS PROVOCADO!

Sakura grito, furiosa y pateo un cadáver con muchísima fuerza, este salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo al lado de Naruto, este abrió los ojos al reconocer su bandana, como había varios clanes que apenas estaban entrando a la aldea, para distinguirlos y hacer más sencillo su control la ley era que usaran bandanas con el símbolo de su clan, al lado de el de Konoha, si un ninja se la quitaba o cometía un crimen en la aldea, el clan entero era expulsado, las bandanas tenían en su interior complejos sellos que se activaban al quitarse y tan bien, que hacía imposible que las falsificaran... Naruto retrocedió un poco aterrado al verla, era el símbolo del clan Shizuka... apenas hacia menos de un mes Naruto había abogado frente a Tsunade por darles una oportunidad, el clan Shizuka no había luchado en la guerra, pero eran habitantes del país de la nieve, el país que había sido totalmente destruido y había desaparecido ya que en el había ocurrido la guerra, pero la situación era tensa, ya eran demasiados clanes y refugiados en el país... y en todos, como para aceptar mas.

-QUERÍAN A Kushina COMO REHÉN Naruto! ENTIENDES ESO?!

-Sa... Sakura-chan...

-QUE ME VAS A DECIR AHORA!

Naruto no pudo contenerse más, salió corriendo para ver en qué estado estaban él bebe y Sakura, pero lo recibió una bofetada de Sakura, Naruto se le quedo viendo acariciando su rostro, donde tenía una marca roja

-No quiero verte... NO TE ACERQUES!

Naruto retrocedió un paso, Sakura había gritado tan pronto hizo ademan de dar un paso

-Yo cuidare de mi hija... yo la voy a criar... la voy a proteger... si a ti te interesa más esta...

Sakura se cayó un segundo, viendo el cadáver que había pateado y reconociéndolo, era un buen hombre... apenas unos días antes Sakura había atendido a su pequeña hija en el hospital, estaba resfriada, el y su esposa le habían dado las gracias con una gran sonrisa, aunque era algo sin importancia...

-Entonces... haz lo que debas hacer...

Sakura uso un Jutsu medico en su brazo, empezando a moverlo y tomo al bebe con muchísimo cuidado, el bebe estaba intacto aunque aún lloraba, Naruto se levantó suspirando y miro los cadáveres, Sakura adivino por su expresión que planeaba destruirlos, no dejar huellas del ataque... si no sus familias serian desterradas de Konoha, fuera de esta, probablemente serian asesinados todos, por las mismas tropas de Konoha o de los demás países, que no deseaban clanes sin nación... ellos no tenían la culpa, eran solo gente que quería vivir en paz... pero Sakura solo enfureció mas cuando adivino las intenciones de Naruto

-Y TAN BIEN HAS LO QUE QUIERAS CON ESTO Naruto!

Sakura furiosa le tiro el anillo, pero tan triste que ni siquiera uso su fuerza, el anillo apenas avanzo un par de metros y cayó frente a Naruto, Sakura tomo al bebe con esfuerzo cuando sintió que Naruto la abrazaba

-NO ME TOQUES!... no me toques... no vez... no vez lo que nos haces Naruto?...

Sakura empezó a llorar mientras Naruto la abrazaba, tan asustado como ella... el anillo seguía en el suelo... horas mas tarde Sakura ayudaba a Naruto a deshacerse de los cuerpos... cada vez mas asustada...

-Fin del flashback-

-Lo... lo siento Sakura-sensei... yo...

-No fue tu culpa Kushina... fue mía...

-He?

Sakura miro a Sora que parecía desconcertada

-No... fue mi culpa... la que tiene estos tontos remordimientos soy yo...

-Si... bueno... yo...

Sakura le acaricio la cabeza y Sora se sorprendió al ver que estaba sonriendo

-Además si alguien necesita oír eso eres tu...

-Yo? Por que?

-Por que... tu me pediste que te entrenara... no es verdad?... no se como hacer para enseñarte las técnicas que tuvo Naruto pero... será muy difícil... pero si lo conoces o tienes una idea de como hizo para ser el mejor podrás seguir su ejemplo... bueno eso espero

-Espere... ME ENSEÑARA LAS TÉCNICAS DE Naruto-SAMA?

-Si... te dije que te entrenaría lo mejor que pudiera... no?

-Pero... por qué solo a mí?

-Bueno... no tengo precisamente un favorito... pero...

Sakura se sonrojo mucho, tratando de inventar una excusa rápida, lo cierto es que en verdad tenía una gran favorita en el equipo

-Pero tu puedes usar chakra de viento no?... Naruto tenía ese chakra, Takeda y Kentaro no lo tienen estaba en sus expedientes

-Entonces solo yo puedo dominarlas?

-Puedes intentarlo... dominarlas depende de ti...

-Bien Sakura-sensei... oiga...

-Dime...

Se escuchó el estómago de Sora rugir

-No íbamos a cazar? Jejeje...

Sakura rio un poco cuando su propio estomago rugió tan bien y se puso coloradísima

-Jajajajaja bueno vamos a cazar... con un venadito bastara

-QUE? VAMOS A MATAR A UN VENADITO!? NOOOO!

-Que creías que haríamos cuando te dije que saldríamos a cazar?

-Pero... pero... ES QUE BAMBI ES MI PELÍCULA FAVORITA!

-Bueno pero... HAY VA UN CONEJO!

-NO TAMBOR NO!

Un rato después...

Todos comían alrededor de una fogata, Haruka tenía un enorme trozo de carne y le daba grandes mordiscos, como un perro saboreando su hueso, Kagome y Akane la miraban nerviosas, Takeda y Kentaro comían en silencio con un montón de chichones de cuando quisieron espiarlas al cambiarse, Inoue comía rápidamente, pero sorprendida de que su hermana solo mirara al plato con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos

-Maldita... no sabes lo que comes... –Sora-

-He? Y ahora por que?...

-Ha... Inoue quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Claro Sakura-sensei dígame...

-Alguna vez han visto buscando a Nemo?

-No...

-Perfecto mañana vamos a pescar ahora a comer!

-SIIII!

Mientras Sakura comía, Sora volteo a ver a Inoue...

-Hermana...

-Si?

-POR QUE LE DIJISTE QUE NO LA HE VISTO? T.T

-Vamos que tan malo puede hacer no se por qué no quieres comer esto

-Por que... es...

Sora le susurro unas cosas a Inoue al oído

-BAMBI NOOOOOO!

El sol comenzaba a salir en la isla, las chicas dormían tranquilamente en la gran sala de la casa ya que no había ninguna habitación disponible para ellas, Konan se quedaba cuidando a Nagato en las noches y tenía una cama en su misma habitación, afuera, Kentaro, Takeda y Taichi dormían en unas casa de campaña, cuando Takeda sintió que lo picaban con algo, pestañeo un poco levantándose totalmente despeinado, Sakura le sonreía picándolo con un palo, traía puesto el traje de baño

-Ya creía que te habías muerto, despiértate...

-Ha... que pasa Sakura-sensei?

-Sh...

Takeda se levantó en silencio, a su lado Kentaro siguió durmiendo roncando fuertemente, pero Taichi estaba totalmente despierto, aunque fingía seguir dormido, Takeda salió con Sakura de la tienda de campaña

-Vamos sígueme...

-Que pasa?

Takeda siguió en silencio a Sakura por la playa, apenas empezaba a amanecer, caminaron por mas de 20 minutos sin que Sakura dijera nada hasta que se detuvo

-Bueno aquí esta bien...

-Que pasa?

-Has practicado con las muñecas?

-ha...

Takeda se puso colorado, no había echo nada de lo que Sakura le dijo

-Jajajaja no te preocupes... no paso ni un día desde que te las di no esperaba que empezaras de inmediato pero debes hacerlo...

-Por que?

-Por que vale la pena hacerlo... es mas si logras controlarlas antes de que el viaje acabe te daré una gran recompensa...

-En verdad?

-S... NO DE ESAS MALDITO HENTAI!

Un segundo después Takeda estaba tirado en el suelo, Sakura suspiro un poco, contando hasta 10, aunque el chico no era peor que Naruto cuando estaba en esa edad

-Si... lo siento... bueno me enseñara algo útil?

-Todo lo que te enseño es útil...

-No... no me refiero a eso... usted dijo que me enseñaría algo que es útil para un ninja especializado en marionetas como yo...

-Sip, primero... algo que le enseñe a Sora hace poco... listo?

Sakura le sonrió a Takeda sádicamente, este no supo por que... pero no le dio buena espina que Sakura empezará a reunir piedritas...

En la casa, Sora salía, lagañosa y bostezando, apenas empezaba a amanecer, atrás de ella, iba Inoue

-Rayos... ya se fue... pobre Takeda...

-Pobre Takeda? Por que?

-AYUDA!

El grito se escucho detrás de unas rocas cercanas, Sora rio nerviosa

-Créeme no quieres saberlo...

-BIEN CHICAS QUE BUENO QUE YA ESTÁN DESPIERTAS!

Las 2 voltearon Haruka venia de correr sonriéndoles

-ME AYUDARAN VAMOS A IR DE CACERÍA ANOCHE SE NOS ACABO LA COMIDA!

-NOOO CACERÍA NOOOOOO

Gritaron las 2 aterradas mientras Haruka las jalaba hacia el bosque...


	14. Chapter 14

Ya era medio día, Sakura reía mientras caminaba por la playa, detrás de ella iba Takeda, sujetando un palo a modo de bastón, apenas podía caminar.

-Vamos Takeda, nada de quejarse ya te cure no?

-Es un monstruo...

Takeda la miro asustado y Sakura le sonrió con paciencia, ella había estado mucho peor cuando había llevado ese entrenamiento con Tsunade.

-Jajaja no... soy algo peor...

Sakura le sonrió pero sus ojos lanzaron un destello diabólico solo logrando que el chico se asustara más, aunque reía sin parar dentro de ella, realmente jamás había sido maestra de ningún equipo pero con sorpresa había descubierto que le encantaba, Takeda la miro nerviosa

-Y en que me ayudara esto de hoy?...

Sakura se detuvo unos momentos, pensativa y de repente se volteo

-TOMA!

Lanzo una piedra rápidamente hacia la cabeza de Takeda, este ya algo acostumbrado por el entrenamiento de ese día se quitó rápidamente, la piedra golpeo otra detrás de él y para sorpresa de Takeda, la piedra que fue golpeada se partió en 1000 pedazos.

-Para eso... las primeras que te lance eran algo más lentas... pero no las lanzaba fuerte, a lo más que podían llegar era a hacerte algunos moretones, en cambio esta te hubiera matado... esta mañana te hubiera impactado ahora no... la esquivaste...

-CLARO QUE NO ME IMPACTO SE PASO EL DÍA ENTERO LANZÁNDOMELAS!

-Sip, exacto

Takeda se quedó quieto un momento, quizás en una circunstancia normal no habría esquivado esa piedra pero todo el día Sakura se la había pasado acosándolo con estas.

-Un ninja marionetista debe saber estos ejercicios, es primordial... es aún más importante para el que para un ninja médico, tu como ninja marionetista no tienes nada que te ayude si rebasan tu marioneta y te atacan, estas indefenso, mientras que un ninja medico puede defenderse de varias formas y con venenos... por eso te enseño esto, si sabes mantener a tu oponente a raya el tiempo suficiente como para que tu marioneta o tus compañeros te ayuden, sobrevivirás

-Matsuri-sensei dijo que me enseñaría taijutsu para evitar eso...

-Si, pero Matsuri no es una ninja medico ella no sabe en qué cosas centrarse, ella conoce cuál es la debilidad del marionetista, pero un entrenamiento de taijutsu no es apropiado, porque acabarías reemplazando las marionetas por ese tipo de combate o no podrías concentrarte en uno por concentrarte en el otro, al final acabarías teniendo un taijutsu deficiente o un control de marionetas mediocre, pero las técnicas de esquivar que Tsunade-sensei me enseño, fueron hechas para combinarse con cualquier técnica, no son un estilo de combate, son solo un complemento de un estilo.

-Bien... entonces...

-Ya te entrene por 2 horas, ahora has lo que quieras... pero recuerda entrenar con tus muñecas si tienes tiempo

-Ha... claro... manejarlas todas al mismo tiempo... pero...

-Pero nada, es la tarea que te di si quieres tener marionetas nuevas tienes que controlar las 5 muñecas al mismo tiempo

-PERO NO ES POSIBLE APRENDER A HACER ESO TAN RÁPIDO?

-Ha no? Haber saca una...

Takeda miro a Sakura nervioso

-Vamos saca una, te dije que las trajeras contigo...

A regañadientes, Takeda saco una de las muñecas que Sakura le había dado y la puso en el suelo, Sakura estiro su dedo hacia esta y de repente un hilo de chakra salió hacia la muñeca, lentamente y de forma muy torpe, la muñeca empezó a levantarse y después volteo hacia Takeda y lo saludo

-QUE? ES MARIONETISTA TAN BIEN Sakura-SENSEI?

-Claro que no...

Takeda volteo a ver a Sakura, se notaba que estaba concentradísima

-Kankuro me enseño... solo para este entrenamiento... pensaba hacerte pasar por el desde antes de irnos de misión

Takeda miro a Sakura, sorprendido, se necesitaba mucha practica para hacer algo como lo que Sakura había hecho, aunque se notaba que apenas lograba hacerlo usaba el Jutsu solo con un dedo y era una simple muñequita, algo mucho menos complejo que una marioneta ninja, Takeda estaba seguro de que ella podría controlar las 10 muñecas de una vez.

-Tu eres mejor que yo con las marionetas... seguro yo no podría ni siquiera controlar a una la mitad de bien de lo que tu controlabas tus 2 marionetas al mismo tiempo, pero aun así en un par de días aprendí como usar la muñeca con un dedo... tu eres mejor que yo así que por que no puedes usar una con 2?

Takeda la miro fijamente, Sakura sonrió y la muñeca se acercó y le pego suavemente en el tobillo, Takeda sonrió y la cargo, en ese momento Sakura rompió el hilo de chakra.

-Hagamos un trato

-Cuál?

-Te he pedido que controles 5 marionetas con tus 2 manos... si antes de que termine este viaje logras controlar las 5 con una mano, ósea, una muñeca por dedo, te daré un enorme premio

-En verdad? Que será?

Sakura rio un poco al ver lo emocionado que parecía Takeda, pero después de todo apenas tenía 14 años, casi la misma edad que Sora

-Ya lo veras... así que tú dices...

-CLARO QUE ENTRENARE Sakura-SENSEI!

Sakura le acaricio la cabeza al chico con cariño, sonriéndole... cuando vio hacia donde miraba...

-Y MAS TE VALE QUE LO CUMPLAS OÍSTE?

Le grito ya caminando a la cabaña, enojada, dejándolo en el suelo refunfuñando, pronto llego al campamento y sonrió al ver un enorme ciervo colgado y a Haruka ya preparándolo

-Vaya que maestra tan responsable resulto ser, Sakura-san, admito que me equivoque con usted

-Jajaja pensaba que sería mala maestra?

Sakura sonrió acercándose

-Pues traumatizo a Sora y a Inoue, lloraron cuando atrape a este...

-Upss...

Sakura sonrió un poco nerviosa, mientras miraba alrededor, Akane y Kagome ponían varios platos en una gran mesa, mientras platicaban animadas, Kentaro e Inoue venían de adentro de la isla

-Ha y ustedes que hacían he?

Inoue se puso coloradísima al ver la expresión de Sakura

-Haaa nada nada Sakura-sensei solamente fuimos por aguaaa vee es agua!

-Que agua?

Inoue y Kentaro miraron sus manos

-SE NOS OLVIDARON LAS CUBETAS! –Kentaro-

-VAMOS!

-SI!

Inoue y Kentaro salieron corriendo hacia el rio de regreso y Sakura soltó una carcajada

-No los piensa seguir, Sakura-san?

-Bromea? Para qué?

-Pues... Inoue... este...

-No se guie por la ropa que usan o por cómo se comportan Inoue y Sora son niñas... empiezan a descubrir ese tipo de cosas y acosarlas solo hará que no tengan confianza en ellas mismas. –Sakura-

-Qué bueno que piense así de sus alumnos por que Sora se fue con Taichi tan pronto se fue usted... se me escapo luego de matar al venado

-QUE?

Haruka volteo... pero Sakura ya no estaba...

Sora reía un poco mientras hablaba con Taichi un poco sonrojada, ambos solo caminaban.

-Vaya que lloraste...

-ES QUE NO ES JUSTO!

Sora volteo a verlo con lagrimitas de cascadas en sus ojos y Taichi solo lanzo una carcajada haciendo que la chica inflara las mejillas haciendo puchero

-NO TE RÍAS MALO!

Taichi la miro muy serio... y no pudo evitar reír mas fuerte por la cara de esta.

-Y ES QUE ERA BAMBI! –Sora-

-Vamos crees que ese venado era bambi? No que a ese lo había matado Sakura-sensei ayer?

-Si... pero es que... Sakura-sensei me dijo que si encontraba algún animalito que me gustara en la isla podía quedármelo y ponerle nombre y decidí ponerle bambi a todos los venaditos...

-Ha...

Taichi en el suelo riendo

-YA DEJA DE REÍRTE!

Taichi dejo de reír aunque aún tenía una gran sonrisa, ambos se vieron y repentinamente se pusieron rojos desviando la mirada, aunque Taichi ya tenía 16 años, era tan tímido e inmaduro como Sora e incluso más, solo por eso Ino permitía que salieran juntos, Sora sonrió un poco

-Parece que te has encariñado mucho con Sakura-sama...

Sora de repente se quedó callada y sonrió un poco tranquilamente

-Si... no sé qué me pasa con ella... me parece alguien tan grande y fuerte... alguien inalcanzable... y aun así... siento que no hay nadie más cerca de mi... pienso que está siempre cuidándome... es extraño... incluso juraría que está observándome en este momento...

Detrás de una piedra Sakura se escondió rápido sudando, nerviosa, pensando que la habían cachado.

-No se por qué... estoy en paz cuando estoy con ella...

Sora sonrió un poco, Sakura se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro al escucharla, se levantó un poco y dio un último vistazo a Sora... y desapareció dejándolos solos...

Sasuke esperaba en silencio en su oficina, mirando por la ventana la aldea de Konoha que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener... ahora el lugar era mucho más sombrío, había varias torres de vigilancia y la rodeaba una muralla mucho mayor llena de gente armada y patrullas atravesaban las calles, de repente Sasuke sintió un rumor detrás de el

-Me mandó llamar, Hokage-sama?

Sasuke volteo encontrándose con Hanabi frente a el, no pudo evitar comérsela con la mirada, Hanabi usaba unos shorts de piel y un top que solo cubría su vientre y la mitad de sus pechos tan grandes como los de Hinata y alrededor de sus muñecas había 2 guanteletes de acero que subían hasta los codos.

-Si... aun nos faltan Anbu por capturar

-Es ilógico que todos estuvieran en ese punto reunidos... raíz tenia más de 100 shinobi todos de la elite, lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso de clanes de otras aldeas secuestrados por Danzo y criados como perros de ataque... cuantos matamos? 60?... los otros seguramente estaban en misiones y podremos cazarlos

-Ese no es el problema

Hanabi entrecerró los ojos

-Entonces cuál es?

-Una misión especial, no se aun cual sea, pero hay 7 agentes de Danzo encargados de realizarla...

-Solo eso sabe? Que hay 7 shinobi que realizaran esa misión?

-Si... ellos y el mismo Danzo

-Danzo en persona haciendo una misión?

Hanabi lo miro asombrada, aun en sus tiempos de juventud, Danzo jamás hacia misiones a menos que fueran cosas de extrema importancia, que el máximo líder de raíz se moviera para algo era tanto como que el Hokage mismo fuera a una misión.

-Si... cuando fue asesinado por Sakura estaba en esa misión...

-Había algo en los archivos que ese espía de Suna que él deseaba, suficientemente importante como para que fuera el sin decirle nada a nadie ni siquiera a sus propios hombres, excepto a estos 7... No se si Danzo completo su misión o no antes de morir pero si sé que Sakura no estaba en sus planes... se consideraba demasiado importante para el mundo como para liberarla estando el cerca... aunque tan poco me explico por que la dejo con vida...

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza, recordando esa noche... ya que había sido la noche que había cambiado su vida para siempre, una guerra entre 2 de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha por más que Naruto intento detenerlos, un empate, toda la rama principal del clan Hyuga incluyendo a su padre y a su madre asesinados... Naruto salvándola a ella y a Hanabi y deteniendo la batalla ya que solo se encontraba cerca... Naruto partiendo para ir a rescatar a Sakura y a su hija... después solo la noticia de la muerte de Tsunade y la muerte de Sakura después de que matara a los 10 Anbu que la perseguían y dejara al mismo Danzo al borde de la muerte, luego de unos días, Naruto, muy cambiado, se retiraba de la competencia por el puesto de Hokage y Sasuke Uchiha era nombrado el sexto Hokage... hasta ahora se habían enterado de que la muerte de Sakura había sido una gran mentira... por alguna razón Danzo se había limitado a encerrarla y sellarla por todos esos años... y después ella y el resto de los 12 guardianes se habían enterado delo que le sucedía a Naruto... el jamás podría regresar... y mejor para el nuvo Hokage que no lo hiciera...

-Entonces...

-Has cumplido con vigilar a tu hermana?

Hanabi asintió lentamente su rostro no demostró la más mínima emoción

-Sigue igual que siempre... en el paraíso desde hace 13 años y con total negación e ignorancia de cualquier otra cosa, Sasuke-sama...

-Bien... es verdad lo que me dijo sobre Naruto?

-Si Sasuke-sama, está bastante calmado... más de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, parece que ya se ha rendido...

-Comprendo... en ese caso Hanabi... tengo una misión para ti...

Sasuke sonrió internamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hanabi, ella era sin duda la mejor shinobi que había en Konoha, pero rara vez salía de misión, era la guardiana de Naruto y la única que sería capaz de vencerlo

-Pero... Sasuke-sama... si me voy...

-En estos momentos no será un gran riesgo, necesito que rastrees a los Anbu que se encuentran de misión

-Eso podría tardar meses, Sasuke-sama... no puedo irme tanto tiempo...

-Naruto estará bien, tranquilo

-Hiashi...

Sasuke volteo a ver a Hanabi, furioso

-Crees que algo le pasara estando en Konoha, al futuro líder del clan Hyuga?...

-Señor, apenas hace unos días encontramos a una facción de traidores entera en Konoha

Hanabi sonrió confiada, pero Sasuke vio como una gotita de sudor resbalaba de su rostro hasta el suelo, Hanabi sabía que si se iba de Konoha por tanto tiempo Sasuke encontraría la forma de asesinar al bebe y que pareciera un accidente o que Naruto no se diera cuenta de que fue alguien de Konoha.

-No debes preocuparte por...

-Las leyes de Konoha me impiden salir de la aldea si Hokage-sama está en peligro

Sasuke se detuvo sorprendido por lo que Hanabi decía, el hacía tiempo la había nombrado una de sus consejeras y guardias personales junto con Kobu, ya que sabía que ambos le obedecían ciegamente, Kobu por una enorme lealtad hacia él y Hanabi para proteger lo que quedaba de la antigua Konoha, pero según las leyes del país ellos no podían abandonar la aldea mientras esta estuviera en peligro de un ataque

-Bien...

Sasuke volteo a verla enfadado, pero solo fingía, aunque ya había hecho lo que quería, Hanabi pronto caería en su trampa.

-En ese caso reforzare la seguridad en el clan Hyuga

-Eso no es necesario...

Sasuke de repente sintió una inmensa ira mientras un chakra gigantesco aparecía tras él, haciendo temblar las paredes y el suelo, volteo a ver a Hanabi, esta gruñía un poco, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de chakra purpura y 4 alas habían aparecido detrás de ella mientras una cola había aparecido en su espalda

-Solo yo protejo a mi familia... ese fue nuestro trato Hokage-sama... si alguien intenta dañar a mi cuñado a mi hermana o a mi sobrino yo seré quien lo destruya!

Detrás de Hanabi apareció una sombra, esta estaba rodeada del mismo tipo de chakra... tan bien era un Jinchuriki, se acerco, era una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño y suelto casi hasta las rodillas, no parecía una shinobi, tenia una mirada tranquila y llena de paz como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarla

-Hanabi-sama contrólese por favor... –Mujer-

-Tranquila...

Hanabi se levantó y el chakra desapareció en un momento ella de repente ya no parecía alterada para nada

-Solo le recordaba a Hokage-sama el trato que hizo con el clan Hyuga... y mis deberes para con el debido a eso... es todo... si me permite Hokage-sama...

Hanabi salió de la habitación pasando pasando al lado de la mujer, ninguna de las 2 pareció inmutarse para nada mientras la cola que había activado la mujer desaparecía

-Todo está bien, Hokage-sama?

-Si está todo bien Sati... en ese caso, Chomaru e Ichiya harán la misión encomendada a Hanabi...

-Si señor...

Sati salió en silencio y le hizo una seña a 2 sombras que esperaban afuera, ambas se acercaron, una de ellas, Chomaru, era un Akimichi, como todos los de su clan grande y muy gordo pero completamente calvo, el otro a su lado era un hombre muy delgado y frágil, parecía ser solo piel y huesos, con los ojos salidos y sus huesos notándose perfectamente sobre su piel.

-Si, señor...

Ambos shinobi desaparecieron...

Hanabi caminaba en silencio de regreso al clan Hyuga, cuando un hombre camino hacia ella y la alcanzo

-Ha, eres tú, Kaitou

Hanabi sonrió levemente mientras el hombre se acercaba, era mucho más alto que ella, tanto que Hanabi solo le llegaba al codo, era de piel morena y bastante fornido y tenía cabello negro largo casi hasta el suelo atado en una coleta, traía una larga capa de color marrón y debajo se veía un traje de shinobi pero la capa tenía varios dibujos de color rojo, mas parecía un traje tradicional que ropa de combate.

-Vaya Hanabi-chan, tan temprano y ya estas enojada

Hanabi se sonrojo un poco pero mirándolo con mirada asesina y el hombre se echó a reír

-Vamos vamos no te enojes te vas a arrugar más de lo que ya estas!

-Estas diciendo que estoy arrugada...

La gente que había alrededor que en ese momento ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta a ambos simplemente sintió el aura asesina y desapareció, Hanabi volteo a verlo enfadada, pero el hombre tan bien pareció repentinamente serio, un aura de chakra empezó a rodearlo

-NO SE TE OCURRA!

Hanabi un segundo después había estrellado la cara de este en el suelo

-NO TE ATREVAS A LIBERAR A ROKUBI AQUÍ KAITOU!

-Ha... a donde se fue el tren...

Un rato después, ambos estaban en un pequeño parque, a pesar de que el sol estaba fuerte, hacía calor y el lugar estaba lleno de plantas y flores no había ningún niño y casi no había adultos en el lugar, Hanabi miraba solo las rejas que cubrían el parque y a los guardias alrededor.

-Por que no me dejas usarlo he? Hokage-sama nos lo permite todo lo que queramos

-Si pero esa maldita babosa exuda veneno, la última vez que lo hiciste estuve 2 horas en el baño antes de quedar sin ningún rastro... pude hacerle daño al bebe al cargarlo por eso sabes?

-Ha...

-Ni siquiera me estas escuchando

Hanabi resoplo recostándose mirando el parque, había un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

-Por qué deprimida? Aun con esos recuerdos?

-Algo...

-Debió ser agradable la aldea en tu tiempo...

-Si... lo era... tu solo viste este parque cuando termino la guerra, era un agujero en el suelo, sin plantas ni árboles y donde se guardaban las maderas y materiales para la reconstrucción, después de eso Hokage-sama lo reconstruyo solo por petición de los pobladores pero... un parque es un lugar muy adecuado para conspirar... lugares muy abiertos donde la gente puede pasear libremente sin levantar sospechas... ese fue el argumento para cerrar este lugar al público, ahora ni siquiera permiten entrar a los niños, se ha convertido en un adorno medio muerto... como una flor marchita en un florero...

-Es raro oírte hablar así tienes suerte que sea tu amigo o podría creer que traicionarías a Hokage-sama

-Jajajaja cayote que tú eres el que abiertamente dices de parte de quien está tu lealtad

Hanabi volteo a verlo sonriendo un poco y el hombre asintió en silencio un poco nervioso, aunque sabían que Sasuke tenía razón en algo, en ese parque podían hablar libremente, estaba demasiado oscuro para que alguien leyera sus labios o expresiones, demasiado lejos para que escucharan lo que decían y gracias al Byakugan de Hanabi, que toda la aldea sabía que permanecía activado siempre que no estaba en su casa, nadie podía acercarse sin que ella lo supiera.

-Cállate... soy leal a Hokage-sama mientras Naruto-sama este a salvo...

-Aunque sabes que le sucede... solo los 12 guardianes lo sabemos...

-Lo sé... pero aun así... Naruto-sama salvo al clan Hazuka hace años al permitirnos llegar aquí... el mismo nos escolto incluso desde nuestro devastado país y gracias a el las otras naciones ninja no nos atacaron cuando pasamos por sus territorios y pudimos encontrar un nuevo hogar, no puedo ayudarlo en este momento pero... al menos por el antiguo Naruto puedo estar hay para proteger lo que queda de él y proteger a su hijo...

-Y que harás si nos encargan matar a Sakura-sama?...

-No lo sé... espero que no me den esa orden...

Hanabi sonrió un poco, esa era la principal razón por la que era amiga de Kaitou, aunque había muchos clanes en Konoha y miembros de los 4 clanes que habían conocido a Naruto eran parte de los 12 guardianes, solo Kaitou parecía tener alguna preocupación por Naruto o guardarle algún tipo de gratitud por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

-Si... gracias por ello...

Hanabi se levantó sin decir nada y sonrió levemente

-Quieres ir a comer a casa? Neesan y Naruto salieron...

-Claro quiero ver al pequeño Hiashi-chan

-Si pero no lo cargues

-QUE? VAMOS TE PROMETO NO ENVENENARLO!

-QUE NO!

-CÁLLATE O TE ENVENENO A TI PRIMERO!

-NO ME TOQUES PERVERTIDO!

Hanabi rio un poco saliendo del parque con Kaitou detrás, entre las sombras, 2 shinobi los miraban

-Reportado no hicieron nada extraño...

Pero ni ellos ni Kaitou notaron como al levantarse de la silla, Hanabi guardaba un pequeño rollo de pergamino en su estuche para kunai...

Sora caminaba por la jungla mirando alrededor, con su hermana detrás, cuando ambas escucharon una voz enfrente

-Con tanto ruido que hacen asustaran toda la caza

-QUE? ESTA CAZANDO OTRA VEZ SENSEI?

Ambas chicas corrieron para encontrarse con que Sakura reía al ver sus caras horrorizadas, estaba recargada en una gran roca con los brazos cruzados y les sonreía a ambas

-Vamos solo bromeaba...

-Uff –Sora-

-Menos mal –Inoue-

-De eso se encargara Haruka-san así que cuando volvamos ya habrá que comer

Las 2 chicas miraron a Sakura pero... después de todo ojos que no ven... y decidieron no decir nada.

-Y que hacen aquí ustedes 2 he?

-Pues volvimos al campamento

-Y nos dijeron que no estaba

-Así que vinimos a buscarla

-O más bien Haruka-san nos envió

-CÁLLATE INOUE!

Sora le dio un coscorrón a Inoue y Sakura rio un poco, se sorprendía de lo mucho que se parecían ambas hermanas y en lo bien que se llevaban casi como si fueran gemelas, Sakura pensó un momento y sonrió un poco, quería mucho a Inoue y era una especie de sobrina suya ya que antes del fallido golpe de estado Ino le había pedido que fuera la madrina de Inoue así como ella fue la madrina de Sora, pensó que no estaría mal enseñarle algo interesante a ella tan bien.

-Bueno pues qué bueno que vinieron, síganme...

-He?

Las 2 se miraron y Sakura sonrió al ver sus caras asustadas, sin duda empezaba a obtener cierta famita entre ellas

-Tranquilas no vamos a entrenar quiero que me ayuden con unas cosas

-Bueno –Las 2-

Sakura empezó a adentrarse en la selva y las 2 chicas después de dudar un poco la siguieron en silencio, sintiendo como cada vez el calor del ambiente aumentaba, poco a poco dejaron atrás la jungla y se encontraron al pie de la montaña que dominaba la isla

-Bien... tengan cuidado por donde pisan, vayan detrás de mi todo el tiempo y no se retrasen pase lo que pase, entendido?

-A donde vamos?

-A la cima del volcán

-QUE?

Las 2 miraron sorprendidas a Sakura, esta seguía avanzando con cuidado pero no perdía de vista a las 2 niñas, ambas dudaron unos segundos pero finalmente la siguieron, poco después el calor ya era casi insoportable, Sakura seguía un camino de roca un poco más elevado que los demás y las chicas vieron rastros de lava, ya endurecida, alrededor de este y se dieron cuenta que era un camino artificial que seguiría siendo seguro a pesar de una erupción, aun así era duro, ambas estaban mandando todo su chakra a las plantas de sus pies para mantenerse erguidas y no caer debido a lo inclinado que estaban finalmente a unos pocos metros antes de la cima Sakura se desvió haciéndole una seña a las chicas y entro en una caverna, ambas la siguieron

-Que venimos a hacer aquí Sakura-sensei? –Inoue-

-Vine a mostrarles uno de los más grandes misterio shinobi que existen...

Las 2 chicas se miraron extrañadas, Sakura entro al túnel en silencio

-Saben clínicamente cuando alguien muere?

-Clínicamente?

Las 2 la miraron serias y...

-Ni idea...

-Que les enseñan en la escuela?

Una gotita de sudor aparece en la nuca de Sakura...

-Bueno...

Siguieron caminando unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una amplia caverna, para sorpresa de las chicas, el calor empezó a bajar rápidamente, por alguna razón, aunque seguía siendo intenso no era tanto como en el túnel o afuera donde el magma corría libremente, la caverna en la que estaban estaba llena de pequeñas piedras brillantes de un extraño metal, pero ninguna de las 2 lo tomo en cuenta, Sakura se sentó sonriendo un poco

-Aquí estaremos mas cómodas, el metal que se encuentra en esta mina es muy aislante y protege este lugar del calor...

-Para que nos trajo aquí Sakura-sensei?

-Por lo que les pregunte... clínicamente, cuando muere alguien?

Las 2 chicas se miraron, pero Sakura no parecía enfadada de que no supieran

-Cuando los órganos dentro de una persona se detienen, sus funciones vitales como el pulso y la respiración y por ultimo cuando los impulsos eléctricos dejan de aparecer en el cerebro es cuando una persona muere, principalmente esta última... cuando el cerebro deja de enviar ordenes al cuerpo, el corazón no recibe órdenes de que debe latir, los pulmones de que deben respirar y la sangre de que debe fluir así es cuando una persona muere... pero en la guerra vi algo mas

-Como que algo más? –Inoue-

-Si... zombis...

-Bueno Sakura-sensei nosotros tan bien los hemos visto... los zombis creados con...

-No me refiero a esos... a otros... los creados con el edo tensei no vuelven a la vida, el cuerpo sigue muerto, recibe daño, se pudre, si ustedes destruyeran una marioneta creada con el edo tensei que tuviera el tiempo suficiente se encontrarían con el cadáver putrefacto dentro ya que ese cuerpo no vuelve a la vida, solamente es la arena que lo cubre y el alma que es atrapada dentro lo que le confiere el moverse y las técnicas gracias al chakra encerrado en ellas... pero hay cuerpos que viven, respiran, ven y sienten aunque estén ya muertos, aunque no por eso su mente y su alma estén dentro de ellos...

-Espere se refiere?

Sakura sonrió un poco y les mostro un pequeño pajarillo, las chicas lo miraron con lastima, el animalito estaba muerto, lo habían visto tirado al final de la jungla y Sakura les había advertido que algunos gases del volcán eran venenosos por lo que debían tener cuidado pero no habían visto el momento en que lo tomo, Sakura destapo el rinengan.

-Si... me refiero precisamente a los cuerpos del ninja que se conoce en las historias como Pein...

Frente a ellas, el pajarito, débilmente empezó a moverse y luego lentamente se levantó, mirándolas fijamente, tenía una pequeña astilla de metal clavada en el cuello.

-In... increíble...

-Pero esta raro...

El ave las miraba apenas moviendo un poco su cabeza y las chicas miraron sorprendidas que sus ojos se habían transformando en 2 pequeño rinengan.

-Es que está muerto...

-He?

El pajarito voló y aterrizo en el hombro de Inoue, acariciando su cabeza contra el rostro de esta

-Pero incluso se siente cálido...

-Si... pero vez la astilla que hay en el?

Sakura extendió la mano y el pajarito voló y se posó en ella, Sakura se las mostro con cuidado, para que no cayera.

-El cerebro de este pájaro no manda las señales a su cuerpo por lo que este está muerto, pero gracias a esta pequeña astilla y al poder del rinengan, puedo mandar mi propio chakra para controlar su cuerpo desde lejos, el corazón de este pajarito late como el de cualquiera y su sangre fluye por que yo le ordeno que ocurra, es como si este ahora fuera parte de mi cuerpo y a cambio puedo ver atreves de sus ojos como si fueran mis ojos

-Es como al técnica de transferencia de mentes de mama –Sora-

-No... No es así... el Jutsu de la puerca es diferente

-Puerca? –Las 2-

-Ha... Este... luego les platico jeje...

Sakura rio nerviosa acariciando su nuca, pero de nuevo se puso seria

-Cuando la puerca usa el Jutsu de sustitución de mentes ella gana el control de la mente de su oponente, pero hasta ahí... ella no toma control total y absoluto del cuerpo solo de un poco de la conciencia de el, ella no puede por ejemplo poseer a un cadáver ni reanimarlo, además si la persona tiene una voluntad suficientemente fuerte no puede ser controlada y si ella está controlando a una persona y sufre una herida, esa herida pasa a su cuerpo, del que no tiene control mientras esta en otro... en cambio con este Jutsu, si el pajarito es herido no me ocurre nada, puedo ver con sus ojos y controlarlo y tengo total dominio de su voluntad pero sin perder la mía ni el control de mi cuerpo.

-Entonces puede hacer eso con el cuerpo de un humano?

-No lo sé... es el poder de Pein... antes creía que tenía dominios de todos, pero se me paso este... no creí que pudiera usarlo pero para eso vine a esta montaña, no creo ser capaz de controlar cadáveres como él ni que luchen pero quizás pueda usar a algún animal... creo que vale la pena investigar.

Sakura volteo a ver a las niñas, las 2 la miraban enfadadas

-He? Que pasa?

-ÓSEA QUE LAS VACACIONES ERA SOLO EXCUSA PARA VENIR AQUÍ?! –Las 2-

-Ha...

Las 2 miraron a Sakura... y se le echaron encima

-YA VERA MALDITA SENSEI!

-Y NOSOTRAS CREYENDO QUE QUERÍA DIVERTIRSE Y RELAJARSE!

-NO DÉJENME DÉJENME!

Sakura reía intentando quitárselas de encima mientras Sora e Inoue intentaban hacerle cosquillas, riendo, hasta que la cueva tembló un poco y las 3 se miraron

-Creo que mejor salimos de aquí... –Sakura-

Las 2 asintieron, Sakura miro rápidamente a su alrededor y finalmente vio lo que había ido a buscar a la cueva, una caja de acero en el suelo, al abrirla Sakura vio que estaba llena de lanzas, las mismas que usaba Pein en sus combates y tan bien más pequeñas, las que usaba para controlar los cadáveres, Nagato y Konan pensando que podría ocurrir algo malo si alguien encontraba esas barras, las habían ocultado en la misma caverna donde estaba el metal.

-Bueno ahora...

En ese momento tembló más fuerte

-Creo que nos damos prisa Sakura-sensei... Sakura-sensei? –Sora-

-QUE ESPERAN CORRAN CORRAN CORRAN!

Sakura paso corriendo rápidamente hacia la entrada tan rápido que levanto una nubecita de humo, las 2 voltearon atrás y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, atreves de una grieta en la pared de la cueva empezaba a entrar lava hacia ellas

-NO NOS DEJE AQUÍ Sakura-SENSEI!

-PUES CORRAN! –Sakura-

Las 2 salieron corriendo desesperadas tras Sakura, esta reía un poco volteando a verlas a cada tanto para asegurarse que estaban bien ya que solo bromeaba un poco, acercándose a la orilla de la montaña, Sakura se detuvo, debajo hacia un desfiladero aunque no muy grande, de unos 10 metros de profundidad y debajo de este corría un rio que iba a desembocar en el mar.

-Bueno chicas tranquilas no creo que la lava llegue hasta AQUÍ!

Sakura recibió el impacto de Sora, después el de Inoue y las 3 cayeron directo al rio...

En la playa, Akane, Kagome y Takeda rodeaban a Haruka

-ATAQUEN! –Los 3-

Kentaro movió las manos en un Jutsu y 4 lanzas de arena se lanzaron hacia Haruka, que un segundo después ya no estaba, apareció detrás de Akane y le lanzo un golpe que para su sorpresa fue detenido por un escudo de arena de Kentaro, Akane volteo rápidamente

-Cayo en la trampa!

Salto hacia atrás, Haruka intento moverse cuando vio enfrente a Kagome, intento quitarse y de repente sintió que algo la sujetaba fuertemente del pie, volteo y vio como una mano putrefacta había salido del suelo y la sujetaba, después otra del otro pie y como un cadáver empezaba a salir de debajo del suelo, se mordió el labio y el Genjutsu desapareció... pero se vio atrapada en una barrera, Akane le sonreía pero secándose el sudor de la frente, viendo la barrera, era la primera vez que tenía que hacer una tan fuerte pero Haruka era famosa por estar medio loca... Haruka les sonrió...

Sakura, Inoue y Sora reían mientras llegaban al campamento, las 3 estaban cansadas, empapadas y llenas de arañazos pero eso no parecía importarles lo mas mínimo, tanto Inoue como Sora traían unos collares con un colmillo en el centro pero este colmillo estaba echo de metal y lanzaba pequeños destellos, a su alrededor venia un perrito como los del rinengan pero mucho más pequeño de los que habían visto hasta entonces

-En verdad podemos quedárnoslo Sakura-sensei? –Sora-

Inoue miraba con ojos en forma de corazón al perrito y este ladro contento moviendo la cola, Sakura asintió con la cabeza

-Claro que sí, total el las siguió y a su mama no pareció importarle

-SI! –Las 2-

Sakura rio nerviosa, esperando que Ino no se enojara, sabía que a ella no le gustaban los animales pero no se había resistido, finalmente entendía por que Gaara les había regalado un caballo tan pronto estas lo habían pedido, las chicas eran persuasivas... finalmente llegaron al campamento

-QUE PASO AQUÍ? –Sakura-

-Ha... Hola Sakura-sensei...

Takeda estaba sentado en una piedra moviendo sus muñecas, Sakura vio satisfecha que ya controlaba 3 con una mano, su progreso era bastante bueno, pero el resto de la playa estaba lleno de agujeros y marcas de explosión y en el centro estaba Haruka, frente a ella estaban en el suelo, Akane, Kagome y Kentaro, Takeda no se veía por ninguna parte

-Pues... Haruka-sama les dijo que estaban muy flacos y que debían entrenar y ejercitarse más, así que les puso un entrenamiento y fallaron

-RAYOS SOLO DEBÍAMOS ATRAPARLA Y GANÁBAMOS! –Kagome-

-Jajajaja parece que las apalearon –Inoue-

-Si... aún nos falta mucho...

Akane sonrió resignada, era por mucho más madura del equipo pero Kagome

-CLARO QUE NO! RAYOS INOUE EN QUE MOMENTO TE VAS! SI HUBIERAS USADO TU Jutsu DE SOMBRAS O EL DE TRANSFERENCIA DE MENTES HUBIÉRAMOS GANADO!

-Que... que dijiste... –Sora-

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Kagome y esta se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras Haruka volteaba a ver a Inoue, súbitamente interesada en ella

-Puedes usar los Kekegenkai de tus 2 padres? Sorprendente... –Haruka-

-Si... felicidades hermanita –Sora-

Inoue miro a Sora un poco nerviosa sin saber que decir, Sora volteo y se adentró en la jungla sin decir nada, Inoue iba a voltearse para seguirla cuando Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro

-Ya está oscureciendo, mejor empiecen a hacer la cena... yo iré con ella no nos esperen

Le guiño el ojo a Inoue con una sonrisa y esta asintió en silencio, sabía muy bien que aunque no lo dijera, a Sora le afectaba mucho no tener los Kekegenkai de sus padres pero tan bien, que Sora tenía una gran influencia sobre ella.

Sakura caminaba en silencio por la orilla de la jungla, Sora debía estar bastante alterada ya que había dejado huellas clarísimas de su paso, hasta que se detuvo un poco, Sora estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando una pequeña laguna, qe se había formado por una formación de rocas casi como un pequeño lago, se acercó y sin más se sentó a su lado

-Hola...

-Hola Sakura-sensei... ha...

La voz de Sora sonaba un poco quebrada y desviaba la mirada, Sakura no intento ver su rostro

-Así que... 2 Kekegenkai he... eso es inusual...

-Si... mi hermana es increíble verdad?

Sora miraba al suelo, Sakura vio como pequeñas lagrimas caían en el agua

-En cambio yo...

-Te gustaría tener lo que ella tiene

Completo Sakura en un susurro... entendía como se sentía, toda su infancia siendo la mejor amiga de la chica más bonita y talentosa de la academia... no es que no quisiera a Ino, pero comprendía... ser siempre la segunda, no tener nada que la diera a conocer como shinobi, ni como chica, a su lado.

-Sé que es egoísta... pero a veces me siento como si no fuera de su familia!

Sakura trago saliva al escuchar eso mientras Sora lloraba

-No tengo... no se... me siento como si... no debiera ser shinobi... no tuviera nada para mejorar con ella... ella es más bonita... es más inteligente que yo... hemos logrado lo mismo pero ella lo hizo siendo más joven... y más rápido... siento que siempre voy a estar a su sombra y jamás lograre alcanzarla... y yo... no se...

Sora se cayó cuando sintió que Sakura la abrasaba, esta solo le susurró al oído

-Quizás con tu madre no te sientas en confianza de hablar sobre esto

Le dijo tranquilamente, ya que sabía que Sora no hablaba de eso con Ino porque no quería reprocharle nada, no era cosa de Ino y eso solo mostraba más la madurez que Sora tenía.

-Pero no soy ella... se lo que se siente... y primero... debes solamente desahogarte...

Sora abrió mucho los ojos escuchando lo que decía Sakura

-Llora todo lo que quieras... Kushina... aquí estoy yo para consolarte... solo te quitaras ese dolor dejándolo salir...

Sora no supo por qué pero sentía extrañamente familiar ese abraso y se echó a llorar en silencio, realmente le dolía mucho, no sabía por que se sentía extraña, diferente en su propia familia... unos minutos después se calmó y miro a Sakura, esta no parecía enfadada, solo la miraba con infinita ternura y Sora no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

-Gra... gracias Sakura-sensei... perdone... yo no se...

Que me paso, pensó en decir, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy a gusto con Sakura, era algo natural en ella, Sakura le sonrió un poco

-No te preocupes... además... bueno no se...

-Si?

-Si los Kekegenkai de tu familia... si no los puedes usar...

-Que pasa?

-Aceptarías los de mi familia?

Sora se quedó viendo a Sakura, sin saber que decir, Sakura trago saliva

-Veras... no son Kekegenkai en si... son técnicas sucesorias... yo... ya no tendré más hijos...

Dijo suavemente, pero sonriendo con tristeza

-Si... si tú quieres... es algo que debo heredar... no quiero que las técnicas mías y de tu.. Naruto... se pierdan...

Sora la miro y trago saliva sin saber que decir, sabía lo que Sakura le estaba pidiendo... ser su sucesora... heredar sus técnicas... no solamente le estaba ofreciendo unas técnicas que eran leyenda y que se supone solo debían ser para sus hijos... estaba entregándole todo el futuro de su linaje como shinobi

-Entiendo que no quieras pero...

-Yo... me sentiré honrada... Sakura-sensei...

Sakura abrió los ojos casi sin podérselo creer, su niña aceptaba... y sonrió un poco levantándose muy emocionada de un salto aterrizo en medio de la laguna

-Muy bien entonces empecemos

-QUE? TAN PRONTO?

Sakura asintió

-Ya dijiste que si y no te permito hacerte para atrás Kushina... aprenderás todo... y esto será lo primero...

Estiro ambas manos y en ambas se crearon rasengan mientras Sora miraba sorprendida... y sonrió

-Enséñeme... sensei...


	15. Chapter 15

El día comenzaba, Kentaro dormía en la tienda de campaña, roncando fuertemente, junto a el Takeda dormía tranquilo con un montón de papeles metidos en las orejas ya acostumbrado a su ruidos amigo.

De repente Kentaro se movió cuando sintió un palito picándolo en la mejilla

-Kentaro despierta...

-Mmmmm no...

Kentaro se movió un poco pero sin despertar y el palito lo pico un poco mas

-Kentaro despierta

-5 minutitos mas...

El palito se levanto un poco y...

-QUE ARRIBA!

-HAAAAA

Kentaro grito cuando un fuerte rumazo le dio justo en el trasero y dio un salto casi llevándose la tienda de campaña de paso, mientras Takeda pegaba un grito tan bien despertando, los 2 vieron a Sakura que apenas aguantaba la risa con una larga vara en la mano

-COMO ME DESPIERTA ASÍ Sakura-SENSEI? –Kentaro-

-CÁLLATE! Y A LA PRÓXIMA EN VEZ DE AZOTARTE LA CLAVO!

-QUE? NO NO NO YA ME DESPERTÉ! Pero... que haremos?

-Vamos a entrenar, anda, arriba

-He? Tan tem...

Tan solo con ver la expresión de Sakura Kentaro se callo, aunque era verdad que era muy temprano puesto que el sol aun no salía y solo podía verla por que había luna llena.

-Bien arriba...

Takeda se preparo para levantarse cuando Sakura le sonrió hablando con voz tranquila

-No... tu puedes seguir durmiendo... solo Kentaro viene...

Takeda se recostó volviendo a dormir casi de inmediato mientras Kentaro salía, se puso rojísimo y de repente sintió un coscorroncito, de parte de Sakura

-Que tanto miras? –Sakura-

-Ha... pues... –Kentaro-

-Vez? te dije eso no es ropa para una señorita –Sakura-

-NO ES MI CULPA ADEMÁS USTED TRAE ALGO PEOR!

Grito Sora, sonrojadisima, traía un pequeño bikini de color amarillo, notándose que su cuerpo ya estaba bastante desarrollado para su edad, Sakura suspiro, trayendo un traje muy parecido pero Kentaro no se atrevía a verla, por que ya le habían tocado sus buenos golpes.

-Ya lo que sea... debemos irnos... –Sakura-

-A donde?

-Vengan...

Sakura se levanto caminando hacia la playa, Sora y Kentaro la siguieron, cuando Sora volteo y sonrió

-Ven happy!

Los 2 voltearon, emocionado el cachorrito de Sora los seguía, no era mas grande que un cachorro normal, pero tenía los ojos del Rinengan en el.

-Happy? –Kentaro-

-Así le puso... bueno puedes traerlo pero que se comporte

-Claro gracias Sakura-sensei

Sora le sonrió y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír tan bien, contenta de que estuviera tan feliz con algo que le había regalado, ya que todas las creaturas del Rinengan le pertenecían, los 2 siguieron a Sakura, que miraba atentamente el agua

-Que busca Sakura-sensei? –Kentaro-

-Mmm... Vieron que hay un lago en el centro, recuerdan?

-Yo si –Sora-

-Pues bien... porque ese lago no desborda?

Los 2 se miraron y de repente Kentaro miro a Sakura como comprendiendo

-Por que desemboca en el mar en algún punto?

-Exacto... ayer recorrí la orilla norte de la isla y no lo haya así que no debe estar lejos de... haya esta!

Sakura señalo algo enfrente y Sora y Kentaro se acercaron a ver

-COMO HACE ESO Sakura-SENSEI?

Pregunto Kentaro sorprendido al ver un rio que desembocaba en el mar, Sakura rio un poco y camino hacia el rio

-Vamos síganme...

Kentaro y Sora caminaron siguiendo a Sakura, ella solo seguía el margen del rio sin siquiera mirar alrededor hasta que llego a una parte donde el rio se ensanchaba, tenia mas de 20 metros de ancho pero aun así la corriente era fuerte y se notaba que era profundo, Sakura movió las manos en unos sellos que los chicos reconocieron como un Jutsu de roca básico y varias rocas pequeñas crecieron en el lecho del rio, se veían a solo centímetros debajo de la superficie pero la corriente era tan fuerte que solo podían localizarlas al ver pequeñas olas que formaba la corriente.

-Para que vinimos aquí Sakura-sensei? –Sora-

Sakura volteo a verlos y sonrió dejando una mochila en el suelo lejos del agua

-Entrenaremos aquí hoy, ambos

-He? Aquí? Que haremos? –Kentaro-

-Que harán... van a entrenar para controlar su chakra

-Que?

Los 2 miraron a Sakura y esta asintió

-Kushina, tu sabes pararte en el agua... pero Kentaro no lo sabe aun

-Puedes pararte sobre el agua? –Kentaro-

-Si... pero si ya lo se, entonces no necesito hacer el mismo entrenamiento no debería hacer uno mas avanzado? –Sora-

-No, para este entrenamiento basta con que se puedan sujetar a las paredes...

-Segura? –Sora-

-Kushina, ven

Sakura camino sobre el rio a pesar de la fuerte corriente camino sobre la superficie y volteo a ver a Sora, esta asintió y empezó a caminar sobre el agua, pero la corriente lo hacia difícil, de repente se hundió como piedra

-AAAA AYUDA!

Sakura se acerco y metiendo la mano al agua la jalo del brazo levantándola, Sora jadeaba con fuerza mientras Kentaro se partía de la risa

-YA CÁLLATE!

Sora le tiro una piedrita a Kentaro que este esquivo mientras aun reía, Sakura suspiro mientras ayudaba a Sora a llegar a la orilla

-Ya basta

Tan pronto escucho a su sensei Kentaro se cayo y Sakura de nuevo volteo a verlos a ambos

-Bueno ya has visto por que no te sirve caminar en el agua para esta practica?

-Y entonces que haremos...

-Fácil, ven las piedras?

Los 2 miraron al rio, les costo cierto trabajo pero pudieron distinguir donde comenzaban

-He formado 2 caminos con ellas, Kentaro tu iras en el de la derecha, tu Sora en el de la izquierda, lo único que deben hacer para completar este entrenamiento es llegar a donde estaré... son 20 metros de camino solamente... así que vamos cada uno suba a su roca

Los 2 se miraron con una sonrisa confiada y saltaron... Sakura cerro los ojos mientras oía los sonidos de 2 cuerpos cayendo al agua y se metía de nuevo a salvarlos, segundos después había un tronco sobre el rio, aunque no detenía la corriente por que estaba a centímetros sobre ella, podían sujetarse de hay y no serian arrastrados por ella

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos por que nos pidió que viniéramos en traje de baño –Sora-

-Si... y yo que creí que era por que Sakura-sensei quería darme un premio...

-YA CÁLLATE HENTAI!

Sora pateo a Kentaro tan fuerte que lo mando a la otra orilla del rio

-AAUCH ESO DOLIÓ! Sakura-SENSEI VIO LO QUE HIZO SORA?

Sakura volteo a verlo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Vaya ya llegaste a la otra orilla seguro tienes ganas de empezar el entrenamiento...

-He? No... fue por que Sora... ha...

-Bueno empecemos entonces

Dijo Sakura zanjando por completo la cuestión y Kentaro se encogió de hombros molesto mientras Sora le hacía caras de burla desde el otro lado del rio, por alguna razón, a Kentaro le parecía que muchas veces Sakura había evitado castigar o llamarle la atención a Sora.

-Pero sensei... es muy difícil mantenerse en las rocas no es como caminar sobre las paredes... –Kentaro-

-Tan poco caminar sobre el agua –Sora-

-Exacto

Los 2 miraron a Sakura y esta sonrió caminando hasta el centro del rio

-La pared siempre esta estática y fuera de la gravedad no hay nada que los empuje a ningún lado, en cambio el gua tan bien es estática y la gravedad los empuja hacia abajo pero tienen una superficie constante que pueden usar de apoyo, este entrenamiento es para que controlen el chakra mejor ya que tendrán que moldearlo de ambas formas, tanto como para caminar sobre una pared por que habrá algo que los empujara, como la gravedad, como sobre el agua por que tendrán un apoyo endeble, solo que lo que los empujara será mas extremo en ambos casos

-Y nos servirá?

-No tengo idea... pero cuando acabemos nos daremos cuenta no?

Los 2 chicos miraron a Sakura deprimidos pero aun así obedecieron sus ordenes solo que...

-Kentaro que se supone que haces? –Sakura-

-Lo que nos dijo...

Kentaro, mosqueado, apenas había empezado a caminar hacia dentro del agua, luego de desvestirse, tenia el traje de baño debajo de la ropa

-No... te falta tu calabaza

-He?

Kentaro volteo a ver detrás, entre su equipaje tenia algo de su clan, una pequeña calabaza para agua que guardaba arena especial para que la usara, ya que el era pariente aunque lejano de Gaara y tenia su habilidad para controlar la arena, su calabaza era apenas del tamaño de una cantimplora.

-Pero sensei...

-Cógela...

-Pero es pesada y se va a

-Co... ge... la... AHORA!

Kentaro tembló un poco por la apariencia intimidante de Sakura y obedeció, después de eso nado hacia la primera roca, apoyándose un poco en el tronco que Sakura había puesto como barra de seguridad y subió, la piedrita era tan pequeña que apenas podía estar en equilibrio con un pie, tan pronto subió empezó a enviar chakra en masa a su pie para sostenerse empezando a sudar por el esfuerzo, era mas difícil de lo que había imaginado, para su sorpresa, Sora tan bien mostraba tener problemas aunque esta sabia caminar sobre el agua ya que se los había mostrado el día que llegaron a la playa, Sakura parecía encontrar normal que tuvieran problemas para mantener el equilibrio por que solo se cruzo de brazos esperando tranquilamente hasta que los 2 obtuvieran el equilibrio apropiado.

-Bien... entonces ya pueden estar de pie? –Sakura-

-Mas... o menos... –Sora-

-Si... yo... ha... si si...

Kentaro movía los brazos y Sora se movía un poco mas, pero lograban mantenerse de pie sobre la roca, sin hundirse, Sakura sonrió

-Vamos... a la primera...

Los 2 saltaron y Sakura cerro los ojos al oír 2 chapuzones, sonrió un poco, cuando los 2 fueron arrastrados por la corriente pero se sujetaron al tronco

-Vamos arriba de nuevo –Sakura-

-Que? –Los 2-

-QUE ARRIBA!

Los 2 asintieron intimidados y se subieron de nuevo a las rocas, Sakura rio un poco, viéndolos a ambos, subieron a la roca y esa vez, Sora salto rápidamente 4 rocas antes de pegar un grito y caer de bruces al agua, Kentaro la vio pasar flotando junto a ella y miro su roca nervioso, salto y si... otro chapuzón.

-HAAAA COMO LE HICISTE SORA?

-Yo...

-Kushina envió todo su chakra a sus pies de golpe, lo concentro todo y luego se movió rápido para ver si lograba llegar al final antes de que el chakra que reunió en sus pies desapareciera... fue una buena idea

Le termino Sakura de felicitar y Sora sonrió ampliamente, mientras se volvía a parar en la roca, Kentaro miro a Sakura y esta sonrió

-No te sientas mal, tan bien lo estas haciendo muy bien pero como dijiste antes, Kushina tiene mucha mas experiencia, vamos sigan...

Kentaro se levanto, sin comprender aun por que Sakura lo obligaba a llevar el Kentaro de arena, era bastante pequeño, pero muy pesado e incomodo en esas circunstancias, Kentaro se levanto jadeando y volvió a subir a la roca que le tocaba, la primera, Sakura se acerco a el.

-Kentaro… tu que haces para controlar tu arena?

-Yo?... pues le agrego chakra

-No es cierto si solo agregaras chakra todos lo harían…

Kentaro volteo a ver nervioso a Sora, pero ella entendiendo que debía ser parte del secreto de una técnica sucesoria volteo y empezó a practicar, sin escucharlo

-Yo… uso mi chakra… reúno todo mi chakra en la arena y la moldeo para avanzar… uso una parte para levantar y mover la arena y la otra para darle fuer…za…

Kentaro volteo a ver a Sakura, sorprendido y Sakura le sonrió asintiendo

-Tu arena

Señalo a sus pies, Kentaro asintió en silencio, recordando las practicas que le daban sus padres para controlar su arena, el clan de Kentaro era legendario por ese dominio, de el habían nacido el tercer, cuarto y quinto Kazekage ya que incluso Gaara era un tío segundo suyo, desde pequeño había aprendido a controlar su chakra con la arena… pero jamás había logrado usarlo en algo mas o en su propio cuerpo.

Sora finalmente llevo a la roca numero 20 y salto contenta sobre la roca

-Lo logre! Lo logr...

De repente un enorme torrente fue hacia ella, de repente se hizo a un lado aunque quedo totalmente empapada, mientras Kentaro corría por el rio

-COMO ME PARO!?

-DEJA DE ENVIAR CHAKRA A TUS PIERNAS! SOLO GUARDA EL SUFICIENTE PARA...

Kentaro se hunde como piedra

-Mantenerte en la superficie...

-Vamos por el Sakura-sensei?

-No al rato viene a nosotros...

2 minutos después Sakura metía la mano al agua y lo sacaba

-Vez?...

-Mas bien la corriente lo trajo...

-Pues es mas o menos lo mismo no?

Sakura rio y una gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de Sora, esta rio un poco

-Bueno Kushina... tu puedes irte...

-He? Y el?

-Le toca aun practicar, tu tan bien hazlo, los ejercicios que te enseñe

Sora asintió en silencio y se fue, mientras Sakura solo se sentaba esperando a que Kentaro se levantara jadeando

-Ejercicios?

Fue lo primero que dijo y Sakura sonrió un poco, existía mucha rivalidad, aunque no lo pareciera entre sus 3 alumnos y sabia que veían mal que ella consintiera tanto a Sora, aunque era algo que ella no podía evitar, se notaba que le calaba a Kentaro mas ahora que Takeda tan bien había tenido un entrenamiento especial

-Si, ejercicios... como los que te pondré a ti ahora...

-Que? De verdad me va a entrenar?

-Claro, para que crees que te traje aquí he? Vamos... saca tu arena

-QUE? Y COMO LA VOY A SACAR?

-Pues con chakra... con que mas?

-Pero no ve como quedo?

Kentaro abrió su cántaro con una expresión de enojo e indignación que casi hizo saltar una carcajada a Sakura, le mostro el cántaro que estaba lleno de lodo

-Si... ya lo vi...

-NO SE PUEDE USAR EL CHAKRA EN ESTO?

-Ha no...

-No...

-QUE NOO!

-De verdad no?

-QUE NO!

Kentaro, que era el mas infantil de los alumnos, grito enfadado y de repente la arena, reaccionando a su chakra y a sus emociones salto un poco

-Pero que...

-Vez? Se movió...

-Yo... yo hice eso?...

-Bueno al menos que hayas metido a una rata hay adentro, si...

-Como?

-Se llama chakra...

-Ya se como se llama!

Dijo Kentaro, este empezaba a impacientarse, cuando al arena salto de nuevo, Sakura asintió

-Vaya... nada mal...

Ahora se puso seria y el enojo de Kentaro desapareció en un segundo, supo que Sakura se ponía seria

-Enójate...

-HE?

-Alégrate... concéntrate... si quieres dominar la arena mojada, debes entonces dominar tu chakra...

-Creí que era imposible?

-Que no has leído cosas sobre lo que paso en la guerra? Una vez el Kazekage enfrento al tercer Mizukage y lo derroto aunque toda su arena estaba empapada y por tanto mucho mas pesada, este jarrito con un poco de agua no es nada...

Kentaro vio su jarro de arena y se levanto

-Entonces esa será mi lección? Moverla en el agua?

-No...

-Entonces cual será?

-Sube a esa roca

Sakura le señalo una de las rocas en las que llevaba practicando todo el día, para ese punto Kentaro ya tenia practica y subió a la primera roca sin problemas Sakura asintió con la cabeza en silencio y empezó a caminar sobre la superficie del agua

-El ejercicio es simple, solamente defensa, te lanzare golpes con una fuerza normal y tu los detendrás con la arena

-CON LA ARENA? CAERÁ TODA EN EL RIO!

-Y? donde estamos?

-En una isla...

-Y una isla de que esta rodeada antes de tocar el mar?

-De...

Kentaro cerro la boca y suspiro pero se puso en posición de combate Sakura asintió, satisfecha y se lanzo contra el...

-En Konoha-

-Flashback-

-PERO MIRA ESTA NIÑA! VUELA VUELA VUELA!

-Ten-ten-san pare por favor! -¿?-

-Jajaja por que he? Si a Kushi-chan no le importa verdad que no verdad que no verdad que no?

Era una habitación de hospital, aunque se notaba que era una sala para varios pacientes por su tamaño, tenía en cambio una sola cama, mirando hacia un amplio ventanal, que daba hacia el edificio del Hokage, en la habitación estaban: Ten-ten, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Lee, Kakashi, Choji y Shino.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Hinata-chan, está bien –Naruto-

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto sonrojándose levemente, pero aun viendo preocupada al bebe, ya que Ten-ten estaba arrojándolo y después lo atrapaba, Kushina apenas tocaba el techo, pero en vez de asustarse reía sin parar, Hinata miro a Naruto y se acerco tímidamente, extremadamente sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Naruto-kun... eto... yo... ha... creo que... no debería llevar ya a Kushi-chan a dormir...

Naruto y Sakura miraban a su bebita, que a pesar de tener apenas 2 días de nacida, no había parado de reír y jugar, mirando a todos con ojos brillantes y rebosantes de vida, como si fuera mucho mayor de lo que era, Sakura solo suspiro resignada... su hija había heredado las energías y fuerzas de su padre puesto que Tsunade le había dicho que los Uzumaki tenían esa característica.

-Creo que si...

-Tan pronto?

Sakura lo miro suplicante, pero tuvo que resignarse, al notar que el sol empezaba a meterse, Ten-ten se acerco y le dio a Naruto al bebe, que se aferro en su camisa, Sakura noto como todos se despedían rápidamente, bastante rápidamente y salían y sonrió agradecida, ya que adivinaba que lo hacían para dejar a ambos despedirse a solas.

-Cuídala mucho... dale de comer... SI SE TE CAE TE ASESINO!

Le dijo súbitamente furiosa y Naruto se puso firmes, pero sonrió nuevamente y Sakura tan bien, levantando un poco sus brazos, estaban rodeados de pequeños tubos de intravenosas, apenas había dado a luz el día anterior... pero el embarazo había sido de alto riesgo desde el inicio, Sakura había arriesgado su vida cada día que había tenido a Kushina dentro de ella, ya que incluso la pequeña, al ser una Uzumaki, absorbía mayor cantidad de nutrientes de la madre e incluso había tenido que recibir tratamiento médico especial para no debilitarse demasiado, pero lo peor había sido al momento de que Kushina naciera, ya se lo habían advertido a Sakura, que la bebe se movía demasiado y venia en mala posición, lo que sumado a su vieja herida había hecho que el parto fuera demasiado peligroso, habían tenido que operarla y Sakura había estado a punto de desangrarse, llevaba hospitalizada desde entonces y ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama, pero había insistido en que Naruto se quedara con la bebe y regresara a casa con ella, para no estresarla, pero cada noche los extrañaba muchísimo... Naruto asintió y le sonrió

-Tranquila Sakura-chan... yo...

Naruto creó un clon y Sakura frunció el ceño

-Nada de dejar a Kushina con un clon

-Claro que no... Kushi-chan es una niña linda, delicada, agradable y alegre no podría...

-Vez?...

-Lo dejare contigo Sakura-chan

-O... qué?

-AAAYYY

Hanabi y Hinata, que hablaban afuera de la habitación, voltearon al oír el grito

-Naruto-sama es tonto... siempre igual –Hanabi-

-Si... siempre será el mismo niño gritón...

Hanabi noto el tono de su hermana y volteo a verla, Hinata tenía una sonrisa tranquila y llena de paz en ella, esta volteo al darse cuenta de que su hermana la veía y sonrió

-Tal vez por eso nos enamoramos de el...

-Nee-san...

-Ya lo acepte... solo me queda ver que Naruto haga feliz a Sakura-san... solo eso...

-Ok... Nee-san

Hanabi le sonrió a Hinata y Hinata enrojeciendo le devolvió la sonrisa caminando hacia la salida del hospital, Hanabi suspiro un poco, parecía que lo que había pasado entre Sakura y su hermana finalmente había hecho comprender a su hermana su lugar en la vida de Naruto... y la había dejado seguir con su vida... al fin...pero tan pronto se fue su hermana Hanabi activo su Byakugan para espiar dentro de la habitación...

En ella, Kushina se reía con ganas mirando a su papa, aun en sus brazos mientras Naruto miraba a Sakura con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Ya no llores! Vas a asustar a Kushi-chan!

-Asustarla?

Naruto le señalo a la bebe que no había parado de reír desde que su madre había pellizcado a Naruto, Sakura enrojeció pero aun así miro anhelante a su hija, Naruto entendió esa mirada y se sentó al lado de Sakura, que estaba aun bastante débil como para moverse y moviéndola, hizo que quedara cerca del rostro de la bebe, Sakura acaricio su rostro contra el de bebita unos segundos para luego darle un beso

-Mi Kushi-chan... ya verás que mama estará pronto en casa... solo una semana y veras Kushi-chan...

-Vamos mi amor despídete de mama...

Naruto empezó a levantar a la bebe que estiro sus manitas unos segundos, lloriqueando un poco, al ver que se alejaba de Sakura pero Naruto la abraso logrando que se calmara

-Mañana a primera hora vendremos a ver a mama Kushi-chan no llores...

La bebe se abraso al pecho de Naruto aun lanzándole miraditas a Sakura cuando tocar a la puerta

-Naruto-sama la hora de visitas termino

Era Hanabi la que hablaba, ya que al ser Naruto un candidato para Hokage, había obtenido gran influencia e importancia en la aldea y pate de esta era que Tsunade había designado a Hanabi como guarda espaldas de Sakura mientras esta estuviera en el hospital por si intentaban hacerle daño

-Si... hasta mañana...

Les dijo a Kushina y Naruto y ambos salieron de la vista, hasta que Naruto volteo Kushina tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura, hasta que la puerta se cerró.

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

Hanabi estaba en una oscura y cerrada habitación, traía puesta su máscara Anbu, pero su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada, con varias partes ausentes y la piel que se mostraba de su cuerpo estaba manchada de sangre y llena de cortes y rasguños, frente a ella había otros 6 ninjas, todos con la misma apariencia de haber pasado por una batalla, en medio de ellos estaba Danzo, los 7 Shinobi no podían creer lo que este acababa de decirles

-Eso... Danzo-sama no es posible! –Hanabi-

-Lo es... Sakura Uzumaki está sellada en el escondite Anbu más lejano de la aldea, ya me he encargado de eso...

-Y lo que nos dijo de... Naruto-sama... –Anbu-

-ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR DANZO!

Otro de los Shinobi se acerco saliendo de las sombras, rápidamente los 7 Shinobi estaban rodeándolo, uno de ellos era Sai y otro era Hanabi, Danzo sonrió

-Piensan dañarme a caso?

-Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie Danzo... si no fuera por esos Anbu que te acompañaban estarías muerto, no puedes enfrentar ni siquiera a uno de nosotros –Hanabi-

-Tan astuta como siempre... pero...

Danzo bajo un poco su manga y les mostro un sello y los Anbu se quedaron quietos

-No habrás... –Anbu-

-Este es la marca de un sello explosivo a distancia, la otra parte está grabada en el lugar en el que Sakura Uzumaki está sellada, si algo me pasa el lugar estallara y la matara... me dijiste traidor Hanabi?...

-Lo que le has hecho a Naruto-sama tu...

-No... lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de Konoha... en este tiempo no he hecho más que observar cual de los 2 sería un mejor Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki y el ganador ha sido Sasuke

-KONOHA ESTA EN LLAMAS POR SASUKE! –Hanabi-

-Y el que ha perdido todo es Naruto... qué importa que se destruya una aldea... o un clan

Danzo volteo a ver a Hanabi y esta apretó el puño con fuerza, tanto que pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al suelo, cuando esta enterró las uñas en su piel

-De todos modos es lo que Konoha necesita, será fuerte... todos los demás nos verán fuertes... que más importa?... pero entiendo que se necesita a Naruto Uzumaki para conservar la paz interna de la aldea... así que...

Danzo sonrió y un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes, al recordar lo que Danzo les había dicho que había sucedido con Naruto, si era verdad, no veían la forma de salvarlo... acababa de llegar a Konoha la noticia de que su hija había muerto, ahora solo Sakura podría liberarlo y ella estaba sellada.

-En ese caso por que nos has traído aquí? Estas casi muerto y cualquiera de nosotros podríamos derrotarte

-Por que podría estar equivocado...

Los 7 se miraron extrañados y Danzo suspiro un poco, recordando a su amigo Sarutobi... ellos tenían un gran parecido al que tenían Naruto y Sasuke, la luz y la oscuridad... pero solo entre ambos podían crear el equilibrio.

-Si acaso Sasuke Uchiha no pueda llegar a ser un buen Hokage, el único Shinobi capas de pararlo seria Naruto Uzumaki... por esa razón... les dire que deben hacer de darse el caso... pero primero deben saber una cosa, Kushina Uzumaki esta viva.

Esas palabras hicieron que los 7 pusieran toda su atención en Danzo mientras este empezaba a explicarles su plan, si algo tenían en común esos 7 Shinobi, es que los 7 eran leales a Naruto, siempre lo habían respaldado en todas sus decisiones y cualquiera de ellos moriría por el, eso toda la aldea lo sabia... esa noche los 7 se separaron pensativos, pero solo de algo estaban seguros... tenían que seguir el plan de Danzo... no había otra salida...

-Fin del flashback-

Hanabi estaba pensativa, mirando por la ventana, hacia ya tantos años de eso... pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, de que Konoha se había aislado, de que Sasuke había restringido a todo el que supiera usar ninjutsu a la aldea, de que ahora había guardias armados por las calles vigilando a todos, Danzo jamás había actuado y todo parecía terminar en una misión y una promesa sin esperanza, pero lo que le había sucedido a Naruto era algo que no podía remediarse... quizás solo Sakura lo lograría pero solo Danzo sabia donde se encontraba y nadie mas podría salvarla, ni siquiera lo que le había sucedido a su hermana había echo que Hanabi pudiera hacer algo... solo le quedaba cumplir con su misión, proteger a Naruto de Sasuke y sobre todo, proteger a su pequeño sobrino... ya que ambos eran la mayor amenaza para el Hokage... sobre todo desde que Sakura había escapado.

De repente, escucho pasos y volteo, Hinata pasaba por enfrente de la habitación

-Nee-san...

-Que ocurre?

Hinata volteo a verla, Hanabi se levanto mirándola a los ojos y sonrió un poco

-Quieres practicar?

Hinata se veía seria y fría... pero en sus ojos apareció un pequeño destello y después esta asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras caminaban hacia el dojo

-Hiashi...

-Esta dormido...

Hinata volteo a ver a su hermana y Hanabi, por un segundo creyó ver... o tan siquiera deseo ver un poco de alegría y ternura en la mirada de su hermana pero rápidamente ese destello desapareció

-Mantenlo lejos de mi vista

-Si, Nee-san

Hanabi se inclino un poco y suspiro con tristeza, sabiendo que la que fue su hermana jamás volvería, lo único que le quedaba de su pura, alegre y gentil hermana era ese cascaron vacio y una mente retorcida por un monstruo, inconscientemente lucho por la sensación de terminar todo en ese momento, activo su Byakugan sabiendo que era mucho mas rápida y que Hinata jamás lograría parar o esquivar el golpe, pero desactivo el Byakugan de inmediato... si Hinata Moria, Naruto tan bien, Sasuke no lo dejaría vivir sabiendo que su contenedor estaba destruido... y si Naruto dejaba de vivir se habría acabado la pequeñísima esperanza que le había traído el escape de Sakura...

-En la isla-

Ya empezaba a atardecer, Haruka miraba a Kentaro y a Moria, mientras Inoue los miraba con los brazos cruzados

-Pero que les pasa! No han dejado de estar así desde que volvieron de entrenar cada uno con Sakura-sensei! –Inoue-

-Déjalos hermana...

-Vamos es que no so... TU TAN BIEN!

Inoue volteo a ver a su hermana, pero Sora estaba mirando su mano abierta concentradísima luchando por reunir chakra en su mano en un puntito pintado en el centro.

-Cállate, entreno

-Pero...

Inoue se acerco

-Y además que ha...

-Entreno

Respondió Sora sin mas, concentradísima, Inoue se cruzo de brazos, pero aun sorprendida

-Que mosca les habrá picado? –Kagome-

-No lo se... –Sora-

Haruka volteo a ver a Sakura, esta silbaba un poco, distraída

-Que fue lo que le hizo a sus chicos?

-Nada...

Respondió Sakura con una sonrisita inocente que no engañaba a nadie, Haruka la miro sorprendida, realmente esos chicos se aplicaban a sus entrenamientos pero no solo eso, si no que estaban en una hermosa isla, de vacaciones, con tiempo para relajarse y en vez de eso, Kentaro estaba en la playa intentando levantar la arena mojada, algo que sabia que era muy difícil, Takeda intentaba mover 8 marionetas y Sora intentaba concentrar chakra en su mano sin saber aun por que.

-Usted les hizo algo a esos chicos que fue?

-Para que quiere saber?

-Para hacérselo al resto de la aldea...

-Y si les lave el cerebro con Jutsu médicos para convertirlos en zombis sin mente?

-AUN MEJOR!

Ambas mujeres se miraron y rieron con fuerza, aunque realmente Haruka era mucho mayor que Sakura, eran casi de la misma generación debido a que Sakura había estado sellada, ella tenia el físico de una mujer de 25 años, pero en realidad estaría cerca de los 40 de haber sido de otra manera por lo que recordaba bien como se hacían las cosas en esa época.

-Realmente solo los motive un poco... se sorprendería que se hace con la motivación adecuada...

-Flash back 1-

Logra mover esas 10 marionetas y te daré un premio Takeda n.n

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back 2-

Logra hacer el Rasengan aunque sea pequeño antes de que el viaje acabe y te daré un premio Kushina n.n

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back 3-

Logra crear una defensa aun con la arena en ese estado y te daré un premio Kentaro

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Motivación? Es todo?

Sakura asintió en silencio pero sonriendo

-Es todo lo que les falta para ser grandes Shinobi... algo por que entrenar... al menos en este momento veremos que tanto mejoran con un objetivo ya después veré que otros darles... pero ahora ya logre lo que quería

-Que? –Haruka-

-Que con tal de obtener su objetivo dejan de lado hasta la diversión... ya se que es por lo que van a luchar... así que explotemos eso...

Les sonrió cuando volteo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con 3 pares de ojos MUY enfadados

-NOS ECHO A PERDER EL VIAJE! –Akane, Kagome, Inoue-

-En serio?

Sakura las miro inocentemente, Inoue se fue poniendo colorada rápidamente, por la mirada de Sakura

-CONVIRTIÓ A MI HERMANA EN UNA NERD!

-QUIEN ME DIJO NERD!

Sora estuvo enfrente de Sakura tan rápido que esta no la vio moverse, empezó a discutir con Inoue y por un momento, Sakura se vio así misma, cuando discutía con Ino de niñas

-YO NO SOY NINGUNA NERD!

-SI ESTAS ESTUDIANDO Y TE HAS PASADO EL DÍA ESTUDIANDO ERES UNA NERD!

-CÁLLATE TU ERES... HA... UNA FLOJA!

-SON MIS VACACIONES!

-Y NO HAS HECHO NADA DE PROVECHO!

Sakura las miraba a las 2 con una gotita en la cabeza, sobre todo sorprendida por su hija que sacaba cualquier argumento aunque fuera tonto solo para seguir la discusión

-Rayos... la puerca y yo no éramos así...

-Vocecita de Iner Sakura: Claro que lo eran-

-YA VERAS MALDITA TE VOY A! –Sora-

-YA BASTA LAS 2!

Las 2 chicas voltearon a ver a Sakura, asustadas, Sakura se sonrojo levemente cuando vio que la veían no solo Sora e Inoue, si no tan bien Akane, Kikio, Kentaro y Takeda, pero de repente sonrió

-Bien entonces si quieren hacemos algo... ya que Inoue dice que no sacaran mucho de estos entrenamientos.

-Ha... yo no dije eso... ha...

Inoue intento balbucear alguna excusa pero finalmente trago saliva y se cayo

-Bien... en ese caso... lo comprobaremos... el ultimo día que estemos aquí se enfrentaran los 2 equipos, que les parece? Acabando... ya veremos que se le dará al ganador y el perdedor... –Sakura-

-SE IRA A UN VIAJE TAN BIEN PERO DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y CON MIGO! –Haruka-

-QUE?

Todos esta vez gritaron sorprendidos, hasta Sakura... se le hacia demasiada crueldad, pero ya era tarde para desdecirse

-Bien así que... mañana tienen para entrenar y pasado mañana será la prueba... así que adelante

-Bien nosotras ganaremos

-Eso quisieras!

Sakura sonrió y fue a la cabaña, dejándolas discutiendo, cuando Haruka la alcanzo

-Sabe acaso que el equipo de Inoue es considerado el mas fuerte de todos los equipos que hicieron la prueba para Chunin y las 3 son Chunin?

-En serio? Eso solo lo hará mas divertido

Sakura rio un poco para si entrando a la cabaña, Haruka se le quedo viendo un momento...y después sonrió, cada vez le agradaba mas la joven maestra, cuando vio que se acercaba Taichi un ciervo puesto que a el le había tocado conseguir comida ese día

-He... me perdí de algo?

-Ya lo veras niño... ya lo veras...


	16. Chapter 16

El día apenas comenzaba, pero Haruka ya se encontraba totalmente despierta, pensando en salir a buscar algo de comer como todas las mañanas, se sorprendió al no encontrar a Sakura, Sora, Takeda o Kentaro por ningún lado, así que decidió ir a buscarlos, unos minutos después llegaba a un pequeño claro entre las rocas, el mismo lugar donde Sakura había entrenado a Takeda, en el miro sorprendida lo que sucedía hay, varias Sora por todo el lugar luchaban por invocar un rasengan, más de 20, en otro punto, en el mar, Kentaro intentaba mover y sacar su arena de debajo de una capa de agua, mientras que Takeda, movía rápidamente 5 muñecas, intentando frenar al cachorro de Sora, este aparentemente acostumbrado a los combates luchaba rápidamente contra las 5, a pesar de que las muñecas no tenían ningún arma y que era un cachorro Haruka se sorprendió e la habilidad que este chico tenia con las marionetas, ya que el perrito era un oponente mucho más grande y fuerte que esas muñecas y necesitaba mucha habilidad para controlarlo, Sakura volteo y sonrió al ver a Haruka acercándose a ella

-Vaya los hace trabajar muy bien, Sakura-san

-Gracias... pero ellos mismos me lo pidieron no les obligue a serlo...

-En verdad?

-Sip, solo pregunte en toda la aldea que les calaba más de sus habilidades

-JAJAJAJAJAA vaya, que buena maestra resulto ser para ser sus primeros alumnos Sakura-san...

-Bueno... de hecho tuve una alumna antes que ellos...

-Creí que había dicho que jamás había entrenado un equipo

-Y no lo hice, fue... solo una chiquilla con talento...

Dijo Sakura, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente vio el sol y sonrió un poco

-Chicos las 2 horas de clase han terminado –Sakura-

-He? Solo estaremos 2 horas? –Sora-

-Si, solo 2 horas

Le dijo Sakura con paciencia, a Kentaro y a Takeda no les importaba más que para obtener un premio, pero Sora era muy competitiva con su hermana y lo que quería era ganarle, Sakura les sonrió

-Anda vayan a divertirse y relájense, si no para mañana estarán cansados y no podrán pelear, si lo que quieren es hacerse más fuertes de hoy a mañana, piensen en cómo pueden usar las habilidades que les he enseñado

Haruka sonrió al escuchar eso, Sakura sin duda estaba resultando ser una maestra mucho mejor de lo que ella había pensado, de repente sonrió

-Y bien, voy a cazar el desayuno, quien viene conmigo?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora salió corriendo tan rápido que solo vieron una estelita de humo, Haruka volteo hacia Kentaro y Takeda y...

-Puede llevarse a Kentaro, tengo unas cosas que hablar con Takeda

-Bien tu acompáñame

-QUEE? PE...

Al ver la cara de Haruka Kentaro se guardó sus opiniones y la siguió resignado, Sakura espero un momento y después volteo a ver a Takeda

-Muéstrame como lo haces...

Takeda miro las muñecas y después, con una sola mano, las levanto, caminando hacia Sakura las 5 hicieron una reverencia, Sakura aplaudió

-Muy bien echo Takeda, te felicito

-Gracias Sakura-sensei... yo jamás... creí que podría hacer algo así

Dijo el chico mirando a Sakura y esta no pudo evitar sentir algo de cariño por ese chico, que se notaba que estaba totalmente agradecido con ella, Sakura sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza arrodillándose frente a el

-Muchas veces basta con que lo intentes para ver que se puede... y como te prometí... tendrás un premio, me encargare que nadie venga a molestarte mientras te familiarizas con ellas

-Con q... QUE RAYOS?

Sakura había sacado un pergamino blanco mostrándoselo mientras ponía una gota de sangre sobre el... Takeda abrió los ojos asombrado sin poderse lo creer, mientras las marionetas aparecían frente a él, las 10 marionetas legendarias... las que habían sido creadas por el máximo maestro marionetista de la historia y que se rumoraba que un día habían derrotado a un ejército con ellas.

-E... estas... Sakura de donde...

-Una amiga mía las tenía y pues... cuando ella murió... Kankuro las recogió y me las hizo llegar, dijo que sintió que le hubiera gustado que las tuviera...

-Pero... pero...

-Solo lee las instrucciones

Le dijo mostrándole un pergamino, Takeda lo tomo pero solo miraba las marionetas, asombrado

-Cree que podre manejarlas? De verdad?

-Son mucho muy complejas que cualquier otra marioneta que hayas visto eso es seguro, así que primero intenta con una a la vez... pero para alguien que puede manejar 5 muñecas en una mano no debería ser mucho problema manejar 1 no crees?

Takeda trago saliva mirando a Sakura

-Pasa algo?

-Sabe... lo que me está dando...

-Lo que te mereces... pasaste la prueba... así que anda lee eso y elige bien el combate es mañana recuerda

Sakura camino dejándolo solo en el claro...

Hanabi caminaba por las calles de Konoha, acompañada de Kaitou, empujaba una pequeña carriola, ambos entraron al hospital de Konoha

-Vamos Hanabi déjame acompañarte...

-Que no...

-Pero... anda... sabes que soy amigo de Hiashi él no se pondrá nervioso conmigo

-No... Tu solo quieres verle las tetas no creas que no te conozco

-A Hiashi...

-PEDASO DE!

-Hanabi que te he dicho de pelearte en el hospital?

Hanabi volteo mientras Kaitou silbaba un poco y no era para menos, la mujer que se acercaba era conocida como la más hermosa de toda Konoha, lo único que quedaba del clan Yamanaka, era una mujer un poco alta, de piel muy blanca y cabello rubio platino que lanzaba destellos cuando le daba la luz del sol, usaba unas pequeñas gafas sin marco, traía una bata de laboratorio abierta y unos jeans que delineaban unas bien formadas piernas, además de eso un corsé que solo enmarcaba unos grandes pechos que parecían poder reventarlo, su piel, sus ojos de color verde claro, su forma de caminar, todo solo resaltaba la belleza que esa mujer tenia.

-Lo siento Yuriko-sama el solo me acompañaba...

-Pues ya llegaste, lo lamento Kaitou-sama pero la ley dice que el expediente médico de un ninja solo puede ser discutido con su familia

-Si claro, entonces te veré luego Hanabi

Kaitou por estarla viendo casi choca con la puerta, Hanabi resoplo molesta, no es que fuera a su grandulón amigo como algo más que eso, pero le molestaba que alguien la opacara, en la aldea, solo Yuriko era capaz de eso

-Sígame por favor Hanabi-sama

-Claro...

Las 2 caminaron por el pasillo y subieron a un elevador, que les llevo directamente a un pasillo totalmente desierto, en el Yuriko siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a un amplísimo consultorio, entraron y Yuriko cerró la puerta, puso un sello, mientras Hanabi miraba todo el lugar con su Byakugan, acabaron... se vieron y Yuriko con una enorme sonrisa que la hacía verse varios años más joven abraso a Hanabi

-YA TE TARDABAS!

-Lo se pero hubo un problema y no había podido salir

-Ha si lo de la traición de Danzo he

-PERO COMO RAYOS SUPISTE?

Le dijo Hanabi asombrada, esa era información ultra secreta de la aldea, solo la guardia de Sasuke lo sabía por el momento, pero después resopló resignada, su amiga tenía una inmensa habilidad para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía en la aldea, Yuriko se sentó en una silla sonriéndole a Hanabi

-Entonces es cierto... Sakura-sensei...

-Sí, lo esta... el maldito de Danzo cumplió con su promesa

Yuriko suspiro sonriendo un poco con una sonrisa de felicidad...

-Flash back, 18 años antes-

-Sakura-sama, ya era el último paciente!

-SIII POR FIN!

Sakura se metió rápidamente a su consultorio, mientras la enfermera reía un poco, hacía apenas poco más de 1 año que la guerra había terminado, Sakura y Naruto había empezado a salir apenas 1 mes después de que esta terminara, pero debido a la fama que Naruto tenía como shinobi, a la confianza y amistad que tenia de parte de los 5 Kages y más que nada, a la escases de shinobi debido a la misma guerra, en la que cada aldea había perdido 3 cuartas partes de sus fuerzas, Naruto rara vez estaba en la aldea esos días, siempre de misión, sin parar y Sakura, debido a que era la mejor doctora de la aldea, ya prácticamente no salía de misión por lo que casi nunca se veían, pero esa semana Naruto, debido a una herida, estaría una semana y Sakura apenas podía esperar para verlo ya que llevaba 3 meses sin saber nada de él y apenas había llegado el día anterior.

Cuando salía del consultorio, de repente, Sakura escucho a una niña y una mujer llorando, se acercó por el pasillo hacia el consultorio de Ino, en este Sakura vio a una mujer llevando a una niña de no más de 7 años que lloraba a pleno pulmón, la mujer tan bien lloraba un poco y a su lado un hombre golpeo una pared furioso mientras los 3 salían de la clínica, por su cabello, Sakura supo que eran del clan Yamanaka, por lo que se acercó a Ino tan pronto estos se alejaron ya que esta se veía muy seria

-Todo bien?

-Ha... No frentuda... todo muy mal...

Sakura se extrañó de que Ino dijera eso, pero después suspiro un poco

-Mejor que le digas esto a Naruto antes que se lo cuenten de otra manera... tiene que intervenir...

-Que sucedió ahora?

Respondió Sakura pero con un suspiro de resignación, eso significaba problemas, tiempo que no podría estar con su novio...

-Esa chica es Yamanaka Yuriko... recibió un mal golpe hoy en una práctica contra un alumno mayor... ella... parte de su cerebro se dañó... en los nervios... ella no siente dolor y no volverá a sentirlo

-Bromeas?

-No... Puede sentir frio, calor, todas las sensaciones excepto dolor... por lo que he tenido que darla de baja como shinobi...

Sakura se mordió el labio, apenada por la pequeña, entendía la desesperación de los padres, ya que en esas circunstancias eran en las que sus hijos más harían por la aldea y la de la niña, ya que eran criadas para ser kunoichi desde nacer, a lo más que podía aspirar a ser ahora era a una esposa florero de algún noble, Sakura temio preguntar pero al final lo hizo

-Y fue un Hyuga?

-Si...

Sakura se llevó la mano al rostro, frustrada y fastidiada, eso tendría a Naruto la semana entera ocupado si no es que más.

Debido a que muchos clanes habían sido prácticamente destruidos por la guerra, el equilibrio de poder se había roto entre los clanes, pero en Konoha la situación era delicada tan bien entre los Yamanaka y los Hyuga, aprendiendo y practicando con sellos durante la guerra, los Yamanaka habían conseguido algo que se creía imposible, deshacer el sello que les ponían a los Hyuga de la rama secundaria, el clan Hyuga estaba muy dañado por la guerra, pero a pesar de eso los ancianos de la rama principal continuaban creyéndose superiores y oprimiendo todo lo que podían a la rama secundaria, exigiendo parte de sus sueldos como shinobi o haciendo que reconstruyeran sus casas y mansiones, Hinata había intentado evitarlo pero le habían quitado el liderazgo hasta que se casara ya que su esposo debía ser el líder no una mujer, Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade, habían intentado usar la información de ese sello para obligar a los ancianos a tratar mejor a la rama secundaria, que era mucho más numerosa y poderosa y a la larga, esperaban terminar con esa práctica para siempre, pero de alguna manera, sin saber cómo, los miembros de la rama secundaria se habían enterado y algunos habían removido los sellos de sus familias y se habían distanciado de su clan, la rama principal que a pesar de todo contaba con una lealtad más por costumbre que por honor de la secundaria culpaba a los Yamanaka de la fuga y ambos clanes habían empezado a agredirse, Tsunade jamás había logrado saber quién había hecho la filtración pero pequeños ataques y disputas, aun entre miembros, incluso niños de esos 2 clanes empezaban a hacerse frecuentes, finalmente lo que Sakura había temido no se realizó, el clan Hyuga había castigado duramente al chico, los Yamanaka habían quedado conformes y todo había vuelto a la normalidad

Unos días un mes después Sakura caminaba por el parque, cuando se detuvo a la orilla del lago asombrada, en ella estaban 2 chicos, con edad como para ser genin y una niña, la misma que Ino había retirado de la vida ninja, pero esa chiquilla de no más de 7 años estaba caminando sobre el agua del lago sin el menor problema, Sakura observo sorprendida y pensando en el talento que había perdido Konoha cuando los chicos empezaron a golpearla y rápido corrió hacia ese lugar.

Yuriko lloraba mientras intentaba bloquear los golpes, aunque no le dolían, nada le dolía, sentía la agresión en ellos y el odio y eso la asustaba, mientras los genin reían, eran de otra aldea, clanes amargados por años de guerra e incertidumbre por ser un país sin aldea ninja y sin poder y que ahora, al estar en Konoha, no dudaban en desquitarse de los miembros más débiles de esa aldea que los había tenido siempre en la sombra

-OYE ESTUPIDA SI ERES TAN BUENA NINJA ESQUIVA ESTO

Dijo uno de los genin lanzándole un kunai, de repente algo paso, el kunai fue desviado y frente a ellos apareció una mujer, el genin solo sintió como era levantado del cuello de la camisa y vio a su compañero en igual posición y de repente vio unos ojos verdes que destellaban de ira

-LARGOOO

Sakura los soltó y los niños salieron corriendo, de repente la niña se acerco

-Muchas gracias señorita...

-Estas bien

-Sip, no me hicieron nada...

Sakura volteo a verla y se llevó la mano a la boca, la niña tenía un largo corte, de más de 5 cm en un brazo y llegaba hasta el hueso, la niña volteo a verlo y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Parece que si... cielos... mama me va a regañar... pero no duele...

-no... pero la sangre no debe salir así

Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa intentando parecer tranquila y cerro la herida, la niña volteo a verla y sonrió, Sakura miro atentamente a la chiquilla, realmente no se parecía en nada a la escultural mujer que llegaría a ser, era un poco pequeña para su edad, regordeta y con las mejillas un poco hinchadas como Choji a su edad, parecía de repente sorprendida de que la hubieran ayudado y haber olvidado lo que le habían hecho y solo le sonrió a Sakura, mostrando que le faltaba un diente y el nacimiento de otro.

-Gracias

-De nada... y dime como aprendiste a caminar por el agua?

-Es bueno verdad? Les dije que podía y no me creyeron son tontos... pero yo puedo... dicen que no puedo ser shinobi pero yo puedo... yo puedo ser alguien verdad?

Sakura se mordió los labios sin saber que decir, en Konoha, no ser shinobi era no ser nada, a lo más que esa niña podía aspirar en la vida era a ser un ama de casa de algún rico... pero de repente sonrió...

-Si... tu serás alguien... digo si un mocoso idiota que no puede transformarse siquiera llegara a ser Hokage por que tu no?

La niña miro a Sakura sin saber a qué se refería pero al ver la sonrisa de Sakura solo sonrió feliz, ese mismo día más tarde, Sakura conmocionaba a todo el hospital al anunciar que Yuriko Yamanaka se había convertido desde ese momento en su aprendiz y asistente personal... después de más de 1 año de rechazar Jounin que rogaban por el puesto por no ser lo bastante hábiles...

-Fin del flashback-

Yuriko sonrió un poco y Hanabi la dejo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos, había conocido a Yuriko poco después de eso, cuando ella tenía 12 años debido a que Hinata y Sakura eran amigas, incluso a pesar de sus clanes y de que Hanabi le llevaba 4 años, habían hecho una buena amistad ya que ambas eran genios y se entendían perfectamente, Hanabi confiaba ciegamente en ella y era la única persona que conocía realmente el enorme poder que tenía Yuriko, aunque ella no era una shinobi reconocida, había entrenado en secreto con Sakura y era excelente en taijutsu, pero lo terrible era el genjutsu y las técnicas mentales que poseía, era capaz de usar el kekegenkai de los Yamanaka no para entrar en la mente del oponente si no para afectar directamente su cerebro como lo habían echo con ella, pero en vez eliminar el dolor podía hacer que todas las sensaciones del cuerpo de su oponente aumentara 10 o hasta 100 veces en él, era capaz de entrar en las mentes, recuerdos o simplemente torturarlos y hacerlos hablar en segundos debido a esa técnica, pero además de eso, nadie era capaz de sacar un secreto de su amiga, era totalmente imposible, Hanabi sabía que Yuriko mentía y de echo ella se divertía diciéndole mentiras que Hanabi a sabiendas que Hanabi conocía la verdad solo para verla enfadarse, cuando Yuriko mentía su pulso no se alteraba, su Chakra tan poco, no se podía percibir ninguna energía de ella, ni ningún rastro ni físico ni psicológico que lo dijera, incluso habían revisado su mente otros Yamanaka para probar esa habilidad y no habían descubierto nada, Yuriko decía una mentira, Yuriko sabía que era mentira, pero todo su cuerpo su mente y su espíritu lo tomaba como verdad y nadie era capaz de sacar ninguna información que ella no quisiera dar, es por eso que, sin que nadie, ni siquiera Sakura lo supiera, Danzo la había convertido en Anbu y la usaba para interrogatorios, Yuriko solo aceptaba porque muchas veces se había enterado de cosas que habían ayudado a Sakura o a Naruto y gracias a eso, Danzo la había llamado la noche en que Tsunade había muerto, ella era una de los 7 shinobi que cumplirían con el plan de Danzo... la única que sabía todo el plan y no solo la parte que le tocaba, la única que conocía la identidad de cada uno de esos 7 shinobi, la única que lo sabía todo y tan bien la única que era inmune a cualquier intento de obtener esa información, Yuriko volteo a verla y sonrió un poco

-Bueno vamos a checar a este...

-Si... haber ven pequeño

Se acercó al bebe para empezar su revisión...

En la isla...

Sakura y Sora corrían una hacia la otra, rápidamente, una segunda Sakura las veía

-VAMOS AHORA INTENTALO! –Sakura-

-Rasengan!

Una pequeñísima esfera apareció en la palma de su mano, pero de repente esta desapareció, en ese momento, Sora recibió un fuerte impacto en el rostro y salió girando rápidamente, de repente se hundió como piedra, estaban en el mar, aprovechando un pequeño puerto natural, rápidamente salió del agua, jadeando, sujetándose a la orilla del agua, aun usando Chakra, Sakura le sonrió

-Nada mal... vamos levántate...

-Que nada mal?

La voz de Sora se escuchaba bastante molesta y un poco desesperada, pero Sakura sonrió animándola

-Sí, nada mal, hace cuanto empezaste he? Apenas y ya estás en la última fase del entrenamiento, además lo estás haciendo mientras peleas con mi clon y caminando sobre el agua

-Pero aun no me sale...

-No te precipites, Naruto tan poco podía hacerlos con una mano sabes?

De repente Sora se levantó mirándola

-Entonces como lo hacía?...

-Bueno... el hacía trampa jamás aprendió a hacerlo bien

-Como lo hacía?

-Pues...veras es que una técnica debe aprenderse y realizarse de...

-COMO LO HACIA Sakura-SENSEI?

Grito Sora enfadada, de repente esta se puso colorada, Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta pero después, esta solo rio un poco

-Bueno... te diré... Naruto solo usaba clones para...

-MANIPULAR MEJOR EL Chakra QUE GRAN IDEA!

-Si pero esa no es la forma correcta de aprender esa técnica así que...

Sakura volteo y se sorprendió, Sora ya no estaba si no que estaba en medio del agua gritando y saltando con un rasengan en la mano mientras 2 clones suyos la miraban

-LO HICE LO HICE LO HICE!

-Si bueno vas a practicarlo de forma co...

-YA PUDEEEEE YA SE HACER EL RASENGANN!

Sakura solo suspiro y miro al cielo mientras su hija festejaba

-Por que de mí no saco nada... he, Naruto? Excepto el carácter...

Termino de decir cuando Sora contenta hacia pedazos al clon que le había pegado...

Hanabi y Yuriko salían de la enfermería hablando animadas, cuando de repente alguien entro al pasillo, ambas mujeres se detuvieron y Yuriko rápidamente se arrodillo

-Hokage-sama...

Dijo con respeto con los ojos cerrados, mientras Hanabi inclinaba levemente la cabeza, pero sin arrodillarse, ya que como hermana del líder del clan Hyuga estaba por encima de esas muestras de sumisión, Sasuke se acercó, aunque este solo era un clon algo hizo que Hanabi tuviera un escalofrió, un odio extraño en su mirada, Hanabi de repente supo por qué y cubrió al bebe, pero tan bien noto como devoraba a Yuriko con la mirada, Yuriko volteo a verlo y Hanabi noto un poco de lujuria y encanto en su mirada, mientras se sonrojaba levemente, Yuriko podía ser una gran doctora y una interrogadora de los Anbu, pero no era kunoichi y no estaba entrenada para ocultar sus emociones como ellas, Sasuke con un gesto hizo que se levantara y Yuriko obedeció

-Puedo servirlo en algo, Hokage-sama?

Sasuke miro fijamente a Hanabi por unos segundos y Hanabi se dio cuenta de que ambos fingían, debía ser algo secreto entre ellos, pero finalmente Sasuke decidió hablar

-Le pedí a Yuriko-san que preparara algo secreto, te enteraras a su debido tiempo Hanabi

-Comprendo, Hokage-sama

- Yuriko, me entregaras los informes personalmente, tan pronto los termines, no vayas al palacio del Hokage y procura que nadie vea a que vas

-Como ordene, Hokage-sama

Sasuke volteo a ver a Hanabi y esta se puso un poco nerviosa, Yuriko volteo a ver a Hanabi tranquilamente

-Si Hokage-sama desea hablar le diré a algún otro doctor que revise a Hiashi-san por su resfriado

Hanabi evito con todas sus fuerzas no evitar abrir la boca del asombro, tenía el Byakugan activado, pero nada en la fisonomía ni en el Chakra de Yuriko le decía que mentía aunque ella sabía que mentía, absolutamente nada, vio el sharingan de Sasuke que siempre traía activado y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tan poco detectaba nada, por más poderes que tuviera el sharingan, el Byakugan seguía teniendo más penetración y más comprensión de las técnicas del oponente, Hanabi había visto muchas veces a Yuriko mentir, pero era la primera vez que la examinaba con el Byakugan cuando lo hacía y estaba sorprendida de que ni siquiera así notara algo.

-No es necesario

Sasuke desapareció del lugar simplemente desapareciendo el clon, Hanabi suspiro un poco tan pronto su Byakugan le confirmo que Sasuke se había ido de verdad y volteo a ver a Yuriko

-Ok que sucede?

-Ha eso, el súper secreto que no debo decirle a nadie

-Si ese, me lo dirás?

-Bueno

Contesto como si nada con una sonrisa inocente y Hanabi no pudo más que sonreír, Yuriko le dio un papel con una lista de nombres

-Es el nuevo Anbu, Hokage-sama quiere formar uno después de la desaparición del anterior, pero me ha pedido que autorice a todos antes de enlistarlos, pura rutina, me ha dicho que Naruto-sama será el nuevo líder

Hanabi sonrió un poco al escuchar el tono burlón de Yuriko, tener a Naruto en las sombras, actuando como el líder de raíz, tal como Danzo lo había hecho alguna vez era una forma excepcional de aislarlo del resto de Konoha aún más de lo que ya estaba en la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi volteo a ver a Yuriko y esta le sonrió

-No te preocupes, es mi maestra... tendrá éxito ella siempre sabe que hacer...

-En la isla-

-No... no tengo idea de que hacer –Sakura-

-QUE?

Kentaro miraba a Sakura desconsolado, pero Sakura solo suspiro, mirando su arena

-Como... pero... oí que a Takeda y a Sora los entreno un rato... –Kentaro-

Sakura resoplo, un poco molesta y sin saber que decirle al chico, la verdad era que no había planeado entrenarlos ese día, si no que ellos mismos debían aplicar lo que les había enseñado los días anteriores a sus técnicas, pero Takeda no podría aplicarlo sin marionetas por lo que tuvo que darle las suyas, en cambio Sora... simplemente se le había quedado viendo con ojos de perrito ¡Y Sakura no podía negarle nada cuando la miraba con ojos de perrito! Pero Kentaro ahora se sentía algo descuidado por su maestro, Sakura suspiro un poco pero después se encogió de hombros

-Sabes? Si hay algo...

-Que?

Sakura le dio un zape

-AUCH!

-Despiértate! No te has puesto a ver ni siquiera que puedes hacer ahora?

-Haa... pero...

-A Takeda y Sora no les di nada, absolutamente nada nuevo, solo lo mismo que a ti, una nueva aplicación para sus habilidades, igual que a ti... mira tus manos... vamos míratelas...

Kentaro sin saber por qué solo obedeció, Sakura sonrió

-Ahora eres más fuerte... lo sabes... no es así?...

-Yo... eso creo...

-Mi maestra, Tsunade-sama... no se si has escuchado de ella...

-Lo hice, en la escuela nos hablan mucho de los anteriores 5 Kages, decían que era la mejor ninja médico que había existido y que tenía tan bien fuerza sobrehumana...

-Si, en realidad no la tenía, su fuerza y la mía son las de una mujer normal, nada más...

-Entonces...?

-Cuando Tsunade-sama empezó a estudiar para ser medico, le enseñaron a controlar el Chakra, todos los ninja medico debemos aprender a hacerlo desde el comienzo, es lo más importante, porque el ninjutsu médico no es más que controlar nuestro Chakra a distancia para influir en el cuerpo de otra persona por medio este, pero ella se hizo una pregunta cuando le enseñaron ese control...

-Cuál?

-Cómo puedo usarlo para ser más fuerte?...

Kentaro la miro y se quedo un poco pensativo, Sakura se levantó alborotándole un poco el cabello, suavemente.

-Sera tu tarea... tienes hasta mañana al atardecer

Sonrió un poco alejándose de hay, suspiro un poco

-Cielos Yuriko no fue así de difícil...

Pensó unos segundos y rio un poco

-Fue mucho peor...

-En Konoha-

Yuriko caía en la cama, jadeando con fuerza, totalmente desnuda, mientras Sasuke simplemente se levantaba, mirándola, pocos minutos después esta se volteaba quedando dormida y Sasuke salía de la habitación, apretando los puños, pero tan pronto salió Yuriko abrió los ojos, pensando sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Flash back-

Yuriko se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa de Sasuke, un poco sorprendida de estar en ese lugar ya que sabía que el era tan cuidadoso con sus visitas como lo había sido en otro tiempo el shinobi llamado "Salamandra" Hazo, pero eso solo le decía lo importante que era ese trabajo que le había encomendado, Yuriko saco una carpeta tendiéndosela a Sasuke

-Estos...

-Revise los expedientes de cada shinobi de la aldea, aquí están todos los ninja de elite que no se encontraron jamás en el Anbu ni bajo las ordenes de Danzo y que cumplen con los requisitos para ser miembros del nuevo Anbu, por su puesto excluí a los 12 guardianes, su guardia personal

Sasuke miro los expedientes, realmente eran muy pocos, pero había shinobi fuertes entre ellos que sin duda serian leales, descendientes de clanes de otras tierras y que verían encantados la idea de tener un puesto de responsabilidad en Konoha que les permitiera mostrar su valía y su lealtad, Sasuke no podía confiar en ninguno de los Anbu que estuvo alguna vez con Danzo, esa era la razón por la que Yuriko había sido la encargada de reunir esa información ya que era la única médico de Konoha que jamás había sido parte de ese escuadrón al no ser shinobi, al menos, eso creía él.

-Esta es información valiosa, ten cuidado con ella, sobre todo gente como Hanabi no debe enterarse

-No le he dicho nada, Hokage-sama

-No pregunto de por qué fui ahí?

Sasuke la miro fijamente a los ojos, con su sharingan activo pero Yuriko solo le respondió la mirada, por algún motivo, Sasuke no podía ver lo que pasaba por su mente, como si no pensara en nada y solo estuviera viendo un cuerpo vacío, sin mente

-Naturalmente, Hanabi-sama es shinobi más poderosa de la aldea después de usted y Naruto-sama, le extraño que estuviera haciendo una misión sin decírselo, pero le conteste que solo estaba revisando los registros médicos de los aspirantes a genin de la aldea y que quería mantenerlo como un secreto el que ya esté planeando la forma de organizar los equipos de 3

Era una excusa un poco tonta, pero Sasuke no mostro que ella mintiera, el sharingan podía leer incluso el flujo de Chakra de una persona, aunque no al grado que el Byakugan podía saber si alguien mentía o no y Yuriko no mentía

-Y ella te lo creyó

-Así es, Hokage-sama...

-Por qué se encontraba ella contigo?

Yuriko pensó que finalmente salía el motivo por el que Sasuke la había llamado a ese lugar

-Por Hiashi-sama, debido a que Naruto-sama me ayudo a estudiar el control del Chakra cuando era pequeña, el confía en mi para que cuide y atienda al niño y sabe que soy mejor que un médico promedio

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero creyó la versión de Yuriko, ya que fuera de los 12 guardianes nadie sabía de la nueva "personalidad" de Naruto, en la aldea se le consideraba un hombre que amaba a su esposa y a su hijo pero que se había aislado un poco del resto de la aldea luego de que su primera esposa asesinara a Tsunade, que Naruto quisiera a su hijo era algo que nadie dudaba en Konoha, después de interrogarla, Sasuke aún tenía unas pequeñas dudas, simplemente se levantó, Yuriko lo miro fijamente, sonrojándose un poco, mientras el se acercaba a ella...

-Fin del flashback-

Yuriko estaba en la cama, aunque con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando sintió que la respiración a su lado se normalizaba, recordaba perfectamente cuando el genjutsu de Sasuke la había golpeado, sintiendo como este entraba en su mente, ya había escuchado hablar de ese Jutsu, ya que era el que Madara usaba para saber todo sobre sus víctimas y a cambio esta perdía la vida, Yuriko en ese momento si había sentido miedo ya que aunque la información estaba totalmente a salvo, no quería morir, pero esa técnica era diferente a la de Madara, Sasuke había rastreado solo parte de su mente y sus recuerdos, pero no había hecho nada más, se sentía un poco alarmada por lo que Sasuke había hecho, a diferencia de un shinobi normal ella tenía su mente protegida por escudos y técnicas del clan Yamanaka y sabía que había hecho Sasuke en su mente, pero este solo había buscado cosas relacionadas con Danzo o Naruto y Yuriko sabía exactamente lo que había encontrado, pero le preocupaba aún más la razón por la que el había intentado buscar dentro de su mente, pero sabía que su secreto estaba bien guardado

-Flash back-

Estaba reunida, alrededor de Danzo, con los otros 6 shinobi que este había llamado y les había revelado el plan que tenía para Sakura, Yuriko miraba a Danzo furiosa, aunque era un Anbu y mucho más poderosa de lo que la mayoría de la aldea sabían no creía tener una oportunidad en combate con el... deseaba matarlo, hacerlo pedazos, como sentía que todos a su alrededor querían hacerlo, jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia una persona, aunque no lo había hecho con sus propias manos, para ella Danzo era responsable de la guerra civil que en ese momento se libraba en Konoha, de la muerte de Tsunade... de lo que le había sucedido a Naruto, de la destrucción del clan Yamanaka y Hyuga... deseaba destruirlo... y estaba segura que Danzo lo sabía, pero la amenaza de matar a Sakura... después de saber lo que había sucedido a Naruto era demasiado, Danzo la tenia totalmente atrapada, al igual que a todos los de ahí, la misión que Danzo les ordenaba era solo un plan de respaldo, algo que probablemente jamás sucedería, pero era la única oportunidad que se tenía de salvar tanto a Sakura como a Naruto y Konoha entera, la Konoha que Naruto había intentado construir, no tenían opción.

-Bien... entonces tan bien me asegurare de que ninguno hable... Yuriko...

Yuriko se acercó quitándose su máscara, aun notando la sorpresa de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, ya que casi nadie sabía que ella era un Anbu

-Todos aquí... son demasiado sentimentales y débiles, incluyéndote para confiar en ellos... así que acércate y borra sus memorias... las identidades de todos los que estén involucrados en el plan y todo lo que no tenga que ver con la participación de cada uno, serás la única que sepa todo

Todos los Anbu obedecieron acercándose, Yuriko suspiro, era una Yamanaka, capas de manipular la mente del oponente por lo que era posible para ella, uno por uno fue borrando lo que Danzo ordenaba de cada uno y al final, solo ella y Danzo sabían el plan en su totalidad y la identidad de los 7 shinobi, Danzo solo se acercó a ella.

-Sé que es imposible que alguien saque información de ti... y si hablas Sakura morirá... el poder que ahora tengo es mucho mayor al que tuve alguna vez y por eso te lo advierto Yuriko la vida de Sakura está en tus manos...

-Fin del flashback-

Aun en ese momento Yuriko no pudo más que sorprenderse de la planificación de Danzo, él había predicho cada movimiento que Sasuke haría, parecía saber cómo crecería Konoha a partir de ese momento, el monstruo que Danzo había creado se le había salido de control y ahora ella debía frenarlo... todo dependía de Sakura...

En la isla, Sakura miraba sorprendida el entrenamiento de Inoue, Akane y Kagome, mientras las 3 peleaban a gran velocidad con su maestro, era la primera vez que veía las técnicas Yamanaka y Nara luchando en conjunto y lanzadas por una misma persona y estaba sorprendida del resultado, además de como combinaban con las técnicas de sus 2 compañeras, Akane era una ninja del escuadrón de sellado de la aldea, escuadrón que se había echo de gran fama durante la cuarta guerra ninja ya que eran los encargados de sellar a los resucitados por el Edo Tensei, ella era capaz de sellar las habilidades de armas ninja, crear poderosas barreras e incluso interrumpir el uso del Chakra del ponente por un tiempo, mientras que Kagome era una experta en genjutsu y en clones, usando poderosas ilusiones que distraían al enemigo que no sabía cuál era el genjutsu y cual un oponente real, entre las 3 hacían retroceder a Taichi aunque este solo usaba taijutsu para enfrentarlas, era un ninja de elite y aunque a Sakura le costaba admitirlo era un ninja de gran talento.

-Vaya que ocurre? Nerviosa Sakura-san?

Le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa maliciosa y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta, al parecer Haruka estaba más que encantada por ese enfrentamiento entre los 2 equipos, pero no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para picar a Sakura con eso

-Para nada, aún no sabe usted las habilidades de mis alumnos... –Sakura-

-Quizás, pero ellas 3 son el mejor equipo de la aldea desde los 3 hijos de lord Kazekage hace años, Akane e Inoue son Chunin, pasaron en su primera prueba... su equipo no la tiene fácil, Sakura-san...

-Le digo que les ira bien...

Comento Sakura pero un poco más nerviosa al ver a pelear a las 3 chicas, aunque a Sakura costaba mucho admitirlo el chico realmente era un buen maestro, peleaba a nivel de las 3 chicas, solo utilizando taijutsu y las hacia retroceder a las 3, pero no atacándolas de forma que la práctica solo continuaba sin cambios, sin presionándolas, solo recibiendo y esquivando, Sakura conocía bien la razón por la que ese equipo se había formado, a diferencia de cómo se hacía en Konoha, en Suna los equipos permanecían juntos siempre, hasta el momento en que se convertían en Jounin, si lo lograban, podían trabajar con otros equipos pero en conjunto el equipo siempre era tomado como una unidad, Taichi realmente había conseguido que trabajaran y se portaran como una, finalmente este hizo un signo y las 3 chicas se pusieron firmes en formación, Sakura no sintió ganas de reír ante eso, se veía como las 3 habían sido entrenadas para eso, pero tan bien noto que a pesar del intenso entrenamiento ninguna de las 3 parecía agitada, sonrió levemente, las 3 eran buenas pero Sakura sabia la forma de vencerlas, las 3 chicas salieron corriendo animadas y hablando entre ellas de la pelea de la tarde, Taichi se acercó a Sakura y Haruka, sonriendo un poco

-Vaya nada mal Taichi-san –Sakura-

-Jajajaja seguramente Sakura-san está arrepintiéndose de haber arreglado ese combate no? –Haruka-

-No... Claro que no, sin duda Inoue y su equipo son excelentes pero cada ninja tiene su especialidad...

-Sakura-san está preocupada –Haruka-

-Qué? No es verdad...

-Bueno, Haruka-san me parece natural, en los exámenes Chunin fueron Kagome, Akane e Inoue que hicieron que descalificaran a su equipo... –Taichi-

De repente Sakura volteo a ver a Taichi algo enfadada, con una mirada de competitividad obsesiva maniática que normalmente solo Ino veía

-y eso que? Han mejorado mucho –Sakura-

-Si pero...

-Pero? Acaso insinúa que van a perder?

-No es que... ellas son más fuertes...

-Eso es lo que usted cree pero ya vera que mi equipo va a ganar –Sakura-

Taichi trago saliva un poco nervioso sin saber por qué, pero se imaginaba a Sakura como una especie de suegra enojada, ya que en Suna casi nadie sabía quién era Sora en realidad, por seguridad, de repente Sakura solo sintió como la sujetaban y jalaban y Taichi sintió lo mismo, Haruka los había abrazado a ambos con una sonrisa que hizo que los 2 Jounin tuvieran un escalofrió

-Bueno entonces hagamos una apuesta ok? Al equipo que pierda me lo llevare a entrenar 2 semanas... incluyendo al maestro

-Qué?

Los 2 miraron a Haruka y esta les sonrió

-Bien está decidido... Y TU VEN ACA ES HORA DE QUE SIGAMOS CON TUS LECCIONES!

-QUE? NOOOO!

Sakura vio como se lo llevaba aterrado y por alguna razón, le tuvo una poca de lastima... ok muy muy poca pero algo es algo... luego de eso vio como Sora, Takeda y Kentaro se acercaban a ella animados

-Vaya ya terminaron con la práctica? –Sakura-

-Si Sakura-sensei –los 3-

-Bien...

Sakura les sonrió dulcemente

-Si pierden... los mato...

Aunque seguía sonriendo los 3 sintieron un escalofrió al verla...

Ya era el atardecer, Kentaro, Takeda y Sora esperaban con su traje de shinobi, de la casa salieron las 3, Sakura vio que Inoue usaba una armadura idéntica a la de Sora, Kagome traía puesto un kimono muy amplio, que no se movía cuando caminaba debido a la falda ni cuando movía los brazos debido a las mangas anchas, mientras que Akane traía un ajustadísimo traje negro, que remarcaba su cuerpo, con un chaleco sin mangas mostraba sus brazos, totalmente vendados hasta las muñecas, Sakura ya antes había notado esas vendas pero había pensado que era por alguna herida y ahora veía que no era así, esos vendajes ocultaban algo.

-Oigan chicos... vengan...

Sora, Kentaro y Takeda se acercaron y Sakura les susurro algo los 3 asintieron, Sakura les guiño el ojo,

-Suerte...

-Sí, gracias Sakura-sensei –Los 3-

Takeda y Kentaro se acercaron a donde estaba el otro equipo cuando Sakura le indico a Sora que esperara un momento y con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo le dijo suavemente

-Vez que te queda bien?

Sora se puso coloradísima cuando dijo eso, ese día había decidido por fin dejar de usar el maquillaje de su rostro, después de que este se le borrara todo el tiempo debido a los entrenamientos en el agua, por lo que sus marcas de zorro estaban visibles, dándole un enorme parecido con Naruto, Sakura le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza con cariño

-Anda, te esperan

-Ha... hai...

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero por alguna razón, sentir un enorme cariño por su sensei en ese momento, sin saber por qué le agradaba ese gesto, sonrió y se reunió con sus compañeros, los 2 equipos después de eso se pusieron frente a frente y Haruka se acercó ella sería la mediadora ya que era la única imparcial... aunque en realidad solo se le había antojado y se había nombrado ella misma como tal

-Listos? COMIENZEN!

Kagome solo se puso firmes cruzando sus brazos en las mangas, mientras Akane se ponía frente a ella, Sakura entendió de inmediato esa formación, Inoue lanzo un grupo de shuriken hacia ellas

-JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

Frente a Takeda apareció una cortina de humo, una de las marionetas de Chiyo apareció, con una figura alta y delgada, un rostro calvo y solo 5 grandes agujeros en su cabeza, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-DE DONDE SACASTE ESO! –Haruka-

-ATACA!

Takeda usando sus 2 manos para controlarla la lanzo en ataque, Kagome, Akane e Inoue la miraron nerviosas y asustadas, ya que no sabían que arma tenía esa marioneta pero por lo que Haruka decía seguro era muy peligrosa, la marioneta se movía rápidamente hacia ellas cuando Inoue reacciono lanzándose contra él, de repente la marioneta salto hacia atrás girando en el aire

-Que pasa? Haaaaa que es esto!

Inoue intentaba ir tras la marioneta cuando vio que no podía mover las piernas, al voltear vio que tenía la arena hasta las rodillas, solo una parte que estaba a su alrededor iba subiendo rápidamente, pero la apretaba tan fuerte que no podía zafar las piernas, Kentaro tenía las manos sobre la arena mirándola, Sakura sonrió un poco... era manipulación básica, solamente estaba elevando la arena... solo que mucha más que nunca, la marioneta de Takeda giro en el aire y de repente varios cables salieron de la cabeza de esta, con la punta muy afilada y se dirigieron hacia Kagome y Akane pasando por encima a Inoue, Sakura noto un pequeño movimiento en la ropa de Kagome y de repente varios monstruos salieron de debajo de la tierra, hacia la marioneta, pero todos fueron atravesados de golpe, algunos simplemente siguieron avanzando sin inmutarse ni dañarse por los cables que los atravesaban, solo eran ilusiones y otros explotaron en bolas de humo

-Clones transformados... –Sakura-

-Vaya ya lo comprende, Sakura-sama... ellas 3 y yo somos un equipo especializado en la captura de criminales, sabe?

-En verdad?

Takeda asintió

-Kazekage-sama nos tiene destinados como compañeros aun cuando ellas se vuelvan Jounin, básicamente yo rastreo, Kagome distrae al oponente, Inoue lo inmoviliza y Akane lo atrapa...

-Interesante... pero eso significa una cosa, Taichi-san

-Cuál?

-Ya perdieron

Taichi volteo a ver a Sakura sin comprender por que decía eso.

La marioneta de Takeda destruyo todas las copias y se lanzo contra Kagome, pero Akane salto desviando todos los ataques, de repente solo desapareció

-Tele transporte...

Akane apareció detrás de la marioneta girando sobre si misma para patearla, pero Takeda al verla soltó los cables y la marioneta simplemente cayó al suelo, haciendo que Akane fallara el golpe, Takeda rápidamente desenrollo el pergamino e invoco otra marioneta, esta, con el cráneo parecido a un animal y grandes colmillos se lanzó hacia Akane corriendo a 4 patas rápidamente, empezando a lanzarle feroces golpes y patadas que la kunoichi apenas lograba esquivar, de repente el cuerpo de Akane brillo rápidamente y empezó a moverse mucho más rápido

-Aceleración ahora... SELLOS DEL CLAN UZUMAKI?

Sakura volteo a ver a Taichi asombrada y este asintió levemente

-Akane es descendiente directa... estos años luego de saber la historia de ese clan Kazekage-sama busco algunos... aun había y una familia vino a vivir a esta zona... Akane es hija suya

-Maldito Gaara... si que sabe moverse...

Susurro Sakura para si, asombrada, jamás había creído que Gaara buscaría sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki para llevarlos a su aldea, aunque Naruto un par de veces le había comentado que le gustaría hacer lo mismo, el no había podido por haber ya demasiada tensión con los clanes en Konoha como para agregar uno más, pero aun así vio como la marioneta estaba haciéndola retroceder rápidamente, ya que a diferencia de Akane, Takeda podía ver todos sus ángulos desde lejos y la marioneta era mucho más resistente que ella, con un fuerte golpe la hizo retroceder hacia Inoue y de repente las 2 se vieron envueltas en una esfera de arena

-SUELTALAS!

Kagome movió rápidamente las manos en un Jutsu, tan rápido que Sakura noto los sellos y comprendió por fin, Kagome usaba las mangas largas para ocultar los sellos que hacía y de esa manera, parecía que invocaba demonios y monstruos, sin que el oponente viera que eran sellos para invocar clones y Jutsu de transformación, los monstruos se lanzaron hacia Takeda pero su marioneta empezó a luchar contra todos a gran velocidad, Kagome corrió para intentar abrir la barrera y de repente la marioneta retrocedió, alargando los brazos, alrededor de ellas, de estos brazos empezaron a salir púas hasta que las 3 chicas se vieron rodeadas de una prisión de acero, la marioneta abrió la boca, dentro tenia bombas que lanzo hacia ellas, la explosión cubrió de polvo el lugar, pero cuando este se disipo las 3 seguían de pie, jadeando, Akane cayo de rodillas, mientras una barrera desaparecía frente a ellas, ahora los vendajes estaban quemados y Sakura podía ver que desde la muñeca hasta los hombros, los brazos de la chica estaban tatuados con sellos y más sellos, sellos para almacenar Chakra, para tele transportarse, de invocación, de barreras, todos ya listos y solo esperando Chakra para activarse, Kagome e Inoue se lanzaron hacia enfrente, enfrente estaban solo las 2 marionetas inmóviles cuando...

-RASENGAN!

Las 2 marionetas se transformaron e Sora, Kagome e Inoue abrieron sorprendidas los ojos pero no lograron reaccionar, Sora invoco el rasengan en una mano y se lanzó golpeando a Inoue en la boca del estómago mandándola a volar hacia atrás, Kagome de repente vio como 3 columnas de arena salían a su alrededor y...

-Ok ok ok me rindo me rindo!

Dijo rápidamente, totalmente roja, Takeda, Kentaro y Sora se miraron sorprendidos y de repente

-GANAMOS!

Sakura reía un poco disfrutando ver la cara atónita de Taichi

-Ni... ni siquiera... les costó trabajo... como es que... que les hizo?

Sakura rio un poco más mirándolas

-Yo no les hice nada, su equipo es mejor...

-Entonces?

-Su equipo esta echo específicamente para el rastreo y captura de criminales, no?

-Si...

-Y siempre estudian al criminal antes de ir por el

-Cla... ro...

Sakura se levantó aun sonriendo

-La primera vez que se enfrentaron todos sabían las habilidades del otro equipo, porque las hermanas Nara son tan unidas que seguido entrenaban juntos, cuando ustedes van por un criminal tan bien saben sus habilidades y debilidades, las estudian y así jamás los toma por sorpresa... hoy se toparon con algo que no se esperaban y simplemente no supieron cómo reaccionar, entrénelos para enfrentar lo desconocido, si no les ganaremos cada vez que se enfrenten... no importa que hagan o que técnicas saquen siempre les vamos a ganar...

Sakura sonrió corriendo a ver a sus alumnos felicitándonos mientras Taichi pensaba en lo que había dicho...

Era medio día en la aldea de Suna, Gaara leía tranquilamente un informe cuando simplemente vio una nube de humo y escucho el grito de un par de personas en el jardín, se asomo y vio como Sakura y los demás chicos aparecían en medio de este, volteo a ver a Temari que estaba en la oficina.

-Ve a avisarles

Temari desapareció, en la calle, los chicos, cansados por el viaje y las emociones de la semana hablaban entre ellos, cuando Taichi se acerco a Sakura

-Si? –Sakura-

-Quería... pedirle disculpas por... por subestimar a su equipo, Sakura-san...

Sakura sonrió levemente, el chico no era mayor que Akane o Kagome pero sin duda era muy maduro y sabia reconocer un error

-Escuchare el consejo que me dio y entrenare ese punto con ellas

-Dirás entrenaremos –Haruka-

-He?

Todos se voltearon a ver a Haruka pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, esta tenia atados a Kagome, Akane, Inoue y Taichi con cadenas

-Que no recuerda Taichi-san? Si perdían se iban otras 2 semanas conmigo así que vámonos!

-Pero Haruka-sama no sea tan...

De repente Haruka ya no estaba

-Sakura-sensei –Sora-

-Si?

Sora le señalo una columna de humo casi a la entrada de la aldea

-YA VA HASTA HAYA!

Suspiro un poco mientras los chicos reían, cuando Temari se acerco

-Vaya parece que se la pasaron bien...

-Hola tía! Ya volvieron mis papas? –Sora-

-No, aun no... de eso quería hablarles, su misión se complicó y necesitan un equipo de apoyo así que irán ustedes... listos para salir de misión ahora?

-QUE?! –Los 4-


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura, Takeda, Kentaro y Sora miraron por unos momentos a Temari, como si no creyeran lo que acababa de decir, pero después Sakura volteo a ver a los chicos.

-Bien, todos, vayan dejen sus cosas en sus casas, avisen a sus familias y tomen cualquier arma que hayan dejado, Kushina deja tus cosas en mi casa y espérame ahí, me informare de la misión... vamos háganlo nos vemos en la entrada de mi casa en 1 hora, tiempo para que revisen su equipo, tomen provisiones y descansen, entendido?

-Si...

Temari se sorprendió al ver como los chicos volteaban a ver a Sakura y se ponían firmes, listos para irse, sonrió un poco, antes de irse, apenas hace unos días... la veían como alguien que era su superior y nada más... ahora la veían como una verdadera maestra, todos desparecieron y Sakura volteo a ver a Temari

-Vamos Gaara te informara en su oficina...

Las 2 entraron hacia el edificio del Kazekage, Sakura noto que el lugar se veía mucho más movido de lo habitual, con gente corriendo por todos lados atestados de trabajo y sonrió un poco nerviosa, Shikamaru podría ser un holgazán y un vago, pero gracias a su intelecto, conseguía hacer el mismo el trabajo que docenas de personas, Temari volteo empezando a hablar con ella.

-Por cierto como le hiciste para que Sora dejara de usar ese maquillaje?

-Se ve bien verdad?

Le comento Sakura muy contenta, ya que Sora había dejado de taparse las marcas de zorro de su rostro, luego de que las lecciones con ella comenzaran, el parecido con Naruto, solo con ese pequeño detalle, era asombroso, Temari asintió con la cabeza

-Siempre estuvo un poco obsesionada con ellas... no le gustaban... y ya vez como es su hermana, creo que Sora siempre le ha tenido un poco de envidia... no porque Ino las trate diferente

Dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión asesina de Sakura

-Si no porque ella misma se siente extraña... además las tomaba como una cicatriz o algo que la hacía ver fea...

-Ese maquillaje...

-Jajaja hubieras visto como rogo por el, no podía ponerse cualquier cosa, porque podría delatarla en las misiones, estuvo buscando en catálogos y tiendas durante meses hasta que encontró uno que no se cayera y que no tuviera olor, al final consiguió pedirlo... y aun así necesitaron probarlo antes de que Gaara le permitiera usarlo en una misión...

Sakura asentía mientras escuchaba lo que Temari le contaba... no le gustaba que su hija se sintiera tan rara o ajena... que viera un rasgo físico hereditario como un defecto, pero entendía por qué... el instinto de su hija solo le decía que algo había diferente entre ella y su hermana, Inoue y sus padres adoptivos aunque ella misma no supiera más... pero eso solo la asustaba... si para ella era algo tan importante... como reaccionaria cuando supiera la verdad? Y por primera vez, desde que la habían despertado, agradeció haber decidido tomar las cosas con calma... tenía a su niña con ella... y por ahora eso bastaba, tenía que bastar, para evitar romper su corazón... finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Gaara, este miro a Sakura y luego detrás de ella, como si esperara a alguien

-Envié a los niños a prepararse

-Bien... es algo que por ahora solo tú debes escuchar

Sakura asintió, mientras Temari tomaba un fajo de papeles del escritorio de Gaara y salía de la oficina rápidamente, aparentemente tan bien la tenían cubriendo a Shikamaru

-Debes enseñarle a Inoue eso... ella tiene iq de qué? 300?

Le comento Sakura sonriendo un poco y Gaara asintió levemente

-Y bien... ya me dirás que es tan grave como para sacar de aquí a alguien que aparentemente es tan necesario como Shikamaru Nara?

Le pregunto finalmente Sakura, mirando a Gaara, este tomo un pergamino y se lo dio a Sakura, estaba sellado así que Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo, acostumbrada a llevar documentos con información confidencial que ella no necesitaba saber

-La misión que tenían Shikamaru e Ino era solamente una misión de protocolo con el señor feudal, Ino lo obligo a ir...pero ahora están en otra... mientras no estabas, recibimos otro mensaje de Sai

-Un mensaje de Sai? ha pasado algo en Konoha?

-No lo se... es Shikamaru con quien hablo y él me ha mandado un plan de acción que he aprobado, él te dará el mensaje cuando se reúnan con ellos, pero antes debes encontrar a alguien... en el pergamino esta un mapa de su guarida

-Alguien?... un criminal?

-Míralo tu misma... Saíto Uzumaki, el padre de Akane, lo hizo, el sello se abre con la sangre de Sora pero dijeron que con el símbolo en el dorso entenderías

Sakura tomo el pergamino esta vez examinándolo, cuando noto un emblema... y sonrió

-Maldito infeliz... sobrevivió he...

Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un tono cariñoso mientras Gaara asentía

-Deben encontrar a esa persona y después, reunirse con Shikamaru, Ino, Sai y Saíto, una vez que estén todos reunidos, Shikamaru les dirá sus instrucciones

-Bien, saldremos enseguida

Sakura se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, Sakura escucho

-La vi por la ventana... Sin maquillaje... es idéntica a su padre...

Sakura salió de esa oficina con una enorme sonrisa, tan pronto salió fue a su casa, saltando el portón, entro, esperando ver a Sora, ya que le había dado llave de su casa

-Kushina ya estas lista?

En el cuarto de huéspedes, Sora se levantó alarmada empezando a ponerse su armadura lo más rápido que podía al escuchar llegar a Sakura, esta caminaba y de repente paso por enfrente de la habitación, Sora se puso colorada, puesto que había olvidado cerrar la puerta, aun así Sakura no estaba enfadada, no había tomado ni 10 minutos en el palacio y aun no era tiempo de irse.

-Ha si... que ansiosa estas por irte...

-Este... 2 minutitos?

Sakura rio un poco

-Ok, 2 minutitos, tan bien debo tomar mi equipo...

-bien

Sakura camino un momento hacia su recamara... y se detuvo bajando, sora no le presto mucha atención mientras terminaba de vestirse, en las escaleras, Sakura abrió la cámara que ella y Sora habían encontrado y encendió las luces... suspiro un poco con tristeza... sintiendo de repente un gran remordimiento por lo que había hecho, por lo que habían vivido ella y Naruto sus últimos días juntos, por lo que le había echo pasar... supuso que eso le pasaría cada vez que entrara a ese lugar, ya que no solo era un almacén provisto de todo lo que necesitarían ella y su hija durante las misiones... tan bien era una prueba de cuanto Naruto la había amado y se había preocupado por ella.

Caminando entre los estantes, encontró una caja y la abrió, suspirando un poco con una pequeña sonrisa, sacando una bolsa sellada, ella había explorado un poco la habitación la noche que la habían descubierto, después de que Sora se durmiera así que tenía una idea de que había, cuando volteo y vio algo que no había notado antes, un pequeño pergamino, lo tomo y leyó lo que había en él, después de eso rápidamente abrió la bolsa, en esta estaba un guantelete de metal, con un pequeño símbolo gravado en el

-Así que tan bien pensaste en esto... he Naruto?

Dijo para si mientras llevaba la bolsa a la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y la abría... al hacerlo su sonrisa se borró y se puso colorada, levanto la vista al cielo, enfadada

-SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SALIRTE CON LA TUYA VERDAD?!

Grito súbitamente furiosa, de estar ahí, Naruto habría salido volando de un golpe... después solo suspiro

-Idiota...

Comento mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla mientras tomaba la bolsa y subía las escaleras, un poco después, Sora, que no había escuchado nada, veía la tv en la sala, ya con su armadura y su equipo, solo estaba esperando a Sakura pero no estaba preocupada ni apurada ya que aún faltaban 10 minutos para la hora que Sakura les había indicado, hasta que escucho a Sakura bajar las escaleras

-Sakura-sensei!

-Que tal me queda he?

Le comento Sakura sonriendo, dándose la vuelta, traía un top de color rojo oscuro, una falda militar de color rosa y un chaleco del mismo color, el chaleco en su espalda tenía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el conjunto terminaba con su bandana, rosa, ahora con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena y botas a juego, el problema es que no solo la ropa era reveladora si no que parecía que Naruto la había comprado para las medidas de Sakura cuando estaban casados y esta había crecido esos 7 años... la falda le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, el top marcaba sus pechos haciéndolos parecer apretados debajo de este y el chaleco, Sakura había tenido que dejar un botón de arriba desabrochado formando un escote y al ser más corto de lo necesario dejaba el vientre de Sakura totalmente descubierto.

-De donde lo saco?...

-Naruto me lo dejo...

-No es algo...

-Peor delo que tu madre se pone todos los días

Termino Sakura y el tono zanjo la cuestión, Sora solo se puso roja y asintió, pero se sorprendía de que Sakura usara algo como eso... Sakura seguía poniéndose mas y mas roja, sintiendo que a pesar de lo que había dicho, Sora no le quitaba los ojos de encima, con mucha curiosidad, hasta que Sakura suspiro

-Y bien...

-Es que no parece como quiera algo que usted usaría... no se...

Sakura se puso colorada, sin decir nada, solo sentándose tranquilamente a esperar a que los otros chicos llegaran...

-Flashback-

En uno de los campos de entrenamientos de Konoha, se escuchaban muchos golpes y explosiones, de entre el humo salieron Sasuke y Naruto peleando rápidamente entre ellos, Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activo y Naruto el modo Senin, sentada en un tronco que los chicos acaban derribar, Sakura miraba la pelea, sorprendida mientras Sasuke salía volando, Sakura miro atentamente, pero Sasuke se levantó así que se relajó de nuevo...

Hacia unos meses que las cosas comenzaban a normalizarse en la aldea, la reconstrucción estaba avanzando, había misiones de nuevo, había dinero y finalmente, Naruto ya podía pasar más tiempo en la aldea, algo que a Sakura le encantaba, ese día Naruto había quedado de entrenar con Sasuke, ya que era el único en la aldea que podía hacer que se empleara a fondo en una pelea y Sakura simplemente había ido a verlos, un poco preocupada tan bien por los 2 ya que a veces se les pasaba un poco la mano con los ataques, finalmente la práctica termino y Sakura se levantó acercándose a verlos, aunque parecían estar intactos.

-Vaya por un momento me preocuparon...

-No pienso matar al dobe...

-QUE? TU NO PODRÍAS!

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke enfadado y Sakura rio un poco... les había tomado mucho tiempo en verdad, pero habían vuelto a ser el viejo equipo 7... Lo que incluía a Sasuke picando todo el tiempo a Naruto y Naruto cayendo en cada una de sus provocaciones, solo habían 2 diferencias, aunque había recuperado su cariño, Sakura ya no amaba a Sasuke... y ahora ya no estaba Kakashi con ellos ya que había muerto en la guerra.

-Claro que no podría...

Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos, ya que esta normalmente se iba del lado de Sasuke en peleas así... ya que tan bien adoraba picar a su novio, ¡Era divertido!

-Tiene que llegar enterito a la próxima semana luego hazlo si quieres...

-QUE? –Naruto-

-De acuerdo

-Pero crees que el puede ganarme Sakura-chan?

-Pues...

Sakura desvió la mirada, sonriendo levemente... pero después no aguanto verlo sufrir más y riendo un poco le dio un pequeño beso, Sasuke solo los miraba con una sonrisa sincera... en una semana se casarían... por un momento pensó en que quizás si no se hubiera ido, el seria quien estuviera con Sakura en ese momento... pero negó con la cabeza, había tenido que pagar su estupidez... mientras que Naruto se había ganado el amor de Sakura a pulso.

-Al menos viene aquí para asegurarte de que no te mate, dobe...

-Ha si? Pues...

-Pues?

Sasuke llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y Naruto empezó a rodearse de un chacra dorado mientras Sakura suspiro un poco resignada al ver a ese par de brutos estar a punto de echarse encima uno de otro de nuevo cuando vio que Yuriko venia corriendo hacia ella, animada, Sakura sonrió un poco al ver a su pequeña pupila, ya que, además de que aprendía a un ritmo muy grande todo lo que Sakura le enseñaba, tan bien esta se había hecho muy popular entre el personal del hospital que la consentía mucho, ya que hacia mandados, preguntaba, sentía curiosidad por todo y hacia todo lo posible por ayudar, sabiendo todo lo que Sakura le había ayudado tan solo al admitirla como una estudiante para futura ninja medico... finalmente Yuriko llego a donde ella estaba.

-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama volverá hoy

-En verdad?

Sakura sonrió mucho, un poco aliviada, una nueva reunión de los 5 Kage había sido convocada hacia poco tiempo ya que debían definir bien las fronteras y tipos de misiones para evitar una nueva guerra, por lo general Naruto y Sakura acudían como sus guardaespaldas, ya que los Kage aún no confiaban en Sasuke, pero esa vez, Tsunade había decidido llevar a Hanabi Hyuga y a Sati como sus guardaespaldas, tanto para mostrar la confianza que le tenía al clan de Sati que recién había ingresado después de la guerra y que los trataba como iguales, aun al lado del clan más antiguo y poderoso de Konoha, como por que Sakura se lo había pedido en secreto ya que las continuas misiones y batallas sin ningún descanso empezaban a afectar a Naruto.

Pero eso había hecho que Sakura se preocupara por su maestra, esta había perdido las piernas durante la batalla contra Madara y había estado a punto de morir, su esperanza de vida había bajado a menos de 5 años y debido a los órganos que se habían dañado en su cuerpo, enfermaba fácilmente por lo que esos viajes eran peligrosos para ella, después de entregar el recado, Yuriko se quedó viendo a Naruto y Sasuke pelear

-Huy... otra vez están así Sakura-sama?

Sakura suspiro, con una expresión de "Dame paciencia" tan notoria que hizo que Yuriko riera un poco al verla, mientras veía a los 2 pelear, Sakura había empezado a enseñarle hacia 6 meses, pero apenas hacia 2 que Naruto y ella se habían conocido, pero para desesperación de Sakura, Naruto malcriaba muchísimo a Yuriko, era tan travieso e inquieto como esta (Y eso era mucho) y encima, los padres de Yuriko al saber que su hija hacia migas con alguien tan influyente para la aldea que incluso ya muchos lo consideraban el sexto Hokage, le decían que debía hacerle caso en todo y causar una buena impresión... lo que para ella se traducía con: Ayudarlo en cada travesura que se le ocurriera.

-Si... otra vez...

-Este... bueno... pero...

-Pero?

-Ha... Nada Sakura-sama...

Le dijo Yuriko con un tonito inocente que hizo que Sakura arqueara una ceja

-Ha... Nada?

-Si... nada...

-Nada como... otro recadito que estas "Olvidando" darme?

Yuriko se puso colorada, pero a ella le encantaba estar con Naruto y Sakura, ya que al no ir a la academia casi no tenía amigos, eso hacía que a veces se guardara los mensajes si estos hacían que se quedara sola.

-Bueno... solo que... fueran al laboratorio de investigación c... los 3...

Sakura asintió molesta, en ese laboratorio, era prácticamente una morgue, pero una especial, ya que como ahora habían clanes en el país que jamás habían ido antes, ahora cada vez que los ninja de Konoha mataran a alguien con técnicas que les parecieran desconocidas llevaban el cadáver a ese lugar, para extraer toda la información que pudieran, Sakura volteo a ver una nubecita de humo que eran Sasuke y Naruto

-Los 2... SEPÁRENSE AHORA!

Grito con repentina furia y la nube desapareció revelando a Naruto que ahorcaba a Sasuke con una mano mientras con la otra detenía un kunai con el que este lo trataba de apuñalar

-Yuriko-chan que haces aquí?

Sakura pego un brinco pues Naruto de la nada había aparecido a su lado, Yuriko tan bien retrocedió sorprendida, en esa época Naruto ya había dominado la técnica de velocidad de su padre.

-Buenos días Naruto-sama...

-Hola Yuriko, le traías un mensaje a Sakura-chan?

-Sip

-Tenemos trabajo

Le dijo simplemente a Naruto y Sasuke, estos asintieron, Sakura le tomo la mano a Yuriko, Sasuke puso una en su hombro y los 4 desaparecieron, al instante aparecieron en el hospital de la aldea.

-Bueno vamos, es en el laboratorio C

-Sakura-sama puedo ir?

-No

Yuriko se quedó quieta y trago saliva, pero ya se lo había esperado ya que Sakura jamás la había dejado entrar a ese lugar, ya que aún era demasiado joven, pero aunque entendía el por qué, Yuriko no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por la negativa de su maestra, ya que aunque le encantaban los niños, Sakura no sabía cómo tratarlos aun, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron hacia el laboratorio pero Naruto se quedó atrás, hasta que retrocedió rápidamente poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Yuriko, a diferencia de Sakura, Naruto si sabía cómo tratar a los niños.

-Bueno... tienes lo que te pedí?

-Ha... Naruto-sama?

Yuriko lo miro sorprendida de que le recordara algo como "eso" en ese momento, pero Naruto se acercó y le susurro a Yuriko

-Ve y prepáralos, date prisa en lo que Sakura-chan esta distraída en el laboratorio

-Ha... sip!

Yuriko se fue corriendo, animada y Naruto camino al laboratorio, donde para su sorpresa se encontró con Sasuke que lo miraba cruzado de brazos

-Ha...

-No quiero saberlo, dobe... está discutiendo algo con Hinata

-Bueno...

Naruto y Sasuke entraron, al verlo, Hinata se sonrojo y le sonrió levemente

-Bue... buenos días Naruto-kun... Sasuke-san...

Sasuke y Naruto correspondieron el saludo mientras Sakura miraba una hoja, atenta y después volteo a ver a los chicos

-Es por aquí...

Los 4 caminaron, pasando por varias mesas las cuales tenían cadáveres diseccionados o a doctores trabajando en estos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que estaba un poco más apartada donde se encontraba una camilla, cubierta con una sábana blanca, Sakura la aparo un poco para mostrar el rostro del hombre, este tenía la piel muy morena y la mitad del rostro estaba tatuado con letras negras.

-Este hombre... fue identificado como parte del clan Uezugi... de la región que formaba frontera con el país del trueno...

-Este... yo... luche con el... –Hinata-

Naruto y Sasuke entendieron entonces por qué Hinata estaba en ese lugar ya que no era miembro del personal medico

-Si... dice en el informe... que viste cómo funcionaba su kekegenkai, uno que no habíamos visto hasta ahora

Hinata asintió nerviosa y levemente sonrojada, sobre todo por la presencia de Naruto, Sakura le sonrió como animándola a hablar ya que a pesar de su apariencia Hinata podía ser una poderosa guerrera.

-Si... es como un estilo Hyuga... combinado con las técnicas de Sakura-san o Hokage-sama... el resultado es algo brutal.

-Brutal? –Naruto-

-Aja...

Hinata tomo aire y empezó a hablar rápidamente

-Los Hyuga, podemos usar el Byakugan para hacer que nuestro chacra afecte los conductos de chacra del oponente, para eso usamos un poco de chacra en las manos y lo enviamos no hacia los músculos del enemigo, si no al chacra de este, por eso el golpe debe ser preciso o no serviría, en cambio Sakura-san envía de golpe el chacra de golpe a su puño y luego lo descarga lo que le da una enorme fuerza, ella no necesita precisión pero su golpe no es siempre mortal... ese hombre...

Hinata volteo a ver al muerto

-Hacia una combinación de ambos, el puede reunir mucho chacra y usarlo de golpe, como un ninja médico, pero lo hace en pequeña escala y en puntos vitales, como lo haría un Hyuga... cuando el golpeaba algo con la punta del dedo a su oponente, este era perforado, limpiamente, por una concentración de chacra liberada de golpe... toda su técnica se basaba en eso...

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, un poco preocupados por lo que Hinata les decía, ya que un clan tan fuerte podía ocasionar problemas si entraba al país del fuego, hacía poco, a pesar de los problemas que había entre el clan Hyuga y el Yamanaka que parecía que acabaría en una guerra, Tsunade había consultado abrirle las puertas de la aldea al clan Yandara, liderado por Sati, era un clan de Shinobi tranquilos que basaban su poder en manipular chacra y eran muy pacíficos, cooperadores y amables, gracias al éxito al incorporar ese clan, el consejo ya había hablado de buscar a otros clanes que desearan cooperar con ellos, a instancias de Naruto que prefería tener como amigos a esos clanes a pelear con ellos, Naruto pensó que quizás ese nuevo clan seria el ideal para comenzar...

Los 4 ya salían de la sala, Sakura miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de que Yuriko no estaría afuera esperándola, se mordió el labio un poco preocupada, sabía que había molestado un poco a la niña por la forma en que le había respondido un rato antes y espero que esta no se hubiera ido a casa, pero sus temores desaparecieron cuando vio que esta se acercaba, hablando animadamente con Hanabi Hyuga, Sakura y Hinata rieron un poco al verlas, ya que Hanabi ya tenía 13 años y bien podría pasar por una chica de 16 o 17, mientras que Yuriko tenía apenas 8 pero aun así estas se habían vuelto buenas amigas casi de inmediato, a fuerza de coincidir en el hospital debido a que Hinata iba regularmente a informarse de algún miembro de su clan herido o simplemente enfermo, esforzándose por ser la mejor líder que pudiera y Hanabi la acompañaba siempre.

-Bueno hora de irnos Hanabi

-Si Nee-san... buenos días

Les dijo en señal de despedida a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto y las 2 salieron del hospital, Sakura mientras Sakura no veía, Naruto se acercó a Yuriko

-Las tienes?

-Si, Naruto-sama

Yuriko se esforzaba por contener la risa mientras sacaba 3 bolsitas pequeñas, de papel, de su bolsillo, hasta que de repente.

-QUE TIENEN HAY USTEDES 2? –Sakura-

-Ha este...

-Sakura-sensei yo... –Yuriko-

-Querida... ha... –Naruto-

-Denme eso ahora mismo!

Yuriko cerro las manos pero Sakura rápidamente le quito los sobrecitos.

-Yuriko, Naruto... QUE LES HE DICHO DE ESTAR HACIENDO ESTAS COSAS CON LOS QUÍMICOS DE LABORATORIO?!

La gente se alejó rápidamente del lugar, ya que a más de un ninja le había tocado... ser golpeado por Naruto cuando Sakura lo mandaba a volar, solo Sasuke se quedó mirando, ver al Shinobi más poderoso que jamás había conocido ser mangoneado así por su mujer era divertido.

-Ha... Bueno Sakura-chan...

-Y cómo funciona esto he?

Sakura tomo una de las bolsitas de papel con la mano, mirándola entre los dedos

-NO LA APRIETE Sakura-SAMA!

-He?

Sakura la apretó y salió un montón de humo, Sakura pego un grito

-Funciono Naruto-sama! –Yuriko-

-QUE RAYOS LE ECHARON A ESAS BOMBAS AYÚDENME!

Grito Sakura tratando de moverse, desesperada, de las pequeñas bombas había salido una gran cantidad de un fuerte pegamento, color negro, que la tenía totalmente rodeada y le impedía moverse

-Jajajaja mire funciono Naruto-sama funciono!

-Ha... si...

Naruto miraba acobardado a Sakura, aunque apenas se aguantaba la risa solo sabía que si se reía seria aun peor lo que Sakura le haría cuándo volverán a la casa... mucho peor, pero de repente algo raro empezó a pasar

-Naruto AYÚDAME!

-O... cielos... –Yuriko-

-Oh... CIELOS! *_* -Sasuke y Naruto-

-YURIKO QUE QUÍMICOS USASTE PARA ESA COSA! –Sakura-

-LOS QUE ME MOSTRO EL LUNES!

-ESO ERA ACIDO!

Decía Sakura asustada ya que su ropa se estaba disolviendo rápidamente, esta se tapó totalmente roja

-IRÉ POR AYUDA! –Yuriko-

-NOOO!

Sakura salió corriendo y se encerró en su oficina... un buen rato después, esta iba caminando muy enojada, traía un suéter y unos jeans, algo que jamás usaba para ir a entrenar o trabajar pero solo eso tenía en el vestidor del hospital para cambiarse, atrás iban Yuriko y Naruto con un montón de chichones en la cabeza

-buaaaa Sakura-sensei me pego...

-No es nada... A MI ME VA A PEGAR MAS CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA

-BUAAA! –Los 2-

-YA SILENCIO! Y Naruto TU ESTAS PEOR QUE ELLA!

-Lo siento Sakura-chan

-Lo siento Sakura-sensei

Sakura suspiro un poco viendo las caras acongojadas de esos 2, diciendo entre labios algo como "niños"

-Bueno lo siento debo llevar esto a los del consejo y a Hokage-sama

Les mostro una carpeta con los datos médicos del Shinobi que Hinata había matado

-Yuriko, Naruto te llevara a casa, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora

-Si Sakura-sensei

-Naruto... PÓRTATE BIEN!

le dijo repentinamente molesta haciendo que Naruto se pusiera firmes, Yuriko trago saliva al ver la expresión fiera que adquiría el rostro de Sakura, después de eso está solo sonrió

-Te veré en la noche mi amor

Sakura sonrió y camino hacia el palacio del Hokage, Naruto la miro un poco sonriendo cuando Yuriko le jalo la manga de la chaqueta para llamar su atención

-Qué pasa?

-Este... se habrá enojado de verdad?

-No lo creo... ya se que hacer para contentarla

-Quep?

-Vamos a comprarle un traje de Shinobi nuevo!

-SIII!

Sakura entro al jardín de su casa, suspirando un poco cansada, podía correr días sin perder siquiera el aliento, podía estar en cirugías de horas de duración... podía aguantar a Naruto! Pero una reunión con el par de momias del consejo y Danzo la agotaban siempre, miro la casa, aunque una buena parte de ella ya estaba funcional y era habitable, aun se veía una parte de esta derribada, era la vieja mansión que había pertenecido al padre de Naruto y aunque no se casarían hasta 1 semana mas tarde, Sakura y Naruto Vivian junto desde hacia unos meses.

Sakura entro a la casa y noto un delicioso aroma venir del comedor así que camino directo a el, viendo una cena ya preparada, sonrió un poco cuando Naruto la abraso por detrás besando su cuello

-Idiota... mi restaurante favorito?

-Si... ya hasta tenemos precio de cliente frecuente Sakura-chan... con eso de que ninguno de los 2 cocina

Sakura rio un poco volteando a verlo para besarlo ,cuando Naruto la abraso pegándola a su cuerpo pero después de unos momentos se separaron.

-Va... vamos a cenar...

Dijo Sakura muy agitada por el beso, pero no queriendo dejar ahí la comida... algo que ya les había sucedido un par de veces, pero para su sorpresa Naruto le paso una caja

-Y esto? –Sakura-

-Para reemplazar el que tenías Sakura-chan

Sakura abrió la caja sacado un equipo Shinobi... y se puso roja...

-Naruto...

-Si...

-JAMÁS ME PONDRÉ ALGO ASÍ? LO ENTIENDES! JAMÁS!

-Ni para mi?

Sakura se puso más roja aun, al ver la sonrisa de Naruto, la tenía atrapada puesto que Naruto sabía perfectamente que, por más que lo negara, Sakura era tan "traviesa" como el

-Bueno... pero en misiones no!

-Jajaja ya veremos Sakura-chan

-Ha crees que no lo voy a cumplir?

-Pues... te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando decías que no me ayudarías a asaltar la bodega de licores de Tsunade-sama... tarde o temprano... pero conseguiré que lo hagas...

-Fin del flashback-

-Sakura-sensei...

-Si?

-De que se ríe?

-He?

-Si se estaba riendo...

Sakura se puso colorada, pero se había perdido un momento en sus recuerdos, suspiro un poco, había tenido 13 años para pensar en esos recuerdos y hacía tiempo que estos más que causarle dolor solo le causaban sonrisas y felicidad, ya que estaba feliz de haber podido vivir esos tiempos con Naruto, en los cuales ambos eran totalmente felices... se encogió de hombros.

-Solo recordaba... ya llegaron

Sakura agradeció un poco que los chicos entraran en ese momento ya que aunque tenía muchas ganas de contarle a Sora sobre esos tiempos, no era algo de lo que hablar justo antes de irse a una misión, solo pensaba en el hombre al que le había tocado buscar, poco después Takeda y Kentaro estaban ya tocando la puerta de la casa, de repente se quedaron colorados.

-Ustedes tan bien?! –Sakura-

-Bueno... ES QUE ESO SE PARECE A LO QUE Ino-SAMA TRAE TODO EL TIEMPO! –Los 2-

-TAN BIEN DICEN ESO?! T.T –Sora-

Sakura sonrió y empezó a correr hacia la entrada de la aldea, los chicos se miraron entre ellos unos segundos... y después salieron corriendo sin decir nada detrás de Sakura, está ya estaba casi afuera de la aldea y salió de esta, pero mirando hacia atrás de reojo a ver si la seguían, sonrió un poco al ver que en verdad lo hacían y pronto la alcanzaron, sin decir nada, empezaron a seguirla y Sakura rio un poco, los chicos confiaban ya ciegamente en ella... ya que le habían tomado mucho respeto desde el entrenamiento en la isla, de repente Sakura se detuvo de golpe y los 3 chicos tan bien a su alrededor

-Vaya que callados están...

Comento Sakura con una sonrisa y los 3 se pusieron colorados por eso, como si esperaran un regaño o uno de los sermones que Sakura solía darle, pero Sakura les sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a Sora

-Ten, ábrelo

Le paso el pergamino y sora lo miro unos momentos y sonrió

-ESTA COSA ESTA ECHA POR SAÍTO-SAMA! Vamos a hacer una misión con el, Sakura-sensei?

-Sip... pero primero...

-SIII UNA MISIÓN CON SAÍTO-SAMA!

Los 3 dieron un brinco y se miraban muy emocionados, Sakura no entendía porque reaccionaban así

-Pues... que les sucede?

-ES QUE SALIR CON MISIO CON SAÍTO-SAMA ES DIVERTIDO! –Kentaro-

-Te acuerdas la vez en que nos fugamos para comprar cohetes?! –Sora-

-O la vez en que metió un reporte falso de un grupo de bandidos y nos pidió de equipo para ir a la exposición de armas?

-O...

-Ok ok... acaso van a algo serio con él alguna vez? –Sakura-

-No –Los 3-

-Y Takeda-san...

-Le tiene miedo así que le cede a sus estudiantes... –Los 3-

-Y... Matsuri no...

-Nos acompañaba –Los 3-

-Y... la puerca y... shika...

-No se enteraban... –Los 3-

-Vaya... bueno no importa

Sakura les sonrió a los 3 gentilmente

-Por qué no van a hacerlo mientras estén a mi cuidado... se van a portar muy bien, verdad?

Los 3 miraron a Sakura y por alguna razón sintieron mucho miedo poniéndose firmes

-Ha... si... sensei...

Dijeron al unísono, Sakura entonces asintió y miro a Sora, la cual, ya conociendo ese tipo de pergaminos se mordió el sello y puso una gota de sangre en el, al instante el sello se abrió y Sakura tomo el pergamino leyéndolo, suspiro un poco cerrando este.

-Bueno... lo que les diré es muy importante, debemos ir antes por un Shinobi, antiguo Anbu de Konoha el cual se encuentra en las minas abandonadas del norte... pero deben tener cuidado, es una persona muy peligrosa y violenta...

-Usted podría con el de todos modos no Sakura-sensei? –Sora-

-Eso no servirá si los mata antes de que los pueda ayudar...

Los 3 chicos tragaron saliva, Sakura los miraba seriamente... pero por dentro apenas podía aguantarse la risa, ya que se le había ocurrido una pequeña practica para ellos... se acercó a verlos

-Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo es ese lugar?

-Yo... –Kentaro-

-Dímelo

-Este... antes era un lugar característico de mi clan, las minas del norte fueron en otro tiempo, fuente de oro y hierro... cuando el país se estaba formando, aprovecho estas para aumentar su economía, como los Shinobi antes de que la aldea de Suna existiera, eran contratados principalmente para cuidarla, estos empezaron a usar el polvo y minerales para pelear y así fue desarrollándose la técnica de control del hierro, oro y arena... pero como estaban lejos del centro del país, las minas fueron abandonadas por los ninja cuando se creó la aldea de Suna, el tercer Kazekage desarrollo hay la arena de hierro pero por lo alejadas y descuidadas que estaban al ser abandonadas luego de agotarse, creo otra zona de entrenamiento para nuestro clan y desde entonces, están abandonadas... están rodeadas de un pequeño bosque, por que los mineros cavaron pozos y crearon un rio artificial... nadie va hay y las minas están abandonadas... pero en el país se rumorea que nuestro clan sigue usándolas, para mantener nuestro otro lugar de entrenamiento en secreto

Sakura asintió pensativa, eso tenia sentido ya que los clanes con kekegenkai eran muy celosos de sus técnicas y guardaban muy bien el secreto de estas... pero tan bien pensaba en ese lugar, un lugar viejo, abandonado, oculto... pero tan notorio que a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que un fugitivo iría, era un gran escondite, pero solo para alguien que conociera que estaba abandonado...

-Bueno en marcha

Sakura empezó a correr y los chicos la siguieron, aunque Kentaro se puso al lado de Sakura para guiarla, ya que el sabia donde estaba ese lugar.

-Por cierto como es Saito Uzumaki?

Le pregunto a los 3 chicos, que parecían conocerlo muy bien, pero Sakura solo sabía que era el padre de Akane, aunque no sabía si estaba informado de quien era Sora en realidad, pensó que debía hablarlo con Ino y Shikamaru, Sora tan bien era una Uzumaki y Sakura quería que aprendiera todo de ese estilo de pelea y esas técnicas.

-Pues... es un ninja de elite... cuando mis papas llegaron a vivir a Suna, el y su familia eran tan bien recién llegados, pero como tenían grandes aptitudes los hizo un equipo... eran buenos para capturar criminales

Sakura asintió, eso ya se lo había pensado, ya que había visto a Akane combatir, el equipo InoShikaCho tan bien había sido especialista en eso y se imaginaba que los sellos de los Uzumaki serían un buen sustituto para las manos gigantes de Choji durante las capturas.

-Tan bien fue maestro en la academia y luego de un grupo de Genin... cuando teníamos como 5 años, después de eso... mejor decidieron dejarlo como parte del grupo de captura

Los chicos rieron un poco al acordarse de eso y Sakura por algún motivo tuvo ganas de saber que había sucedido, pero se abstuvo de preguntar... mejor así, seguían corriendo hasta que Kentaro se detuvo

-Hay está!

Kentaro señalo unas manchas que se veían a lo lejos, se distinguía un pequeño pero espeso bosque, Sakura con lo poco que había recorrido el país ya conocía muchos lugares así y comprendía que sucedía, en algunos lugares de Suna como en todo desierto, había pequeños oasis, donde se podía encontrar agua y simplemente los arboles crecían alrededor, casi como si quisieran avisar a los viajeros que ahí podían descansar, Sakura camino hacia el lugar y los chicos se pusieron detrás, Sakura miro el lugar en silencio, no se veía nada, ni se escuchaba nada... pero los arboles eran espesos y había mucha sombra debajo.

-Bueno... entremos, no se separen iré adelante entendido?

-Si sensei

Los 4 entraron al bosque, en silencio... Sakura noto que las caminatas y entrenamientos en la isla habían dado sus frutos ya que los 3 eran mucho menos ruidosos de lo que eran antes de ir, se habían acostumbrado a moverse en zonas con mucha vegetación que normalmente los ninja de Suna evitaban, Sakura se detuvo en silencio y les hizo señas a los chicos de que fueran hacia el norte mientras ella tomaba otro camino... los 3 asintieron con la cabeza, pero tan pronto se alejaron un poco Sakura desapareció.

Un Shinobi miraba el bosque desde arriba de una roca grande, lo suficiente como para sobresalir un poco sobre las copas, tranquilamente recargado sobre ella, era un hombre que se veía bastante salvaje, tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, marcas rojas en las mejillas y colmillos muy grandes, de repente su nariz se movió un poco y volteo, lanzando una carcajada, detrás de el estaba Sakura acariciando a un enorme perro de color blanco

-JAJAJAJA PERO SI ERES TU Sakura!

-Hacia años que no te veía Kiba...

Sakura lo miro fijamente

-Y mira como acabaste jajajajaja

-OYE NO ES FÁCIL VIVIR EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE?

Decía Kiba acercándose, dándole la mano pero Sakura lo abraso, para después separarse pero sonriéndole mucho, contenta de ver que mas de sus amigos de esa época habían sobrevivido.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar... pero será después

-Si, Sai me dijo lo que Shikamaru planea hacer... pero podemos tomar un poco de tiempo para ponernos al corriente...

-Claro...

-Por cierto esa de la cara marcada...

-No te atrevas a decirle así Kiba

Por un segundo la cara de Sakura perdió toda su dulzura y se vio realmente peligrosa, pero eso solo hizo que Kiba riera de nuevo, Sakura suspiro mientras acariciaba a Akamaru y este la miro con una expresión que casi parecía decir: "Disculpa a mi mascota"

-Bueno... pues sentémonos... y si es ella...

-Ok...

-Ellos también están abajo verdad?

-Claro, te sorprenderá de ver cuánto han crecido...

-Ok... si matan a uno de los míos te castro...

Kiba trago saliva...

En el bosque, Sora, Kentaro y Takeda retrocedieron un poco

-Quienes son ustedes?

Frente a ellos estaban 3 chicos, los 3 vestidos con ropa Shinobi pero echa de pieles de animales, una de ellos era una chica blanca, de cabello corto café y parecía tener 15 años, a su lado había un chico, que aunque parecía de la misma edad era un poco más alto que ella, tenia el cabello largo y enmarañado y de su chaleco sin mangas se veían unos fuertes brazos, en medio de estos había un niño de 10 años, con el cabello corto y en punta, llevando a un pequeño cachorro que los miraba amenazador, este no parecía peligroso, pero detrás de los 2 recién llegados aparecieron 2 enormes lobos blancos, aun mas altos que sus dueños y estos si parecían peligrosos...

Sakura y Kiba hablaban, sentados en la roca, Sakura parecía un poco seria

-Entonces tu esposa...

-Si, hace 3 años... después de eso he tenido que criar a los chicos solo...

-Si... bueno...

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido como de una bestia viniendo del bosque, un par de árboles cayeron...

-Si que lo hiciste bien... –Sakura-

-Oye no creas que es fácil! Además como sabes que son los míos?

Se ve un perro gigante salir de entre los arboles de un salto y vuelve a entrar en estos

-Ok... son los míos -_-... ... ... 5 ryos a que ganan los míos.

-Echo! –Sakura-

Los 2 se quedaron tranquilamente a esperar el resultado de la pelea...


	18. Chapter 18

En el bosque, Kentaro, Takeda y Sora se enfrentaban a los 3 hijos de Kiba, los 3 chicos habían pasado a forma bestia tal como su padre era capaz de hacer... el chico y la chica eran impresionantes pero el pequeño...

-Grrr... waf... waf...

El niño y el cachorrito los miraban gruñendo con los pelos erizados mostrando pequeños dientes, Sora lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos

-QUE LINDO! NO LE HAGAN NADA A ESE!

-QUE? –Kentaro y Takeda-

-ES QUE ES TIERNO TIERNO TIERNO!

-YO NO SOY TIERNO!

El niño se levantó mirándola ceñudo, gruñendo, un segundo después Sora estaba abrazándolo, a él y al cachorrito

-SON TIERNOS TIERNOS!

-No conocía esa parte de Sora... –Takeda-

-Ni yo...

Los 2 miraban a Sora con gotitas de sudor en la nuca, cuando 2 enormes remolinos saltaron a Sora atacándolos a ellos

-DOBLE GATSUGA!

Los 2 ataques se lanzaron hacia Takeda y Kentaro, que parecían haber sido sorprendidos, pero cuando los 2 hermanos se detuvieron mirando entre una nube de polvo, no había nadie

-DONDE SE FUERON? –Chica-

-NO LO SE! Kumo puedes olfatearlo?

Uno de los lobos, el más grande y con una mancha negra en el ojo negó con la cabeza

-No, Akira-sama... no se a dónde se fueron...

La chica gruño un poco, mostrando uno colmillos un poco más largos que los de los humanos corrientes y que hacían que se pareciera aún más a Kiba.

-Vamos... deben estar en algún... pero qué?

Trato de moverse y no podía, sus pies estaban enterrados en la arena

-ES UNA TRAMPA! –Chica-

Los 2 perros y Akira lograron saltar mientras la arena se cerraba alrededor de la chica

-Ayame!

Detrás del chico, apareció una marioneta, la marioneta con forma de bestia que pertenecía a Chiyo la cual sujeto fuertemente al chico, dejándolo inmóvil y sujetándolo contra el suelo

-Lo hicimos! –Takeda-

-Y LOS 2 SOLOS!

-HABLAN COMO SI YO NO HUBIERA ECHO NADA!

-SOLO HAS MANOSEADO A ESE NIÑO TODA LA PELEA!

Dijeron los 2 señalando a Sora enfadados, Sora rio un poco pero teniendo bien sujeto al niño cuando sintió un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Y TIENEN RAZON!

-Sakura-sensei... auch... por qué me pega?

-Por qué? Te quedaste a jugar con un niño cuando estaban peleando...

-Pero... pero...

En ese momento, la prisión de arena donde estaba Ayame exploto, la marioneta de Takeda salió volando y Sora vio a un hombre frente a ella, se veía mucho más fuerte y salvaje que los 2 niños, al verlo sintió un escalofrió de miedo... pero un segundo después los 3 chicos y los 3 perros estaban en el piso con chichones en la cabeza

-QUE LES DIJE SOBRE DISTRAERSE EN UNA PELEA! LOS 3!

-BUAAAA SI NO HICIMOS NADA PAPA! –Niño-

-Papa...? –Sora-

-Ese hombre está enojado con sus hijos porque casi los matamos? –Kentaro-

-No, está enojado porque perdió dinero conmigo... o no es así Kiba?

-Kiba? Lo conoce... entonces es el Shinobi que vinimos a buscar?

Los 3 vieron a Kiba sorprendidos y este gruño asintiendo, para después voltearse a ver a sus hijos

-Los 3, levántense, esta es la se... una amiga

Corrigió rápidamente recordando cómo le había ido la última vez que llamo a Sakura señora

-Uzumaki Sakura, saluden

Los 3 chicos se levantaron, la chica agito su cabeza con fuerza para quitarse la tierra que había en su cabello, mientras el chico solo gruño molesto, pero sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura, el niño en cambio se levantó acercándose a Sakura

-Esta es la señora que es más ruda que tu papa?

-Señora... ruda... Kiba...

Sakura volteo a ver a Kiba y aunque no había perdido su sonrisa se notaba el peligro en el tono de su voz, pero el niño no lo noto mientras se acercaba con el cachorrito en brazos, los otros 2 chicos tan bien se levantaron para saludarla, Sakura les sonrió a ambos, aunque ellos parecían estar nerviosos por la presencia de una extraña, para sorpresa de todos unos segundos después Sakura los tenia a los 3 bien sujetos apretándolos en un fuertísimo abraso y casi levantándolos y después los dejo en el suelo suavemente.

-No los había visto desde que estaban así de chiquitos, Ayame, Akira... y tú debes ser a... Kobu verdad?

Dijo Sakura chasqueando los dedos como si recordara algo

-Adivine?

-Shi...

El niño asintió con la cabeza, apenado, Sakura se apartó volteando a ver a su propio equipo

-Él es Kiba Inuzuka, era un amigo mío de Konoha y es el Shinobi que vinimos a buscar, ellos son Ayame, Akira y Kobu Inuzuka... Ayame y Akira quizás no me recuerden pero los conocí cuando aún tenían 3 años... ellos son mi equipo, Kentaro, Takeda y Sora Nara, es la hija de Ino, Kiba

-Así que la hija de Ino he?

Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Sora, esta se sonrojo por la intensidad de esa mirada, pero Kiba solo pensaba en lo idéntica que era esa chica a Naruto... no podía esperar para fastidiar a Ino y a Sakura con eso, después Sakura se apartó para que los chicos se miraran entre sí, aun parecían algo hostiles por la pelea que acababan de tener, pro Kiba se acerco

-Bueno chicos, ellos son Akira, Ayame y Kobu como dijo Sakura-san, ustedes 3 discúlpense por atacarlos

-Si como digan

Dijo Akira, cruzándose de brazos, Kentaro y Takeda lo vieron un poco molestos, pero Sora se sonrojo un poco, Akira tenía una expresión mucho más salvaje que la que había tenido su padre a los 16 años, tenía un chaleco de piel abierto que mostraba los musculoso del pecho y brazos, este le sonrió levemente a Sora, Takeda le dio un codazo y esta se puso colorada, después de eso Ayame se acercó inclinándose un poco

-Discúlpenos por atacarlos, pero papa no nos había dicho que tendríamos visitas y tenemos que atacar a cualquiera que nos descubra

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y ahora fueron Takeda y Kentaro los que se sonrojaron, asintiendo como tontos, Ayame era una chica un poco más baja que su hermano, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco corto, al igual que su hermano se veía un poco salvaje pero para nada parecía tosca, traía unos pantalones y una camisa que tan bien parecían echa de pieles, sin mangas y que dejaban parte de su vientre al descubierto, aunque se veía fuerte, no había nada que reflejara ferocidad en su mirada, les sonrió a los chicos y estos tragaron saliva, nerviosos

-Y este es Kobu...

Ayame empujo un poco al niño hacia ellos, pero por alguna razón cuando este vio a Sora se escondió detrás de las piernas de su hermana, al parecer no le gustaba para nada ser estrujado por chicas... aun

-Y estos son Kumo, Nala y Pochi

Dijo la chica señalando a los 2 enormes lobos, todos dedujeron que Pochi sería el cachorrito del niño ya que este se puso colorado al escuchar el nombre

-Y ellos son mis estudiantes, Takeda, Kentaro y Sora... Sora es Nara, es la hija de Ino...

-Entiendo

Kiba sonrió al ver a Sora y esta se puso roja por la intensidad de su mirada, Sakura le dio un pequeño codazo

-Espero entonces que tus hijos ya estén listos para irse...

-Si... envié un mensaje con Gaara y ya lo hablamos...

-Y de todos modos les dijiste que atacaran a cualquiera que se acercara a esta zona –Sakura-

-Oye quería ver que tan buenos eran tus estudiantes

Sakura gruño un poco pero se encogió de hombros eran el tipo de cosas que Kiba solía hacer, en parte porque en Konoha quizás era la única persona tan bestia como Naruto

-He? Que se refiere a que van a irse Sakura-sensei? Vienen con nosotros a la misión?

-Papa nos dijo que nos mudaríamos a Suna, este lugar es donde vivimos pero hace un par de días llego diciendo que arregláramos todo para irnos... jamás hemos salido de aquí –Ayame-

-Así que primero irán a la misión con nosotros como equipo de rastreo –Sakura-

-Bueno están listos entonces? –Kiba-

Los 3 asintieron poniéndose serios

-no tienen nada que vayan a recoger en su casa? –Sakura-

-Traemos todo en sellos...

-En sellos... Kiba...

-Jajajajajaja sabía que no te haría gracias!

Kiba se echó a reír señalando a Sakura, nadie entendía nada pero Sora noto la expresión de Sakura y se sorprendió un poco, Sakura estaba colorada, tenía una expresión que usaba muchísimo con los chicos... básicamente quería decir: "están haciendo algo mal lo saben y están en problemas" pero aun así había una pequeñísima sonrisa que esta intentaba reprimir y se notaba nostalgia en su mirada, todas esas cosas hizo que Sora quisiera preguntarle qué pasaba pero decidió dejarlo para después.

-Bueno... debemos irnos entonces...

Dijo Sakura coloradísima, tanto como un tomate y mostrándose muy apenada mientras Kiba se reía

-Si... niños tengan cuidado de no abrir los sellos antes de estar en la aldea

Una flechita aparece en la espalda de Sakura

-Sería peligroso y estúpido

Aparece otra

-Y los otros podrían ver cosas que son privadas

Aparece otra

-Y por último...

-Niños les enseño a castrar perros? –Sakura-

-Ya nos vamos...

Ayame y Akira miraban sorprendidos a Sakura, como si estuvieran viendo a una especie de monstruo, Sakura los volteo a ver y se puso aún más roja

-Bueno debemos irnos ya! –Sakura-

-Si tienes razón... debemos llegar antes del atardecer...

-Shikamaru te lo dijo?

-No, fue Sai

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida de eso, pero noto las miradas de los niños clavadas en ella y mejor se cayó, se moría de ganas de interrogar a Kiba pero no era el momento

-Bueno vámonos... Kobu puedes seguirnos? –Sakura-

Sakura se inclinó frente al niño y este se puso coloradismo negando con la cabeza, Sakura por un momento se preguntó por qué Kiba llevaba a una misión a un niño tan pequeño, los otros 2 estaban bien eran un poco mayores que Sora, pero Kobu era demasiado pequeño pero pensó que Kiba tendría sus razones, recordaba cuando estaban en Konoha y Kiba se preocupaba muchísimo por sus hijos, Sakura sonrió y abraso a Kobu cargándolo con facilidad

-Bueno entonces te vienes conmigo así no le pediré el rastro a tu papa, Sora tu llevaras a Pochi quieres?

-Claro Sakura-sensei

Sora cargo al pequeño cachorro y ahora si todos partieron al mismo tiempo siguiendo a Kiba, Sakura noto que Kiba conocía perfectamente el camino ya que ni se molestaba en olfatear y solo corría en línea recta, los 2 hijos de Kiba iban corriendo cerca de él y les seguían Kentaro y Takeda, Sakura iba atrás cuando vio que Sora se acercaba y Sakura le sonrió tranquilamente, Sora se había acostumbrado a hablar con ella incluso en los viajes y mientras no dejaran de estar alerta Sakura lo permitía

-Sakura-sensei

-Que sucede?

-Que paso con lo que dijo Kiba-san?

-Ha… de que…

Sakura se puso colorada volteando a otro lado

-De lo de los sellos… usted se puso roja…

-No me puse roja…

Sakura trago saliva nerviosísima, al verla Kobu rio, ya que Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Sí que lo está Sakura-sensei…

-Ya!

Sakura bajo la voz de golpe ya que Kentaro había escuchado su gritito y había volteando

-No es nada… está bien… ha… luego te cuento…

-Ok

Sora sonrió mientras seguía el viaje y Sakura suspiro un poco, pero no pudo evitar ponerse aún más roja de repente…

-Flash back-

Ya era medio día en la aldea, Sakura caminaba con varias bolsas en las manos mientras a su lado Yuriko comía un helado, hacia 1 mes que habían destrozado su traje para las misiones.

-Gracias por esto de nuevo Sakura-sensei…

-De nada, estas progresando mucho en tus clases y mereces un premio de vez en cuando…

-Ha… gracias…

Yuriko se sonrojo un poco pero siguió comiendo, ella solo había estado en la academia unos días antes de su accidente, así que el recibir halagos de un profesor o lo más cercano que tenía le agradaba mucho, se había hecho muy insegura de sí misma debido a lo que le había sucedido, Sakura se acercó al portón de la casa

-Y las clases de Naruto-sama… cómo van?

-Pues… espero que bien…

Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, hacía poco tiempo Naruto había conseguido de Sasuke archivos y pergaminos que hablaban sobre las técnicas y sellos Uzumaki, según Sasuke, Orochimaru los había mantenido ocultos junto con las máscaras para invocar al Shinigami y otras cosas de su clan para intentar aprovecharlas, así que desde que había regresado a la aldea, el tiempo en que no entrenaba y que Sakura estaba en su trabajo Naruto se la pasaba entrenando y estudiando los sellos queriendo resucitar las técnicas de su clan, pero…

-Se oye una explosión en la casa-

Tenía algunos problemas…

Sakura abrió el portón y corrió rápidamente, alarmada, Yuriko vio que una parte de la mansión, la que aún no había sido reparada, se había caído y subía un poco de humo

-NARUTO!

Sakura tiro las bolsas y empezó a escarbar, Yuriko corrió tan bien

-SAKURA-SENSEI VOY POR AYUDA!

-PARA ESTE IMBECIL QUE LO VOY A MATAR!

Yuriko se acercó y se cayó de la impresión, Sakura estaba golpeando a Naruto que entre los escombros estaba sin un solo rasguño… más los que Sakura le estaba haciendo

-CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO PRACTIQUES SELLOS EXPLOSIVOS EN LA CASA IMBECIL!

-Sakura-sensei… creo que le hizo más daño usted que el derrumbe…

-He?

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto que tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa medio noqueado

-5 minutos después-

-Hola Yuriko como estas?

-Bi… bien… Naruto-sama…

Yuriko veía a Naruto nerviosa, ya que este tenía un ojo morado 2 dientes menos y varios chichones… y ninguna de esas heridas era producto del derrumbe de la casa

-ESO TE PASA POR HACER ESAS TONTERIAS SI AUN NI SIQUIERA DOMINAS LOS SELLOS MAS BASICOS!

-Si querida…

Naruto suspiro resignado y Yuriko no pudo evitar una risita, tapándose rápidamente la boca y poniéndose colorada

-Y mira que ejemplo le das a Yuriko… baka… más te vale que no hayas dañado lo que nos vamos a llevar…

-Si practique en la parte dañada de la casa, no entro nada

Dijo Naruto algo mosqueado, la mansión aún no estaba totalmente terminada y la explosión al haber ocurrido en la parte dañada no había dañado y ni siquiera ensuciado la parte que ya estaba reconstruida, Sakura saco de detrás de un sillón un par de maletas

-No.. Nada se dañó…

-Se irán de viaje Sakura-sensei?

-Si… será solo una semana

Dijo Sakura rápidamente al ver la mirada de abatimiento del rostro de Yuriko, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar todo el día con Sakura ya que sus padres ambos eran Shinobi y estaban de misión casi siempre y aunque rara vez se iban por más de un día, no estaban por lo general en la casa hasta la noche, así que cuando Sakura estaba fuera, normalmente Yuriko la pasaba sola.

-Bueno…

-Además vas a tener mucha tarea mientras no esté…

-Qué?

-Algún problema?

-Ni… ninguno… -Yuriko-

-Bueno… por hoy terminamos es hora de que vayas a casa

-Si… este… cuando se van Sakura-sensei

-Pasado mañana

-Puedo… ir a despedirlos…

-Por supuesto

-Oki, hasta mañana Sakura-sensei

Yuriko salió de la casa y unos segundos después salía por el portón, Naruto se acercó a Sakura, abrasándola suavemente desde atrás pero Sakura se volteo apartándolo

-Tu no vengas con ideas! Que estas en problemas…

-Problemas? Ha… este… porque… mi amor…

-Por qué… crees que no voy a notar que metes esto en el equipaje?

Sakura lo miraba furiosa, trayendo… una tanga de hilo, de color roja, Sakura estaba rojísima, a pesar de que se notaba su enfado.

-Ha… pero tú misma la comp…

-SI PERO NO PIENSO IR A LA REUNION DE KAGES CON ESTO!

-POR QUE NO? Es una reunión para definir un par de detalles y celebrar el fin de la guerra, Tsunade-obachan nos lleva para que descansemos y…

-POR QUE REVISAN EL EQUIPAJE…!

-Ósea que si no fuera por eso si los llevarías?

Sakura lo miro, si el rojo de su rostro ya era muy grande antes, esa vez era muchísimo peor, parecía que toda su sangre se había agolpado de golpe en su rostro, unos segundos después Naruto estaba en el suelo

-NADA DE ESO EN LAS MALETAS ESCUCHASTE! Y SI VUELVES A PRACTICAR SELLOS EXPLOSIVOS DENTRO TE MATO!

-Entonces cual pongo…

-El que sea… el que sirve para almacenar cosas ese es útil…

Naruto miro a Sakura mientras esta subía furiosa a la recamar… y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Naruto

-Así que ese sello he…?

Naruto sonrió al escuchar lo que Sakura decía y esa vez si se puso a estudiar…

Ya era de mañana, Sakura esperaba en el palacio del Hokage, como esa no era una reunión de emergencia sino más bien una pequeña conferencia de paz y para dialogar el ambiente era relajado, Tsunade llevaba a 5 personas con ella pero no esperaban ningún tipo de ataque y peligro ya que gracias a muchísimo trabajo habían por fin logrado que el viaje fuera seguro y de que la amenaza de una guerra desapareciera, una mujer se acercó a Tsunade, vestida solo con un vestido de color crema, de una pieza y ningún tipo de adorno ni nada que mostrara siquiera si era Shinobi, traía una pequeña caja en las manos.

-Vaya veo que de nuevo tus admiradores te vinieron a despedir

La chica sonrió de forma tranquila asintiendo levemente, aunque apenas tenía 16 años, parecía mucho mayor mentalmente, detrás de ella varios niños vestidos de forma parecida se iban corriendo y riendo entre sí, Sati se acercó a Tsunade abriendo la caja llena de dulces

-Si… me trajeron esto… pero no pensaron en que Hokage-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama o Naruto-sama podrían querer… alcanzara para todos?

El tono y la expresión preocupada de la mujer hicieron que Tsunade riera un poco haciendo que la joven se sonrojara, Sati era la Shinobi más extraña que jamás había conocido la Hokage, aún más que Naruto, era la líder del clan Yandara un clan que había sobrevivido en un desértico y olvidado valle y donde Naruto los había conocido por casualidad y los había invitado a ir a Konoha, a pesar de su apariencia Sati era la mejor controladora de chakra que Tsunade había conocido, aun mas que Sakura, ya que parecía tenerlo casi ilimitado y podía usar todos los tipos de chakra pero más que nada, podía usar el chakra como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, ni siquiera Tsunade sabia hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento y su poder o el de su clan, que aunque todos eran amables y tranquilos, tenían poderes parecidos.

-Estoy segura que si… no creo que el coma muchos dulces no crees?

Dijo Tsunade mirando a alguien sobre el hombro de Sati, era Sasuke que se acercaba, ambas mujeres rieron un poco y este las miro sin saber por qué se reían, finalmente se acercaron Naruto, Sakura y Kiba, Tsunade vio que Sakura traía de la mano a una muy deprimida Yuriko, Tsunade sonrió a la niña, le habían llegado noticias de la pequeña nueva pupila de Sakura y muchos pensaban que solo lo hacía por lastima a la niña pero Tsunade había tenido oportunidades de hablarle e informarse de su progreso y sabía que Sakura tenía razón, esa niña seria algún día alguien importante… el problema es que se pegaba a Sakura como una lapa y ese parecía ser uno de esos casos

-Ya creíamos que no vendrían –Tsunade-

-Naruto se entretuvo haciendo estupideces

Sakura se cruzó de brazos fulminando con la mirada a su novio que trago saliva, Kiba lanzo una carcajada corriendo rápidamente hacia Sati

-GALLETAS DAME UNA!

Sin esperar respuesta metió la mano sacado una se la comió de una sola vez

-Otra… auch!

-Tienen que durarnos todo el viaje, Inuzuka-sama

Dijo Sati algo enfadada, mientras apretaba la caja con fuerza… bien cerrada sobre los dedos de Kiba, de repente sin que supieran como estaba frente a Yuriko arrodillada, Yuriko dio un brinco hacia atrás, Sakura tan bien retrocedió un paso, sorprendida, solo Naruto no parecía asombrado de esa velocidad

-Tú quieres una Yuriko-chan

-Ha… gracias Sati-sama…

Yuriko se acercó y tomo una galleta comiéndola, Naruto y Sakura aprovecharon para subir sus maletas al carruaje, cuando hacían eso Yuriko se acercó a Sati

-Sati-sama…

-Dime?

-Que significa esa cosa que Naruto-sama trae en la mano?

-Cuál?

Sati volteo y vio un tatuaje en el dorso de la mano de Naruto, ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes

-Es un sello… que observadora eres no lo había visto

-Un sello? Y para qué sirven? No explota? Por qué entonces Naruto-sama se lo puso en la mano si no explota?

Empezó a preguntar Yuriko sin parar ya que ella solo conocía de sellos lo poco que había visto de Naruto cuando estudiaba los sellos de su familia, Sakura creía que la niña aún estaba muy verde en su entrenamiento como para algo tan complejo

-No todos los sellos explotan, ese sello debe ser de contención… esos sellos pueden guardar cosas dentro y cuando reciben un poco de sangre liberan lo que tienen adentro

-Hay deben estar mis sorpresas!

-He?

-Nada nada Sati-sama…

Dijo nerviosísima

-Mini flash back-

En la casa de Naruto y Sakura, unos minutos antes

-Naruto vámonos ya

-Ya voy Sakura-chan…

-Bueno te espero en la puerta

Sakura camino hacia la entrada pensando en si le faltaba algo para el viaje, llevaba ya un tiempo sin salir de misión y como ahora era de las doctoras principales del hospital era mucho más difícil para ella salir tanto tiempo de la aldea, Naruto y Yuriko aún seguían adentro de la casa mientras Naruto cerraba la última maleta, debido a que eso era más una reunión de placer y diplomática y a que incluso irían los señores feudales, Sakura había empacado mucho más cosas incluyendo incluso incomodísimos trajes para Naruto y vestidos para ella, pero de repente se levantó asomándose rápidamente por la ventana y se volvió a ocultar, el sabia lo mucho que Yuriko se aburría cuando Sakura salía por alguna razón aunque eso había sido cada vez menos frecuente conforme Sakura trabajaba más en el hospital.

-Bueno Yuriko escucha, te deje algo para que te entretengas

-En serio Naruto-sama!

Los ojos de Yuriko brillaron como estrellitas, Naruto asintió haciendo que la chica se aguantara las ganas de saltar de alegría, Naruto sabía perfectamente que podía entretener a un niño y frecuentemente le daba pequeños cohetes, algunos juguetes de broma, cosas que el mismo y Konohamaru adoraban de niños y que Yuriko, debido a que tenía una mentalidad parecida a la de ellos, tan bien disfrutaba.

-Si escucha… están en…

-Naruto ya es tarde!

Naruto se levantó rápidamente cogiendo las cosas y caminando a la puerta, Yuriko tan bien ya que ambos habían aprendido a JAMAS hacer enojar a Sakura… sobre todo Naruto ya que mientras que Yuriko cuando mucho se llevaba un pequeño coscorrón, Naruto muchas veces acababa atravesando una pared… y arreglándola toda la noche, así que Yuriko no había logrado saber dónde estaba lo que Naruto le había dado

-Fin del flash back-

Naruto miraba alrededor buscando esconderse de la mirada de Sakura, algo que era un poco difícil ya que Sakura tenía un radar para detectar sus tonterías que ni siquiera Iruka había tenido cuando Naruto era niño, pero vio cómo se acercaba y entraba al carruaje con Tsunade cerrando la puerta para hablar a solas, seguramente la interrogaría un poco sobre cómo se sentía ya que Tsunade a pesar de estar de buen humor y sentirse fuerte seguía estando delicada de salud, razón por la que pronto dejaría de ser Hokage, sus días de combates habían terminado, Naruto supuso que Sakura tardaría un poco así que se alejó poco a poco con la excusa de acomodar lo que llevarían en otro carruaje y muy disimuladamente le hizo una seña a Yuriko para que se acercara, Naruto había ocultado las cosas que le dejaría a la niña en una parte de la zona en construcción solo le faltaba decir donde estaban, Yuriko llego a donde estaba

-Bueno Yuriko solo me falta decirte, lo que te deje esta en…

-Ya se Naruto-sama están aquí verdad?

Yuriko acerco un dedo con una gotita de sangre al sello

-ESPERA!

Sakura hablaba con Tsunade esta suspiro un poco pero mirando a su alumna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vez que si estoy bien?...

-Si si ya se… da lata que la esté cuidando así Naruto se pone igual cuando se lastima

-Jajajaja y tú tan bien, recuerdo cuando te tuvimos que atar con cable ninja

-No me lo recuerde… pero esa vez era porque tenía que ir a matar a Naruto…

-Vamos últimamente hace menos cosas como esa no?

-En eso tiene razón… menos mal que se ha calmado un poco

Sakura abrió la puerta del carruaje… y se puso totalmente pálida, quedando totalmente quieta… mientras por todo el lugar empezaba a caer… mucha de la ropa que solo existía para que Naruto la viera… tangas… sostenes… ropa de látex… y muchas cosas que ni ella conocía…

-Na… ru… TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Fin del flashback-

Sakura se puso coloradísima conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no estrujar al pobre niño que traía en los brazos pero apenas logrando hacerlo, mientras Sora no se perdía ni un instante de esto sintiendo crecer más y más su curiosidad de lo que sucedía, hasta que Kiba volteo a verlos

-Ya hemos llegado

Sora dio un respingo sorprendida ya que se había olvidado de Kiba, pero Sakura solo asintió en silencio, empezaban a acercarse a una pequeña casa oculta entre la arena, en la entrada se encontraba Ino haciéndoles señas, Sakura se puso rojísima al reconocerla mientras que Kiba, Akira, Kentaro y Takeda se le quedaron viendo babeando

-ADORO IR DE MISION CON ELLA! –Kiba, Kentaro, Takeda-

-ADORARE IR DE MISION CON ELLA! –Akira-

-YA CALLENSE HENTAIS!

En un segundo los 4 (Kiba incluido) estaban en el suelo mientras Ayame y Sora se sobaban la mano

-Pero quien se cree esa mujer para estar así?

-OYE ES MI MAMA! Además Sakura-sensei anda igual

-No es cierto Sakura-sama no va así… verdad sa… a donde se fue?...

Ino miraba a todos sin saber por qué se habían detenido, cuando de repente vio el rostro de Sakura justo frente a ella

-Haaa pero que te pasa? –Ino-

-Ese es el ejemplo que me das a mi hija! Mira cómo estás?

Ino se sintió enrojecer ante lo que le decía Sakura, traía un pegadísimo top y una mini falda que casi se veía dibujada y apenas se notaba debajo de esta un short, pero frunció el ceño levemente mirando a Sakura

-ME DICES ESO A MI FRENTUDA! MIRA LO QUE TRAES! NO QUE ESO SOLO LO USABAS EN LA ALCOBA CON NARUTO?

Sakura se puso tan bien coloradísima mientras Ino sonreía

-O que pasa? Recordaste el tiempo en que Naruto probo ese sello?

Sakura se puso aún más roja, mientras Ino sonreía, puede que Sakura y ella tuvieran la misma edad, pero Sakura seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una chica de 20 debido al tiempo que estuvo sellada

-O bien que me vas a decir saku…

Una sombra llego hasta las 2 chicas y Sakura noto como alguien la sujetaba del hombro y la acercaba a su cuerpo

-ASÍ QUE ESTA ES Sakura-SAN! CIELOS Y SE VISTE IGUAL QUE TU INO POR QUE NO LA INVITARON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?

La reacción fue instantánea, Ino y Sakura voltearon y golpearon al mismo tiempo a quien fuera esa persona, segundos después Sakura se encontró mirando a un hombre noqueado en el piso, era un hombre con la piel un poco bronceada, delgado y apenas un poco mas alto que ella, tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso y largo, atado en una coleta, además del símbolo de la aldea tatuado en un hombro, traía un traje de ninja completo y la bandana de Suna

-Huy… lo mataste frentuda? Si no era malo…solo idiota…

-Pero… quién es?

Ino se acercó y lo volteo con el pie

-Oye tan poco es un animal atropellado… -Sakura-

De repente el hombre se acercó y tenía los pechos de Sakura entre sus manos

-Oye Ino me dijiste que eran de menti…

-IMBECIL!

Sakura lo golpeó fuertemente estrellándolo de nuevo en el piso, jadeando muy sonrojada

-Huy… lo volviste a matar…

-A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MIS SENOS SON FALSOS!

-eso fue lo que te molesto…

-TIENES ENVIDIA DE QUE AHORA SOY MAS BONITA QUE TU!

-ESO EN TUS SUEÑOS! USAS PURO GENJUTSU IGUAL QUE TU MAESTRA!

-ES MENTIRA! SOY ASÍ Y NO TENGO QUE VESTIRME COMO RAMERA PARA APARENTAR SER MAS BONITA!

-A QUIEN LE DICES ESO?

-Desde aquí… se ve… bajo sus faldas…

Ambas mujeres solo levantaron el talón y lo bajaron de una vez, se escuchó un preocupante crujido… pero eso no les importo mucho, cuando los otros llegaron

-INO VEN MI AMO…

-Sigo casada con Shikamaru

Dijo simplemente Kiba, este iba a saludarla y se detuvo de golpe, Ino lo miro y sonrió levemente para ir a abrasarlo, lo había extrañado esos años, detrás de ellos los demás por fin llegaron

-Cielos, cuanto han crecido niños! Y tienes otro nuevo! Hola!

Ino fue rápidamente a verlos, ya que la última vez que lo había hecho estos aun no tenían los 2 años de edad.

-Hola señorita…

Akira miraba a Ino babeando y era claro que no le miraba la cara, Ayame le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que se doblara

-Un gusto en conocerla señori…

-Señora, es la SEÑORA Ino Nara

Dijo rápidamente Sakura poniéndose al lado de Ino, esta volteo a ver a Sakura, roja y empezando a enojarse, mientras Ayame tragaba saliva súbitamente impresionada por el peligro que se veía en los ojos de Ino, pero Sora apareció a su lado

-Hola mami… ha…

-CONTIGO QUERIA HABLAR PEQUEÑA DESVERGONZADA!

Ino se acercó tomándola de la oreja jalándola un poco

-HAY HAY AHYYY AHORA QUE HICE? –Sora-

-TE FUISTE DE VACACIONES 1 SEMANA Y NO DEJASTE QUIEN ALIMENTARA A SNUPPY! SABES QUE HIZO ESE ANIMAL? TIRO EL PORTON DE LA CASA Y ATACO EL INVERNADERO DE TEMARI-SAN!

-COMO SUPISTE? –Sora-

-ES TEMARI CREES QUE NO SABRIA ENVIAR UN MENSAJE?

Sora se puso coloradísima, Sakura miraba a Ino algo enfadada pero suspiro… el caballo era de ella y de Inoue, aunque tan bien Inoue tenía mucha culpa puesto que ella había estado en la casa antes de irse, Sora si merecía algo de culpa… en cuanto a ella, no había pensado en el animal.

-Bueno yo…

-Bueno… ya que… anda tu padre nos está esperando…

-Oigan –Ayame-

-Si?

-Y este?

Ayame señalo al suelo, las 2 voltearon y vieron al hombre que habían noqueado antes aun debajo

-No se… no lo habremos matado? Por cierto quién es?

-No creo, jamás lo he matado hasta ahora…

Ino lo movió con el pie

-Es Uzumaki Saíto, el papa de Akane…

-Linda… vista…

Sakura vio que el hombre miraba a Ino bajo la falda pero solo se oyó otro pisotón

-Y es un idiota…

-Hey problemáticas… entren ahora estamos esperándolas

Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru y asintieron, de repente Sakura vio como el hombre se levantaba de golpe

-Ya vamos? De acuerdo… por cierto soy Uzumaki Saíto, señorita…

Dijo muy serio,,.. Sakura se lo hubiera creído de no ser por el montón de chichones que tenía en la cabeza producto de sus golpes y los de Ino

-Ha… un gusto…

-Bueno vámonos antes de que Sakura afloje… ya sabemos que tiene debilidad por los Uzumaki…

-QUE DIJISTE PERRO PULGOSO?

Sakura se lanzó a pegarle a Kiba y este salió corriendo asustado de repente, Sakura de verdad se veía molesta… más de lo que había calculado que se molestaría por lo que le había dicho, ambos pasaron rápidamente al lado de Shikamaru y este suspiro mientras Saíto se levantaba, los 3 hijos de Kiba, Kentaro y Takeda lo siguieron

-Papa que sucede ya nos dirán?

Shikamaru volteo a ver a Sora y asintió levemente acariciando la cabeza de esta

-Ya era hora de que dejaras de usar esa basura…

-YA NO DIGAS QUE ERA BASURA SHIKAMARU! Era solo un poquito de maquillaje, te vez bien

Ino le sonrió a Sora y esta se sonrojo levemente viendo a sus padres no sabía si estaban enfadados o no por lo del maquillaje, ya que en su época habían batallado mucho para conseguírselo

-Anda entra ya

-De acuerdo… y ustedes?

-Tenemos que pensar en que castigo les pondremos por olvidar a su caballo…

Sora trago saliva nerviosa y siguió a todos dentro de la posada tan pronto la puerta se cerró Ino suspiro dejándose caer en el pecho de Shikamaru este la tomo de los hombros abrasándola suavemente.

-Esa… maldita frentuda…

Ino se llevó la mano al rostro y su voz sonaba un poco entrecortada

-Ella tenía que superar ese problema tarde o temprano…

-Si pero… cada vez siento que se aleja un poco más de nosotros y se acerca a ella… y siento que es tan injusto…

En Konoha, Hanabi caminaba por el palacio del Hokage aunque esa parte del palacio apenas se usaba ahora y estaba casi vacía, un guardia se acercaba por la habitación de enfrente Hanabi lo vio atreves de la pared gracias a su Byakugan y se quedó totalmente inmóvil, oculta entre las sombras, pero el guardia siguió avanzando y ella volvió a caminar hasta que una enorme sombra se acercó a ella.

-Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? Si te descubren… -Voz-

-Le debo la vida… y tu tan bien… Sakura-sama aun no debe saber nada… cuida a Hiashi si fallo

La sombra asintió en silencio y extendiendo su mano le dio un pequeño papel a Hanabi, esta lo apretó en su mano

-Gracias…

Ino y Shikamaru se dirigieron al edificio y al entrar vieron una gran habitación circular, alrededor había algunos sillones y una mesa en el centro, pero todo se veía viejo y empolvado como si hubieran pasado años sin que nadie pusiera un pie en ese lugar

-Bueno, Sakura, Kiba, Saíto, síganos, los demás esperen aquí –Ino-

Takeda, Kentaro, Sora y Ayame asintieron con la cabeza, Kobu ni le presto atención jugando con su perrito, pero Akira miro sorprendido a Shikamaru

-QUE? POR QUE?

-Akira haz caso

Por un momento todos se sorprendieron de lo estricto y serio que parecía Kiba, Akira gruñendo molesto se sentó de nuevo, Kiba volteo a ver a los otros algo apenado pero los demás adultos solo asintieron, todos demás chicos estaban entrenados como Shinobi y sabían obedecer órdenes sin chistar pero aunque Kiba les hubiera entrenado a pelear, al parecer no habían aprendido bien la disciplina a la que estaban sujetos todos los Genin, Shikamaru entro en otra habitación y todos lo siguieron, al cerrarse la puerta las luces se encendieron y Sakura distinguió a Sai entre las sombras pero este se veía extraño, resplandecía un poco como si fuera solo una imagen

-Danzo robo muchas técnicas de Akatsuki… incluyendo esta creo que la conoces

Sakura recordó la técnica que los Akatsuki usaban para comunicarse a distancia, jamás la había visto, pero Sasuke se las había descrito ya que la había visto un par de veces cuando había sido miembro de ese clan, todos se acercaron alrededor de Sai.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras

Kiba miro a Sai algo enfadado, la razón era que el era uno de los Shinobi del grupo de Danzo… uno de los ninja encargados de actuar si Danzo moría, aunque el solo conocía una pequeña parte del plan, como todos, Sai asintió en silencio evitando dar una mirada o cualquier signo de reconocer a Kiba, no podían revelar el plan… ni lo que sabían, sus lenguas estaban selladas y mientras menos sospechas tenían de que había uno estaría mejor.

-Bueno porque nos has reunido aquí? Y por qué no has venido a este lugar personalmente? Y que es este lugar? –Shikamaru-

-No sabias a dónde veníamos? –Sakura-

-No, estábamos en una misión diplomática salimos ha… este… patrullar un poco…

Ino se sonrojo

-Y nos llego un cuervo de tinta con la ubicación de este lugar e instrucciones sobre que hacer –Ino-

-Bien… entonces dinos Sai

La voz de Sakura transmitía peligro, tanto que por un momento Sai debió alegrarse de no estar a su alcance, no estaba mal que Sai los ayudara pero al parecer apenas empezaba a moverse desde que ella había sido liberada

-Bueno… la razón es sencilla… hay una forma de que Konoha vuelva a ser libre y puedan volver a ella, que vuelva a ser como antes… solo eso les puedo decir, me comunique con Gaara y esta de acuerdo, ustedes tan bien? Lo que haremos será muy peligroso y quizás algunos no vuelvan,

Todos se miraron entre si sorprendidos por lo que Sai había dicho, por muy bien que Suna los tratara y lo felices que fueran ahora Konoha siempre había sido su hogar… todos menos Saíto cuyo hogar era la aldea de Suna, pero para sorpresa de Sakura, el ni siquiera se lo pensó

-Yo entro… será divertido… -Saíto-

Sakura rio un poco a su pesar, pensando… todos los Uzumaki de verdad son así de brutos? Y asintió

-Yo tan bien… es… bueno… lo correcto –Sakura-

Shikamaru asintió en silencio mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros tan bien vamos

Dijo Ino al tiempo que se lo quitaba y lo tiraba al piso pisándolo, haciendo que Shikamaru gruñera molesto, Kiba asintió tan bien

-Bueno… esto será lo que hagamos… -Sai-

Chomaru e Ichiya corrían rápidamente por un bosque, tratando de acercarse lo mas que pudieran al país de la arena sin que los vieran, la orden de Sasuke había sido reunir toda la información de Sakura posible y enviarla y hacerlo mientras la rastreaban y asesinaban, apenas la noche anterior habían enviado esa información y su ubicación a la aldea, de repente el gigantesco Chomaru se detuvo

-Que su… cielos, no creí que aceptara venir… Hanabi-sama…

Los 2 se arrodillaron con respeto, Hanabi estaba frente a ellos, traía un equipo ninja pero sin bandana ni el chaleco verde.

-Viene a ayudarnos… -Chomaru-

-No precisamente…

Hanabi los miro y de repente el Byakugan apareció en sus ojos mientras se preparaba para atacar…


	19. Chapter 19

Chomaru e Ichiya miraban sorprendidos a Hanabi sin aun procesar lo que acababan de escuchar de ella, cuando de repente Hanabi estaba en medio de ellos

-Pero que?

Chomaru lanzo un grito, cuando Hanabi levanto sus manos haciendo varios sellos, una enorme explosión se vio en el lugar, una nube de polvo cubría este, al disiparse Hanabi veía tranquilamente a su alrededor, apagando el Byakugan

-Así que esquivaron… nada mal…

-QUE CREE QUE HACE HANABI-SAMA?

El gigantesco Chomaru miraba a Hanabi, aterrado, mientras Ichiya se levantaba, ambos hombres se veían agitados, la camisa del Akimichi estaba destrozada mientras Ichiya tenía sangre en la boca, Hanabi volteo a verlos tranquilamente, ambos Shinobi sintieron un escalofrió al verla, solamente unos ojos vacíos, sin alma, sin corazón, sin piedad… se levantaron ambos, cuando Hanabi movió las manos

-Katon!

Lanzo una serie de proyectiles de fuego hacia ambos Shinobi, Ichiya se levanto

-QUE RAYOS LE PASA HANABI-SAMA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Cubrió su cuerpo con las manos y todos los impactos chocaron contra él, pero este solo abrió los brazos, sin ninguna herida, sus brazos brillaban levemente envueltos en un Chakra azulado, poco a poco el cuerpo del hombre fue volviéndose blanco y negro, mordió su mano e invoco un enorme látigo, el látigo tenia espinas en toda su extensión, empezó a rodearse de un manto azul pálido, cuando debajo de Hanabi apareció una sombra inmensa

-QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE HANABI-SAMA?!

Grito Chomaru lanzando un puñetazo hacia ella, estaba sobre ella a mas de 5 metros de altura y su puño creció de golpe, 5 veces mas grande que su cuerpo, lanzándolo hacia Hanabi, pero cuando se dio cuenta Hanabi estaba a su lado, esta giro sobre si misma y lanzo una fuerte patada hacia la cabeza de Chomaru, este hizo pequeño su brazo y logro cubrirse, Hanabi por un segundo vio que su brazo se ponía totalmente rojo, brillando como si fuera acero, al momento de patearlo sintió como si pateara un pedazo de hierro, pero aun así Chomaru salió volando estrellándose con fuerza contra unas rocas, pero unos segundos después se levantó, rodeado de un manto color purpura que desapareció de inmediato

-Pero… acaso… acaso Hokage-sama nos… te mando… que hicimos…?

-NO SEAS IDIOTA CHOMARU!

Ichiya volteo a ver al hombre, visiblemente enojado, Chomaru sudaba y respiraba agitado, totalmente trastornado, a pesar de que no estaba herido, solo fruto de la impresión.

-Ella viene a matarnos por su propia cuenta! Chomaru reacciona, ella no está usando golpes Hyuga aunque lo parezca, no quiere que en nuestros cuerpos aparezcan rastros de que un Hyuga nos asesinó…

-E… eso es verdad…

Chomaru gruño, aparecieron las venas de tu cuello y frente

-Maldita traidora!

Hanabi frunció el ceño, sin abandonar su pose de combate, sin sorprenderse de la reacción de Chomaru, los guardaespaldas personales de Sasuke, eran quizás los ninja mas poderosos de sus respectivos clanes fuera de los líderes de estos, pero además Sasuke los había escogido por que eran totalmente leales a Konoha, a SU Konoha, había tomado y retorcido la voluntad del fuego que vivía en cada ciudadano a sus fines y esa antigua voluntad se veía en ninjas como Chomaru… aunque Ichiya no la tenía, el clan que adoraba a Yashin, el mismo dios que adoro alguna vez el Akatsuki Hidan era un clan traído por Sasuke para quedarse en la aldea después de que este fuera Hokage, Hanabi miraba a ambos ninja, un poco nerviosa, sin el Byakugan y las técnicas Hyuga normalmente alguien de su clan estaba totalmente indefenso, ella sabía pelear de otras maneras, pero sin esas técnicas solo podía usar un tercio de su fuerza… planeaba destruir las pruebas y no importaba que usara esas técnicas, pero contra Ichiya no servirían de nada las técnicas Hyuga.

-ASI QUE ERA VERDAD QUE SOLO ERES UNA SUCIA RATA!

Chomaru se lanzó hacia Hanabi, su puño creció de nuevo, tanto como su cuerpo lanzando un fuerte puñetazo hacia ella, pero Hanabi solo levanto la mano, se vio un enorme impacto, todo el lugar se llenó de polvo, pero entre este, Hanabi estaba deteniendo el puñetazo de Chomaru con una mano, un Chakra violeta estaba rodeándola, Hanabi miro atentamente el brazo del hombre con el Byakugan, no veía sus conductos de Chakra en su brazo, solamente una masa negra, las técnicas Hyuga tan poco servirían contra el, abrió los ojos de repente, de la tierra debajo de ella, como si fuera una serpiente, salió el látigo de Ichiya, Hanabi salto y el látigo se enrosco justo donde segundos antes tenía su pierna, mientras estaba en el aire, Chomaru apareció junto a ella, girando sobre si mismo lanzo una patada, Hanabi se cubrió rápidamente con los brazos y salió volando hacia unas rocas, pero antes de impactar giro y cayo de pie, solamente quitándose el polvo de la ropa, sin estar afectada en lo mas mínimo.

-Necesitaran mas que eso para vencerme

Miro a ambos hombres, vio como los puntos de Chakra aparecían de nuevo en el cuerpo de Chomaru, esta sonrió levemente al ver a ambos, pero aliviada de haber ido.

-Uno que en vez de crecer con el Jutsu de calorías aumenta la densidad y dureza de su cuerpo y otro inmune a cualquier golpe y ataque… y yo creía que Sasuke los había mandado al azar… pero creo que sus técnicas si son capaces de enfrentar a Sakura…

-Entonces a eso viniste… creo que podemos dejar los juegos de lado, no crees Chomaru?

El hombre gordo asintió, mientras volteaba a ver a Hanabi, Hanabi vio con el Byakugan como el Chakra empezaba a salir en masa de ambos, mientras pequeñas burbujas de Chakra comenzaban a rodearlos, se escucharon 2 rugidos, de la espalda de Chomaru se mostraron 3 colas, de la de Ichiya 2, pero después de unos segundos, ambas colas desaparecieron aunque se veía una pequeña silueta de Chakra a su alrededor, Hanabi sonrió, el 2 colas y el 3 colas…

-Vaya así que irán en serio…

Hanabi sonreía y aunque su tono de voz era amigable y notaba que se divertía, su mirada era fría y cruel

-Jinchuriki falsos… usando el poder que les dio Sasuke para robar la energía de otros seres y creerse fuertes…

-TU ERES IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS! TAN BIEN USAS EL CHAKRA DEL BIJUU QUE DESTRUISTE!

Hanabi rio y al hablar, era otra voz la que se escuchaba

-Que ella me destruyo? Humano idiota! Esta mujer no caerá tan bajo como para robar nuestro poder.

Al volver a hablar, esta vez Hanabi tenía su voz normal

-Esa técnica que Sasuke nos regaló, jamás la use…

La voz de ambas se oyó al unísono

-No podrán ganarnos por que peleamos juntas

Un Chakra de color morado rodeo a Hanabi, pero a diferencia de el de Chomaru e Ichiya, solo se vio un resplandor y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba, solo contra la luz se veían 4 alas que habían salido de la espalda de Hanabi y sus ojos brillaban un poco.

-Ahora, continuamos la pelea…

Los 2 Shinobi se lanzaron de golpe hacia ella, ambos ahora eran mucho mas rápido que antes, tanto que apenas podían verse, Chomaru desapareció y apareció de repente frente a Hanabi, lanzándole un golpe, pero el brazo solo la atravesó, ya no estaba ahí.

-A DONDE?

Ichiya de repente vio el pie de Hanabi por un segundo antes de que este impactara con fuerza en su rostro, este salió volando rápidamente

-Como… maldita!

Chomaru grito corriendo hacia ella, a una enorme velocidad, demasiado grande para alguien de su tamaño, pero alrededor de Hanabi se formó una enorme esfera azul, de puro Chakra, Chomaru reconoció el Junken, endureciendo su cuerpo, sabia que no era posible golpear sus puntos de Chakra cuando estaba su cuerpo en ese estado, pero para su sorpresa, empezó a sentir cientos de golpes en todo su cuerpo, tantos que ni siquiera su piel endurecida podía resistirlos, de repente 5 golpes aparecieron en su estómago, dejando las marcas de estos en el, luego mas y mas

-Junken, 1024 golpes!

Chomaru sintió un poderoso golpe en la boca de su estomago, Chomaru salió lanzado por los aires y cayó al suelo, jadeando con fuerza, apenas pudiendo levantarse, Hanabi lo miraba, sin siquiera estar agitada, sonriendo, Chomaru apenas podía ver lo que pasaba frente a el, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, sangre salía de su boca y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, brazos, pecho, estomago, rostro, este ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que Hanabi lo había golpeado, esos no eran golpes Hyuga, Hanabi había usado la técnica pero solo había asestado golpes con fuerza bruta.

-COMO ME HICISTE ESTO?! MI PIEL ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL ACERO?

-Vamos Chomaru… acaso crees que co colas vencerían a 7?...

Hanabi sonrió, la silueta de 3 colas activadas se vieron levemente en su espalda, apenas un segundo

-TENER PODER NO TE ENSEÑA A USARLO ESTUPIDA!

Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida, a una velocidad aun mayor que la suya, el látigo de Ichiya salió de la tierra, apresándola, Hanabi sintió como las púas que tenia se clavaban profundamente en su carne, volteando a ver a Ichiya, este ya tenía el circulo completo

-Toma esto!

Chomaru apareció sobre ella, haciendo crecer su puño, esa vez Hanabi no pudo moverse y recibió el impacto entero, su cuerpo fue sepultado de golpe en el suelo, en un enorme agujero, mientras Ichiya retiraba rápidamente su látigo

-DATE PRISA Y MATALA! –Chomaru-

Ichiya rápidamente desenrosco el látigo tomando la sangre de Hanabi en el, para terminar el rito... cuando de alrededor de ellos se oyeron 4 voces, todas la misma.

-Sello completado

Los 2 voltearon a ver, a su alrededor había 4 Hanabi, haciendo un Jutsu, una enorme barrera apareció alrededor de ambos

-CLONES?!

-Que esperabas?

Hanabi estaba arriba de ellos, a mas de 3 metros del suelo, flotando tranquilamente, mirándolos

-Sakura-sama no fue la única maestra que tuvo mi amiga Yuriko… cuando ella estaba ocupada, el la entrenaba… y de paso lo hizo conmigo… me enseño un par de trucos y me dio un regalo…

-MALDITA!

Ichiya se apuñalo así mismo, pero en ese momento otra Hanabi apareció tras el y simplemente borro un trozo del sello con el pie, al tiempo que golpeaba una parte de la nuca de Ichiya, este de repente cayo inmóvil, no sentía ni podía mover nada mas que su cabeza, Hanabi había cortado los nervios, estaba paralitico

-QUE LE HICISTE?!

-Solo hice que se quedara un tiempo quieto…

Chomaru se lanzó hacia Hanabi destrozando el clon de un golpe, el puño siguió adelante y choco contra la barrera, golpeándola con enorme fuerza, pero aun así esta resistió

-Que planeas hacernos? –Ichiya-

-Solo hay una forma de matar a alguien del culto a Yashin… y para eso tenía que hacer que se quedaran quietos…

Hanabi saco un rollo de pergamino, viejo y arrugado, lleno de tierra, sonriendo con nostalgia al verlo… hacia 13 años que había conseguido eso, en la casa de Naruto, tiro el pergamino y termino de cerrar la barrera, al caer se abrió y el Amateratsu fue liberado, a pesar de llevar décadas desde el día en que Jiraiya lo había sellado, el Amateratsu de Itachi seguía ardiendo, los 2 Shinobi gritaron, pero las llamas empezaron a rodearlos y pronto sus gritos cesaron, ni siquiera alguien como Hidan era capaz de sobrevivir si todo su cuerpo era quemado, hasta la última partícula… cuando los 2 cuerpos desaparecieron, se vio una enorme explosión en la barrera, Chakra, solo Chakra puro, Hanabi miro asombrada ese Chakra pero de repente, este desapareció… después de eso el sello fue haciéndose mas y mas pequeño, hasta que sacando otro pergamino, volvió a encerrar el Amateratsu en un sello, junto con las almas de Ichiya y Chomaru, no podía permitir que Sasuke los invocara con el edo tensei para interrogarlos sobre su muerte, después de eso el Chakra del Shichibi dejo de rodearla y Hanabi empezó a jadear con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, partes de su cuerpo estaban quemadas por el Chakra

-Te encuentras bien?

-Necesitamos… entrenar mas…

-Mis… hermanos…

-Lo siento…

La voz dentro de Hanabi se quedo en silencio, de repente, mientras Hanabi se sentaba en el suelo para descansar un poco antes de volver a Konoha, recordando lo que había sucedido hacia ya 12 años…

-Flash back-

-JUUNKEN!

-TOME ESTO!

Hanabi y Yuriko corrían hacia Naruto, ambas intentando golpearlo rápidamente, Naruto solo las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, de su espalda salieron 10 garras del Kyubi, 4 atraparon las manos y piernas de Yuriko y 4 las de Hanabi

-QUE? ESO NO ES JUSTO NARUTO-SAMA!

-HAAAA SUELTENOS!

Yuriko estaba como si nada, pero Hanabi se había puesto muy colorada, la diferencia era que a pesar de que las 2 eran igual de inteligentes y grandes amigas… Hanabi era mas de 10 años mayor a Yuriko.

-Nada de eso, que dijimos? Si logran tocarme, les daré un premio… si no les daré un castigo… y perdieron…

El rostro de Naruto de repente se puso serio y las 2 chicas tuvieron un escalofrió…

-COSQUILLAS!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-NOO NARUTO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJA AJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Yuriko empezó a reír como loca, sin poderse zafar mientras Hanabi tan bien reía pero mas y mas roja… y de repente

-NOOO JUNKEN!

Se vio una gran esfera de luz en el aire, casi golpeando a Yuriko, mientras Hanabi medio apanicada se liberaba y caía al suelo de sentón, volteo a su alrededor asustada por si había lastimado a Yuriko pero Yuriko era suavemente puesta en el suelo por las garras del Kyubi aun riéndose divertida.

-ES MUY MALO NARUTO-SAMA!

Decía aun riéndose un poco secándose unas lagrimitas, Hanabi pensó un momento y rio tan bien un poco levantándose, mientras Naruto se acercaba

-Por que? Yo solo cumplí el trato… si no podían atraparme en esta practica les tocaría castigo… bueno… creo que es hora de regresar a casa –Naruto-

-Aun no llega Sakura-sama de su misión? –Hanabi-

-No… ya es tarde así que no debe tardar…

-Podemos ir a esperarla a casa con usted Naruto-sama? –Yuriko-

-Claro

Yuriko se acercó tomando la mano de Naruto y este le sonrió cuando Yuriko sonrió traviesa

-Naruto-sama…

-Si?

-Lo toque!

Dijo de repente apretando la mano de Naruto, este lanzo una carcajada

-Mi premio mi premio mi premio lo pude tocar lo pude tocar!

-Vamos Yuriko la practica ya había…

-Muy bien echo

Naruto acaricio la cabeza de Yuriko sonriéndole y la sonrisa de esta aumento muchísimo

-Que? Espere si lo hizo?

-Si…

-Pero si ya acabamos…

-Yo dije que acabamos?

Hanabi se puso coloradísima, sin saber que decir, ella era considerada la mayor genio de los Hyuga después de Neji, así que no estaba acostumbrada a no entender la situación

-Pero… pero… usted…

Recordó algo que Sakura solía decirle a Yuriko cuando le daba alguna lección "Mira mas haya de lo que se ve a simple vista y siempre aprovecha todas tus opciones, por mas tontas que te parezcan, el ninja numero 1 es el numero 1 en sorprender a la gente" y sonrió un poco acercándose a Naruto le dio una palmadita en el brazo

-Lo toque…

Naruto asintió con una enorme sonrisa

-Entonces a ti tan bien te daré tu premio, Hanabi

Hanabi se puso colorada y sonrió asintiendo, después de todo si quería el premio que Naruto le ofrecía, algo había en el que la hacía sacar lo mas infantil de su carácter, los 3 caminaron hacia la casa, abriendo, para esa época la casa estaba muy cambiada, ya estaba totalmente reconstruida, pintada, había un hermoso jardín y hacia la casa llegaba un camino de piedra, Naruto abrió dejando a las chicas pasar, caminando hacia un enorme librero, este estaba con varias figurillas, recuerdos y algunos libros delgados, además de un par de tomos de medicina, Naruto se acerco, quitando un cristal saco 2 libros, uno algo grueso y el otro muy delgado, de no mas de 20 hojas.

-Bueno este es para ti –Le entrego el grueso a Yuriko- Y este para ti

Le entrego el otro a Hanabi, el mas delgado, ambas chicas lo vieron, Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que veía en el librito pero Yuriko inflo las mejillas, molesta

-Pero que es esto Naruto-sama?!

-Es… acaso…

-Que pasa? Recuerdo que me habían pedido que les enseñara unos pocos sellos Uzumaki…

-ESTOS!

Yuriko volvió a ver el cuaderno, sorprendida, aunque se notaba que no entendía mas de lo que había entendido la primera vez, pero ahora parecía intrigada, Naruto rio un poco.

-Y con cual usamos esas garras que uso con nosotras?

-He?... garras? –Hanabi-

-ESAS MANOTAS QUE NOS HICIERON COSQUILLAS! PUEDO HACERLAS CON ESTO?

-Ha… eso fue mi bijuu…

-Que es un bijuu? –Yuriko-

-No… sabes?

Hanabi miro a la niña sorprendida, pero recordó que Yuriko no iba a la academia ninja por lo que no sabia mucho de historia ninja, Naruto sonrió sentándose en un sillón

-Un bijuu, es esto

En la palma de su mano apareció la figura del Kyubi, en pequeño, agitando sus 9 colas, Naruto era capas de moldear el Chakra del Kyubi en la forma que el quisiera, pero por lo general solo creaba manos o garras.

-Esa creatura es un zorro gigante…

-Si algo así leí una vez, un monstruo gigante echo de solo odio y Chakra que ataco la aldea no…

-No es así

Naruto sonrió levemente

-Existen 10 bijuu, pero fue una mentira que eran solo odio y Chakra, cada bijuu era un ser vivo, con su propio corazón y sentimientos… solamente que los humanos jamás los vimos como tales, solo como monstruos para usar su poder… una de esas creaturas esta en mi…

-Y puede usar su fuerza?

-Así es, por que la vi tal como es, un bijuu jamás fue malo, pero no ayudaba a quienes lo veían como un demonio o un monstruo, las personas que teníamos dentro éramos llamados Jinchuriki y la gente en esa época nos veía como si fuéramos monstruos por tener un bijuu dentro, pero nosotros tan bien veíamos a los Jinchuriki como la gente de las aldeas nos miraba, como monstruos que no deberían existir… pero yo veía al Kyubi como mi amigo y por eso puedo controlarlo…

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza, pensativa, su hermana le había dicho que Naruto era una persona especial… y ahora estaba descubriendo porque, sabia como la gente la había tratado y que el mismo Naruto hablara así de la cosa por la que habían arruinado gran parte de su vida…

-Y como puedo tener una de esas cosas? –Yuriko-

Hanabi volteo a ver a Yuriko interesada por la pregunta mientras Naruto reía, aunque sorprendido por la pregunta de Yuriko.

-Si lo hago seré muy fuerte no? O no se puede…

-El Jinchuriki no te hace fuerte, hace que tengas mas Chakra y ya y de nada sirve que lo tengas si no sabes usarlo… es mejor la habilidad pura, para ponerte un ejemplo, Sakura-chan es mas fuerte que cualquier Jinchuriki en la época de la guerra… y si tuviera al Kyubi seria mas de 100 veces mas fuerte que yo

-TANTO?

-Si, por que su poder es usar el Chakra correctamente, con mas Chakra tendrá mas poder…

-Y sabe donde están los demás bijuu? Cuantos hay?

-Existían 10 Bijuu, la parte oscura del zorro de 9 colas, la parte Luminosa del zorro de 9 colas y del 1 al 8 colas, ahora existen de nuevo solo 9, pero… solamente el Kyubi, el 9 colas, tiene un Jinchuriki, el resto está libre y nadie sabe donde se encuentran

-Ha…

En ese momento, se escucho una puerta abriéndose y todos voltearon, Sakura, trayendo un traje ninja (aunque no el que le habían comprado Yuriko y Naruto) cerraba el portón de la casa, trayendo un morral en el hombro y algunas cajas debajo del brazo, se veía bastante cansada, su ropa estaba sucia y tenia algunos cortes, pero tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-YA LLEGO SAKURA-SENSEI!

Yuriko corrió a la puerta y Hanabi y Naruto rieron al verla, la verdad era que sin Sakura la niña se sentía muy sola, ya que todos los niños de la aldea, menos ella, iban a la escuela y por eso casi no tenía amigos, Sakura miro a Naruto y abandonando toda compostura por unos segundos tiro el morral y las cajas al suelo y se lanzó contra el abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios con pasión, después de unos segundos, muy colorada, se separó un poco aunque sin separarse del abraso, llevaban 2 semanas sin verse y desde que se habían casado, no habían estado separados tanto tiempo… volteo a ver a Yuriko que se aguantaba la risa mientras que Hanabi estaba como tomate, pero Sakura decidió fingir que nada pasaba, lo que hizo que Hanabi apenas aguantara la risa mientras Naruto seguía rojo, un poco embobado por el beso.

-Hola tu que haces aquí he?

-Hola Sakura-sensei Naruto-sama dijo que podía quedarme a esperarla!

-Vayaaaa y no te ha dado problemas?

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto suplicándole con la mirada que siguiera el juego, este agito la cabeza reaccionando pero fue Yuriko quien hablo

-Sip, se porta bien mal Sakura-sama… -Yuriko-

Los 3 se echaron a reír al escuchar esa respuesta, mientras Sakura volteaba hacia Naruto, sus ojos brillaban un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Naruto la abraso levemente para apenas separarse, habían estado mas de 2 semanas sin verse, Hanabi sonrió pero volteando a ver el reloj

-Bueno ya son las 6 Yuriko…

-Que?

Yuriko volteo a ver el reloj, las 6 pm, la hora a la que solían llevarla a casa, Sakura rio un poco

-Mañana a la misma hora?

-Pero…

-Vamos Sakura-chan tiene que descansar! Además tienes tarea

Yuriko sonrió cuando Naruto, detrás de Sakura, le guiño el ojo puso el libro detrás de ella, aunque obviamente Sakura se dio cuenta

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana Sakura-sensei

-Vamos te acompaño a casa, bienvenida Sakura-sensei

Sakura enrojeció al darse cuenta que Hanabi le guiñaba levemente el ojo, sabiendo que quería dejarla sola con Naruto, quizás Hanabi fuera educada y tranquila, pero se notaba que era muy diferente a su hermana mayor, finalmente ambas chicas salieron por el portón, Sakura suspiro, le calaba como se había puesto Yuriko, pero ella no sabía como tratar a los niños, volteo y sin mas se lanzó hacia Naruto abrasándolo, Naruto la tomo del rostro y se dieron ambos un intenso beso, mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda…

Afuera de la mansión, Yuriko vio que Hanabi se ponía coloradísima

-OYE TRAMPOSA TIENES EL BYAKUGAN!

-Haa… no no es cierto…

Hanabi se puso rojo desactivando su Byakugan rápidamente, había tenido curiosidad y solo había alcanzado a ver como Sakura y Naruto se besaban, abrazándose.

-SI ES CIERTO!

-Shhh ya ya silencio

Dijo nerviosísima, ya que si Yuriko gritaba seguro acabaría diciendo que sucedía si Naruto y Sakura salían a ver que pasaba, así que la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su casa

-Ya ya… ha…

-Hanabi-san…

-Sip?

-Donde puedo conseguir un bijuu?

Hanabi volteo a ver a Yuriko extrañada por la pregunta

-Por que me preguntas…

-Pues… hay 9 no?

-Si… pero ya no se pueden buscar…

-Por que no?

-Cuando termino la guerra, los bijuu ya no eran considerados monstruos, los Kages decidieron entonces que el mundo debería pasar sin su poder y todos los bijuu excepto el de Naruto-sama se dispersaron por el mundo y ninguna nación podría capturarlos de nuevo, se firmaron tratados para eso, ninguna nación puede usar a los bijuu ahora.

-Ha… entonces no tendré uno…

Hanabi rio al ver el berrinche de la niña

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back-

Varios años después, Hanabi caminaba por Konoha… o lo que había sido Konoha, su piel estaba un poco ennegrecida por el humo y el polvo que cubría el lugar, se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y se veían columnas de humo saliendo de edificios destrozados, Hanabi paso a un lado de una roca y debajo de esta salía una mano, muy pequeña para ser la de un adulto, lanzo un kunai clavándolo sobre la roca a modo de señal y continuo su camino, hasta el palacio del Hokage, este parecía estar entero aunque dañado, frente a Sasuke, había 8 Shinobi, uno de ellos era Chomaru y Otro Ichiya, tan bien estaban Kaito y Sati, Sasuke se acercó a ellos

-Síganme…

Camino hacia una pared y al momento de acercarse, la roca desapareció revelando una caverna, los 8 lo siguieron sin rechistar, entrando en la caverna, el camino era solo bajada, casi tan empinado como unas escaleras, caminaron durante varios minutos, casi en una completa oscuridad, solo alumbrados por el báculo de Sati que brillaba levemente para iluminarlos, aunque no se lo habían pedido, era uno de los rasgos de amabilidad que Sati tenía con todos, finalmente llegaron a una enorme caverna, Sasuke desapareció en las sombras, los 8 se miraron y caminaron hacia el… y sus cuerpos cayeron al momento de entrar en la cueva, como si estuvieran muertos…

Los 8 ninja se vieron de repente en un lugar enorme, lleno de una luz blanca, frente a ellos estaba Sasuke

-Que hacemos aquí? –Hanabi-

-Ustedes 8 son los mejores Shinobi que hay en Konoha, así que han venido aquí para darles algo para adquirir más poder… Chomaru, ven aquí

Chomaru se acercó, frente a Sasuke arrodillándose, de repente detrás de Sasuke apareció una jaula

-MALDITO TRAIDOR!

El 3 colas rugió, embistiendo la jaula, pero esta resistió fácilmente, Chomaru veía muy nervioso, Sasuke tomo un pequeño pergamino acercándose al Sanbi y abriéndolo frente a el

-Tu… maldito… NO TE ATREVAS!

Hizo unos pases de mano y varias cadenas salieron del pergamino lanzándose hacia el Sanbi, este rugió, intento moverse, pero la jaula no lo permitía y fue sujetado de las cadenas, pero en vez de inmovilizarlo las cadenas solamente entraron en su cabeza, se escuchó un enorme rugido y se vio una luz cegadora, tanto que todos parpadearon un poco, pero después vieron, frente a ellos, una esfera blanca, tan grande como una casa, Sasuke hizo unos sellos mas y esa esfera se acercó hacia Chomaru, haciéndose mas y mas pequeña, hasta que entro en su cuerpo, Chomaru se miró las manos, cuando sintió que un enorme Chakra nacía dentro de el

-Como es posible… -Kaito-

Frente a ellos, Chomaru estaba rodeado por el Chakra del Bijuu y las 3 colas de este estaban formadas por Chakra, en su espalda

-Que… que es esto…

-Era un bijuu…

Sasuke volteo a ver a los otros 7

-Ese es un sello Uzumaki que Naruto tenía en sus registros, ese sello permite destruir el alma y la mente de un bijuu, solamente ha quedado su Chakra…

-Lo mato… -Kaito-

-En esencia, si, así serán capaces de tener su Chakra y pleno control de el, sin ningún tipo de peligro, si alguno de ustedes muere, el Chakra volverá a este lugar pero la creatura jamás volverá a la vida, solamente podremos reciclar su poder, los he escogido a ustedes porque son los que menos oportunidad tienen de traicionarme

En ese momento miro a Hanabi y esta gruño, molesta

-Así que ustedes tendrán este poder, para construir la nueva Konoha

A su alrededor empezaron a salir, del suelo, varias jaulas hasta juntar 7, en cada una de ellas estaba un bijuu, Sasuke les indico a cada uno cual sería el suyo y todos se acercaron a dicha jaula, preparándose para los sellos

Hanabi se acercó a la jaula del Shichibi que gruñía e intentaba golpearla, pero no lo lograba, pero rápidamente reemplazo el pergamino que Sasuke le dio por otro que traía debajo de su chaqueta e hizo sellos

-TE ARREPENTIRAS MALDITA HUMANA!

En el momento en que se vio un destello por la muerte de otro bijuu Hanabi termino de hacer los sellos y el Shichibi quedo encerrada dentro de su cuerpo, tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de ver que seguía con vida, cuando eso sucedió…

-Te quedaras hay toda la noche?!

Hinata miro a su hermana, que estaba en unas inmensas aguas termales, tan grandes que no se lograba ver la pared del otro lado de la habitación, Hanabi solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo y Hinata cerró la puerta para después oírse una risita estúpida, Hanabi sintió un escalofrió al escucharla, pensando que algo estaba mal… muy mal con su hermana, pero no sabía que era, la muerte de Naruto había sucedido apenas hace 3 días, Hinata había sido encontrada bajo los escombros de la mansión Hyuga, inconsciente, pero desde que había despertado parecía otra… aun no sabía que tanto había cambiado, pero tendría que ocuparse de eso después… tan pronto vio a su hermana entrar en su cuarto, gracias a su Byakugan, se levantó tranquilamente, mirando su reflejo en el agua, al levantar un poco su pecho se veía un sello, brillando suavemente, Hanabi suspiro un poco y hablo con voz clara y tranquila.

-Se que debo ser un monstruo para ti y que acabas de ver morir a tus hermanos… pero necesito hablar contigo, pido que no me ataques hasta que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir

Hanabi llevo la mano a su pecho y toco el sello activándolo, de repente se vio en el mismo enorme espacio blanco en el que se había encontrado esa mañana, sonrió agradecida con Naruto… ella no había desperdiciado ese libro que le había dado hacía tiempo... Sasuke le había dicho a ella y a los demás miembros de los 12 guardianes que había pasado con Naruto… pero ella aun tenía esperanzas de salvarlo, frente a ella se encontraba totalmente atado el Shichibi, Hanabi se acerco

-MALDITA! SUELTAME!

-A eso vengo…

-Que?

Hanabi se acercó al Shichibi y moviendo su mano las cadenas desaparecieron por completo, el Shichibi, totalmente libre, se levantó, Hanabi no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió al verlo, aunque sabía que en una pelea probablemente lo derrotaría, los bijuu libres eran más débiles que los Jinchuriki.

-MATASTE A MIS HERMANOS!

-Yo no fui, fue Sasuke Uchiha quien lo hizo y tu lo viste…

-TU ESTAS CON EL!

-PARA PROTEGER A NARUTO-SAMA!

-Naruto…

El Shichibi se calmo al escuchar ese nombre, mirando a Hanabi, ahora Hanabi notaba dolor en su voz

-El nos prometió… que nos protegería… a todos…

-Tus hermanos realmente están muertos?...

-No lo se… no se nada… somos espíritus, se supone que no deberíamos morir… pero ahora ya han desaparecido todos…

Hanabi suspiro un poco acercándose al Shichibi, levantando su mano tranquilamente como si quisiera acariciarla, el Shichibi se preparó para un ataque pero esta suspiro un poco bajando su mano

-Naruto-sama una vez me conto que podía sentir perfectamente el Chakra de la gente, al grado de saber si mentían o no… si había contacto con ellos y que esa habilidad era de los bijuu, por eso eran tan desconfiados porque sabían cuando un Jinchuriki intentaba ser su amigo por conveniencia y no sinceramente, así podrás sentir si miento o no…

El Shichibi miraba atentamente a Hanabi, pero desconfiada, sabía que había sido sellada pero no sabía si moriría por el sello si asesinaba a Hanabi, acerco su garra y toco a Hanabi, esta suspiro y empezó a hablar diciéndole todo al Shichibi… todo lo que sabía en ese momento, el estado de Sakura, lo que le sucedía a Naruto, el nuevo Hokage, lo que estuvo tras la destrucción de Konoha, lo de Danzo… todo lo que ella sabía.

-Y que es lo que quieres…

-Matarlos a todos…

El Shichibi miro a los ojos a Hanabi, vio tanto odio y amargura en ellos que no dudo de sus palabras, Hanabi se sentía como ella

-Trato echo… solo una cosa…

-Cuál?

-Ponte ropa no?

Hanabi se miro así misma… ESTABA DESNUDA DENTRO DEL SELLO! Dio un grito y desapareció del lugar…

-Fin del flash back-

Hanabi se levantó y después volteo a ver una sombra frente a ella, era Sai, un clon

-Que haces aquí?

-Venía a hacer lo mismo que tu

-Si, solo un clon no tendrías oportunidad….

Sai enfundo su espada, mirándola, Hanabi se acercó a el

-No debes arriesgarte, eres nuestro nexo con Sakura-san… lo sabes bien

-Tu tan bien tienes a quien proteger –Sai-

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo… como esta…?

-Ambas están bien

-Ambas?

-Sakura ahora es la maestra de equipo de Sora

Hanabi abrió los ojos y de repente pareció mucho mas humana y joven, sonrió dulcemente

-Debe estar encantada…

-Si…

-Bueno, entonces toma

Hanabi saco un rollito de pergamino arrojándoselo a Sai

-Ya sabes que hacer…

Sai asintió en silencio dándose media vuelta, se desvaneció en frente de Hanabi, como si hubiera sido una ilusión, Hanabi suspiro

-Odio viajar así…

-Sabes que es la forma de que no te rastreen…

Escucho en su mente y suspiro un poco, las alas salieron de nuevo de su espalda y Hanabi se alejó del lugar…

Sakura corría por el desierto, a su alrededor iban Ino y Shikamaru, los chicos iban detrás, mientras que Saito y Kiba iban enfrente, los lobos de los Inuzuka iban alrededor de ellos y Sai los guiaba, solamente un clon de Sakura se había quedado cuidando al pequeño Kobu y a su cachorro, Sakura se veía muy pensativa, cuando de repente escucho, dentro de su mente.

-Que pasa frentuda?

Sakura rápidamente reacciono para no tropezar, sorprendida, la voz de Ino se escuchaba claramente en su mente, Ino normalmente era capaz de hacer eso, pero en un ambiente estable donde pudiera mantener el sello de manos echo y estar concentrada, pero ahora estaban corriendo y ni siquiera hacia un sello de manos, comprendió que a pesar de las apariencias, Ino tan bien se había hecho muchísimo mas fuerte en esos 13 años.

-Solo estoy preocupada

Pensó Sakura, sin saber si Ino de verdad sabía lo que pensaba, pero unos segundos después la voz de Ino le llego en su mente

-Por lo mismo que yo, no es verdad?... Sai no ha hecho ni un movimiento en 13 años, pero ahora de repente vuelve y quiere ayudar… sabes que significa…?

-Si, somos un plan de respaldo…

Sakura asintió en silencio, recordando la noche que Danzo la había derrotado, era increíble pensar que ese hombre le había, según toda probabilidad, salvado la vida y protegido de Sasuke esos años, pero lo que le preocupaba era que Danzo no era alguien sentimental o bondadoso, era frio, cruel y despiadado, jamás le hubiera permitido vivir si no fuera por que le convenía a alguno de sus planes, el problema es que a Danzo no le solían importar las vidas que se perdían con sus planes y estrategias "para un bien mayor"

-No me gusta que Kushina venga con nosotras… -Sakura-

-Lo se… a mi tan poco… debemos tener cuidado… yo… no confió en Sai…

Sakura asintió en silencio, sin saber por que ella sentía lo mismo, de repente Sai se detuvo y todos los demás a su alrededor, los perros ninja corrieron entre la arena desapareciendo fácilmente dela vista, notándose que al menos Kiba no había escatimado en entrenamiento para sus hijos y sus compañeros, Sai volteo a ver a todos, frente a ellos comenzaba una montaña, bastante grande.

-La frontera norte?

Ino miro ese lugar, extrañada, Sakura trago saliva un poco acercándose a sora, mientras Shikamaru miraba a Sai atentamente, todos se veían nerviosos, esa frontera, era una frontera entre 3 naciones, la lluvia, Konoha y Suna,

-Cuál es el plan?

-Que problemático… una guerra mundial… -Shikamaru-

Sai volteo a ver a Shikamaru, seguro ya había deducido todo…

-Si… sabíamos que lo entenderías tan pronto vieras este lugar

-Jinchuriki…?

-Si

-BUENO SHIKAMARU QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE PASA AQUÍ?

Shikamaru por una vez no hizo ningún gesto de miedo ante la amenaza de su enfadada mujer, solamente señalo a la caverna

-Esto nos ayudara a enfrentar a Konoha… Sakura no se si sabes, pero ahora, Konoha es invencible… la mas poderosa de las naciones ninja…

-Lo se…

Sakura recordaba ese echo, era algo de lo que ya se hablaba cuando Naruto aun estaba vivo y era un potencial Hokage, una gran razón por la que tenía apoyo era que no solo era alguien poderoso, si no que era un gran líder, cuando la guerra había terminado, se vio que aunque Naruto había dado fuerzas a mucha gente para sobrevivir y superar la última batalla, mas gente había sobrevivido de Konoha que de ninguna otra aldea ninja por que la gente de Konoha ya veía a Naruto con un héroe y un líder desde antes de esa guerra y había creído en sus palabras y seguido sus órdenes desde el primer momento lo que la hizo sobrevivir y resistir mejor la batalla, al final, Naruto si había salvado la aldea.

Pero el resto de las aldeas no habían tenido tanta suerte, casi la totalidad de cada ninja había muerto y aunque todas las aldeas estaban casi totalmente destrozadas y sin población, Konoha era por mucho la menos golpeada, gracias a eso y a que Naruto estaba introduciendo nuevos clanes a Konoha que no habían sido golpeados, Konoha ya estaba por ser la aldea mas poderosa de todas cuando la habían sellado, al parecer lo había logrado.

-Y de que sirve eso? –Sakura-

-La única forma de enfrentar a Konoha es con todas las aldeas ninja juntas, pero para eso debe probarse que Konoha está violando las leyes y tratados entre las aldeas, Konoha ya no es aliada de nadie, así que si todos lo enfrentan… pero se necesitara muchas pruebas para ello y Suna no debe verse involucrada hasta que sea el momento adecuado o será aplastada… lo mejor es atacar zonas donde haya tensión entre varias aldeas y los obligue a investigar

Sakura sonrió un poco, mirando la montaña

-Este lugar es especial verdad?

-Si, Sasuke tiene 7 lugares como este... tiene secretitos aun mas sucios que los de Danzo en estos lugares, que no puede tener en Konoha, pero están fuertemente custodiados por miembros del clan Ikemi… y la líder del clan Akasha, protege personalmente este lugar…

-DIJISTE AKASHA?...

Sakura de repente gruño, pero con una sádica sonrisa…

-Oye Frentuda… este… no te molestes… acuérdate que…

-Así que Akasha esta aquí…

-Pero Frentuda debe haber discre…

Sora no entendía que pasaba, pero por alguna razón, los ojos de Sakura brillaban, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y por algún motivo, Sora sentía que no veía a su cariñosa y amable maestra, si no que veía a una bestia salvaje lista para lanzarse al ataque, todos miraban a Sakura, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras sacaba sus guantes y se los ponía, haciendo tronar sus puños, golpeo la palma de su mano con tal fuerza que se escucho un estallido

-Entonces… déjenmela a mi…

-Adiós a no llamar la atención…

Shikamaru suspiro tirando su cigarro mientras se preparaban para atacar…


	20. Chapter 20

-Flash back-

En un espeso y oscuro bosque, Sakura caminaba en silencio seguida de 3 Anbu, aunque ella no traía mascara ni armadura de Anbu, si no su falda militar y una camisa rosa como la que usaba antes de la guerra pero de tirantes que mostraba el tatuaje de Konoha en su hombro, Sakura miro a su alrededor

-Este es el lugar Sakura-sama?

-Así es, solo debemos esperar

Sakura sonrió sentándose en una roca, los Shinobi la miraron algo extrañados pero se pusieron en guardia, Sakura tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro e imperceptiblemente llevo una mano a su vientre, una semana antes había descubierto que estaba embarazada, sintiendo una alegría mayor que la que había sentido en toda su vida y aunque apenas llevaba 1 mes, ella ya se hacía ilusiones sobre cuando nacería, como se llamaría, que fuera niña porque Naruto quería niño y ella niña… sonrió levemente pero sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada, técnicamente aun podía moverse normalmente pero tenía miedo… un bebe era el mayor deseo que Naruto y ella tenían desde el momento en que se habían casado y ahora por fin tendrían uno… y estaba en una misión.

Hacía poco, un antiguo y poderoso clan del país del hierro había pedido asilo a Konoha, el clan Ikemi era legendario, habían obtenido un kekegenkai, los Akimichi eran capaces de cambiar de tamaño y algunos estaban empezando a endurecer sus cuerpos al tiempo que los agrandaban gracias a su jutsu de calorías, pero este clan era capas, literalmente, de volver su cuerpo acero puro o al menos parte de el lo que había hecho que todos los ancianos y los consejeros estuvieran, por una vez, interesados en que un clan extranjero entrara en Konoha.

Pero por una vez Naruto tenía problemas con eso, el clan Ikemi era diferente a los otros clanes que querían unirse a la aldea, eran peligrosos e indisciplinados, decían directamente que irían a desplazar a otros clanes en la aldea y no era un clan sin hogar si no que habían traicionado al país del hierro para unirse a la aldea, mostrando que solo les interesaba el poder… aun así, el consejo había estado muy interesado en anexar ese clan y aprovechando una ausencia de Naruto y Tsunade, le habían ordenado a Sakura ir con un pequeño escuadrón de Anbu a reunirse con el líder de ese clan, Sakura estaba molesta por eso, pero no había podido negarse a esa misión, los concejeros aun eran quienes mandaban en la aldea, a veces con más autoridad que Tsunade… de repente volteo hacia el bosque levantándose enfadada, los 3 Anbu que la acompañaron se pusieron a su alrededor en guardia, un hombre enorme camino hacia Sakura, tenía el cabello largo y negro, hasta la cintura, la piel muy morena y curtida y músculos enormes, cada brazo parecía ser tan grueso como el cuerpo entero de Sakura y esta apenas le llegaba a la cintura, aun así Sakura camino poniéndose frente a los Anbu

-Hazou Ikemi, Sakura-sama?

-El trato era sin escoltas, Hazou-sama…

Los Anbu miraban alerta los arboles detrás del hombre, este rio

-Cielos… de verdad… los Shinobi de Konoha son mucho mejores de lo que nos contaron… si… son 5… pero eso era la prueba…

-Prueba?

En ese momento varios ninja salieron desde los arboles lanzándose contra Sakura y los Anbu, Sakura se lanzó contra Hazou, este lanzo un poderoso golpe hacia ella, pero se sorprendió cuando Sakura giro sobre sí misma en el aire esquivando el gigantesco brazo

-Shanaro!

Tomando el brazo, golpeo con fuerza el hombro de su oponente con la mano libre

-MALDITA QUE ME HAS HECHO?

Sakura tomo el brazo de Hazou y lo tiro hacia el, acababa de arrancarlo de un puñetazo

-Acabo de rechazar que el clan Ikemi se una a la aldea… llévate eso y larga…

Sakura abrió los ojos, uno de los Anbu estaba tras ella, la había tomado del cabello y dirigía con su otra mano un kunai hacia su nuca, Sakura rápidamente giro sujetando el kunai desviándolo cuando otro Shinobi se lanzó hacia él, del clan Ikemi, Sakura puso al Anbu frente a ella y abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si fuera papel, el golpe del Shinobi atravesó el cuerpo y la armadura del Anbu, dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero obstaculizando la vista de este con el cuerpo Sakura lanzo un puñetazo fuerte hacia el ninja, atravesando igual al Anbu, se sorprendió al momento en que su mano choco contra el cuerpo del Shinobi, sintiéndolo casi como si golpeara una armadura, pero aun así lo atravesó destrozándolo.

-IDIOTAS! NO ES CUALQUIERA NO SE CONFÍEN!

Sakura volteo a ver a la persona que había gritado, era una joven kunoichi, no parecía mayor que ella, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y despeinado tal como el líder del clan, sus brazos y estomago se veían musculosos, solamente trayendo un chaleco de color gris mostrando casi por completo su pecho y el vientre, el Anbu que quedaba y los otros 2 ninja se lanzaron hacia Sakura, lanzándole golpes al mismo tiempo, pero Sakura empezó a esquivarlos rápidamente, incluso con facilidad enfrentándose a los 3 al mismo tiempo sin perder un momento su concentración, el entrenamiento de Tsunade y que años después le daría a su hija daba muchos frutos, como ese, en un momento Sakura lanzo un puñetazo hacia uno de los Shinobi, la cabeza de esta se hizo pedazos y el cadáver cayo, los ninja lo miraron asombrados

-IDIOTAS NO SE DISTRAIGAN!

Fue tarde, el Anbu al voltear solo vio el puño de Sakura hacia ella, Sakura miraba al Shinobi que quedaba, cuando Hazou se lanzó hacia ella, con su brazo sano

-VOY A MATARTE MALDITA!

Sakura esquivo el golpe del gigante pero sobre su brazo corría la Shinobi que empezó a golpearla rápidamente, Sakura veía los brazos de esta resplandecer como si fueran de acero y sentía dolor en las manos y brazos al bloquear sus golpes, el otro Shinobi se unió a la pelea, Hazou lanzó un fuerte golpe con el dorso de la mano hacia Sakura y esta lo detuvo con una mano aunque la tierra tembló al recibirlo, en eso la kunoichi se lanzó hacia ella

-TOMA ESTO!

Lanzo un puñetazo hacia el estómago de Sakura, esta aterrada, coloco las 2 manos para cubrir su vientre, a su bebe, en un movimiento de reflejo, deteniendo el golpe sintiendo un gran dolor en ambas manos, sintiendo como sus huesos se rompían al recibir el impacto que iba hacia su vientre pero logrando detenerlo antes de que lo tocara, en ese momento recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que sintiera como si su cabeza se estuviera rompiendo, en ese momento la chica lanzo un grito de triunfo y lanzo una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Sakura.

-LA TENEMOS!

Grito cuando Sakura cayó al suelo, un hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza pero sus 2 manos estaban aún protegiendo su vientre

-TE TENEMOS MALDITA PERRA! HEMOS PASADO PAPA!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso cuando recibió una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago pero aun protegida por sus manos, Sakura sentía perfectamente que estaban rotas, vio como el otro Shinobi caía de rodillas agotado por la pelea y Hazou sujetaba su brazo

-Naruto…

Sakura trataba de moverse pero no podía, no se atrevía a dejar su vientre expuesto y no tenía fuerzas para salir corriendo pero por nada del mundo permitiría que dañaran al bebe que tenía dentro

-Naruto… por…

-De que habla? HA DEBE HABLAR DE MI FUTURO MARIDO!

Sakura abrió los ojos

-Esa fue la condición para unirnos a Konoha recuerdas papa? EL MAS FUERTE DE LA ALDEA SERIA PARA LA MUJER MAS FUERTE! CUANDO TE MATE SERÉ LA MAS FUERTE DE KONOHA Y EL SERA PARA MI SERÉ LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE! ASÍ QUE TOMA ESTO!

Grito corriendo hacia Sakura, su mano entera brillo, como si fuera acero, Sakura cerró los ojos y de repente sintió una gran calidez y vio un resplandor dorado y sonrió aliviada, perdiendo por completo todo el miedo, como siempre le sucedía cuando él llegaba

-Tardaste…

-Lo siento Sakura-chan…

Naruto se rasco la cabeza sacando un poco la lengua como para disculparse pero se veía la preocupación en sus ojos

-Nos quedamos a comer ramen de camino a la aldea…

-Baka… de castigo cocinare yo una semana…

-QUE? NO NO NOOO

-Na… Naruto-sama…

Los 2 voltearon a ver a la chica, Naruto ni siquiera le prestaba atención, había parado su puñetazo fácilmente como si fuera un juego de niños, con una de las garras de Chakra del Kyubi, la garra la tenia bien sujeta y evitaba que la chica se safara

-Naruto-sama quítese… YO LE GANE ASÍ QUE QUÍTESE Y DÉJEME MATARLA PA…

La chica salió volando con muchísima fuerza, Naruto solamente la había golpeado con un dedo, pero con el poder que le daba el pleno control de las 2 partes del zorro de 9 colas, voló rápidamente y fue detenida por Hazou que fue derribada por el cuerpo de su hija, Hazou la dejo en el suelo

-MALDITO! NO ENTIENDEN! NOSOTROS NOS MERECEMOS KONOHA! ES LA MAS FUERTE Y SOMOS LOS MAS FUERTES! DEBEMOS ESTAR HAY LO MERECEMOS!

-Son traidores y asesinos, no permitiré que entren en Konoha…

-MALDITO!

Hazou se lanzó hacia Naruto, este ni siquiera volteo, de su espalda salió una de las garras del Kyubi con un mini futon rasen shuriken… y Hazou desapareció, Naruto paso al lado del Shinobi que lo miraba aterrado, sin hacerle daño, al lado de la chica que estaba inconsciente y aun con una sorpresa en el rostro y al lado de los 2 Anbu traidores y se arrodillo frente a Sakura, abrasándola y cargándola con muchísimo cuidado, viendo como las manos heridas de esta cubrían su vientre, se sorprendió pero sonrió, el tan bien ansiaba un bebe con todo su corazón, cerró los ojos y después los abrió con una sonrisa aún más grande, él tenía la capacidad de sentir la energía de cualquier ser vivo… su pequeña hija que aún estaba en el vientre.

-Esta… está a salvo…

-Si pero debe estar aterrada… ya vio a su mama enojada y debe saber lo que le espera cuando se porte mal…

-Tiene que… a ti no te tendrá miedo… tiene que saber que yo mandare en la casa…

-Oye…

Sakura sonrió y cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente, Naruto quería atenderla pero debían llegar a la aldea antes, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-Hora de irnos a casa…

Ambos desaparecieron…

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back-

-Eso no ocurrirá! –Tsunade-

-Por qué no?... es lo que Naruto-sama ha estado diciendo todo este tiempo… no es así? Esos clanes podrían traer un poder y paz a la aldea…

-No es eso lo que he dicho… no este clan…

Sakura trago salvia, mirando a Naruto, tenía ambos brazos vendados, uno en un cabestrillo y la mano completamente enyesada, el otro había quedado un poco mejor, y colgaba lleno de vendajes, pero no estaba roto, a su lado estaba Sasuke, tan bien molesto por lo que ocurría pero sin intervenir aunque Sakura veía como apretaba el puño furioso, pero esa batalla era de Naruto... frente a ellos estaban los 2 consejeros, Homura y Koharu y Danzo, además de Tsunade, habían descubierto algo, el clan Ikemi había sido invitado a Konoha por los consejeros y Danzo… aun antes de que fueran a reunirse con Sakura.

-Por qué no he? POR QUE MALTRATARON A TU MUJER? Valiente Hokage tendremos, si contradice sus mismas políticas por asuntos de familia y personales…

-El clan Ikemi traiciono a su país, no son de fiar…

-Ese clan nos será fiel, no tienen opción, ellos sirven al país más fuerte siempre y ahora Konoha es la más fuerte de todas las naciones… ellos son leales y si piensa hacer distinciones entre los clanes que llegan a Konoha dependiendo de cómo se han comportado en el pasado, ningún clan debería quedarse, todos han combatido a Konoha en algún momento… no existe ninguno que no haya manchado sus manos con sangre de nuestra gente…

-Ustedes 3 tienen más manchada la sangre con gente de Konoha que ellos –Sasuke-

Los 3 se quedaron quietos mirando a Sasuke con odio

-SASUKE!

Tsunade volteo a ver a Sasuke, enfadada, mientras la discusión continuaba.

Afuera en la oficina, Yuriko se encontraba leyendo interesadísima un libro, ahora ya tenía 11 años y había cambiado mucho, era bastante alta para su edad, delgada y atlética, además de eso se veía mucho mayor de lo que era…

Shizune le quita el libro, era un libro de química pero las fórmulas que tenía escritas eran para…

-DE NUEVO CON ESTAS COSAS NIÑA? QUE TE HE DE LAS BOMBAS DE OLOR!

-HAAAA SHIZUNE-SAMA POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIGA A Sakura-SAMA ES SOLO…

-OTRA BROMA TUYA Y DE NARUTO NO ES VERDAD?

-NO NO NO ES QUE ES QUE… HAAA NO ES NADA SE LO JURO…

Bueno así se veía hasta que empezaba a hablar… Shizune rio un poco cuando la puerta se abrió, Yuriko volteo y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer joven, de no más de 20 años que entraba como si el lugar le perteneciera, esta mujer traía una chamarra abierta mostrando solo sus pechos vendados, su vientre estaba marcado por duros músculos, su cabello era negro largo y muy despeinado y tenía una mirada salvaje y despiadada en el rostro, detrás de ella había otros 2 hombres, tan imponentes como ella, Shizune se acercó.

-VENGO A HABLAR CON LA HOKAGE ANÚNCIEME SOY AKASHA LA LÍDER DEL CLAN IKEMI

Shizune volteo a ver a la mujer, sin amedrentarse

-Está en una reunión

-Están esperándome ahora ve…

Shizune suspiro un poco, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica no dejaría de molestar y camino entrando a la oficina, Yuriko siguió leyendo su libro ignorando totalmente eso cuando vio que le quitaban el libro, se levantó rápidamente

-Vaya parece que es cierto que los Shinobi de Konoha son solo un montón de mocosos imbéciles

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Akasha ya no tenía el libro en sus manos, Yuriko lo cerraba tranquilamente pero enfadada

-Esto me pertenece

La miro con el ceño fruncido, si algo había aprendido de Sakura es que ahora no se dejaba molestar, por nadie, Sakura le había hecho saber que era alguien y no debía dejar que nadie la pisoteara, jamás.

-Se más respetuosa… mocosa!

Akasha golpeo con mucha fuerza a Yuriko, esta salió volando contra un armario estrellándose con fuerza

-AKASHA-SAMA! PERO QUE?

-Cállate, soy la líder del nuevo clan más fuerte de la aldea y futura esposa del Hokage… puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí…

-Pero…

-PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDA?

Yuriko se levantó rápidamente, molesta, Akasha volteo a verla sorprendida, Yuriko tenía una estaca de madera clavada de lado a lado del vientre aunque en un punto donde no tocaba ningún órgano, su cabeza sangraba y un hilo de sangre pasaba sobre su ojo y uno de sus brazos estaba dislocado pero se movía normalmente, Yuriko tomo su brazo y lo acomodo de un tirón para después arrancar como si no fuera nada el pedazo de madera de su vientre deteniendo el sangrado con un jutsu médico, pero preocupada, no sabía que daño le había hecho eso y debía ir al hospital de inmediato, ahora entendía por qué Sakura se oponía a que ese clan uniera a la aldea, estaban locos, pero no era tonta como para pensar que no necesitaba correr al hospital a que la atendieran aunque no sintiera dolor, de repente vio el puño de Akasha hacia ella, este brillaba un poco, Yuriko abrió los ojos asustada, no podría esquivarlo

-NADIE ME DICE ESTÚPIDA MALDITA HI…

El golpe de repente fue detenido, Yuriko tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando el puño aterrorizada, este se había detenido a un centímetro de su rostro

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, SUÉLTAME… SUÉLTAME…

Yuriko miraba a Sakura, esta con su mano vendada tenia fuertemente apretado el brazo de Akasha, doblándolo lentamente, lentamente, Akasha jalaba el brazo sin poder soltarlo sintiendo muchísimo dolor mientras Sakura lentamente doblaba el brazo como si fuera a rompérselo, Sakura sentía tan bien mucho dolor en su mano lastimado pero no estaba dispuesta a soltar a esa mujer…

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? –Tsunade-

-Vaya…así que esta es la jefa del clan que tanto quieren en Konoha… tiene razón Danzo-sama son muy pacíficos y dispuestos a cooperar

La voz de Naruto se escuchó fría y tranquila, hasta burlona, pero veía a Sakura con preocupación, los otros 2 Shinobi del clan se movieron para liberarla y de repente se quedaron quietos

-Está prohibido las peleas dentro de este lugar

Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos, parado tranquilamente, con su mano en la espada y el Sharingan Mangekyo activo en sus ojos, pero los Shinobi no lo veían solo sentían la furia salir de él, las ansias de matar y eso bastaba para que se mantuvieran quietos…

-Así que así es como la flamante jefa del… clan más fuerte de Konoha? Se comporta… -Tsunade-

-Cállate, suéltame me lastimas… DILE QUE ME SUELTE NARUTO!

Sakura se sorprendió y sintió una punzada de ira al escuchar lo que la chica le decía, torció el brazo con más fuerza mientras Yuriko retrocedía a punto de caer, por la impresión, después de todo por muy fuerte e inteligente que fuera, seguía siendo una chica normal no una Shinobi y había visto la muerte muy de cerca pero sintió que alguien la sujetaba evitando que cayera

-Te encuentras bien? –Naruto-

-gracias Naruto-sama… maestra…

Sakura asintió cuando Koharu salió frente a ella

-Suéltala ahora! Que significa esto señora Uzumaki? Que forma de tratar a la líder de un clan de Konoha es esta? –Koharu-

-Ella no…

-Lo es, hemos tomado la decisión, el consejo ha votado 3 contra 1, este clan se unirá a Konoha

Danzo sonreía mirando a Sakura y a Naruto

-Después de todo… una civil sin talento y sin valor no es una perdida grave… para la aldea… un clan entero si… ahora suéltela, Sakura-sama…

Sakura simplemente empujo a la chica soltándola, Akasha volteo para lanzar un golpe y se quedó quieta al ver la cara furiosa de Naruto… Homura se acercó a ella

-Necesitaremos hablar de su incorporación a la aldea, síganos, Akasha-sama…

Akasha asintió, volteando a ver a los consejeros pero ellos no le importaban, miro sobre el hombro de estos a Danzo y este asintió levemente con la cabeza, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en el rostro de Akasha y de una señal sus ninja la siguieron y salió seguida de Danzo, Homura y Koharu

Danzo caminaba por el pasillo mientras Koharu y Homura hablaban con Akasha preguntándole si estaba bien pero eso no le importaba a Danzo, el sabía perfectamente por que el par de consejeros se comportaba de esa manera y tan bien porque iban, poco a poco, dando su brazo a torcer a la idea de Naruto de ayudar a otros clanes, la razón es que Sasuke o Naruto, no importaban quien de los 2 fueran Hokage, ambos sabían la verdad del clan Uchiha y lo primero que harían al ser Hokage era probablemente destruir a los 2 consejeros, ningún clan antiguo los apoyaría… pero quizás los nuevos si, si apreciaban suficiente su ayuda.

Homura y Koharu eran la sombra de lo que fueron, basuras que solo querían obtener riqueza y poder sin importarle a quien se llevaban en el camino, ahora pagaban las consecuencias… pero Danzo no lo haría, internamente sonrió, Akasha había hecho bien su trabajo… había dañado 2 de las personas que más quería Naruto, aunque había fallado en hacer que Sakura perdiera el embarazo la había dejado lo suficientemente herida para que su prueba fuera interesante… y Naruto había fallado en esta… Konoha no necesitaba a alguien que escuchara a los demás e intentara mantener la paz… necesitaba a alguien fuerte que destrozara a sus enemigos… el pago de Akasha por haber actuado de esa manera era pertenecer a Konoha… pero el que siguiera viva era solo una muestra, a ojos de Danzo, de la debilidad de Naruto…

Tsunade salía de la oficina ayudada por Shizune ya que estaba en silla de ruedas, Sakura revisaba a Yuriko preocupada, mientras el lugar estaba destrozado, suspiro impotente… ya no podía ser nada, era solo una imagen sin autoridad… ella había podido durante años evitar las injusticias que causaban ese trio de momias pero ya no era capaz de hacerlo… Sasuke y Naruto, ellos podrían… cada vez sentía más urgente la necesidad de un Hokage pero eso llevaba sobre la mesa más de 1 año… los mismos consejeros y danzo evitaban que tuviera un sucesor y había rumores de que lo evitarían mientras ella siguiera viva… pero sabía que tenía que retirarse… Konoha necesitaba a alguien que pudiera protegerla… pero ella ya no era capaz…

Sakura miraba preocupada a Yuriko, esta se dejaba revisar

-Como estoy Sakura-sama?...

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital ahora…

-La sigo

Sakura se sorprendió del tono tranquilo de la chica, pero comprendía, Yuriko no sentía dolor y como se había tratado rápidamente no sangraba tanto por lo que tan poco estaba débil al no haber perdido aun mucha sangre pero estaba grave, pasaría al menos 1 semana hospitalizada… Sakura miro a la chica que quería tanto como a una hija… su pequeña, su pupila, su orgullo, ella la veía en ese momento de esa manera y la seguiría viendo incluso años después cuando conociera a Kushina… y cerro el puño furiosa, jurando que algún día, Akasha pagaría por lo que habría echo…

Pero eso jamás paso, a pesar de que el clan Ikemi había sido incorporado a Konoha prácticamente por la fuerza, los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, los Hyuga que se habían separado del clan principal y el clan Hyuga antiguo habían protestado fuertemente contra este, los Yamanaka odiaban el hecho de que una niña de su clan fuera o no fuera Shinobi hubiera sido atacada de esa manera por el líder de otro clan, los Akimichi y Nara como siempre los apoyaban, los Hyuga libres tan bien lo hacían y el antiguo clan Hyuga reclamaba que ya se hacían llamar los más fuertes de Konoha.

El clan Ikemi tan bien era incontrolable, alentados por Akasha que seguía ordenes de Danzo todos eran ególatras, déspotas y agresivos habían causado muchos problemas, finalmente un día mientras Hinata paseaba con Yuriko que aún estaba herida y la ayudaba a hacer unas compras había sido atacada por estos, el resultado habían sido 15 miembros del clan Ikemi muertos, los ataques contra Sakura, Yuriko y ahora la líder del clan Hyuga habían bastado y el clan Ikemi fue expulsado de la aldea, pero gracias a los consejeros aun fue considerado miembro de Konoha y se les dio la tarea de vigilar las fronteras, Sakura jamás volvió a ver a Akasha después de que atacara a su estudiante, pero aun así lo que ella había hecho jamás se había borrado de su mente, había intentado matar a sus 2 niñas, Sora aun no nacida y Yuriko y algún día la haría pagar…

-Fin del flash back-

Sakura sonreía queriendo llegar al lugar, Ino resoplo fastidiada, desde el día en que Akasha había atacado a Yuriko esta no había dejado de crear problemas, el clan de Akasha era un clan creado según las reglas y lineamientos que seguían gente como los consejeros o Danzo, donde el poder era todo, Akasha era la líder del clan por eso solamente, por ser la más fuerte, pero era alguien inmadura quizás tanto como Yuriko, ególatra, narcisista y consentida, ya que siempre había sido la mejor en todo lo que hacía, toda su vida… ella creía merecer lo mejor solamente por quien era, merecer incluso a Naruto y no dudaba en decirlo lo que había aumentado aún más la furia de Sakura contra ella…

El equipo corría siguiendo a Sai, Sakura vio que se dirigían a una pequeña cadena de montañas que comenzaba apenas unos metros después de la frontera de Suna, Shikamaru volteo a ver a Ino y esta asintió, Ino se preguntó que ocurría cuando Ino hizo unos pases con las manos y de repente, toda la información del plan de Shikamaru apareció en su mente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-pero… estas segura… puerca?

-Si… TRÁELOS! –Ino-

Saíto se mordió el dedo e hizo varios pases

-KUCHIYOSE-NO-JUTSU!

Se detuvieron un segundo mientras una cortina de humo aparecía frente a ellos, de ellas salieron…

-MAMA? –Inoue-

-PADRE QUE PASA? –Akane-

Inoue, Akane y Kagome habían aparecido entre ellos, Sakura vio como Ino hacia algunos pases de manos y de repente las 3 asintieron y todos empezaron a correr, Sakura estaba sorprendida con la habilidad de Ino, lo que ella hacia no era como lo que Inoichi hizo en la guerra de transmitir mensajes a muchas personas a la vez, si no que ella guardaba un montón de información y la podía enviar de golpe a la mente de una persona, de un segundo a otro, cada miembro del grupo conocía todo el plan de memoria sin siquiera haber escuchado nada de este antes, Inoue se retrasó un poquito y de repente tiro algo

-OYE QUE HACES?!

-ES TUYO CUÍDALO!

Sora salto para atrapar un objeto que Sakura no vio bien y lo abrazo de repente Sakura noto una cabecita peluda asomarse sobre el hombro de su hija y ladrarle, era el cachorrito del rinengan que Sakura les había regalado, cuando de inmediato, Ino estuvo frente a ambas chicas

-QUE ES ESE PERRO? SABES QUE NO PODEMOS TENER PERROS! –Ino-

-Ha… hola mami… -Sora-

-Este… Sakura-sensei se lo regalo a Sora…

-NO ES CIERTO NOS LO REGALO A AMBAS!

-QUE Sakura QUE?

Ino volteo a ver a Sakura molesta pero siguieron corriendo… pero en su mente Sakura escucho:

-POR QUE LES DAS UN PERRO?

Sakura dio un respingo

-QUE PASA CON ESO?

-QUE PASA? SABES COMO SON DE DESCUIDADAS ESAS 2? NO TIENEN LA MADUREZ PARA TENER UN PERRO!

-SI HASTA TIENEN UN CABALLO!

-PERO EL CABALLO LO CUIDA SHIKAMARU! NO TIENES…

-VOY A REGALARLE A MI HIJA LO QUE YO QUIERA PUERCA!

-ELLAS NO SON MADURAS PARA CUIDAR A UN ANIMAL! NO A UN PERRO! SE LES MORIRÁ A LA SEMANA!

-EL PERRITO ES INMORTAL! Y LAS 2 SON CHUNIN! A ti no te gustan los animales pero las niñas no tienen por qué perderse eso por tu culpa…

Ino enrojeció, la verdad es que aunque era capaz de soportar perfectamente a Akamaru… a ella no le gustaban los perros

-Ese animal no entrara en mi casa y punto final!

-ENTONCES SE QUEDA EN LA MÍA PERO MI HIJA VA A TENER A SU MASCOTA!

-ERES UNA…

-Ya llegamos…

El dialogo mental entre ambas se interrumpió y Sakura enrojeció pero escucho decir: "Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa" antes de que la conexión mental se rompiera y sonrió, Shikamaru había escuchado todo pero Ino lo había metido para apoyarla y no había hecho nada… de repente todos se pusieron serios, Sakura vio como el paisaje cambiaba rápidamente a un terreno más montañoso y empezaban a aparecer plantas dispersas y pequeños arbustos, mientras el camino empezaba a subir, todos empezaron a subir lentamente, Kiba silbo un poco y sus hijos desaparecieron como fundiéndose en el viento, Kiba tan bien y Sakura sonrió al ver eso, se notaba que sabían muy bien cómo moverse en ese terreno y que Kiba los había entrenado a fondo, Ino movió rápidamente las manos cerrando los ojos y después los abrió sonriendo, en 1 segundo todos supieron dónde estaban los blancos… los ninja sensores encargados de enviar cualquier señal de peligro, apenas unos segundos después, los hijos de Kiba avisaban que esos ninja no existían ya, mientras corrían los hijos de Kiba empezaron a correr saliendo de entre los matorrales a su alrededor.

-Ahora empieza lo divertido… -Sakura-

-Por qué? Nadie me escucho matar a mi oponente –Ayame-

-A mi tan poco me detectaron papa –Akira-

-No… pero estos son Shinobi de elite y esta es la guarida de su clan, seguro tienen formas de saber si esos ninja son eliminados… seguro saben ya que estamos aquí –Akane-

Sakura sonrió, se notaba que los chicos no tenían experiencia en batalla y no podían compararse a kunoichi entrenadas como su hi…

-En serio? –Sora-

Sakura tropezó y para su sorpresa tan bien Ino

-OYE ESPERA ESTAS BROMEANDO ESO SE PUEDE?

Akane se golpeó la frente con la mano como diciendo dame paciencia y todos se le quedaron viendo feo… a Saíto que era el que había hecho esa pregunta, Shikamaru suspiro…

-Si… ellos saben que estamos aquí… así que prepárense… hora de dividirnos…

Todos asintieron y se dividieron en 3 grupos, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino y Kiba iban en uno, Saíto, Kagome, Takeda, Kentaro y Akira en otro y Sakura, Sora, Akane e Inoue en el tercero, mientras avanzaban Sakura vio un gran árbol frente a ella y sonrió

-Lo notan niñas? –Sakura-

-Qué cosa? –Inoue-

-Esa cosa no está viva… es artificial

Esa vez fue Ayame quien hablo y Sakura asintió, sonriéndole, Inoue de repente sonrió tan bien

-Entonces esta es una base subterránea y ese falso árbol es la tapadera de la entrada, todo el hogar del clan está bajo tierra verdad? Ellos… tomaron una base del ninja llamado Orochimaru y la ampliaron, sorprendente…

Sakura miro a Inoue asombrada y esta sonrió un poco, Sora le dio un coscorrón algo molesta

-Y TU NO PRESUMAS!

-NO PRESUMO! ES ALGO LÓGICO Y OBVIO NO ES ASÍ?

Sakura rio al ver la pelea, pero la verdad es que no lo era, sabía que Inoue tenía un gran intelecto, su coeficiente era tan alto como el de su padre y ahora lo estaba demostrando, de repente Sakura sintió un inmenso poder y vio como una gigantesca barrera aparecía alrededor de toda la zona, ni siquiera necesitaba el rinengan para verla

-Wow…

-Padre… de nuevo exagero… -Akane-

Sakura estaba sorprendida por el poder de esa barrera pero ahora que lo pensaba no era tan descabellado, los sellos y barreras Uzumaki eran por mucho los más poderosos de la historia ninja y Saíto era un descendiente directo, el conocía TODO sobre ese clan y sus técnicas.

-Bueno ya saben nuestra misión… solo una cosa…

-Si sensei?

Sakura dejó caer al perrito y este empezó a seguirlos al paso, después de todo era una de las invocaciones del rinengan

-Todos los oponentes que tendremos serán elite, no pelen bajo ningún concepto, si alguno los ataca huyan… y si ven a una mujer de cabello negro despeinado musculosa como hombre y cara de zorra…

Se vio una sonrisa sádica

-Déjenmela a mí…

Las 3 la miraron nerviosas y Akane suspiro

-13 años sellada y guarda rencores… tu sensei está loca

Sora le dio un coscorrón, cuando de repente varios Shinobi salieron hacia ellos, Sakura por un momento tuvo miedo

-Estas segura que puedes?

-Si! Atrás!

Varios Shinobi se lanzaron hacia ellos, Akane abrió la camisa de su karategui quitándosela, mostrando que debajo solo tenía el pecho vendado, Sakura vio sorprendida como ahora los tatuajes de sus brazos no estaban pero de repente, empezaron a dibujarse en sus brazos y en cada centímetro de piel expuesta, cientos y cientos de sellos, Akane movió la mano en un jutsu y de repente varios de ellos brillaron, toda la tierra debajo de ellas empezó a temblar.

-Que pasa…?

De repente cientos de cadenas empezaron a salir del suelo, rodeando a cada Shinobi, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras un sello aparecía alrededor de cada uno, 50 Shinobi fueron detenidos de golpe.

-DÉJANOS SALIR!

-SUÉLTANOS MALDITA SUÉLTANOS!

Sakura vio como varios intentaban jutsu y los lanzaban contra los sellos, pero estos los absorbían brillando un poco, Akane había caído al suelo jadeando con fuerza e Inoue corrió a ella.

-Estoy bien… los sellos se nutrirán de los jutsu que usen para salir y se fortalecerán pero… jamás había usado tantos a la vez… es todo…

-Si Shikamaru te ordeno hacerlo es porque sabía que podías hacerlo… toma

Sakura le tendió una píldora de soldado y Akane la tomo metiéndosela a la boca, se puso roja abriendo los ojos de repente y la trago apunto de atragantarse… SABIA HORRIBLE!

-Pasa algo? –Sakura

-Na… nada…

Akane suspiro y un poquito de… humo? Salió de su boca pero no hizo ningún gesto de molestia, Inoue y Sora se taparon la boca aguantando las risas, Akane era todo lo contrario a su padre… y eso incluía que por educación no le diría nada a Sakura sobre el sabor de su… medicina, Akane se puso de rodillas cerrando los ojos concentrándose

-No será problema mantener esta barrera… Padre puede hacer lo mismo con la exterior, dense prisa

Tan pronto dijo eso, un sello se dibujó alrededor de Akane y una pequeña barrera comenzó a rodearla, antes de que se cerrara por completo Ayame arrojo algo adentro, finalmente la barrera la rodeo, Sakura sonrió, según Shikamaru dentro ella no podía ser dañada, rio un poco, el perrito estaba atrapado tan bien adentro y poniendo las patitas en la muralla les ladraba, Ayame se puso colorada al ver como las otras 3 la miraban fijamente

-Qué? Es un bebe… ha… hay que seguir si?

Sakura rio un poco y de repente a una señal de nuevo se pusieron serias, Ayame movió levemente la nariz y empezó a correr con su lobo a un lado, pasando entre los Shinobi atrapados que les gritaban y golpeaban las barreras y sin titubear entro entre unos arbustos desaparecieron, la siguieron y vieron un enorme túnel empezando a seguirla, la chica no parecía ni siquiera titubear.

-Enfrente hay una cámara, muy grande –Ayame-

-Seguro hay una emboscada –Inoue-

-Si iré yo primero… retrocedan

Sakura adelanto a las chicas y estas vieron como había 5 Shinobi corriendo hacia ellas, de repente Sakura estaba entre ellos, las 3 quedaron boquiabiertas, Sakura golpeo con mucha fuerza al primer Shinobi haciéndolo pedazos, rápidamente antes de que los otros se recuperaran de la sorpresa Sakura los había alcanzado y unos segundos después todos estaban muertos, aun así Sakura no se detuvo si no que siguió hasta la puerta y tan pronto estuvo en el umbral se detuvo estirando los brazos a los lados y deteniendo en seco a las chicas que la habrían adelantado

-SHINRA-TENSEI!

Todo el lugar pareció estallar, Sora solo alcanzo a ver como varios Shinobi se lanzaban hacia ellas cuando salieron volando siendo despedazados por las rocas de las paredes, pero aunque ellos salieron volando con mucha fuerza, no fue suficiente como para derribar las paredes, Sakura sonrió, ella había entrenado tan bien en la isla por las noches y empezaba a ver los frutos de ese entrenamiento, volteo a ver a las chicas tapando su ojo… y de repente se alejó de ellas saltando hacia el humo, se escuchó un potente impacto y el humo se disipo

-COMO PUEDE HACER ESO?

Sora miro boquiabierta, Sakura había tirado un puñetazo con muchísima fuerza pero frente a ella estaba una mujer deteniendo el golpe, Sora la miro y reconoció a la mujer que Sakura le había descrito, de alrededor de 30 años, era mucho más fornida que Sakura, tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado como Kiba y una expresión de ira y salvajismo en el rostro, traía una camisa de tirantes negra y Sora podía notar como su brazo, desde la palma de la mano hasta el hombro, se había vuelto gris al parar el golpe de Sakura.

-HAGAN SU TRABAJO!

Sora, Inoue y Ayame asintieron y salieron corriendo, de repente sin saber cómo tenían a la mujer enfrente

-Crees que los dejare!

Lanzo un golpe hacia Inoue pero de repente Sakura la embistió quitándola del camino, las 3 chicas siguieron de frente y entraron a un túnel…

En la ciudad, Yuriko hablaba con un hombre, este suspiro y se alejó y Yuriko rio un poco levemente sonrojada cuando un anciano se acercó a ella, vestido tan bien con la bata de doctor.

-Vaya otro pretendiente Yuriko-san?

-Pero como se le ocurre Akato-sa… ok tan obvio es?

-Jajaja desde que empezó a trabajar como doctora aquí tenemos eso… cree que no hemos aprendido a notarlo? Lástima que nuestra Yuriko-chan tiene novio ya y esta apartada…

-De donde saco que tengo novio? –Yuriko-

-No sé si lo tendrá en verdad pero es obvio que está enamorada, será doctora todo lo que quiera pero yo fui ninja 40 años y se leer bien las expresiones de las personas

-Bueno… si hay alguien que amo…

-Jajaja nuestro Hokage es muy afortunado

-gracias Aka…

De repente Yuriko abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Le sucede algo?

Yuriko volteo alrededor y sonrió al ver entrar a Hanabi al hospital, esta se veía cansada y bastante golpeada…

Hanabi después de mucho pensar decidió ir al hospital, su cuerpo le dolía tanto por el uso del Chakra de su bijuu como por la pelea contra 2 de los más fuertes ninja de la aldea, después de todo Yuriko la cubriría y la excusa era que había estado entrenando con Naruto, Naruto jamás era visto fuera de su casa o las casas de los lideres de clanes que visitaba para mantener las apariencias así que nadie pensaría en interrogarlo ni dudaría de su historia, pero para su sorpresa tan pronto entro Yuriko se abalanzo sobre ella, solo el semblante serio de esta hizo que Hanabi le siguiera la corriente

-Sí, había olvidado que tenía que ir a hacerle una revisión a Hinata-sama e iría a su casa…

-Hanabi-san se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? Y usted se encuentra bien?

-Ha… si, lo siento por venir tan tarde Yuriko, pero estuve entrenando y perdí la noción del tiempo

-No importa podemos irnos ya…

Las 2 salieron caminando y hablando como viejas amigas pero tan pronto estuvieron fuera de la vista saltaron sobre un edificio y corrieron sin parar hasta la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi se extrañó de que Yuriko no le dijera que sucedía pero no pregunto nada, ella jamás hacia algo sin una razón, tan pronto entraron a la mansión Yuriko la tomo de la mano y fueron a la habitación de Hanabi, esta constaba de un ala entera de la mansión con una amplia sala y recibidor, la recamara de Hanabi, la de Hiashi, una de visitas, 2 baños e incluso un estanque termal aparte del principal, estaba del otro lado de la parte de la casa que usaban Naruto y Hinata

-Naruto-sama y tu…

-Salieron, Sasuke tenia que salir y al parecer no lo quiere perder de vista así que se los llevo no volverán hasta d días, que sucede?

-Sakura-sama está en peligro… está enfrentándose a Akasha en este momento

-Qué? Como lo sabes?

-Hace tiempo tuve que atenderla recuerdas? Así que mientras lo hacía puse un sello en su mente que me avisaría cuando se enfrentara a mi sensei…

-Y qué piensas hacer?

Yuriko sonrió y por un momento esa sádica y cruel sonrisa la delataron como discípula de Sakura

-Me vengare de lo que me hizo hace 15 años…

-Ha… Sakura-sensei siempre si era mala influencia… y yo creí que mi hermana exageraba…

Dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa nerviosa…

Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai corrían rápidamente hacia otra zona de la guarida.

-Sai! Más te vale que tengas una explicación para esto! QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO? POR QUE NO TE HAS EMPEZADO A MOVER HASTA AHORA?!

Ino lo miro furiosa, pero Sai no dijo nada, solamente seguía adelante con su falsa sonrisa, como siempre, Ino harta se puso frente a él tomándolo de la camisa

-NOS VAS A DECIR TODO TAN PRONTO TERMINEMOS ESTO ESCUCHASTE!

-Vaya… sigues tan hermosa como antes Ino…

Ino miro a Sai fijamente… y lo soltó, sorprendida, la mente de Sai estaba totalmente en blanco, como si el no supiera que estaba sucediendo, pero tan pronto lo soltó Sai volteo a ver a Shikamaru

-No puedo decir nada ahora, pero es por el bien de Sakura… ahora debemos seguir…

-Al menos nos dirás a dónde vamos?...

-Si… tenemos que ir a donde se guardan las almas de los bijuu asesinados…

-QUE?

Todos miraron asombrados a Sai, incluso Kiba, él era uno de los ninja que sabía el plan de Danzo pero solo su parte… pero bijuu que fueron asesinados…

-Que sabes…

-No mucho, pero sí que Sasuke ha creado Jinchuriki de nuevo solo que de alguna forma, antes de introducir los bijuu los asesino, separo sus almas de su Chakra y los Jinchuriki ahora solo tienen el Chakra de los bijuu pero pueden usarlo a voluntad sin que la bestia los restrinja...

-Pero no es posible hacer eso, las bestias con colas no pueden morir son espíritus

-Pero pueden ser sellados en un lugar y es este, un punto remoto de Konoha que casi nadie conoce y guardado por el clan más brutal de la aldea… debemos liberar a las almas de las bestias con cola…

Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino sonrieron y asintieron a la vez.

En la habitación grande, sora volteo a ver por última vez a su sensei antes de doblar un pasillo y alcanzo a ver como esta se ponía tranquilamente en la entrada del túnel bloqueándolo, pero al voltear se vio con Inoue frente a frente

-Anda tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Sora asintió y ambas avanzaron, Ayame las esperaba un poco más adelante con su enorme lobo al lado y al verlas acercarse salió corriendo frente a ellas, con el enorme lobo al frente alerta para cualquier ataque.

-CUIDADO!

El lobo salto hacia atrás y de repente, algo muy grande impacto justo donde estaba segundos antes, Inoue, Sora y Ayame se quedaron boquiabiertas a ver a un hombre frente a ellos, el hombre traía una barba de candado y era tan alto que Sora apenas le llegaría al codo, sin camisa, de repente todo su cuerpo pareció volverse de acero, poniéndose completamente gris y lanzando pequeños resplandores, traía una gran vara de hierro en las manos.

-Así que son ustedes los intrusos? Que lastima… odio matar niños…

Las 3 chicas se pusieron en posición, pero asustadas… algo les decía que ese oponente era diferente a todos los que habían enfrentado antes.

Sakura y Akasha peleaban rápidamente, los puños de ambas chocaron en el aire y ambas retrocedieron, Sakura estaba sorprendida del poder que esta había desarrollado en esos años, antes de ser sellada, Sakura podía derrotar a Akasha con gran facilidad aun siendo ambas Jounin, pero ahora ambas estaban casi igual.

El cuerpo de Akasha estaba totalmente negro y brillaba levemente, no solo el brazo o el miembro que usaba para golpear como antes, en su cuerpo se veían pequeños moretones de puñetazos que le había impactado Sakura, pero esta estaba en gran desventaja, los golpes de Akasha con el cuerpo así de duro eran tan fuertes como los de Sakura, pero mientras ella resistía los impactos que Sakura le daba, Sakura no era capaz de aguantar ni un solo golpe de ella y lo sabía ya que ella era de carne y hueso… Sakura jadeaba sintiendo sus puños adoloridos por los impactos que le habían dado.

-Te gusta he?

-Qué cosa es eso…

-Es solo la expansión en todo mi cuerpo de mi kekegenkai… que tal? Hay incluso un Akimichi que es capaz de hacerlo pero yo soy la mejor… soy la más fuerte…

El rostro de Akasha se ensombreció

-Soy la mejor… el debió ser para mi… yo debería ser quien este con el… Naruto debía ser mío… siempre lo mejor es para la más fuerte y yo soy la más fuerte aún más que esa zorra de Hanabi…

-Que.. De que hablas?

-Ha… jajaja de algo que no sabes… sobre tu querido maridito…

-Na… Naruto?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Akasha reía y aprovechando su turbación se lanzó hacia ella…


	21. Chapter 21

Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Kiba avanzaban rápidamente a lo lejos se escuchaban ya los sonidos de la batalla pero Ino estaba preocupada, el sello de Saito aislaba esa zona para evitar que fueran a interrumpirlos en la parte más secreta de la misión y tan bien que ninjas rastreadores los localizaran desde adentro pero a cambio no dejaba que Ino se comunicara con Inoue

-Si te matan a una te mato frentuda…

Susurro pero asustada, confiaba plenamente en Sakura, sabía que sería capaz de morir por su hija sin dudarlo pero no podía evitar sentirse asustada, finalmente Sai se detuvo

-Es aquí –Sai-

-Ya habías venido a este lugar

-No, solo se lo que deberíamos encontrar mas adelante

Los 4 se acercaron a una pared que parecía ser solo roca solida pero la atravesaron tranquilamente, al otro lado había un pequeño y estrecho pasillo, Sai abrió un pergamino que traía en la espalda y cientos de pequeños ratones corrieron pasillo abajo, esperaron algunos minutos en los que se escuchaban pequeños golpes y explosiones apenas audibles mostraban que había trampas alrededor del lugar, después de unos segundos de silencio empezaron a caminar con Akamaru a la cabeza listo para captar cualquier olor o peligro, finalmente llegaron a un amplio espacio de color blanco, Shikamaru evito que los demás entraran y decidió pasar primero

-Shikamaru!

Volteo alarmado y abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ino abrazaba su cuerpo, preocupadísima, de repente comprendió que pasaba, ese lugar era un sello, otra dimensión, Naruto le había contado de algo como eso, escucho la voz de Ino dentro de su mente

-Shikamaru dónde estás?

-Estoy bien, esperen ahí

Ino asintió, mientras Shikamaru se adentraba más en ese extraño sello cuando se detuvo

-Quien eres…

-Otro enemigo…

-Otro traidor de Konoha…

-Que quieres quitarnos ahora, humano…

Alrededor de Shikamaru aparecieron 6 esferas de distintos colores, girando rápidamente hacia ellos, pero Shikamaru por alguna razón no tenía miedo, sentía que no eran capaces de dañarlo

-Almas, selladas en este lugar… verdad? Son los bijuu…

-Así es, nosotros fuimos asesinados por tu gente…

-No fue Konoha quien lo hizo… Naruto…

Todos los bijuu empezaron a rodear a Shikamaru, furiosos, Shikamaru pensó que sucedía y abrió los ojos

-El finge no saber…

-El cree que vamos a creer de nuevo en un ser humano…

-Y cree que no le podemos hacer daño…

5 esferas se alejaron un poco y después, frente a Shikamaru, tomaron la forma de las 5 bestias y se lanzaron contra el… pero del aire cayo un mapache lanzando un rugido que logro detener a los otros 5 Jinchuriki

-Quietos… hermanos…

El Shukaku miro a Shikamaru fijamente

-Si… tu cara me parecía conocida… eres uno de los amigos de Naruto…

-Si… pero el murió hace 13 años…

-Murio…

Los Jinchuriki se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, ellos tan bien habían confiado y creído en Naruto, la primera persona que les ofreció la libertad y una verdadera vida desde que Rikudo los había dividido del Juubi… Shikamaru los miro

-Que les sucedió…

-Alguien encontró la forma de matarnos, no sabemos quien fue

-Ustedes están vivos

-No… nosotros somos almas, seguimos en este mundo por que estamos atrapados aquí, los Jinchuriki somos diferentes a ustedes, humano, al morir ustedes su alma parte al otro mundo para siempre, pero sigue existiendo en ese plano y puede ser traída de vuelta con técnicas como el edo tensei, pero nosotros no tenemos otro mundo al que ir, cuando un Jinchuriki muere, nosotros y nuestro chakra desaparece pero después de un tiempo, volvemos a aparecer en otro lugar de la tierra, es nuestro ciclo, pero ese hombre consiguió apartarnos de nuestro chakra y evitar que renaciéramos, lo que está atrapado aquí son nuestras almas, pero nuestro chakra está afuera

-Podemos liberarlos?

-No desde aquí, en este lugar estamos sellados pero la única forma de liberarnos es que la persona que puso el sello que nos tiene prisioneros lo libere o muera… no sabemos quién fue…

-Shukaku, no tienes por que decirle eso... es un humano... un...

-Un amigo de Naruto... y eso me basta... y debería bastarnos a cualquiera de nosotros… tu… es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora es hora de que te vayas y no te preocupes por nosotros, no podemos dañarte ni ser dañados... vete

Shikamaru asintió, mientras salía de la barrera, pensativo, no había obtenido mucho con eso... pero por alguna razón la información que había obtenido era importante, sintió que había cumplido con su misión al tener esa conversación, después de eso salió de la barrera pero preocupado… donde estaban los 3 Jinchuriki restantes?

Ino abrazaba a Shikamaru, preocupada, este no se movía ni hacia ningún sonido, el mismo Shikamaru segundos antes de hablar con los bijuu había cortado el enlace entre ambos, de repente abrió los ojos volteando a verla

-Estoy entero aun...

-Idiota...

Ino tiro a Shikamaru a un lado levantándose enfadada y totalmente roja, Shikamaru suspiro algo como "Mujeres" levantándose, volteo a ver a Sai

-Sabes de más lugares como este?

-No, pero sé que si existen más lo sabremos, por lo pronto creo que ya viste lo que tenías que ver

Shikamaru asintió levantándose, tenía un mal presentimiento...

En la casa de los Hyuga, Hanabi vio a Yuriko extrañada, esta suspiro un poco, tenía una pequeña gema en la frente y respiraba lentamente, como preparándose para un gran esfuerzo

-Estas segura que puedes hacerlo?

-Si... eso creo...

Yuriko volteo a ver a Hanabi

-No vayas a dejar que violen mi cuerpo mientras no estoy...

-OYE!

Hanabi se puso colorada haciendo que Yuriko riera un poco, uno de los mayores contrastes que había entre ambas era que Yuriko había aprendido gran parte de la personalidad traviesa de Naruto en su infancia mientras Hanabi era mucho más seria aun cuando estaba con ella... y Yuriko si que sabía sacarle partido a eso, para desesperación de Hanabi.

-Bueno... haya voy...

Yuriko empezó a hacer varios sellos con las manos

-Técnica Yamanaka, transporte de alma...

Yuriko abrió los ojos con una mirada vacía, Hanabi la sujeto para que no cayera, manteniéndola sentada apoyándola en su cuerpo

-Ten cuidado...

Sakura y Akasha peleaban rápidamente, Sakura cayo al suelo y al moverse, tropezó un poco, sintiendo como su pie cedía levemente

-TE TENGO!

Akasha lanzo un golpe hacia Sakura, esta sonrió y de repente ya no estaba, al voltear sintió una poderosa patada justo en la cabeza, Akasha salió volando girando sobre si misma, Sakura jadeaba mirándola, la chica había caído fácilmente en el engaño de fingir un tropiezo pero ahora estaba sintiendo muchísimo dolor en la pierna con la que la pateo, preguntándose si estaría fracturada, aun no recuperaba el chakra suficiente como para usar su sello de regeneración por lo que algo como eso seria un gran problema

-MALDITA!

Akasha se levantó, aunque Sakura vio como un hilo de sangre bajaba de sus labios, sonrió un poco, ya más confiada, Akasha era casi totalmente invulnerable a su taijutsu, pero se notaba que no había entrenado gran cosa en esos años, Sakura era una luchadora mucho mejor, Akasha se lanzó hacia ella…

Akasha lanzaba golpes a lo tonto contra Sakura pero cada vez más desesperada y desequilibrada, haberle hablado de Naruto no había funcionado, Sasuke hacia tiempo había puesto un sello en su clan para evitar que hablaran de mas y no había podido rebelarle que seguía con vida, Sakura había entonces ignorado todas las demás provocaciones de Akasha, ahora esta esquivaba todos sus ataques rápidamente… pero cada segundo que pasaba Akasha sentía como se quedaba sin chakra, su jutsu de piel de acero no duraría mucho y después de eso estaría totalmente indefensa contra Sakura… de repente todo se puso negro

-Que… que pasa…?

-Tratando de usar la memoria de Naruto-sama para desequilibrarla Akasha?

La voz provenía de la espalda de Akasha, esta volteo, aterrada… no había nada

-Que tan bajo puedes caer?

La voz otra vez vino de su espalda y volteo de nuevo pero no había nadie, solo oscuridad…

-No… quien eres… muéstrate

-No eres más que una cobarde… te gusta abusar de los demás y usarlos para conseguir poder pero cuando llega el momento de la verdad siempre tiemblas y te escondes…

La voz llegaba de todos lados, incluso del suelo, Akasha temblaba de miedo

-No es así…?

Unas manos tomaron los hombros de Akasha y esta sintió que susurraban al oído, volteo rápidamente y salto hacia atrás, aterrada, para encontrarse cara a cara con Yuriko

-T… tu… que que haces aquí?... donde estamos? CONTÉSTAME IMBÉCIL!

-Estamos en tu mente…

Yuriko vio alrededor

-Un poco menos hueca de lo que me imagine… y vengo a matarte, Akasha…

-Matarme? No me hagas reír, eres una debilucha no sirves para nada… NO ERES UNA GUERRERA COMO YO!

Yuriko hizo varios sellos de manos mirándola fijamente, Akasha retrocedió… pero nada paso

-He? Que…? IDIOTA NI SIQUIERA UN JUTSU PUEDES HACER? DISFRUTARE MATAN… MIS MANOS!

Akasha se había golpeado la palma de la mano con el puño y sintió como ambos reventaban, todos sus huesos, piel, un dolor como el que jamás había sentido, aterrorizada miro sus manos… estaban intactas pero el dolor no se iba

-Maldita… que me has hecho… que me hiciste…

-Un jutsu prohibido del clan Yamanaka… con el puedo aumentar toda sensación por 1000000, cosquillas, calor, placer…-Yuriko sonrió cruelmente- dolor… la desventaja es que no solo te afecta a ti, yo siento lo mismo que tu pero… adivina qué? Yo no puedo sentir dolor

Yuriko sonrió tranquilamente dando un paso a Akasha

-Por eso este jutsu está prohibido y gracias a mi… particularidad, solo yo puedo usarlo… entiendes…

-Aléjate… aléjate…

Akasha estaba aterrorizada, cada paso que Yuriko daba hacia ella, ella retrocedía uno, Yuriko sabía bien como manipular el miedo y la mente de alguien… y esa forma de comportarse era parte de eso, Akasha camino y trastabillo cayendo

-NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELEE DUELEEE DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Empezó a gritar aterrorizada, al caer había sentido como si su cuerpo entero se hiciera pedazos, se movía, retorcía y a cada que lo hacía se golpeaba más y sentía más dolor, aunque fueran solo roces los sentía como reales, un dolor como el que jamás había sentido

-Eso es por lastimar a mi sensei…

Yuriko veía el sufrimiento de Akasha, se acercó y la volteo, apareciendo una lanza en su mano de la nada, ya que estaban en su mente ella podía imaginar cosas y hacerlas reales, Akasha tan bien… lástima que no lo sabía, Yuriko de un rápido movimiento clavo a Akasha al suelo, de las manos, Akasha grito mas pero Yuriko la ignoro

-Eso es por usar la memoria de Naruto-sama contra ella…

-NOO DÉJAME NO NO POR FAVOR…

-Y esto es por lo que me hiciste hace años…

Yuriko comenzó a bajar la mano lentamente hacia Akasha…

Sakura y Akasha estaban a punto de chocar, cada una lanzando un golpe, cuando de repente Akasha puso una expresión extraña en su rostro, rápidamente su kekegenkai desapareció pero para sorpresa de Sakura, giro sobre si misma, esquivando rápidamente el golpe de Sakura, Sakura tan bien giro lanzando otro golpe pero Akasha esquivo de nuevo alejándose de ella de un salto, Sakura no entendía, de repente todo el estilo y técnicas de Akasha habían cambiado de repente… y ese estilo de esquivar era suyo… Akasha la miro

-Sa… Sakura-sensei…

-He? Sensei?

Sakura miro extrañada a la mujer, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, después muy lentamente como queriendo que Sakura viera exactamente que iba a hacer, hizo un jutsu de transformación, una nube de humo apareció y de hay surgió una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, pero había algo raro en su mirada, algo familiar

-No… no me reconoce… sensei?...

-He? Yuriko… Yuriko!

Yuriko sonrió un poco… viendo a su sensei fijamente y…

-Naruto-sama tenía razón! Siempre me dijo que haría que se pusiera esa ropa!

Sakura se puso rojísima, sintió muchísima ira, ganas de matar a Naruto! Y un segundo después estaba abrazando con muchísima fuerza a Yuriko, mientras esta tan bien correspondía el abrazo

-Sakura-sensei…

-Niña… yo creía que… creía que tu tan bien…

Sakura se separó un poco para verla fijamente sonriéndole, Yuriko estaba ligeramente sonrojada

-Mira cómo has crecido… tu… ya eres toda una mujer… yo… no se qué digo…

La voz de Sakura se quebró un poco volviendo a abrazar a Yuriko, esta sonreía tan bien, sabía que Sakura y ella habían tenido una relación mucho más fuerte que la de alumna/maestra, para Yuriko desde el día en que Sakura la había defendido de esos abusivos se había convertido en una segunda madre, alguien que le dio conocimiento, poder y un objetivo en la vida… unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron tan bien del rostro de Yuriko, cuando se alejó un poco

-Debemos hablar, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, no se preocupe

Yuriko hizo varios sellos de manos y de nuevo, tal como Akasha lo había visto, se vio en un enorme espacio, pero ese lugar era un espacio blanco, grande y luminoso, Sakura solo había visto un lugar así antes, el día en que Naruto la había llevado a conocer al Kyubi en un sello, ella entendía que estaban dentro de su mente, Yuriko estaba frente a ella sonriéndole

-Entonces… aquí podemos hablar? Mis estudiantes…

-No se preocupe, no importa cuánto pasemos aquí, pasara solo 1 segundo fuera de su mente, lo comprenderá cuando salgamos

-Bien… entonces que me dirás… Naruto…

-No puedo decirle mucho –Yuriko-

-Por que no?

Yuriko suspiro un poco sentándose en el suelo frente a ella

-Sakura-sensei… sabe que… pase lo que pase… yo jamás le haría daño a usted… nunca jamás…

-Lo se…

-Bueno… Sakura-sensei… solo le diré lo que debe saber… usted debía estar sellada donde estuvo a causa de un plan de Danzo… pero… ese plan no sirvió

-Plan?

-Danzo la tenía a usted como la única que podía enfrentar al nuevo Hokage, así que la tuvo sellada como un seguro para eso, si el nuevo Hokage no servía, la liberaría para que usted lo matara… pero no lo hizo…

-A que te refieres?

-Danzo jamás tuvo intención de liberarla al final acabo gustándole lo que Sasuke hacía, quien lo envió a ese lugar y lo asesino fui yo… no pude hacerlo antes pero… era necesario…

-Pasa algo mas además del Hokage, verdad?

Yuriko asintió

-Esto es lo que debe saber… el Hokage se prepara para algo grande, una guerra aun mayor que la cuarta guerra ninja… esto que ven aquí son solo algunos trozos, Danzo estaba de acuerdo con el pero aun así el plan que el trazo es la esperanza que tenemos así que Sakura-sensei, hay otros shinobi que conocen el plan pero solo yo y Hanabi sabemos la verdad de este, ni siquiera al Kazekage y su gente debe decirles esto que le cuento en este momento

-Entonces por qué me lo dices?

-Para que entrene con esa cosa que tiene ahora

Yuriko señalo el Rinengan de Sakura

-Ese ojo lo encontré hace mucho pero lo puse hay para usted de regreso porque es más importante de lo que cree, no es cualquier Rinengan pero debe dominarlo, cuando llegue el momento sabrá por qué…

-Bien…

-Otra cosa, Sakura-sensei… el Hokage…

-Si…

-Es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si le dieran un golpe en la boca del estómago… Sasuke… ella durante muchos años había rogado por haberse engañado, por que fuera un error, por que el no era ese monstruo que le habían descrito desde que el sello se rompió, Sasuke había sido malo hacía tiempo pero cuando había vuelto a la aldea se había convertido en una persona amable, atenta y cariñosa, en el mejor amigo que Naruto podría desear y que ella misma había llegado a querer como un hermano, por más que lo hubiera amado en el pasado, no se comparaba con el cariño que le tenía cuando fue sellada, era al igual que Yuriko parte de su familia, Yuriko suspiro pero trago saliva, volteando a ver a Yuriko, ese no era el momento para llorar

-Tengo que ir por mis estudiantes…

-Estudiantes? Tan pronto me reemplazo Sakura-sensei?

Yuriko la miro con un poco de malicia, Sakura sonrió levantándose

-Mi… mi bebe está viva… Kushina esta viva…

Yuriko solo abrió los ojos sorprendida… Sakura vio sus manos temblar y una inmensa sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro

-No… sabía si ella… de verdad… si no yo…

-Pero has estado cuidándome a mi estos 13 años… incluso te preparaste cuando me enfrentara a Akasha…

-La conozco se que la trataría de matar tarde o temprano…

-Y no creías que ganaría la pelea he?

Sakura la vio con los brazos cruzados, Yuriko se puso colorada y nerviosa tal como cuando, de niña, daba una respuesta que después creía que era incorrecta, ambas rieron un poco mientras Yuriko se levantaba

-No es por eso… hay otro ninja mas fuerte aquí, mucho mas fuerte que Akasha

-COMO! Pero… ella…

-Ese shinobi no es alguien ambicioso ni con deseos de poder… pero lo he visto pelear antes y le aseguro, su fuerza es quizás el doble que la de ella…

-LAS CHICAS!

-No se preocupe, no ha pasado ni siquiera un segundo en el exterior, podemos ir aun...

-Podemos?

-Intentare ayudarla… liberare el sello ahora… lista?

Sakura asintió

De repente, Sakura parpadeo, estaba de nuevo en la cueva, por un segundo vio a Akasha, estaba en el suelo, sus ojos estaban blancos y una expresión ausente estaba en su rostro, Sakura supo solo con verla que eso era un cascaron vacío y nada más, se inclinó y tomándola acabo con ella en un segundo rompiendo su cuello, al levantarse lanzo un quejido de dolor

-Esta rota?

Escucho en su mente y sonrió un poco, Yuriko estaría hay el tiempo que el chakra que había reunido le permitiera estar, Sakura se inclino y su mano toco su pierna al tiempo que se rodeaba de un poco de chakra, solo para revisarse

-No… pero casi…

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión y Sakura, olvidando su dolor, salió corriendo por el túnel

Ayame saltaba hacia atrás, rápidamente esquivando varios golpes, mientras el shinobi los acosaba sin parar, un hilo de sangre salía de su frente cayendo sobre sus ojos pero ya seca no la molestaba, Sora e Inoue ponían a Nala a salvo, no sabía si estaba muerta ya que había recibido solo una parte del golpe que iba para su ama, pero aun así Ayame les había rogado que lo protegieran, las 2 miraban sorprendidas la pelea, Ayame era extremadamente rápida en su forma de bestia, tan rápida como Sora cuando usaba el control de chakra en sus piernas, pero con un control perfecto de esa velocidad pero aun así algo resultaba obvio para las 3

-Hermana… por que seguimos vivas? –Sora-

-Por que es lento, demasiado para un shinobi, al parecer usar esa técnica de esa manera lo alenta tanto que podemos esquivar sus golpes… pero es cuestión de tiempo para que nos atrape

-Y solo una técnica elemental puede pararlo, verdad? –Sora-

Inoue asintió, habían tratado de todo lo que se les había ocurrido pero nada era capaz de dañar a ese hombre, Inoue pensaba rápidamente… y de repente sonrió

-Hermana…

Movió las manos rápidamente enlazando la mente de las 3 chicas, unos segundos después ambas sonrieron, Sora creo a 4 clones y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el hombre, al verla de reojo este giro para golpearla con el bastón

-Gatsuga!

Ayame lanzo el ataque que impacto en el codo del shinobi pero con suficiente fuerza como para desviarlo, Sora le enseño la lengua burlona

-Katon bola de fuego!

A centímetros de la cara de este Sora lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el, pero vio como la bola se detenía y deshacía, su oponente solamente había echo girar el bastón rápidamente frente a el cubriéndolo del ataque

-Nada mal… pero eso no servirá, por favor déjense matar, no tendrán que sufrir

Se lanzó contra ambas chicas y estas retrocedieron rápidamente, esquivando sin parar hasta que de repente ambos se detuvieron, el shinobi no espero un segundo y de un solo golpe destrozo la cabeza de ambas… que explotaron, eran solo clones, al disiparse el humo vio a Inoue sonriendo

-Captura completa…

El hombre la miro y trato de ir por ella y noto que no podía moverse, su sombra estaba enlazada sobre ella, Inoue sonreía pero sudaba, cansada, ese hombre era muy fuerte y apenas podía contenerlo y ya había usado 5 veces esa técnica con el en ese combate, el jutsu de control de sombras del clan Nara, Sora se puso frente a su hermana haciendo varios jutsu con las manos, reuniendo todo el chakra que podía, detrás de el Ayame estaba sujetando a su perro que parecía empezar a reaccionar

-Haya voy… Katon: Zukokku!

-PERO QUE? –Inoue-

Sora lanzo una gran llama hacia el hombre pero justo antes de impactar la llama estallo volviéndose una gigantesca marea de fuego que se lanzo directamente hacia el shinobi, todo a su alrededor se derretía, roca, acero, la cueva pareció vibrar, Inoue abrió la boca asombrada mientras el shinobi era tragado por las llamas

-hermana… COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO!

-Sentí… el fuego…

Sora cayo al suelo jadeando, agotada, había leído una vez de esa técnica, una técnica que solo podía ser echa por un ninja elemental de fuego y era la mas devastadora que conocía… pero había sido demasiado chakra…

-Nada mal…

Las 3 chicas voltearon aterrorizadas, entre el humo y la roca fundida había una coraza negra, echa de rocas, la coraza desapareció y el shinobi salió de esta, mirándolas, aun con su cuerpo totalmente negro

-Si no fuera por que soy capas de endurecer y hacer mas fuerte los objetos que toco además de mi cuerpo estaría muerto, felicitare a tu maestro, niña.

-De nada…

-Sakura-SENSEI!

Sora con una enorme sonrisa volteo, Sakura entraba en la habitación, mirando al hombre fijamente, pero asustada, ese hombre podía endurecer lo que tocaba… sin duda solo por eso era mucho más fuerte que Akasha, miro a las chicas, las 3 parecían enteras, el lobo de Ayame empezaba a despertar, se acerco a Sora

-Kushina…

Sakura la miro fijamente, pero dentro de su mente, pudo escuchar: Se parece más a Naruto-sama que a usted sensei

Lo que hizo que una venita saliera de su frente un segundo, pero después acaricio la cabeza de su pupila

-Buen trabajo… Inoue, me sorprendiste mucho tu tan bien

Inoue se puso roja sonriendo

-No es nada…

-Bueno… ahora las 3, váyanse, ayuden a Ayame con su perro…

-Y usted?

Sakura volteo a ver al shinobi que simplemente estaba con los brazos cruzados

-Me quedo aquí…

-Entonces nosotras tan bien –Sora-

Sakura las volteo a ver, Inoue sonrió

-Mi hermana a veces dice cosas inteligentes

-Cla… OYE!

-Y tu…?

Sakura volteo a ver a Ayame, esta sonrió un poco

-Papa jamás me perdonaría si me escapo en mi primera misión ninja…

Sakura rio un poco volteando a ver al hombre, sabia bien que era inútil tratar de convencerlas de que se fueran, al menos no a Sora que era tan terca y cabeza dura como su padre, así que solo quedaba una opción.

-Ya escuchaste… eso significa que tengo que matarte… si no las mataras a ellas…

-Eso parece… empezamos…

Sakura se puso en posición de combate, aunque sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna herida... De repente el hombre se lanzó hacia ella lanzando un golpe con su bastón, Sakura se inclinó esquivando rápidamente pero el hombre giro el bastón sobre si mismo para golpearla, Sakura retrocedió lanzándole un fuerte golpe, el golpe retumbo en todo el lugar y ambos se alejaron, pero al moverse Sakura trastabillo sujetándose su pierna, se llevó la mano hacia está haciéndola brillar un poco, tratando de aliviar el dolor notando su hueso muy dañado, gruño fastidiada, aun no había recuperado suficiente chakra como para usar su sello de regeneración y por esa razón no podía curarse tan rápido, Inoue hizo varios sellos rápidamente, Sakura de repente la escucho en su mente

-Sakura-sama… mire…

Sakura volteo a ver al shinobi, este jadeaba fuerte sujetándose de su bastón, Sakura notaba claramente un moretón en su pecho, la marca del puño de Sakura estaba profundamente impresa en este y al parecer le había roto un par de costillas

-Wow… esa niña es lista y una Nara… es acaso hija de Ino-sama?... –Yuriko-

-Si… hija de ella y Shikamaru… oye Yuriko…

-Si?

-Por que a mi jamás me dijiste Sama aun antes de que fuera tu maestra?

-Es que Ino-sama me dijo que no lo hiciera…

-Oigan a mi tan bien me dijo eso…

-SIGUES AQUÍ INOUE?

-Si quien es ella?

-Ha… una vieja amiga… ha… hola –Yuriko-

Sakura empezó a sentirse mareada, Yuriko e Inoue empezaron a charlar pero usando su mente, ella escuchaba perfectamente la voz de ambas

-Sakura-sama… ese hombre puede ser dañado con ninjutsu no solo con tajutsu… como la técnica de fuego de Sora…

-No se ninjutsu a ese nivel pero mi taijutsu puede dañarlo debe ser por que el usa su técnica tan bien para endurecer los objetos que toca… -Sakura-

-Entonces atáquelo, yo lo detendré

Sakura asintió, si Sora o Ayame le hubieran dicho eso se hubiera negado pero Inoue era capas de pararlo sin hacerle daño, Sakura asintió y vio que el hombre la atacaba de nuevo, Sakura simplemente se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, el hombre rápidamente retrocedió esperando un golpe de ella pero no ocurrió nada

-Pero…

-Solo necesito 1… crees que desperdiciare mi energía en mas

Sakura sonrió sádicamente viéndolo, apretando sus puños, el hombre sonrió

-Dicen que mataste al padre de Akasha-sama nuestro antiguo líder, tan bien a Akasha-sama esta muerta verdad? Cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Uzumaki Sakura

El hombre se inclino, de repente el color negro desapareció de su cuerpo, quedando solo la vara afectada por su kekegenkai, Inoue abrió los ojos asustada, el era lento por su kekegenkai, ahora al no tenerlo activo en su cuerpo seria mucho mas rápido

-Soy Vergo… un placer…

Sin decir más Vergo empezó a lanzar varios golpes hacia Sakura, esta vio que cambiaba totalmente su estilo de pelea, ya no se limitaba a un solo golpe mortal si no que lanzaba más y más golpes hacia todos lados tratando tan siquiera de tocarla, Sakura apenas podía esquivar los golpes, rápidamente, los 2 shinobi se movían tan rápido que apenas se veían pero Sakura sabía que la herida en su pierna no le permitiría durar mucho de esa manera

-Es increíble…

Ayame se había acercado a ver la pelea junto con Sora, esta asintió boquiabierta al ver la pelea de ambos, Sakura esquivaba rápidamente, desviando tan bien los golpes de Vergo con las manos y brazos, Sora veía como aparecían pequeños golpes en los brazos de su maestra y pequeñas gotas de sangre iban cayendo al suelo, pero ella no lanzaba ni un solo golpe, solamente esperaba, la victoria de la pelea seria para quien se distrajera primero, Vergo dejando una abertura a un punto vital o Sakura no esquivando bien uno de sus golpes… pero Sora vio de reojo como Inoue en silencio miraba la pelea fijamente, apunto de completar un sello de manos…

Sakura sonrió y de repente esquivo uno de los golpes de Vergo

-TOMA ESTO!

Reuniendo todo su chakra, lanzo un terrible puñetazo hacia el hombre, Inoue en ese momento termino el jutsu y su sombra salió disparada hacia el, pero Vergo giro apoyándose totalmente en la vara para saltar, la sombra de Inoue atrapo la vara pero no a el

-COMO? –Sakura-

-Ya usaron eso con migo antes!

El puñetazo de Sakura no impacto al hombre, Vergo giro sobre si mismo e impacto un brutal golpe con el antebrazo volviéndolo negro antes de que tocara a Sakura y abarcando casi todo su cuerpo, esta escupió sangre mientras salía volando, Vergo tomo su vara y corrió hacia Inoue, antes de que Ayame o Sora pudieran reaccionar el ya estaba con el bastón en alto lanzando un golpe hacia ella, Inoue cerro los ojos en ese momento Sakura apareció frente a ella

-TIENE QUE VIVIR ESCUCHO Sakura-SENSEI!

Yuriko desapareció del cuerpo de Sakura, de repente por un segundo el baston de Vergo disminuyó su velocidad, Inoue, Sora y Ayame escucharon un horrible grito mientras Sakura se cubría con los 2 brazos para proteger a Inoue, uno de sus brazos simplemente se dobló mientras Sakura era impactada contra Inoue con muchísima fuerza casi enterrándolas a ambas por el poder del golpe pero para su sorpresa Vergo retrocedió raídamente jadeando tomándose la cabeza, no sabia por que pero algo lo había echo detener gran parte de ese golpe, sentía algo raro.

-HERMANA! SENSEI!

-Sakura-SAMA! –AYAME-

Inoue se levantó viendo a Sakura, sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía un brazo doblado donde debía estar el hueso, Inoue volteo a ver a Vergo aterrada sin Sakura, estaban muertos, Sora miraba a Sakura fijamente, aterrada, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior… no sabía si estaba muerta pero si lo estaba… sabía que no podría soportar algo así

-Sakura-sensei… no… Sakura-sensei… el…

Sora se levantó volteando a ver a Vergo, desenvainando su catana

-hermana que rayos haces…

-Hermana… detenlo… intentare algo como lo de hace rato…

-Hace rato… el fuego no funciona…

-No pero…

Sora vio su katana respirando hondo, recordando una linda tarde en la que Sakura le dio su primera lección y simplemente la hizo podar su jardín…

-Pero hay algo que si puede parar a ese hombre… ahora!

Inoue rápidamente movió las manos en jutsu de sombra antes de que Vergo se recuperara este noto como era detenido de nuevo mientras Sora corría hacia el con una katana, Vergo volvió a activar su técnica en todo su cuerpo

-ESO NO SIRVE CON MIGO ES HORA DE QUE MUERAN!

Levanto su baston librándose del jutsu de Inoue como si no fuera nada, ella estaba demasiado cansada ya como para contenerlo, Vergo lanzo un golpe… y abrió los ojos, mientras Ayame e Inoue miraban boquiabiertas como la katana de Sora empezaba a brillar y entraba fácilmente en el cuerpo de Vergo, saliendo del otro lado, este escupió algo de sangre y cayo, sus piernas cayeron a un par de metros atrás… sora jadeaba muy fuerte, volteo a ver al hombre muerto y simplemente cayo inconsciente

-HERMANA!

-Sora!

Inoue se intentó levantar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, Sakura no había podido detener todo el golpe y este le había impactado tan bien a ella

-SORA! INOUE ESTÁN BIEN!

-MAMA!

Inoue volteo haciendo señas con su brazo sano, Ino salió corriendo hacia ellas seguida de Shikamaru que por un momento olvido toda su astucia y frialdad y corrió terrado hacia sora al ver que estaba inconsciente, junto con Ino, Inoue no se molestó por eso

-Solo esta inconcien… FRENTUDA!

Ino de repente al voltear a ver a Inoue volteo a ver a Sakura inconsciente, preocupada por sus hijas apenas la había notado, Kiba hablaba preocupado con su hija que solo tenia un profundo corte en la frente que ya no sangraba, a pesar de todo Inoue se sentía tranquila, estaban a salvo… lo mas a salvo que podrían estar según las circunstancias, cuando escucho en su mente

-Debes estar mas alerta, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando entre aquí

Inoue abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Yuriko dentro de esta

-Entre en ti cuando detuvo el golpe de Vergo… solo debo decirte algo, pase lo que pase no me menciones, con nadie excepto con Sakura…

-Si… yo…

Inoue dudo un poco pero recordó que esa persona, fuera quien fuera, acababa de salvarle la vida a ella y a Sakura, sin ella deteniendo a Vergo este las hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y las habría matado

-Si… lo hare

-Gracias…

Inoue sintió como esa presencia desaparecía de su mente…

Hanabi miraba preocupada a Yuriko, cuando de repente esta empezó a moverse lentamente pestañeando un poco, volteando hacia arriba le sonrió un poco

-Hola…

-Como fue todo?

Hanabi miraba a Yuriko preocupada pero esta rio

-Sakura-sensei esta bien… fue todo un éxito…

-Como lograste ponerle ese sello a Akasha?

Hanabi miraba a Yuriko sorprendida por lo que esta acababa de hacer, conocía la técnica, Yuriko podía enviar su alma como cualquier Yamanaka al cuerpo que quisiera con verla a los ojos pero tan bien a diferencia de otros podía enviarla a distancia, no importaba cual, mediante un sello

-Bueno, como soy la única doctora en la que Sasuke-sama confía el me dijo hace tiempo que revisara a Akasha por una misión que le salió mal, así que aproveche…

-Vaya, pues que bien aprovechas la confianza de tu Sasuke-sama

Yuriko rio al escuchar eso mirándola a los ojos

-Vamos… tu mejor que nadie debe saber la verdad… que por que estoy con el…

-Por que…

-El solamente permitiría que me involucrara tanto teniendo el control total sobre mi, aunque fuera por mis sentimientos… ya habíamos hablado de eso, no lo amo…

-Pero tu dijiste antes de que entrara al hospi…

-Si leyeras bien los labios con el byakugan como tanto presumes, deberías saber que dije amo a alguien… no amo a Sasuke… y sabes perfectamente a quien amo, Hanabi…

Hanabi trago saliva, Yuriko se acercó mas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Hanabi cerró los ojos lentamente correspondiendo el beso, abrasándola, disfrutando de ese momento como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que probaba algo que le encantaba, finalmente Yuriko se separo levemente de ella, Hanabi la miro ya mas confiada, pero si algo tenia de Hyuga era que era sumamente insegura y tímida en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería

-Yuriko… mi nee-san y Naruto estarán fuera 2 días…

-Y?

Yuriko la miro y Hanabi sin aguantar mas la abraso poniéndose sobre ella besándola en los labios, Yuriko correspondió con pasión, era verdad que amaba a alguien… desde el día en que ambas habían perdido su familia, clan, amigos, todo… Hanabi y Yuriko habían entendido que no podían vivir una sin la otra, Yuriko rio internamente al imaginar la cara de su sensei cuando lo supiera y fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo que no se enfocara a disfrutar esa noche, la primera en mucho tiempo, con el amor de su vida…

Sakura dormía tranquilamente en una cama, su ojo del Rinengan estaba cubierto de vendajes y un sello, Sora e Inoue se acercaban lentamente… y entonces el ojo sano se abrió de repente mirándolas fijamente

-QUE HACEN USTEDES 2?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las 2 chicas dieron un salto, sorprendidas, Ino abrió la puerta entrando alarmada

-QUE PASA AQUÍ? Frentuda has desperta… PERO QUE IBAN A HACER USTEDES 2 HE?

Sakura se intentó erguir un poco para ver lo que sucedía, para después casi caerse de la cama de la impresión, había varios marcadores en el suelo

-Pero ustedes… IBAN A PINTARLE LA CARA VERDAD! –Ino-

-Pero tu fuiste la que nos dijo mama –Sora-

-Hasta sugeriste que le pusiéramos cuernos –Inoue-

Ino se puso como tomate, pero Sakura miraba a sora e Inoue atentamente, Inoue tenia un brazo en cabestrillo pero parecía estar entera, Sora estaba totalmente recuperada

-Bueno ustedes 2, afuera ahora… podrán hablar con ella en unos minutos

Las 2 chicas salieron rezongando, Ino rio un poco mientras veía que Sakura la miraba molesta… trago saliva… y después de unos segundos

-VAMOS TU TAN POCO TE HUBIERAS AGUANTADO!

-Ya veras cuando me pueda mover, puerca…

Sakura suspiro, fastidiada, mirando su cuerpo, tenía un brazo enyesado y la pierna elevada totalmente vendada, Ino se acerco

-Pues no será mucho tiempo

-En serio?

-Tu pierna esta astillada, pero no rota así que pronto saldrás de aquí caminando en cambio esto –señalo el brazo enyesado- es un desastre, estarás 1 mes sin ir a misiones… con jutsu médico y todo

Dijo al ver que Sakura abría la boca para replicarle, Sakura la cerro, sabía que Ino era una ninja medico muy buena, casi tanto como ella, por lo que confiaba en su criterio

-Bien entonces… creo que ya puedes decirle a las chicas que entren…

-Si… solo una última cosa…

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver que Ino se inclinaba frente a ella, vio como sus manos temblaban un poco

-Casi… te mueres pero… si no hubieras echo eso mi hija… mi Inoue… ella…

-Ya cállate puerca…

Sakura se recostó aunque no pudo evitar lanzar un quejadito de dolor

-Te debía una… puerca… ahora sal y llama a esas 2 y sécate las lágrimas antes…

Ino miro a Sakura con una venita en la frente, pero Sakura solo le sonreía con tranquilidad mirándola a los ojos, Ino la abraso y se alejó levemente

-Y más te vale… jamás volver a hacer algo como eso entiendes… promételo…

-No

Ino sonrió un poco

-Maldita frentuda… ya pueden entrar

Ino abrió la puerta y Sora, Inoue y para sorpresa de Sakura, Ayame entraron rápidamente

-Sakura-sensei por fin esta despierta! –Sora-

-Si… no esta enojada por lo de los crayones verdad? –Inoue-

-Jajajaja no… además ya me desquitare –Sakura-

-Cómo? –Las 2-

-Fácil, las contratare para misiones de rango d de nuevo y será ayudarme

-QUE?

Las 2 dejaron caer los brazos (Inoue solo uno) fastidiadas, Ayame soltó una risita, había ido a ver a Sakura para agradecerle que la había protegido, para ella era algo nuevo que alguien que no fuera su padre o hermano dieran la cara por ella

-Y a ti tan bien Ayame, eres nueva y tienes que hacer las misiones como todas las demás

-QUE?!

-Si…

Sakura miraba atentamente a Ayame mientras Sora e Inoue se reían de ella, solo tenía una ligera cicatriz en la frente, Sora se veía ilesa e Inoue tenía al parecer el hombro lastimado pero se movía bien, Sakura se sentó bien en la cama

-Bueno niñas… me dirán que sucedió?

-Pues… no mucho… -Sora-

-La misión fue un éxito… nosotras 4 fuimos las más apaleadas y Akane estuvo 3 días en cama por agotamiento, Saito, mi hermano, Kagome Takeda y Kentaro no pelearon, usted lleva 5 días inconsciente –Ayame-

-5 días… bueno tengo que…

-Mama dijo que no permitiéramos que se levantara –Inoue y Sora a la vez-

-He? Pero…

Las 2 chicas se acercaron empujando a su sensei a la cama aunque sabiendo que de querer Sakura se levantaría con o sin ellas encima

-Pero los niños, las cosas de la misión… Sai me tiene que decir por que no debo matarlo!

Dijo molesta recordando súbitamente todo lo que había sucedido, las 3 chicas se miraron entre si

-bueno… es que Sai-san desapareció –Sora-

-Tan pronto acabo la misión no volvimos a saber de el –Inoue-

-QUE? MALDITO Sai YA VERAS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!

Grito Sakura a la nada haciendo que las 3 se alejaran un poco, Sakura suspiro…

-Y cuando pode irme? –Sakura-

-No sabemos… -Inoue-

-Sora, Ayame, pueden ir a decirle a un doctor que venga? Inoue por favor ayúdame a acomodarme

Las 2 asintieron saliendo de la habitación, tan pronto la puerta se cerró Inoue inmediatamente volteo a ver a Sakura

-Para que quiere que nos quedemos solas?

Sakura rio un poco, sin duda esa era la hija de Shikamaru, era demasiado astuta

-Bueno… Inoue… sobre esa mujer…

-No me dirá quien era verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, Inoue se había puesto seria

-Y… quería…

-Pedirme que no le dijera a nadie…

-Eres demasiado lista

Inoue suspiro un poco pensativa…

-Sakura-sama… le debo la vida… si un roce de esa arma me hizo esto

Inoue llevo la mano a su hombro vendado

-Un golpe directo me hubiera partido en 2 con facilidad… guardare su secreto… y… gracias…

Sakura sonrió asintiendo, cuando Sora entro de nuevo al parecer apenas aguantándose la risa, vio como Sakura la interrogaba con la mirada

-El perro de Ayame la miro y acaba de atravesar la puerta del hospital para ir a saludarla… con todo y cristal, los doctores no están muy contentos con eso ni ella tan poco, pero Nala no sabe cómo comportarse en la ciudad

Las 3 lanzaron una carcajada al escuchar eso

-Mañana ya podrá levantarse y tiene mucho que hacer, sensei

-Si… -con cara sádica- como recuperar los 5 días perdidos de entrenamiento contigo y esos 2 vagos que seguro no han hecho nada…

Sora se puso pálida tragando saliva nerviosa, pero Inoue rio

-No… además de eso ahora tiene una nueva responsabilidad… -Inoue-

-He? Una que?

-Si…

-Es cierto Kiba-san salió a hacer un encargo de Kazekage-sama… y dijo que usted cuidaría los niños

-Que? O.O

En la oficina de Gaara, Ino entro, ya estaban Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro, los 4 interrogaron a Ino con la mirada

-Sakura ya está despierta pero las niñas dijeron que se asegurarían de que no se moviera de esa cama al menos por hoy, por si acaso

Gaara asintió volteando a ver a Shikamaru, algo había pasado que no se esperaban al final de esa misión…

-Flashback-

Ino rápidamente trataba a Sakura, solamente buscando estabilizarla mientras Shikamaru acercaba a Sora, la misión ya había terminado pero ahora debían irse y rápido… cuando de repente

-Así que han matado a Akasha-sama… he?

Los 3 miraron a su alrededor, mas de 30 ninjas estaban rodeándolos, Shikamaru se puso nervioso, posiblemente no podrían proteger a Sakura y las niñas de todos esos oponentes, no con tan pocos, pero el hombre se acerco levantando las manos tranquilamente, era un hombre moreno y musculoso con el cabello corto pero muy alborotado, con algunas cicatrices en la cara y brazos, se acercó mirando a la inconsciente Sakura hasta que Shikamaru se puso tranquilamente frente a ella

-Esa mujer lo hizo… tan bien a Vergo-sama… no fue ella pero…

El hombre vio el cuerpo de Vergo, tenía claramente los puñetazos de Sakura marcados en el cuerpo que ya había recuperado su color normal al deshacerse la técnica.

-Y que pasa con eso? –Shikamaru-

-Hace 13 años, ella tan bien derroto a nuestro líder… si…

El hombre miro fijamente a Sakura y después lanzo un silbido agudo, un pequeño cuervo voló hacia el revoloteando y después de que el lo acariciara un poco, se elevó y tranquilamente se fue a posar al lado de Sakura, mirando a Ino como si revisara que la curara bien, Shikamaru vio al hombre y el se inclinó un poco

-A pesar de que obedecemos a nuestros lideres aunque no sean los mas poderosos nuestro clan solo reconoce la fuerza, no la fuerza física si no el poder de enfrentar a un oponente aun contra todo y ganar, por esa razón aceptamos irnos a Konoha hace años cuando nuestros líderes nos ordenaron traicionar nuestro país, Naruto-sama era el más fuerte… y esa mujer es digna pareja de el… ya no tenemos lideres a quien seguir… a partir de este momento el clan Ikemi queda al servicio de Sakura-sama, podrán contactarnos con ese cuervo…

Los ninja del clan Ikemi dieron media vuelta para irse, Shikamaru los miro fijamente

-Si están de su lado, entonces vengan con nosotros a Suna

-Si hiciéramos eso moriríamos…

El hombre se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Vergo sujetándolo y cargándolo con cuidado, después sin decir más, todos desaparecieron, cuando habían salido de la cueva habían encontrado que los ninja que Akane había atrapado habían desaparecido y a Akane inconsciente, pero intacta, en el suelo junto al perro de la invocación de Sakura

-Fin del flashback-

Gaara se levantó, viendo una carta que estaba sobre el escritorio

-El Mizukage acepta nuestros términos, vendrá en unos días para discutir lo que ha sucedido ya que era la frontera de Konoha con su país… Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura no debe saber esto pero… cuenten con que irán a Konoha…

Ambos ninja palidecieron pero se pusieron en posición de firmes

-Si, Kazekage-sama…


	22. Chapter 22

Antes de empezar una pequeña aclaración, el hijo menor de Kiba y el miembro de los 12 guardianes del clan Inuzuka se llaman Kobu debido a una confusión con los nombres, los deje así debido a que ya llevan tiempo saliendo en el fic

El día comenzaba en Konoha, Hanabi abría los ojos lentamente, moviéndose un poco sintiendo a Yuriko abrasada junto a esta, sonrió un poco cuando Yuriko la miro

-Cuanto llevas despierta?

-Vamos… tú me viste anoche dormir un buen rato me tocaba a mi…

Ambas rieron un poco y Yuriko se levantó un poco para besarla, Hanabi correspondió el beso, Hinata y Naruto habían alargado su viaje esa semana por alguna razón y Sasuke literalmente se había esfumado de la aldea por lo que Yuriko había ido a pasar esos días con Hanabi, en ese momento por la ventana entro un halcón, haciendo mucho ruido, este tiro un recado en la cama en medio de las 2 chicas y salió por la ventana de nuevo

-Parece que Sasuke volvió y lo sabe…

Hanabi tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, sonriendo levemente

-Sí, ya lo sabe, reunión de los guardianes que se encuentren en la aldea en este momento…

-Rayos tenía que ser ahora?

Yuriko se abrazó a Hanabi haciendo que esta riera aunque a ella tan bien le calaba, rara vez podía ver a Yuriko y aún más a solas

-Si… pero bueno ahora que estas aquí podemos fingir que llegaste temprano a ver a Hiashi y te quedas a cuidarlo, al volver comeremos solas… bueno y con el de chaperón que te parece?

-Perfecto.

Ambas se levantaron, cuando Hanabi volteo a ver a Yuriko

-Y lo que me contaste… el clan Ikemi estará a salvo?

-No lo sé… si algo que aprendes de ser médico, es que por muy buenos consejos que les des a tus pacientes, por más que veas por su salud y hagas cosas por salvarlos, si no siguen las instrucciones y ponen de su parte mueren, pero supongo que ellos podrán…

-Jajajaja espera a que Sakura-sama vea que tiene un clan…

Ambas se vieron y se echaron a reír, conociendo el carácter de Sakura… se compadecían de ese clan…

-Flash back-

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por la aldea, apenas hacia unos pocos días que la guerra había terminado, aun se veía la destrucción por donde quiera que se volteara, pero ya había oscurecido y no se veía gente en las calles, solo Naruto y Sakura que iban a algo muy importante…

-Naruto…

-Sakura-chan… que tal si a el…

-No le pasara nada, tu hablaste con Tsunade-sensei no es así?... y con los Kages… ellos te escucharon… ellos…

-No lo sé…

Sakura se acercó y se puso frente a él, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda

-Vamos… sonríe… te prometo que saldrá todo bien…

Naruto miro a Sakura, con una gran duda y temor en sus ojos, Sakura trago saliva, queriendo apartar esa incertidumbre de Naruto, meses atrás, Sasuke había pasado a su lado durante la guerra, pero Sakura no sabía por qué, Naruto y Sasuke un día habían tenido un enorme combate, pero lo único que Sakura sabía de este es ir corriendo y encontrarse a Naruto llevándolo en la espalda casi muerto… a partir de ese día Sasuke había cambiado completamente, muy a su manera se había convertido en una persona amable y en un gran amigo y había sido en gran parte gracias a el que se había logrado ganar la guerra… el problema era que una vez terminada, Sasuke había sido puesto bajo arresto por los Kages por su actuación en esta… Naruto no había podido verlo, pero había sido enjuiciado por su traición y probablemente sería ejecutado, aunque Naruto había respondido por él y a pesar de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho en la guerra, era muy probable que lo condenaran a muerte… ese día, Sakura y Naruto se dirigían a la mansión del Hokage, Tsunade había vuelto de un viaje y tenía ya el veredicto…

Sakura y Naruto entraron y se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos, frente a ellos estaban Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee y Tsunade en el centro, a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas y se notaba que le faltaban sus piernas esta sonreía contenta, a su alrededor había comida y bebida en varias mesas

-Pero que pasa? –Sakura-

-Esto es una fiesta? –Naruto-

-Pues que es lo que parece… dobe

Sakura y Naruto voltearon sorprendidos, atrás de ellos estaba Sasuke con una gran sonrisa

-SASUKE-KUN!

Sakura se lanzó abrazándolo con fuerza, Naruto no se quedó atrás y tan bien fue a saludarlo y apenas unos segundos después todos corrieron a saludar tan bien a Sasuke haciéndole 1000 preguntas sobre qué había sucedido mientras Ino y Sakura lo abrazaban como si no hubiera mañana, Naruto miro la escena, sonriendo pero su sonrisa se apagó un poco al ver la inmensa sonrisa de Sakura que miraba y abrasaba a Sasuke como si jamás quisiera volver a verlo alejarse…

Horas después la fiesta continuaba, los novatos estaban apartados platicando y festejando el fin de la guerra y tan bien la vuelta de Sasuke, Naruto miraba algo deprimido como Sakura y Sasuke conversaban muy animados un poco alejados, aunque se notaba que Sakura era la que hablara como loro y Sasuke solo escuchaba, había un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios que lo hacían ver mucho mas cálido que nunca.

-Que sucede Naruto? –Tsunade-

-Nada…. Yo solo…

Sakura y Sasuke conversaban un poco alejados, pero Sakura veía a Naruto distraída

-Entonces… por fin volverás a Konoha –Sakura-

-Tengo unos meses de prueba pero terminando seré libre otra vez… volveré a restaurar el honor y nombre de mi clan aquí… pero sin batallas

Se apresuró a decir al ver la furia que apareció por un segundo en el rostro de Sakura, esta sonrió levemente mirando a Naruto

-Vaya… así que por fin te ha flechado el dobe he?

Sakura se puso coloradísima

-Pues… yo… ha… solo que… el parece tan triste…

-Sigues siendo peor que el… te puedo decir por qué esta así…

-En serio? Y por qué?

Naruto suspiro un poco, pensando que quizás seria mejor irse, después de todo… ya había cumplido su promesa y sabia que su amigo volvería… de repente Sakura fue muy seria hacia el, mirándolo a los ojos

-Sakura-chan que pa…

Sin decir nada, Sakura lo tomo del rostro y lo beso en los labios, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras el silencio parecía apoderarse de la fiesta y todos la miraban con los ojos como platos, después de unos segundos, Sakura se separó un poco

-Estoy feliz de que Sasuke-kun este de vuelta… pero quítate esa tontería de la cabeza de que soy capaz de dejar de amarte…

Naruto la abraso besándola en los labios con pasión, acariciando el cabello y la espalda de esta mientras Sakura se colgaba a su cuello respondiendo el beso lo mas intenso que podía, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo se pegaba al de Naruto, casi como para ser uno… después de varios minutos se separaron agitados… y todo el lugar estallo en risas y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, Sakura se puso como tomate

-Ha… este…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA YA ESTUVO QUE NARUTO HOY FOLL….

Sin decir nada, Kiba salió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación estrellándose contra una pared debido a un golpe de Sakura que ni siquiera sabía como ocultar la pena que sentía… y eso no podía evitar que tuviera una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras Naruto… parecía que su cerebro se había ido a otro lado mientras solo sonreía como tonto…

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back-

Sakura caminaba por la calle, pensativa, mientras miraba nerviosa varias tiendas, cuando sintió una mano en la cabeza, rápidamente se volteo quitándose y se sorprendió… esa persona era Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun…

Lo miro pero extrañada, años antes se hubiera muerto por que Sasuke tuviera un gesto cariñoso como ese con ella, pero ahora eso solo la desconcertaba, Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde hacía 1 año que había vuelto a la aldea… pero no tanto, aunque casi no lo había visto en la calle o platicado con el fuera de una misión ya que no se le permitía mucho movimiento en la aldea aun, tendría que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de los aldeanos algo que lograba a pasos agigantados gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y de la propia Sakura

-Que pasa?

-Este… nada nada… solo… no pasa nada

Dijo finalmente, suspirando, aunque noto una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, una de las sonrisas de superioridad que hacían a Naruto salirse de sus casillas

-Que hizo el dobe ahora?

-He? Es… soy tan transparente…

Sasuke no dijo nada y empezó a caminar, Sakura suspiro fastidiada, pero un poco después, ambos estaban en el parque de la aldea, Sasuke solo miraba a los niños jugar, en silencio, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro pero algo le decía a Sakura que estaba feliz… volteo a ver a los niños y empezó a hablar.

-Ha estado raro últimamente…

-El dobe siempre ha sido raro… recuerdas el Jutsu sexy?

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Y lo mucho que te encanta cuando lo hace para ti…

-QUE?

Sakura volteo a verlo completamente colorada, como tomate, SI NARUTO HABÍA CONTADO LO QUE HACÍAN EN LA CAMA LO MATARÍA! Sasuke la volteo a ver… y sonrió con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que Sakura tan bien empezaba a odiar

-Era una broma… no conocía ese lado tuyo, Sakura…

Sakura se puso mucho mas colorada… cerro el puño y lo dirigió a Sasuke… este la miro tranquilamente… y el puño de Sakura se detuvo a un milímetro de su nariz, Sakura se sentó junto a el

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo desesperas…

-Y a ti tan bien, pero con el es mas divertido…

-Cállate… y dime por qué tan preocupado por el

-Como lo hare si me dijiste que me callara?

Sakura gruño un poco… y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y después empezó a reír, aunque levemente, agradeciéndole a Sasuke el gesto, al menos podía hacer que se distrajera y animara un poco aunque muy a su manera.

-Solo esta raro… hay algo diferente en el… tu acabas de salir de misión con el, algo que deba saber?

Sakura volteo a verlo arqueando la ceja, Naruto acababa de volver de una misión de un mes que había echo con Sasuke, este puso una cara como si creyera que Sakura lo culpara por algo...

-Fuera de que fuimos a un prostíbulo no paso nada

-A UN QUE?

La gente alrededor del parque volteo al escuchar el grito hasta que uno dijo "Es Sakura-sama" y todos suspiraron y siguieron con su camino, acostumbrados ya a esas reacciones

-Por el hijo del señor feudal…

-Ha… ok…

Sakura le tiro un puñetazo, pero Sasuke detuvo su mano sin voltear a verla siquiera

-Sasuke-kun…

-Si…?

-Que fue lo que Naruto te dijo? Que fue… que te hizo volver?

Sasuke volteo a verla, aunque ahora si parecía un poco alterado

-Volver a Konoha…

-Si… yo… digo, tu sabias lo de tu clan verdad?... que tu familia fue mandada a matar por Konoha pero… aun así querías vengarte…

Sasuke recordaba ese día, el día en que por fin se enteró de lo que había sucedido en la aldea que fuera el detonante para que su familia muriera… el día en que supo que su clan traiciono a Konoha y se unió a Madara, su misión era solamente terminar la masacre una vez que Madara tuviera el Kyubi, pero habían sido detenidos por el cuarto Hokage que sello rápidamente al zorro y después trataron de fingir inocencia… y después trataron de provocar otra masacre si no se cumplían sus exigencias, mientras se hacían pasar como mártires frente a la aldea… los Uchiha no eran inocentes… no eran víctimas… para Sasuke la masacre de un clan por simplemente ser peligroso no era aceptable, pero otra cosa era responder a amenazas y ataques, en ese momento todo lo que era el orgullo y el amor que Sasuke le tenía a sus padres se había transformado, los amaba… pero no por eso negaría ya lo que habían hecho… Sasuke se levantó un poco

-Es algo que no me agrada decirlo, Sakura… además ya hice lo que debía…

-Lo que debías?

Sasuke miro el reloj con una levísima sonrisa

-Ve con el dobe…

Sakura lo miro extrañada y sin hacer mas salió corriendo a casa de Naruto, algo había en el tono y la mirada de Sasuke que le habían dicho que era algo serio el que obedeciera, llego al departamento de Naruto y abrió la puerta con su propia llave, frente a ella estaba una cena a medio poner sobre la mesa, algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo y Naruto a medio vestir, solo con un pantalón de vestir, hablando por teléfono, Sakura se acerco en silencio

-No… no le digas nada yo… aun no tengo el valor… Sasuke… COMO QUE YA LA ENVIASTE AL DEPARTAMENTO! TE DIJE QUE EN UNA HO…

Sakura se acercó y presiono el botón para cortar la llamada, mirando a Naruto a los ojos

-En una hora que?… Naruto…

Naruto dio un salto al verla cogido totalmente por sorpresa, una cajita cayó al suelo y Sakura la vio, agachándose a recogerla

-Que…

Abrió los ojos asombrada

-Na… Naruto… que… que es esto…

Las manos de Sakura temblaban, en sus manos tenía una hermosa sortija de matrimonio, echa con una gema tallada con la forma de una flor de cerezo la misma que Sora vería años después, unas lagrimitas salieron de los ojos de Sakura

-Esto… esto es lo que… creo… Naruto…

-Yo.. lo siento Sakura-chan lo compre hace un tiempo pero no hallaba la for…

De repente Sakura sin más lo golpeo con mucha fuerza estampándolo en el suelo

-IDIOTA! CUANTO TE COSTO ESTO HE? LLEVAS DESDE QUE TERMINO LA GUERRA MATÁNDOTE PARA AHORRAR Y RECONSTRUIR LA CASA DE TUS PADRES Y AHORA SALES CON QUE ESTAS COMPRÁNDOME JOYAS! Baka...

Naruto miro a Sakura y esta de repente se lanzó sobre el dándole un beso en los labios

-No necesitabas comprarme esto…

-Sakura-chan… yo… si tu no lo quieres… yo…

-Naruto… no necesitabas comprarme algo como esto… por que no importa que me dieras o como me lo pidieras… la respuesta es si…

Naruto pestañeo como si no pudiera creérselo y Sakura asintió con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, cuando Naruto la abraso dándole un intenso beso en los labios… al otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke sonreía y se empezaba a alejar, había sido buena idea no distraer a Sakura tanto como Naruto se lo había pedido…

-Fin del flash back-

Sakura despertó al sentir un intenso calor en su rostro, se llevo la mano a la cara para tapar el sol que entraba por su ventana, irguiéndose un poco en la cama aun no se acostumbraba al calor y sol de Suna, suspiro un poco recostándose en la cama pensando en los recuerdos que había tenido… Naruto muerto… Sasuke Hokage…

-Que paso con el equipo? Que paso con lo que tanto querías construir mi amor?

Susurro mirando su sortija, lo que había pasado en Konoha la había sorprendido, Ino le había contado que ahora estaba aislada, el Edo tensei era usado y ahora descubría que todo eso era por causa de Sasuke, la misma persona que había empujado a Naruto a pedirle matrimonio, que había comprado la cuna para Sora como regalo, que había sido padrino en su boda… Sakura suspiro un poco, pensando como su mundo entero siempre había dependido de Naruto y ahora que el no estaba… todo se había destruido… cuando finalmente entro una enfermera

-Sakura-sama, ya se encuentra despierta?

-Si… por fin me quitaran esto?

La enfermera asintió cuando Sakura señalo el yeso de su pierna, Sakura suspiro aliviada, su pierna no había estado tan mal… lo malo era su brazo, pero al menos ya podría irse de ese lugar…

Inoue, Sora, Takeda y Kentaro entraron en el hospital, pero los chicos tenían cara de asustados.

-Bueno y a ustedes que les pasa? –Inoue-

-Jajajajaja lo que pasa es que tienen miedo de lo que les hará Sakura-sensei

-Les hará? Por que? –Inoue-

-Por que no han entrenado ni un día en esta semana…

Los 2 chicos temblaron e miedo

-Cállate… te podría oír…

-Vaya… sí que los tiene traumados…

-Es que… no sabes lo cruel…

-Sádica…

-Horrible…

-Diabólica…

-Que puede ser –Los 2-

Las 2 chicas rieron y ellos no comprendían por que, hasta que Sakura apoyo la cabeza en los hombros de ambo quedando su cabeza entre las de estos

-En serio? Que mas puedo ser he?

-HAAAAAAA! –Takeda-

-Sa… Sakura-sensei! –Kentaro-

Los 2 chicos dieron un salto quedándosele viendo asustadísimos haciendo que una gotita de sudor apareciera en la nuca de Inoue, no quería imaginarse como era Sakura de maestra para asustar a esos 2 de esa manera… y por fin ahora comprendía como aunque su maestra estaba en el hospital su hermana había entrenado de todas maneras, algo que no hacia normalmente si Ino no la obligaba.

-Bueno… es que… Sakura-sensei… -Takeda-

-Es que? –Sakura-

-Es que… nosotros –Kentaro-

-Si…? Ustedes…?

Los 2 suspiraron

-Están en problemas están en problemas están en pro…

-Kushina tu tan bien

-QUE? POR QUE? YO SI ENTRENE ESTA SEMANA SENSEI!

-Por que mientras estoy en el hospital tu eres la líder del equipo, eres responsable de ellos así que tan bien deberás tener castigo

-Ha…

Inoue volteo a ver atentamente a su hermana, sabia cuando estaba enfadada… pero para su sorpresa, su hermana no replico nada, solo se cruzó de brazos enfadada, Sakura sonrió acariciándole la cabeza con su brazo sano

-Pero no se preocupen, por esta vez no será algo duro, los 3 se portaron muy bien en la misión… así que les daré un premio de acuerdo? A ti tan bien Inoue

-En verdad? –Inoue-

Sakura sonrió asintiendo, era verdad que se merecían un premio pero antes…

-Bueno pero a movernos quiero llegar pronto a casa…

-Si… me pregunto cómo estará –Inoue-

-Espera… como… estará?

Inoue se tapó la boca rápidamente, Sakura volteo a ver a su equipo, ahora si parecía enfadada…

-Kushina… que no entrenes… no te ordene hacerlo… pero los 3 se comprometieron… A CUIDAR LA CASA CON ESOS 3 ADENTRO!

-PERO PERO PERO…

-A CASA AHORA!

Los 3 se pusieron firmes, caminando hacia casa de Sakura con cara de borreguitos en matadero… lo que de echo eran, mientras Inoue los seguía un poco mas atrás, ayudando a Sakura a caminar ya que aunque no traía ya su yeso aun le dolía algo la pierna, por fin un rato después llegaron a casa de Sakura

-Por fin aquí…

-Parece que no le gusta estar en el hospital sensei –Sora-

-No, para nada… realmente estoy muer…

En ese momento entraban por el portón y de la nada se escuchó el ruido de cristales quebrados y frente a Sakura cayó un pequeño buro, después de haber atravesado una de las ventanas de la casa, un segundo después Sakura abría la puerta de un puñetazo

-QUE PASA A… PERO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDOOO?!

Los chicos se acercaron asombrándose detrás de Sakura… y quedaron con los ojos como platos, la casa de Sakura, normalmente inmaculada (por que los hacia limpiarla 3 veces por semana) estaba destrozada, por todos lados había plumas de los cojines del sofá destrozados, había tierra y macetas rotas de sus plantas en las ventanas, en medio de la habitación Kumo y Nala peleaban entre ellos por el dominio de lo que Sakura reconoció como el forro de uno de sus cojines mientras Pochi saltaba por todos lados persiguiendo las plumas de que estaban rellenos, sentados en el sofá, Akira y Kobu les aplaudían solo en bóxer

-PERO QUE PASA A…

Sakura noto a Inoue y Sora coloradísimas viendo a Akira

-ESA ES MANERA DE ESTAR EN CASA!

Sakura tapo los ojos a las chicas rápidamente mientras Akira y Kobu la miraban sin comprender…

-Sakura-sensei ya es… HAAAA!

Ayame había bajado tan bien solo en ropa interior, despeinada y se notaba que apenas se despertaba, al ver a Kentaro y Takeda se volvió a meter a su cuarto… Sakura suspiro… desde su casa empezaron a oírse golpes y gritos de dolor.

5 minutos después, los 3 estaban bien apaleados en medio de la habitación, aunque con batas encima, Inoue miraba asustada a Sakura, rara vez la veía molesta… mientras que sora, Takeda y Kentaro reían

-De que se ríen? –Susurro de Inoue-

-Es divertido ver que Sakura-sensei le grita a alguien mas… -Takeda-

-Para variar –Kentaro-

Inoue rio un poco tapándose la boca, mientras Sakura fulminaba a los chicos con la mirada

-Pero que hicimos?... –Ayame-

-DESTROZARON MI CASA ENTERA! ACASO SU CASA ESTA ASÍ?

-Si –Los 3-

-He?

Sakura pestañeo

-Como? Pero…

-Papa siempre ha estado con nosotros… y nadie mas

Sakura pensó un poco y después se golpeo la frente con la mano… es verdad, si Kiba los había criado solos… suspiro un poco y después los vio mas molesta

-bueno… ENTONCES PONGANSE A LIMPIAR TODO AHORA!

Del grito tan fuerte, el suelo entero tembló, los 3 tragaron saliva… y Sakura se puso roja

-BUENO PERO PRIMERO VAYAN A VESTIRSE! Anden…

Los 3 hermanos suspiraron subiendo para vestirse, Sakura suspiro resignada, los chicos subieron y Sakura los siguió atentamente con la mirada… y los 3 entraron en cuartos que no eran el suyo ni el que tenia para Sora cuando se quedara, seguramente por estar arreglados sabían que tenían dueño, Sakura suspiro un poco volteando a ver a la entrada

-Ya pueden pasar

Inoue, sora, Takeda y Kentaro entraron apenas aguantándose la risa mientras Sakura revisaba la casa, la nevera no tenia nada, la otra nevera (protegida con un sello) estaba llena… de botellas de sake, había un par de adornos rotos los sillones llenos de pelo de perro, suspiro un poco, al menos el daño no era grande y sabia que no habrían podido entrar al almacén subterráneo, un poco después, los 3 chicos bajaron con los mismos trajes de piel que habían usado antes, los 3 suspiraron un poco, empezando a recoger todo de mala gana

-Ustedes 2 tan bien!

Takeda, Kentaro dieron un respingo poniéndose firmes, Sakura señalo la sala y los 3 murmullando y rezongando empezaron a limpiar tan bien

-Por que no pone a Sora a hacer esto? –Takeda-

-Por que Kushina SI HIZO SUS DEBERES Y ENTRENO ahora a trabajar!

Los chicos maldijeron en voz baja, algo que siempre los fastidiaba es que Sakura era muy blanda y permisiva con sora… aunque se desquitaba ya que los entrenamientos que le daba a Sora eran mucho mas fuertes que los de ellos, Sakura rio un poco

-Kobu ven…

Kobu dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco, Sakura les sonrió acercándose a un refrigerador que tenia algunos sellos por encima, no había sido tocado en ese tiempo, al acercar su mano el sello se borro abriendo la nevera

-Sakura-sensei… usa sellos para cosas así? –Inoue-

-Sip… mi esposo lo hacia todo el tiempo…

Rio un poco para si misma, años atrás se la pasaba regañando a Naruto por usar sus sellos para tonterías como esa, pero no podía evitar reconocer que era algo muy útil de vez en cuando…

-Pero…

-Además, si no fuera por este sello esto no estará aquí

Sakura abrió la puerta del congelador del refri y volteo, estrellitas aparecieron en el rostro de Inoue

-HELADO! –Inoue y Sora-

-Helado? Que es eso? –Kobu-

-Ya lo veras…

Unos momentos después, Inoue se sentaba en una mesita en el jardín, frente a un gran platón de helado de chocolate, frente a ella Kobu devoraba el helado como si no hubiera mañana, mientras Sakura comía el suyo tranquilamente

-Vaya… tranquilo Kobu te va a doler la cabeza… -Sora-

-Jajaja pobrecito, seguramente jamás lo había probado…

-HAAAAAAAAA MI CEREBRO!

Kobu se levanto un poco llevando las manos a su cabeza y las 3 rieron un poco, sobre todo por que después de unos segundos el dolor se detuvo… y volvió a comer como loco

-Pero… como puede jamás haber conocido algo así? –Inoue-

-Ellos… jamás habían salido de ese claro, Sakura-sensei?

Sakura negó tristemente con la cabeza

-No… nunca, Kiba tiene sus razones para haber actuado así pero… Kobu nació en ese lugar y los otros chicos fueron hay cuando aun eran muy pequeños…

Sora e Inoue suspiraron un poco, pero nerviosas

-Por eso quería que me ayudaran

Sakura acaricio el cabello de Kobu sonriéndole pero el niño ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que hablaban, en toda una vida de comer solo carne de animales cazados por ellos, jamás había probado algo diferente.

-Ellos 3… no saben lo que es la vida en una ciudad, pregunte a Temari antes de que fueran por mi, no han salido en estos 3 días, ni han hablado con nadie, Kiba los dejo en la puerta… puede que ellos actúen normalmente o traten de hacerlo con ustedes pero la verdad es que somos los primeros humanos que ellos recuerdan que no son de su familia…

Las chicas se quedaron calladas unos segundos… y después sonrieron volteando a verse entre ellas

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo hermanota? –Inoue-

-Claro que si hermanita –Sora-

-He?

-Ya sabemos que hacer para que empiecen a conocer el lugar

-Y a adaptarse a como son las cosas aquí

-Y cómo empezamos?

-A IR DE COMPRAS! –Las 2-

Sakura rio un poco, no parecía una mala idea…

Hanabi caminaba hasta llegar al palacio del Hokage, los guardias la dejaron pasar pero en vez de dirigirse la oficina de Sasuke giro a un pequeño pasillo, al acercarse a la puerta vio a Sati que la esperaba de pie tranquilamente frente a una pared vacía, Hanabi asintió al verla y Sati golpeo suavemente un báculo de madera haciendo que este brillara, entro tranquilamente en la pared y Hanabi detrás, la pared era solo un genjutsu y Hanabi se vio de repente bajando unas enormes escaleras de piedra, los pasos de ambas mujeres resonaban en las escaleras

-Escuche que Hiashi-chan estaba enfermo, se me permitirá ir a verlo? –Sati-

Hanabi miro a Sati, acostumbrada ya a que ella la sorprendiera, Sati no parecía para nada una shinobi, estaba vestida solo con un vestido de una pieza de color crema blanco, no traía ningún tipo de adorno, maquillaje, nada, su cuerpo y complexión eran los de una mujer común y corriente… pero Hanabi sabía que quizás ella seria capaz de derrotar al mismo Hokage de desearlo, aun así Sati siempre era amable, era de las pocas personas que se acordaba y preguntaba siempre por Hiashi pero jamás interfería en la vida de Hanabi sabiendo que esta tenía que cuidarlo, siempre era amable, servicial con todos… y por alguna razón eso asustaba a Hanabi sobre ella.

-Se encuentra bien pero si quiere puede ir a verlo, Sati-sama

-Por supuesto que iré, es raro que Naruto-sama este fuera para poder verlo normalmente

Hanabi se detuvo un poco y Sati volteo a verla, para después poner un semblante triste

-Lo lamento… su hermana… usted tiene siempre que…

-No importa… sigamos

Sati asintió en silencio y finalmente llegaron a un oscuro pasillo, que se iluminaba con el bastón de Sati, caminaron aun a unos minutos hasta que entraron a una enorme habitación donde habían varias personas de pie o sentadas en rocas, el lugar parecía más una caverna que una sala de reuniones pero Hanabi sabia por que iban ahí, pocas personas conocían esa parte de la aldea, no era posible espiarla por el Byakugan y ni siquiera entrar si el Hokage no lo habría primero, alrededor, tallados en las rocas, había varios sellos de contención de diferentes tipos, en el centro de la caverna se veía una pequeña columna de luz, alrededor estaban 9 personas, Hanabi sonrió levemente en su interior aunque su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, solo con el Byakugan activo, frente a ella estaban los que quedaban de los 10 guardianes de fuego de los cuales 8 eran Jinchuriki, , tan pronto se sentó, otra de las sombras volteo a ver a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-sama… que está sucediendo?

-Ichiya y Chomaru han muerto

-Qué? Que des… que les paso?

La voz de Sati se quebró un poco llevando las manos a su boca mientras sus ojos se veían brillosos, pero aunque solo ella parecía triste por la noticia, todos los demás se veían entre sí, nerviosos y sorprendidos por esta

-Co… como es eso posible? –Kobu-

-Aun no lo sé… pero… ellos han vuelto…

En la columna de luz que se encontraba en el centro de los ocupantes, 2 esferas de color aparecieron, Hanabi sabía lo que eran, cuando un Jinchuriki moría, el sello de esa cueva capturaba su chakra, ahora que no había un Bijuu que controlara este…

-Sakura debe ser más fuerte de lo que creíamos si fue capaz de vencerlos a ambos –Hanabi-

-No… no fue lo único que sucedió, tan bien, el clan Ikemi fue atacado…

-Eso es imposible! -¿?-

-Quien puede enfrentarse a los Ikemi? No hay manera… Vergo…-¿?-

-Alguien lo hizo, desde hace una semana que no tenemos ninguna comunicación con el lugar, pero el clan simplemente se esfumo, las casas estaban cerradas, había trampas en el lugar y fue completamente saqueado, no había cuerpos pero si huellas de combate… pero sin duda Akemi está muerta –Sasuke-

-Ese ataque debió venir de alguna de las otras naciones, Suna o la niebla -¿?-

-Es posible pero no hemos recibido ningún comunicado de ellos ni de shinobi ajenos a la aldea en esa zona, nada… -Sasuke-

-Entonces… fue Sakura-sama? –Kaitou-

Sasuke asintió en silencio, los shinobi que se encontraban en ese lugar eran los más confiables, su guardia personal y eran los únicos que sabían TODO acerca de Sakura y Naruto… eran los únicos que podían actuar en una situación como es donde ya 2 de sus guardianes habían muerto, pero estaba preocupado, aunque el clan Ikemi jamás supo que vigilaba en ese lugar alguien se había acercado al sello donde se encontraban los Jinchuriki, Sasuke jamás había entrado a ese porque sabía que los Jinchuriki lo matarían de inmediato de hacerlo siendo ellos inmortales, pero había puesto trampas para detectar que alguien entrara…

-Entonces que debemos hacer ahora? –Sati-

-Te prepararas para un viaje, Sati, iras a la aldea de la niebla a pedir una explicación de lo que sucede como embajadora de mi parte, los demás, estén alerta, en cualquier momento puedo llamar a cualquiera, prepárense para una batalla, ningún shinobi de Konoha atravesara las fronteras sin que yo lo sepa, para nada

-No iremos por los Ikemi? –Kobu-

-No… saben que les sucederá pronto, no es necesario…

-Pero ellos podrían… -¿?-

-He dicho que ningún shinobi saldrá de Konoha ni se acercara a sus fronteras, han entendido?

Todos los shinobi asintieron, entre los 12 guardianes estaban miembros de los clanes más poderosos del país del fuego, ellos se encargarían de divulgar esa orden, todos se levantaron, sabiendo que la reunión había terminado y salieron del lugar, dejando a las 2 esferas de chakra de los Bijuu brillando tenuemente, ningún shinobi se quejó ni dijo nada sobre lo corta de la reunión o que los haya llamado a todos, el hecho de que lo haya hecho solo les decía lo grave que parecía la situación para Sasuke y había conseguido que ninguno de ellos siquiera pensara en desobedecer sus órdenes, al salir Sati alumbro el camino para todos, aunque se veían pequeñas lagrimas bajar por su rostro, hasta que llegaron a la superficie y comenzaron a separarse.

-Hanabi

Hanabi se detuvo sin decir nada, esperando a que los demás salieron, tan pronto quedaron solos, Sasuke volteo a verla, trayendo el Sharingan activado al máximo, Hanabi no se alteró por eso, sabía que Sasuke actuaba de esa manera cuando estaba alterado… o furioso.

-Hinata…

-Aún no ha vuelto

-Lo sé, yo hice que el viaje durara más, pero al volver preguntaran que ha sucedido, no deben saber nada de lo que ha ocurrido en Konoha, has entendido?

-Sí, Hokage-sama

Hinata se inclinó un poco, alejándose de él, al salir del edificio del Hokage ya no parecía quedar ninguno de los 12 guardianes, excepto Sati, Hanabi se acercó a ella y Sati volteo a verla aunque con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, Hanabi no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena por ella, Sati no era shinobi, aunque había algo en ella que siempre le decía que era mucho más poderosa que ella y era algo que todos reconocían, no se comportaba como tal, lloraba cuando perdía algún compañero o alguien moría, trataba a todos como iguales, jamás había matado a nadie por más que peleara muchos contra alguno, había llegado al grado de evitar hacer las misiones hasta poner a salvo a las personas que había herido al cumplirlas, Hanabi sabía que sin duda las mueres de Chomaru, Ichiya y Akasha le dolían.

-Sati…

-Hanabi-sama… como se encuentra?

Sati volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, Hanabi suspiro un poco y Sati por alguna razón rio

-He? Que pasa?

-Como se encuentra Yuriko-chan?

Hanabi inmediatamente se puso coloradísima, tanto como un tomate, mientras desesperada miraba alrededor con su Byakugan… pero no había nadie cerca

-Co… como… no no sé yo… yo… como lo supiste! Ni siquiera Kobu…

-Hanabi-sama, esa cara usted la hace desde que se empezaron a ver a escondidas, es cara como decía Sakura-sama…

Sati trono los dedos

-Bruto enamorado, versión usted?

-Pero… yo… ha… yo…

Sati rio un poco en silencio, tapando su boca con las 2 manos

-Sati-sama se está burlando de mí!

Sati estallo en carcajadas haciendo que Hanabi quisiera hallar un lugar donde esconderse…

-Bueno es… está bien sí.. Este… por por favor no lo diga ha…

Hanabi dudo un momento, no sabía que excusa decir, nadie en la aldea más que Sati sabía de su relación, pero se suponía que tan poco de la relación de Yuriko con Sasuke, por más que fuera falsa, un comentario de Sati podría echar todo a perder pero Sati no era de los shinobi que Danzo había dejado… pero Sati solo sonrió

-De acuerdo pero quiero una cosa a cambio…

-Una cosa?

Yuriko acababa de poner la mesa, mientras el pequeño Hiashi tomaba su biberón solo mirándola, Yuriko acaricio un poco la cabeza de este haciéndolo reír

-Buen chiquito… que bien te has portado hoy pequeño

Él bebe solo reía ante las caras de Yuriko cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y volteo a ver, Yuriko se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa, seguro era Hanabi, entro y si, era ella, aunque seguía coloradísima y venía con cara de pocos amigos

-Que sucede? –Yuriko-

Hanabi le señalo a su espalda, Yuriko volteo y se cayó estilo anime

-HIASHIII CUANDO TIEMPO SIN VERTE? COMO ESTAS COMO ESTAS BEBE COMO TAS?

Sati tenía cargado al bebe haciéndolo reír… pero Yuriko ni siquiera la había visto pasar a su lado, Hanabi suspiro un poco, adiós a su comida a solas…

Ino caminaba por el centro comercial, tarareando tranquilamente una canción mientras 3 niños la seguían desde atrás llevando varias bolsas cada uno con cara de estarse muriendo de cansancio pero Ino los ignoraba totalmente, solo sonriendo pensando en las tiendas que le tocaba visitar, cuando escucho varias risas salir de una tienda de ropa, se acercó asomándose con curiosidad para casi caerse al suelo, Inoue, Takeda, Kentaro, Sora y Ayame reían con mucha fuerza.

-Pero que sucede?

Ino se acercó a ellos y sora la vio pero no pudo hablar de la risa y prefirió señalar adelante, hacia los vestidores, Ino se asomó… y empezó a reír tan bien

-YO NO ME PONGO ESTO SUELTE SUELTE SUELTEE!

-PERO SI TE VEZ BIEN! Y CON ESOS CUEROS NO PUEDES ANDAR EN LA ALDEA OÍSTE?

-QUE SUELTE!

Sakura tenía a Akira fuertemente sujeto del cuello de la camisa levantándolo un poco, Akira tenía una camiseta muy larga, que llegaba casi a sus rodillas, unos shorts, huaraches y además una gorra puesta hacia atrás y lentes negros, la camisa tenía la cara de Gaara, tan mal dibujada que Ino solo la reconocía por la expresión de maniático que solía tener de niño, Akira soltaba manotazos a diestro y siniestro queriendo zafarse, pero Sakura lo tenía bien agarrado

-YA SUELTEE!

-TU MISMO ESCOGISTE ESA ROPA AHORA TE LA LLEVAS!

-NO NO NO ME ME CAMBIO SOLO SUÉLTEME Sakura-SAMA

Sakura lo soltó y tan rápido que Ino no logro ni verlo se metió al vestidor, Sakura rio un poco

-Que… que pasa aquí?

Ino trato de escucharse seria pero la risa le ganaba, Sakura echo lo que parecía ser un montón de cueros al suelo

-Que Kiba me dejo a los chicos mientras estaba de misión, recuerdas? Pues… no tienen más que ponerse que una de estas…

-Pero… eso que le hiciste fue un poco cruel… si ellos no saben que ponerse por que les das esa ropa

-Fueron ellas

Sakura señaló a Inoue y sora que se pusieron coloradísimas

-Es que fue demasiado tentador mama! –Sora-

-Y Sakura-sensei nos dijo que podíamos a señas –Inoue-

Ino volteo a ver a Sakura y en ese momento sora le dio un pisotón a su hermana que Ino no noto eso mentiras le sonreía a Kobu, el niño traía una camisa de manga corta y unos shorts, bastante cómodos

-Sakura-sensei este… ya voy a salir…

Ayame salió del vestidor y tan pronto salió, Kentaro y Takeda se quedaron callados

-Wow…

-Pero… hay no me miren así!

Ayame se puso coloradísima, jalando su ropa nueva la cual parecía incomodarle mucho, traía una falda de color blanco parecida a la que Sakura usaba de chica y una camisa de manga corta, esta delineaba mucho su cuerpo e Ino notaba como este era mucho más delgado y estilizado de lo que parecía siempre trayendo una ropa ancha echa de pieles de animales, pero se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a eso, Ino sabía que jamás habían salido de ese refugio en su vida, Kiba tenía sus razones para eso estaba segura pero la verdad era que los 3 chicos prácticamente no sabían nada de vivir en la ciudad ni conocían nada más que lo que su papa había podido darles en ese lugar, Ayame se iba poniendo más y más roja y se notaba muy nerviosa

-Ya no me vean así quieren?! –Ayame-

-USTEDES 2 PERVERTIDOS VENGAN ACÁ!

-QUE PERVERTIDOS MOLESTAN A MI HERMANA!

Inoue y sora se llevaron a ambos chicos arrastrando jalándolo del cuello de la camisa, cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió de golpe, Ino, Sakura, Inoue y sora voltearon a ver qué pasaba, Inoue y sora se pusieron como tomates Sakura e Ino voltearon a verlas y luego a… Akira, que estaba solo en calzones

-HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS ESTAR HAY? METETE!

Sakura e Ino lo metieron de golpe al vestidor volteando a ver a las chicas, las 2 seguían coloradísimas, Sakura e Ino se golpearon la frente con la mano, Akira podría ser tan bruto como su padre, pero el que entrenara día y noche sin parar durante toda su vida, nada más que entrenar hacia que… se viera un poquito diferente que el a su edad.

-Frentuda… más te vale no dejarlo solo con ninguna de mis hijas…

-Si… en esto tienes razón puerca…

Un rato después todos salían de la tienda, Takeda, Kentaro, Ayame y Kobu reían a carcajadas por lo que le había pasado a Akira, Inoue y Sora rojísimas no decían nada… se habían dado cuenta que habían hecho el ridículo al quedársele viendo así y enfrente de su madre y su sensei, atrás venía el caballo de Sora e Inoue, arrastrando una carretita en el que se veía una gran montaña de compras, Sakura no había tenido opción que comprar guardarropa completo para los 3 chicos pero Kiba le había dejado su paga por la misión para lo que estos necesitaran, Ayame estaba muy roja viendo alrededor y jalando la tela de su camisa, se veía muy incómoda, Akira estaba igual, traía una camisa de manga larga, pero ancha, como la que usaba Gaara y pantalones a juego, lo único que Sakura e Ino habían conseguido que se pusiera, Kobu lamia un helado, los 3 genin que habían llevado las compras de Ino conversaban sobre la carreta.

-Bueno entonces… que podremos hacer ahora?

-Hacer ahora? Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, si no han practicado nada en estos días

-QUE?

Los 2 voltearon a ver a Sakura desilusionados, Sakura asintió con firmeza

-Bueno entonces Frentuda esta y yo nos vamos, Sora no llegues tarde a casa

-No mama

-Adiós Sakura-sensei, suerte chicos

-No los mates Frentuda, les enviaremos la ropa a la casa

Inoue e Ino se fueron llevando la carreta con ellos, alejándose, Ayame y Akira se miraron sin saber si seguirla o no pero Sakura solo les sonrió

-Por favor acompáñenos, quería pedirles un favor.

Los 2 hermanos se vieron entre si y asintieron, Sakura los condujo hasta el campo de entrenamiento que solían usar, una gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de los hermanos al ver un inmenso agujero, el que Sakura había hecho el día de su primera lección y que jamás habían podido llenar

-Que… que rayos es lo que hacen aquí? –Ayame-

-Esa fue Sakura-sensei… es un monstruo…

-Un qué Kentaro? No te oí bien…

Kentaro dio un respingo y se puso firmes, Sakura rio un poco

-Bueno prepárense chicos, vamos a ir con solo Taijutsu –Sakura-

-De nuevo? Contra ellos? –Takeda-

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE DE NUEVO CONTRA ELLOS? –Akira-

-Creen que por que nos ganaron una vez pueden hacerlo siempre mocosos? –Ayame-

-Ha… -Kentaro-

-Nosotros los vencimos sin problemas la última vez, lo recuerdas? –Takeda-

-SIN PROBLEMAS MOCOSO PRESUMIDO? –Ayame-

-SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron al escuchar a Sakura, Kobu rápidamente se escondió detrás de las piernas de su hermana que trago saliva, nerviosa.

-Esto no será una pelea de Akira y Ayame contra ustedes chicos

-Ya ven? No tienen por qué enojarse –Sora-

-Sera de todos contra Kushina…

-QUE?

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara que ponía su hija

-Solo usaran Taijutsu, nada de perros ninja, nada de técnicas, marionetas, arena, Kushina puedes usar ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, cualquier técnica que quieras, tienen 4 horas para quitarle esto

Sakura les mostro unos cascabeles y sonrió sádicamente

-Empezamos?...


	23. Chapter 23

En una zona alejada de Konoha, ocultos en la espesura del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña e improvisada aldea, rodeada por un pequeño rio, en este varios shinobi se encargaban de preparar una defensa y buenos refugios, hacer comida, colocar trampas, pareciendo estar decididos a quedarse en ese lugar por un largo tiempo, de repente un hombre apareció entre las sombras, al verlo varios shinobi le salieron al encuentro, pero el shinobi solo sonrió mostrando el reflejo de unos lentes, al acercarse rebelo a una mujer con una sonrisa tranquila y muy amable, uno de ellos se acerco, era el mismo shinobi que había hablado con Sakura hacia días y se había llevado el cadáver de Vergo, fuera de parecer enfadado o receloso por la presencia de la extraña se inclino un poco

-Le estamos agradecidos por la ayuda que nos ha brindado, nos hubieran descubierto sin usted y su hijo

-No hay que agradecer, este valle esta muy oculto y no los encontraran si no llaman demasiado la atención, es un antiguo escondite de Orochimaru que ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha conoció alguna vez, si permanecen aquí estarán a salvo

-El clan Ikemi se encontrara en este lugar hasta que Uzumaki-sama necesite de el, si ella esta en peligro deberemos abandonar esta zona

-Espera… Uzumaki… te refieres a Sakura Uzumaki…?

En las afueras de Suna, Ino e Inoue caminaban platicando animadas, cerca de la aldea había un pequeño oasis, con un minúsculo estanque, algunas palmeras y un poco de vegetación, no era mucho pero era solo una fracción de un enorme deposito de agua que alimentaba la aldea desde debajo de la tierra, era un lugar a donde Ino solía ir para caminar cuando quería estar sola pero ese día Inoue se le había pegado por alguna razón, a su alrededor el perrito que Sakura les había regalado correteaba, ladraba y jugaba, pareciendo ser mas una pequeña centella que un perrito, Inoue rio un poco al verlo e Ino lanzo un bufido, fastidiada, llevaba una semana entera quejándose de ese perro ya que usando de excusa que Sakura estaba en el hospital, Inoue y Sora lo habían metido de contrabando en su casa.

-Vamos mama, por que no podemos quedarnos con el?

-Sabes bien que no me gustan los animales

-Eso es mentira, tenemos un caballo y la que mas lo disfruta eres tu cuando vas de compras, hasta le compraste carreta y has hablado de buscarle pareja

-Un caballo y un perro son diferentes Inoue…

-Si, las gracias del perro son mas chiquitas

-Si pero las gracias no las hace dentro de la casa… como en mi sillón favorito anoche…

-Vamos por favor…

Inoue lo miro haciendo carita tierna, Ino desvió la mirada, normalmente no era capas de resistirte a las caritas de Inoue o de Sora, pero tan pronto volteo… Inoue se movió de tal forma que Ino se topo con su carita de nutria en desgracia en donde se volteo, a Ino le costo un verdadero esfuerzo no sonreír.

-No…

-Pero mama…

-Ese perro es de la puerca, ella dijo que lo cuidaría, que se quede con el y ustedes lo ven cuando vayan a su casa… después de todo últimamente se pasan mas con ella que en la nuestra

-Mama…

-Es mi ul…

-Por que estas tan celosa de Sakura-sama?

Ino cerro la boca, sorprendida de lo que su hija decía de repente pero después de unos segundos de sorpresa recupero el aplomo

-No estoy celosa de donde sacas eso…

-Mama, serás mayor pero yo soy más inteligente de lo que serás jamás no creas que me engañas

Ino le dio un pequeño coscorrón a su hija pero suspirando resignada, lo que Inoue decía era verdad, ella era tan o mas inteligente que su padre, pero a diferencia de Shikamaru que era un holgazán y un vago, Inoue era hiperactiva, traviesa y muy metiche, por lo que siempre sabia mas que su propio padre sobre lo que sucedía en la aldea, ella conocía plenamente su capacidad y aunque jamás se sobre estimaba, tan poco era humilde ni subestimaba sus habilidades, si ella había llegado a la conclusión de que Ino estaba celosa de Sakura entonces no habría manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella creía que estaba en lo correcto… y lo estaba, de nuevo.

-Es solo que… recuerdas a Matsuri cuando era genin

-Claro que si, Matsuri-neechan prácticamente ha sido nuestra hermana mayor, es la única persona capas de jugar con tío Gaara como nosotras, nos cuidaba cuando éramos pequeñas, le pegaba a los niños que nos molestaban en la escuela e incluso fue quien me dio mi primera lección de taijutsu y quien le enseño a Sora a escapar de su corralito cuando tenía 5 años… por que?

-Por que el que haya sido su maestra de equipo no fue coincidencia… yo selo pedí a Gaara tan pronto ella se graduo como Jounin y la entrene… yo no podía dejar que Sora se apartara de mi, que estuviera en manos de alguien que no confió… no mi pequeña Sora… ambas son mis hijas… las amo igual pero Sora… ella…

-Sora… tu la has criado cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir, cuando llego a tu vida sin siquiera soñar antes que fueras madre… es la hija de Sakura-sama, no es así?... por eso le dice Kushina… y Sora siendo la hija de tu mejor amiga… es natural que sientas así…

-Como… como sabes eso Inoue…? Como sabes que so…

Inoue se encogió de hombros con una expresión parecida a la que Shikamaru usaba cuando explicaba algo que para ella era extremadamente obvio pero que para todos los demás mortales era demasiado difícil de comprender.

-Lo sospeche desde hace mucho tiempo… le dirán a Sora lo que quieran pero se que ella debería tener los Kekegenkai, tuyo o el de papa o ambos… pero no es así… además nuestras edades no concuerdan Sora se supone que es un año mayor que yo pero no creo que la diferencia sea tan grande, unos pocos meses… menos de 6, somos igual de grandes… además esas marcas en su rostro… hace un tiempo cuando papa me hizo leer y resumir informes médicos de varias aldeas para unos cursos en la academia recuerdas? Leí uno que decía de una mujer embarazada que estaba muy grave debido a varias heridas echas antes y durante su embarazo, para evitar morir, Naruto Uzumaki transmitió el chakra del zorro a su cuerpo para que curara a la mujer y al feto dentro de ella con su chakra como lo hacía con el, funciono pero el bebe absorbió el chakra del zorro y al nacer… tenia marcas en su rostro… el nombre de la mujer era Sakura Uzumaki…

Ino no pudo hacer nada más que abrasar a su hija, era verdad lo que Inoue decía, ella siempre se había preocupado mas por sora, siempre había estado mas atenta a ella, la razón era que esa pequeña bebe que jamás había deseado y que ni siquiera había soñado alguna vez tener había sido lo único que la había echo sonreír durante mucho tiempo en el exilio, el ver su aldea en llamas, su familia asesinada, su clan exterminado, sus mejores amigos muriendo, su mejor amiga, Sakura, dando su vida para protegerla, una vez que se fue a Suna descubrió que Shikamaru no estaba, habían mandado matarlo y estuvo mas de 1 año huyendo de los asesinos tras el, en ese tiempo en que ni siquiera sabía si Shikamaru estaba con vida lo único que le había dado una razón para vivir había sido esa niña, sentía que si algo le pasaba a Sora terminaría de fallar, como kunoichi, como madre, como amiga, Inoue miro a Ino pero con una pequeña sonrisa, sin parecer molesta por lo que estaba admitiendo Ino, que aunque amaba a ambas con todo siempre se preocuparía mas por Sora

-Se que nos quieres a ambas mama pero… no quiero que estés así con Sakura-sama… tu tan bien debes aprender a dejar ir un poco a mi hermana y que se acerque a ella aunque fuera con eso…

-No sabes como se siente que de repente alguien quiera solo venir y… y…

-Y quitarte a tu hermana?...

Ino trago saliva, Inoue se veía triste y su voz se corto un poco pero después de tomar aire su voz se volvió a oír firme, pero con un tono neutral y frio parecido al de Shikamaru y que solo usaba cuando estaba muy alterada

-Pero ella no viene a eso… Sakura-sama jamás se ha portado egoísta con ella, cuando estamos solas con ella me trata con igual cariño, entrena conmigo, habla conmigo… se nota que ama a Sora pero ha luchado con todo lo que tiene por ocultarlo por ella y por lo que mi hermana va a sufrir cuando se entere… y quizás por ti tan bien, además no puedo olvidar que… ella… tuvo la oportunidad de dejarme morir hace una semana y no lo hizo… prefirió sin dudar sacrificar su vida para salvarme… tan poco ha hecho nada para alejarte de Sora… no ha hecho nada mas que enfocarse en cuidarla y darle lo mejor como maestra y amiga, nada mas… no te ha tratado de alejar de tu hija, deberías hacer lo mismo… ese perrito es un regalo de una madre a su hija, tu le has dado muchos a Sora y a mi, ella solo quiso hacer lo mismo es natural…

-Yo… creo que si…

Ino sonrió un poco y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente abrasándola con cariño

-Creo que si eres mas lista que yo…

-Lo se desde los 5 años…

-Pero de todos modos no se quedaran con el perrito

-QUE? POR QUE NO?!

Ino miro a Inoue con las manos en la cintura cuando escucharon una risa, voltearon, unos niños las miraban desde el camino, Ino volteo cuando una bella mujer con vestido de monja y lentes redondos se acerco inclinándose un poco

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nono… por favor podría decirme si esta es la aldea de Suna…?

Gaara escribía tranquilamente en su despacho, pero distraído, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, ya se había reunido con Shikamaru montones de veces, intentando extraer toda la información posible de su platica con los Bijuu pero aun no tenían nada que sirviera, nada que tuviera sentido… como era posible que alguien pudiera asesinar a un espíritu? Como controlaban su chakra? Por que Konoha estaba aislada? a que le temía el Hokage? Por que los espíritus de los jinchuriki no podían salir de ese lugar? Que le había sucedido a los bijuu que no estaban en ese lugar? No tenían ninguna de esa información, nada… parecía que Sai se movía y sabía algo pero el estaba desapareciendo cada vez que contactaban, sin que supieran a donde iba, estaba haciendo un plan pero no de el, estaba portándose mas esquivo y misterioso que el mismo Danzo, estaba pareciendo un traidor y un peligro al mismo tiempo que una esperanza, no sabían nada… de repente la puerta se abrió e Inoue, agitada y aterrorizada entro en la oficina

-TÍO GAARA DEBES IR AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO! AHORA!

En el campo de entrenamiento todos miraban a Sakura sorprendida, sobre todo Sora

-Dis… disculpe Sakura-sensei… escuchamos bien? –Kentaro-

-Si, escucharon bien

Sakura les arrojo un cascabel a cada uno, excepto al pequeño Kobu

-Átense esto en el cuello, Kushina tendrá el suyo tan bien, deberán ir todos en su contra… tendrán 1 hora, si en una hora Kushina no les quita los cascabeles los que queden recibirán 500, pero ya lo saben, prohibido usar cualquier tipo de arma, ninjutsu, genjutsu o sus lobos, ella puede hacer y usar lo que quiera, si logran quitarle su cascabel, obtendrán 500 a cada uno, si ella gana, tendrá 500 por cada uno… listos? Pueden tomar 1 minuto para alejarse y prepararse…

Los niños no hicieron nada aun sorprendidos por eso, a Ayame y Akira les parecía extraño que Sakura atacara tanto a Sora y la expusiera a esas practicas quizás la odiaba… Kentaro y Takeda no comprendían por que trataba así a Sora si la adoraba y era su favorita, todos se alejaron un poco, Sakura solo esperaba a que el minuto se cumpliera, pero vio que Sora parecía nerviosisisima

-Vamos Kushina no te preocupes no estará tan mal

-Claro que si! Son 4 contra 1 que piensa que aprenderé con eso?

-Este entrenamiento no es para ti Kushina, es para ellos…

-Como?

-Si… y no te preocupes te daré un empujoncito…

Sakura se acerco y le susurro unas palabras al oído a Sora, esta abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a Sakura

-No que era su favorita… -Con voz híper chillona-

Akira, Ayame, Kentaro y Takeda hablaban en susurros

-Vamos… haremos e… oigan a donde se fue Sora? –Takeda-

-TOMEN ESTO!

Los 4 levantaron la cabeza y abrieron los ojos como platos… Sora caía hacia ellos desde mas de 10 metros de altura con un rasengan en la mano, al impactar este estallo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que los 4 ninja salieron volando mientras el humo se levantaba formando un honguito como el de una bomba atómica pero pequeña, una gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de Sakura y Kobu que veían la pelea

-Ha… Sakura-sama…

-Dime?

-Que hizo para que Sora-san se hiciera así de fuerte?...

-Ha… es algo avara sabes…?

-Avara?

-Sip… y si Sora pierde los 500 que le daré a cada uno de ellos saldrán de su bolsillo… quieres un dulce?

-SI!

-Vamos a una sombra

Kobu salió corriendo a lo lejos había un tronco pequeño debajo de un árbol, usado normalmente por Sakura para sentarse a verlos entrenar, los lobos por un momento vieron a sus amos en la pelea y después se alejaron.

Los 4 ninja se habían dispersado por el golpe de Sora

-A QUE HORAS APRENDIÓ ESA COSA? –Kentaro-

-No recuerdas?! Sakura-sensei nos enseño a cada uno una cosa en la isla, a ti tu arena y el mejor uso de esta a mi a usar mejores marionetas a ella…

-YA VERÁN!

Sora corría rápidamente hacia ellos, Kentaro por reflejo levanto un poco de arena… y de la nada a una gran velocidad una piedra cruzo el espacio y le dio en la cabeza

-AUCH! PERO QUE RAYOS HACE Sakura-SENSEI?

Le grito a Sakura que a unos metros de distancia, estaba sentada al lado de Kobu que jugaba con un muñeco, tenia unas piedritas en el regazo y hacia rebotar una en la mano, de repente Kentaro recordó… nada de jutsus

-PERO COMO LA VENCERÉ…

-A UN LADO!

Takeda empujo a un lado a Kentaro al momento que Sora lanzaba un golpe y después se movió a una gran velocidad para esquivar el golpe de Sora, Kentaro se levanto y lanzo un golpe a Sora, pero esta de repente no estaba hay

-Pero que? –Kentaro-

-ESO NO SIRVE ELLA TIENE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA ESQUIVAR ATAQUES COMO YO!

-TOMA ESTO KENTARO!

Sora le lanzo un golpe hacia su cara, Kentaro se movió por reflejo, la arena formo un escudo frente a el… y toda la concentración de Kentaro se borro al recibir un golpe de otra piedra

-Ya párele sa…

En ese momento su puño se cerro de golpe al recibir un fuerte derechazo de parte de Sora, Kentaro sintió como si su cara se rompiera y cayo al suelo con cara de pokemon vencido, mientras en un rápido movimiento Sora le quitaba el cascabel y se lo guardaba en el estuche de Kunai, volteo a ver a Takeda y sonrió lanzándose contra el, Takeda y Sora empezaron a pelear rápidamente… pero con una enorme desventaja para Takeda, los 2 se movían tan rápido que apenas se veían pero Takeda solo podía esquivar… EL NO SABIA NADA DE COMO ATACAR! Aunque habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento para esquivar que Sora el jamás había aprendido a lanzar un golpe, Sakura le había dicho específicamente que no le enseñaría eso y no comprendía que quería con ello, de repente, Akira llego lanzando un fuerte golpe hacia Sora, Sora volteo y salto hacia atrás, Akira se puso al lado de Takeda, a su lado su hermana se puso tan bien en pose de combate, ambos Inuzuka gruñían, tenían los puños cerrados, era la posición de taijutsu del clan Inuzuka pero sin usar el Jutsu de mimetismo animal, aun así era una técnica de combate

-POR QUE NO HACES NADA? –Akira-

-Es difícil golpearla, Sora es una experta en esquivar y taijutsu…

-En serio? Por que usaba espada no… desde cuando lo es? –Ayame-

-Desde…

Takeda miro fijamente a Sora, esta sonreía tranquilamente, pero atenta, tenia los puños cerrados, en una posición de combate de artes marciales, mirándolos atentamente, sin perder ni un solo movimiento de ellos pero sin adelantarse ni hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, solo esperando

-Desde que llego ese monstruo malvado a nuestras vidas!

Takeda señalo a Sakura indignado, los 2 hermanos lo miraron nerviosos…

-TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!

Gritaron de repente muchas voces, de alrededor de ellos saliendo de la tierra surgieron varios clones, Takeda sintió como 2 lo sujetaban por detrás y otro clon de Sora giro frente a el lanzando un golpe a la boca de su estomago, Takeda dio un salto impulsándose solo con las piernas y logro zafarse del golpe levantando la parte inferior de su cuerpo y de repente se vio debajo del árbol

-Que paso? –Takeda-

-Perdiste, te saque de ahí…

Al lado de Takeda estaba Kentaro con la marca de un puñetazo en la cara, Kobu y los 3 perros estaban tan bien con los ojos como platos por la velocidad con que Sakura se había movido esta lo miraba y se arrodillo a su lado, poniendo la mano sobre el estomago del chico, empezando a tratar su herida por si acaso

-Como que perdí?

-Si, Sora te quito el collar

-Como?

Takeda llevo la mano a su cuello y noto que el cascabel no estaba…

-Ella sigue siendo la única que merece ser chunin verdad?

-Pero has mejorado…

Sakura parecía estar satisfecha del estado de los chicos por que se levanto recargándose en el árbol mirando la pelea

-Sakura-sensei

-Que sucede?

-Por que nos puso este entrenamiento? –Kentaro-

-Ha eso… es fácil… para que no tengan pánico…

-Pánico?

Sakura señalo a los hermanos Inuzuka, los 2 peleaban con Sora, pero usando las técnicas de su clan sin usar sus Jutsu, solo taijutsu pero de repente notaron algo en su formación y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Como…

-Ellos 2, Kiba solía llevar animales salvajes a la selva para entrenarlos, leones, tigres, serpientes y ponerles ejercicios como estos, me lo conto Ayame anoche, ustedes son buenos pero ellos tienen mucha mas experiencia en pelear para salvar su vida…

-Ha? Entonces la lección era?

-Ustedes actúan por reflejos, por costumbre, pero no ven mas allá de eso, Takeda sin tus marionetas no pensaste mas que en solo esquivar por que eso te enseñe y ni se te ocurrió atacarla aunque fuera con un kunai, Kentaro usaste tu arena, estuvo bien… pero sin ella, te apanicas, tratas de usarla aunque no puedas… los 2 estuvieron en una situación nueva donde no podían reaccionar como siempre lo hacen y perdieron el control de si mismos… miren a los hermanos Inuzuka, están en una situación nueva, ellos jamás han peleado cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien como Sora, ni sin sus lobos ni sin sus garras y están logrando enfrentarla… ustedes pudieron haber simplemente huido y escondido, les di 1 hora si en esa hora Sora no los atrapaba, ganaban, pero solo quisieron enfrentarla, si hubieran tratado los 2 de pegarle a Sora quizás le hubieran quitado el collar, con algún engaño como ella lo hizo con Takeda que es tan bueno como ella para esquivar

-Comprendo Sakura-sensei… debimos hacer algo inesperado… sorprenderla… verdad?

Sakura rio un poco

-Ocurre algo…?

-Nada solo es que… recordé algo tonto…

-Que?

-El ninja mas grandioso que jamás he conocido... lo era por que era el numero uno en sorprender a la gente…

Ayame se lanzó contra Sora y tiro un fuerte golpe, Sora esquivo y el suelo tembló un poco, Ayame giro sobre si misma y tiro arena sobre Sora, Sora salto hacia atrás y Akira de repente lanzo otro golpe contra ella, Sora esquivo rápidamente y después retrocedió jadeando con fuerza, Akira y Ayame lo miraban sonriendo, Ayame se levantó un poco y Akira se inclinó, Sora reconocía esa pose, era su técnica que combinaba el lobo y el humano para pelear, pero al no tener un lobo ninja, Akira había tomado el papel de lobo en su combinación, los hermanos habían improvisado esa forma de combate en un segundo, se notaban que tenían mucha mas experiencia en peleas desesperadas que los otros 2.

-Rayos… NO QUIERO PAGARLES NI UN MALDITO CENTAVO! YA VERÁN!

-Ha… bueno O.O

Los 2 hermanos miraban nerviosos a la chica, de repente, Sora envió todo su chakra de golpe a sus piernas

-YA SE QUE HACER! HORA DE USAR ESO!

-Eso?

De repente Sora se dividió, creando 10 clones que los rodearon… era hora de usar eso…

-Flash back-

Durante la pelea contra Vergo días antes…

-Sakura-sensei… no… Sakura-sensei… el…

Sora se levantó volteando a ver a Vergo, desenvainando su katana, Vergo acababa de derribarla…

-hermana que rayos haces…

-Hermana… detenlo… intentare algo como lo de hace rato…

-Hace rato… el fuego no funciona…

-No…

En ese momento Sora abrió los ojos, se vio dentro de un espacio negro, no sabia que hacia hay ni que sucedía, pero escucho una voz, muy suave, muy débil pero que venia de todos lados

-No puedo hacer mucho ya por ustedes… pero puedo darte esto…

De repente una enorme cantidad de información entro en el cerebro de Sora, ella empezó a ver imágenes, como si dentro de su mente se viera una película, vio a un chico rubio, el desafío y el valor se notaba en su mirada, lo vio corriendo detrás de una muchacha delgada y frentona de cabello rosa que Sora reconoció por sus ojos

-Sakura-sensei… Jajaja que plana era… entonces… pero… eso…

Vio entonces momentos del pasado… Naruto peleando con un kunai, Naruto tratando de cortar una hoja, Naruto en sus exámenes chunin, Sora rio al ver lo del gas en la cara de Kiba, vio como usaba una técnica de Taijutsu que era una copia de otra… de repente, vio como envolvía un kunai con chakra y sonrió… después de eso las imágenes se detuvieron… solo escucho esa voz, mucho mas distante… mucho mas débil… solo diciendo

-Haznos sentir orgullosas, Kushina…

-Fuera de su mente-

-Pero…

Sora vio su katana respirando hondo, recordando una linda tarde en la que Sakura le dio su primera lección y simplemente la hizo podar su jardín…

-Pero hay algo que si puede parar a ese hombre… ahora!

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back-

Sora se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento mirando el inmenso agujero que Sakura había creado hacia un tiempo, cuando les había dado su primera lección… su maestra estaba al borde de la muerte en esos momentos, no sabía por que pero sentía un inmenso vacío y terror en su corazón… de repente escucho una risa y al voltear hacia abajo vio a su hermana

-Hola, extrañando a tu novia?

-DIJISTE QUE NO ME VOLVERÍAS A DECIR LESBIANA!

-Ha lo siento recibí tantos golpes que se me olvido todo mientras abrazaba a tu novia

-INOUE!

Sora salto frente a ella furiosa e Inoue le sonrió un poco, haciendo que Sora olvidara su enfado y tan bien sonriera, la relación entre ambas siempre había sido grandiosa

-Para que vienes aquí? Mama te mando? –Inoue-

-No, vine a hacer mi trabajo

-Tu trabajo…?

-Si, Sakura-sensei esta así por mi culpa así que mientras esta en el hospital tengo que ver que entrenen no?... pero parece que solo estas tu… y no estas entrenando…

-Bueno no hay mucho que entrenar pero… sabes… hay una técnica que me gustaría usar… quieres ver si puedes esquivarla?

-Una nueva técnica… claro, veamos como es

Inoue se puso en posición de combate, Sora sonrió maliciosa uniendo sus manos para crear unos clones…

-Y eso es por decirme lesbiana!

Sora reía mientras se alejaba del campo de entrenamiento dejando a su hermana en el suelo semi inconsciente…

-Fin del flash back-

Todos los clones se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Ayame y Akira, los 2 se separaron y de repente, todos dejaron a Akira y se lanzaron contra Ayame empezando a acosarla con golpes

-VIENEN TRAS DE MI! –Ayame-

-Haya voy herma…

Akira retrocedió rápidamente al ver como Sora lo golpeaba, le tiro un puñetazo en el rostro y este desapareció era otro clon

-COMO?!

Detrás del humo surgió otro clon que giro sobre si mismo dándole una patada, Akira sintió como lo levantaban con ese golpe pero resistiéndolo, era muy fuerte y confiaba mucho en la dureza de sus músculos y en su fuerza para resistir el golpe y ya había recibido muchos de Sora

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

En el árbol Sakura se levantó sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, Kentaro y Takeda vieron como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y se preguntaron que sucedía

Con Akira, otro clon goleo a este elevándolo mas, luego otro, luego otro

-U-ZU-MA-KI… Naruto-RENDAN!

Grito sora, la verdadera, que estaba sobre Akira que ya elevado por los golpes no logro girarse y recibió el golpe cayendo sobre los clones que explotaron…

-Hermano!

-LA GANADORA ES KUSHINA ESTO SE ACABO!

Sakura aprecio entre ellos, Ayame no sabia que pasaba… pero vio que Sora tenia ya 4 cascabeles en las manos, Ayame llevo la mano a su cuello y noto que ya no lo tenia, alguno de los clones se lo había arrebatado mientras esquivaban los golpes… pero Sakura parecía extrañada… nerviosa…

-Kushina… -Sakura-

-Sakura-sensei… yo… este… era una sorpresa…

Sora se puso colorada… Sakura sonrió un poco

-Buen trabajo…

-Si si muy tierno pero puedes bajarte?

Sora miro a Akira que estaba debajo de ella

-ME ESTAS VIENDO LA TANGA PERVERTIDO!

-COMO QUE USAS TANGA KUSHINA!

Todos miraban a Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, cuando de repente la mirada de Sakura se puso seria

-CORRAN! -Sakura-

-He?

Sakura empezó a correr hacia la orilla del campo de entrenamiento y dio un tremendo salto, no entendía que pasaba cuando Sora vio que Ino llegaba corriendo

-Mama hi…

-CORRAN RÁPIDO VAYAN AVISEN A LA ALDEA NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!

-SHANARO!

Sakura lanzo un puñetazo con fuerza en la arena, tan grande como el que había usado para crear el agujero, una gran cortina de humo y arena se levanto del suelo y al dispares, un hombre en una capa de color negra estaba en ese lugar, las 2 mujeres lo rodearon listas para el combate…

En Konoha, Yuriko hablaba animada con Sati mientras se dirigían a la parte más alejada y aislada de la aldea, hacia años ese territorio había pertenecido al clan Uchiha que contaba con mas de 1000 miembros, en la actualidad por alguna razón Sasuke no había querido habitar ese lugar y se los había cedido al clan Yandara, pero estos ni siquiera llegaban a los 100, por lo que era una zona con apariencia muy solitaria pero a cambio…

-Wow… siempre que vengo por aquí me dejas asombrada...

-Le agradezco su cumplido Yuriko-sama… solo tratamos de mantener esto presentable…

-Presentable?...

Yuriko miraba a su alrededor asombrada, los Yandara habían derribado casi todas las casas de la enorme sección del clan Uchiha y vivían en una pequeña aldea que era solo una decima parte de la antigua zona, el resto eran… solo arbustos, arboles y plantas, el lugar estaba perfectamente cuidado, había arbustos formando un hermoso camino, varios arboles frutales que casi lo hacía parecer un bosque, había animales corriendo por todos lados, sin sentir el menor temor por Yuriko o Sati si no que se acercaban a verlos con curiosidad, mostrando que no tenían el menor temor a los humanos, Yuriko sonrió mientras se acercaban a las casas, Sati había mencionado entre cosas que tenia hacer como líder de su clan era pedir un medico que fuera a la zona de su aldea, debido a que había un par de enfermos, pero uno de ellos tan anciano que temían llevarlo al hospital y Yuriko se había ofrecido a revisarlo ella misma agradeciendo a Sati el no decir nada de lo que había descubierto entre Hanabi y ella, algo que para muchos podría ser traición debido a que Yuriko técnicamente salía con Sasuke pero que para Sati se había limitado a un dramita de telenovela romántica barata… novelas que al parecer adoraba y quería ver como continuaba.

En un pequeño claro sin plantas, jugaban un grupo de niños, eran alrededor de 20 de diferentes edades entre 4 y 12 años, Yuriko vio que en una esquina una mujer de cabello negro, de no mas de 15 años leía tranquilamente un libro, otro chico de su misma edad dormía profundamente sobre uno de los techos, ambos tenían bastones a su lado, jamás había salido por que pero todos los ninja de ese clan siempre tenían un bastón a su lado, los niños tenían pequeños bastones tan bien apilados en la orilla del campo donde jugaban y Yuriko sabia que el bastón de alguna forma crecía junto con ellos y aunque para todos fueran iguales jamás su dueño se equivocaba al tomarlo, al ver que se acercaban todos los niños se levantaron corriendo felices hacia ella, Yuriko rio un poco, el clan Yandara no era grande pero sin duda era el clan mas unido que jamás había conocido, cualquiera de ellos daría la vida con una sonrisa por evitar que otro se hiriera… y Sati era la líder de clan mas querida que había visto alguna vez, todos los niños corrieron en estampida hacia ella y se detuvieron a un metro mas o menos de donde estaban

-Hola niños, ella es la señorita Yuriko-sama, salúdenla por favor

-Un gusto en verla Yuriko-sama

Los niños se pusieron en una fila perfectamente recta y se inclinaron a la vez, saludando, Yuriko rio un poco inclinándose a su vez

-Un gusto ni…

Abrió los ojos de repente volteando, de la nada se escucharon varias explosiones y Yuriko vio boquiabierta como varias esferas echas de chakra puro iban hacia ellas volando como balas, eran mas de 50, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sati había pasado a su lado y tomando su bastón lo hizo girar rápidamente a su alrededor, el bastón se doblaba con gran facilidad aunque Yuriko sabia que era durísimo, Sati desvió rápidamente todos los impactos y después lanzo una pequeña estocada a la nada, para sorpresa de Yuriko, se escucho un fuerte estruendo en un árbol que estaba a mas de 100 metros de distancia frente a ella y varias manzanas cayeron de este, una sombra salió hacia ella, Yuriko sintió como 2 ráfagas pasaban a su lado y de repente un hombre se detuvo frente a ella, tenia una katana en la mano, pero sin aparentar tener intención de usarla ya que la apuntaba hacia abajo, a su lado habían aparecido los 2 adolecentes del clan Yandara que simplemente tenían sus bastones rectos frente a el, uno frente a su cuello otro detrás, sin aparentar estar molestos lo mas mínimo, el shinobi era un hombre de estatura media, su cabello era corto y de color blanco y su piel muy morena, traía unos pantalones y camisa negros, la camisa era de manga corta

-Ya ya… disculpe por el susto Sati-sama…

-Aoshi Uezugi-sama… puedo saber a que debo su visita…?

El hombre sonrió mientras Yuriko lo miraba atentamente, entre interesada y sorprendida, el clan Uezugi era otro clan que, junto con el Ikemi, competían por ser los mas fuertes de Konoha y se daban así mismos ese titulo aunque ninguno había logrado aun superar al clan Yandara, el clan Uezugi ya había tenido problemas con Konoha muchos años antes, mas o menos por la época donde Yuriko había derretido la ropa de su maestra con una bomba, habían conocido a ese clan, estos eran capaces de acumular el chakra en un punto y dispararlo como si fueran mini bijuu-damas, una técnica que combinaba el poder de reunir chakra en un punto de un ninja medico y la habilidad de usar el chakra como un arma fuera de su cuerpo hacia el enemigo de los Hyuga, poco tiempo después de que Sasuke fuera nombrado Hokage había contactado a ese clan y lo había llevado a la aldea.

-Nada solo… sentí que había extraños en esa zona, no me imaginaba que se trataba de Yuriko-sama… así que vine a ver que sucedía después de todo sus niños juegan aquí

-No se preocupe por eso como ve ellos están bien protegidos siempre

Los 2 adolecentes sonrieron imperceptiblemente

-Si y vaya vigilancia llegue hasta ellos con una katana

Sati sonrió un poco, otros miembros del clan estaban acercándose a ver que sucedía

-No se preocupe como ve esta todo bien… por favor discúlpeme pero debo pedirle que se retire estoy un poco ocupada para atenderlo como debiera

-De acuerdo me iré…

Los 2 chicos levantaron sus bastones y saludaron tranquilamente a Aoshi para alejarse un poco y Aoshi miro a Sati fijamente a los ojos, se notaba el odio y la furia en su mirada… quizás ese ataque era solo una tontería, pero para Yuriko, le parecía que ese ataque tan tonto tenia otro significado que solo entre ambos comprendían… quizás las guerras entre clanes continuaban a pesar de que Konoha, oficialmente al menos, estaba unida

-Por cierto Aoshi-sama hay algo que no comprendo… usted dice que llego aquí con un arma verdad? –Sati-

-Si una katana que no la…

-Que katana?

De repente la katana que estaba en la mano del hombre empezó a resquebrajarse y cayo echa pedazos, Yuriko abrió la boca asombrada, solo quedaba el mango

-Si es esa le robaron el filo Aoshi-sama no lo veo…

Sati abrió los ojos asombrada

-Quizás haya ladrones por aquí… por favor Aoshi-sama adoramos sus visitas pero cuídese e intente no tomar este rumbo de nuevo… podría pasarle algo mas grave que un simple asalto…

Aoshi gruño furioso pero simplemente desapareció… Yuriko rio un poco

-Yuriko-sama no es gracioso… no puedo creerlo ladrones cerca de mi clan…

-Si claro… hay tanto ladrones aquí como amor hay en mi corazón por Sasuke-sama…

Sati se tapo la boca para evitar reír por el pequeño chiste y Yuriko sonrió un poco cuando volteo… casi se cae de la impresión

-PERO A QUE HORAS HICIERON ESTO?

-He?

Uno de los niños volteo a verla, todos los niños estaban alrededor de una pila de manzanas que habían caído del árbol que Sati había atacado, pero el árbol estaba a mas de 100 metros de donde estaban y Yuriko no los había visto moverse para ir por ella, una niña se acerco

-Es cierto… Yuriko-sama gracias por visitarnos…quiere?

Yuriko rio un poco y tomo la manzana, cuando todos los niños voltearon a ver hacia la entrada

-Naruto-sama… ya regreso –Sati-

-Como lo saben?

-Por que entro algo muy negro a la aldea…

Dijo tranquilamente el chico que había estado cuidando a los niños mientras le tendía a un niño mas pequeño la manzana que acababa de pelar para el con un kunai, Yuriko no supo por que pero le pareció ver dolor y tristeza en los ojos de ese clan…

El carruaje en el que iban Naruto y Hinata se detuvo frente a la mansión Hyuga, al momento que se detuvo el carruaje Hanabi salió de la mansión, agradeciendo que su sobrino estaba dormido y en su cuarto lejos de la vista de sus padres, traía un kimono blanco de seda que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, al bajar Naruto Hanabi noto como la devoraba con la mirada, ya antes había sentido esa mirada de su cuñado sobre ella, pero aunque al ser adolecente había comprendido perfectamente por que su hermana se había enamorado de el y hasta a ella le gustaba un poco, esa mirada solo le daba asco, noto como por un momento su hermana la veía furiosa y se inclino un poco

-Bienvenidos, Naruto-sama… Nee-san los estaba esperando…

-Ven

Ambos pasaron al lado de Hanabi, casi sin verla y una vez que la puerta se cerro Hanabi siguió a Naruto y Hinata, hasta que Hanabi vio que se dirigían a la sala de reuniones, una sala muy bien protegida por sellos y barreras de todo tipo para evitar que nadie los escuchara, Hanabi entro y cerro la puerta tras ella, Hinata se había quedado afuera pero se veía la ira en sus ojos, Hinata celaba a Naruto con todos, inclusive con su propia hermana pero con una razón ya que mas de una mujer había muerto por haberse acostado con Naruto en la aldea.

-Apaga el byakugan

Hanabi obedeció sintiéndose súbitamente nerviosa, Naruto se sentó en un sillón, el que usaba siempre en las reuniones

-Que es lo que quiere saber… Naruto-sama…?

-Que sucedió en la aldea mientras no estaba…

-Disculpe?

Naruto se inclino viéndola fijamente entrelazando sus manos frente a su rostro

-2 jinchuriki están muertos, no sentí su chakra cuando llegue aquí…quien los mato, quien es tan fuerte como para hacerlo…

Hanabi trago saliva, sorprendida por esa pregunta, Naruto sabia que Ichiya y Chomaru estaban muertos, no sabia como lo había averiguado no debería sentir su chakra o algo diferente se suponía que no podía, suspiro un poco

-Si, yo los mate…

-Tu… puedo saber por que lo hiciste, Hanabi?

Hanabi asintió

-Sasuke-sama no quiere que sepa esto pero ellos planeaban un golpe de estado, matarlo a usted y a mi nee-san, solo quedamos 20 Hyuga en Konoha y si desaparecieran usted y mi hermana nos quedaríamos sin líder, así que quisieron aprovechar que salían para emboscarlos… Sasuke-sama estaba enterado del plan y por eso los hizo salir de la villa como carnada, los alcance cuando salieron y los mate a ambos

-Tonterías, ellos jamás podrían conmigo

-Usando a mi nee-san como escudo si

-No es verdad y lo sabes, esa mujer no me importa

-Es cierto, señor, pero ellos creían que si… recuerde que hay cosas que solo nosotros y mi nee-san lo saben… Sasuke-sama no quiso arriesgarse…

Naruto sonrió cruelmente levantándose, acercándose a Hanabi, mirándola como si fura un delicioso manjar, Hanabi le sostuvo la mirada, sin dejarse amedrentar por el

-Es sorprendente cuanto has crecido en estos años, Hanabi-chan… tu sola contra 2 jinchuriki… ya eres toda una mujer…

Una mano de Naruto fue hacia el cuerpo de Hanabi y se vio detenida, suave pero firmemente por la de esta

-Seguro querrá descansar, Naruto-sama… no es momento para que haga esfuerzos ahora viene de un viaje además…

Hanabi le sonrió dulcemente

-Y seguro mi hermana es mas apropiada para esto ya que es su esposa, con permiso

Hanabi se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Sabes que no podrías detenerme si quisiera realmente, Hanabi… quizás hasta rogarías por mas…

Hanabi abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con su hermana

-Nee-san les prepare su habitación, con permiso pero creo que sobro aquí

Hanabi se alejo sintiendo la mirada de ira de su hermana clavada en su nuca, de ira y celos enfermizos… escucho la voz en el interior del Shichibi

-El… empieza a separarse de Hinata…

-Lo se…

-Si se fija en ti, no podre protegerte, acabaras como ella…

Hanabi trago saliva, moriría antes de ser una esclava sexual descerebrada y estúpida como era su hermana ahora, lo haría… pero sentía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le pasaría a su sobrino si ella faltaba, por el debía seguir hasta el final

-Solo espero que el ya haya empezado con su parte…

En el campo de entrenamiento, Sora, Takeda, Kentaro y los hermanos Inuzuka veían aterrados la pelea, Sakura aun con su brazo enyesado peleaba contra el hombre encapuchado acompañada de Ino, pero el hombre estaba logrando hacerlas retroceder a las 2, de repente empezó a atacar a Sakura rápidamente, no lograban ver su cara pero veían sus manos lanzar diferentes golpes, sus manos brillaban suavemente, pero cuando tocaron un árbol lo rebanaron con facilidad, de repente dio una patada hacia Ino, esta salto sobre si misma jadeando pero en ese momento el hombre se lanzo hacia Sakura.

-Cuidado Sakura-sensei!

Sakura vio fijamente a Sora y por un momento Sora vio que a gran velocidad se señalaba ambos ojos con los dedos y señalaba al oponente, Sora abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que decía

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –Kentaro-

-no… ustedes 2 se quedan

-Que? –Takeda-

-Si Ayame y Akira quieren ponerse a salvo vámonos pero ustedes 2 y yo nos quedamos aquí…

-Por que? –Kentaro-

-Por que Sakura-sensei nos esta dando una lección

-He?

-Miren… ella siempre usa sus puños pero ahora no puede usarlos… como ustedes hace un rato.

El hombre se lanzo contra Sakura y esta lo miro atentamente, de repente salto hacia atrás esquivando por poco los cuchillos de chakra del oponente, Sakura creo un bisturí de chakra en su mano libre y empezó a pelear rápidamente contra el hombre, grandes destellos se formaban cuando las manos de ambos chocaban como si estuvieran combatiendo con espadas, de repente Sakura volteo y lanzo una fuerte patada al hombre, este esquivo rápidamente pero todo el suelo tembló abriéndose de golpe un enorme agujero en el suelo, el hombre salto y cayo frente a Sakura

-Jutsu completo…

El hombre se quedo quieto, el cuerpo de Ino atrás se dejo caer al suelo… pero de repente una enorme serpiente blanca apareció detrás de el lanzando una gran mordida al cuello del hombre

-MAMA DESHAZ EL JUTSU! –Sora-

La serpiente mordió pero de repente Ino despertó jadeando, asustada, un par de agujeritos estaban en su cuello donde apenas había desecho el Jutsu antes de recibir un golpe mortal, el hombre lo recibió pero la serpiente se retiro aparentemente sin siquiera dañarlo aunque el cuello había sido perforado por esos grandes colmillos

-Sakura cuidado!

-Lo se!

El hombre siguió acosando a Sakura cuando esta le tiro una patada, rápidamente empezó a contra atacar usando su bisturí de chakra y a lanzar poderosas patadas hacia su oponente, concentrando el chakra en sus piernas en vez de sus puños, el suelo temblaba y se resquebrajaba cada vez que los pies de Sakura temblaban, de repente detrás de los chicos varios tentáculos de arena se lanzaron hacia el hombre, este volteo siendo rodeado por la arena, hasta empezar a formarse una gran figura de arena alrededor

-KAZEKAGE-SAMA!

Los chicos voltearon viendo a Gaara, sintiéndose a salvo, atrás de el iban Inoue, Kankuro, Temari y varios Anbu de la arena, Sakura sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hija corriendo, Ino por el otro lado tan bien lo hizo y las 2 mujeres se vieron de repente frente a frente y Sora en medio… y las 2 ignoraron eso

-Sora estas bien? –Ino-

-Kushina dime que no te paso nada…

-Ha… estoy bien Sakura-sensei… mama…

-Y nosotros que estamos pintados? –Kentaro y Takeda-

-No… serian menos feos si lo hicieran… -Akira-

Inoue rio un poco volteando a ver a Akira… y por alguna razón Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante eso… cuando la arena estallo, creándose una gran nube de humo, vieron como la monja que Ino había saludado estaba frente a ellos con la mano brillando suavemente, acababa de destrozar la técnica de Gaara… pero aun así sonrió un poco mientras el hombre de la capa se acercaba

-Vaya… así es como me reciben…

-Que… que buscas aquí…

Ino y Sakura se pusieron frente a Sora, Inoue sonrió un poco al ver eso, mucho mas tras al lado de su padre… notaba como Shikamaru tan bien veía a Sora alarmado y casi podía oír a su mente gritarle a la de Ino que la pusiera a salvo atrás de todos los demás shinobi, de repente de la arena, se acerco el hombre bajando su capucha, revelando el rostro de Kabuto

-Primero que no me ataquen, segundo un lugar donde puedan vivir como 30 niños que traemos con nosotros… y tercero que seas mas amable conmigo, después de todo, vine a enseñarte a usar ese ojo…

Y… terminamos por ahora XD

Antes que nada muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic y a los que me han dejado Reviews y pido disculpas por no haber escrito nada hasta ahora, la razón es que este fan fic ya estaba escrito hacia mucho, lo escribo en otro foro y tengo alrededor de 2 años de estarlo publicando… y no se me ocurrida que poner, no servía poner lo que escribí para cada capitulo en su tiempo ya que muchas veces contestaba dudas o cosas así, por lo que mejor decidí subir todos los capítulos de golpe y poner una nota cuando pusiera el ultimo

Les agradezco mucho que sigan mi fan fic y espero poner pronto la continuación aunque ahora si tardare un poco pues ya se me acabaron los capítulos ya escritos así que pido un poco de paciencia

Espero les guste este capitulo y nos veremos luego en este fic y pronto en otros 2 que tan bien ya están terminando y que empezare a subir aquí.

Nos vemos


End file.
